CRUCE DE ALMAS
by GAIYA
Summary: Pocas son las almas que destinadas a estar juntas logran encontrarse, y las pocas que se encuentran logran mantenerse juntas...
1. PROLOGO

**HOLAAAA, aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia, de la mano de nuestra sensei favorita Rumiko Takahasi, tomo humildemente sus creaciones... nuestras favoritas obvio, para narrarle las ocurrencia que pasan por la mente de esta novata... sin mas les dejo el inicio de este triste suceso que nuestra pareja favorita Sesshoumaru y Kagome tendran que afrontar jajajaja.**

**PROLOGO**

_"__Ese día mi corazón se desplomo silenciosamente. _

_Estoy acostumbrada a perderlo todo demasiado pronto y aunque obtuve algo..._

_Mis manos en contra de mi voluntad lo dejaron caer__"_

Estaba anocheciendo, esa noche abría cuarto creciente y en la aldea, kagome terminaba de vestirse a falta de su ropa de época, con un atuendo de sacerdotisa.

Shippo entró cuando esta se ataba el cinto de tela roja a la cintura. Sus cabellos ahora eran más largos, naturales tirabuzones gruesos que iniciaban en la punta de sus hebras girando hasta mitad de su espalda, su cuerpo había crecido y con treinta años era una mujer hermosa... aunque los sucesos de los últimos días le habían cobrado una cuota tan alta que estuvo a punto de matarla.

-Acabas de dar a luz kagome -le dijo shippo a la mujer frente a él- con semejante parto... es muy peligroso para ti estar moviéndote y más si vas aparece en una congregación de los demonios más poderosos de...

Shippo no terminó de hablar pues kagome se giro lentamente y lo miro. Este al ver esa mirada desconocida dio un paso atrás, era fría y hacia que tu pecho se apretara de temor.

-El tiempo ha dado un cambio a mi favor -dijo esta para caminar suavemente como si levitara, hasta la puerta de la cabaña de la anciana kaede- tengo algo que debo proteger

/Inicio del Recuerdo/

9 días atrás

"Estoy segura no puedo equivocarme, esta energía que siento moverse dentro de mi... ¡Oh, Kami esto es increíble!" pensaba Kagome con una alegría pero mas con un miedo inmenso por todo lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de su cuerpo, desde que este había empezado a cambiar siete meses atrás.

"Pero no se lo diré ahora, esperare hasta después de dar a luz... si es que sobrevivo" pensó kagome sintiéndose ahora mucho más aterrada

"La verdad es que no quería morir, pero sé que algo está mal dentro de mí, por eso esperare para contarle la noticia. Sé que él estará a mi lado, no me dejara sola" siguió pensando ilusionada mientras se encontraba acostada sobre un futón y unas mantas en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Te ves hermosa kagome -le dice Rin al ver la alegría brillando junto con el brillo del dolor en los ojos marrones de Kagome, al mismo tiempo que le seca el sudor de la frente. Luego con cariño acaricio el voluminoso vientre de la miko

-Sí, tengo miedo pero también estoy muy feliz... Ufff -dice esta para respirar profundo cuando una contracción le azoto la espalda baja, como si fuera un cinturón por la forma en que el dolor le rodeo la cintura.

En eso la puerta hecha de tiras de bambú fue apartada y Sesshomaru entro, Rin al verlo le sonrió emocionada por toda la situación, pero al ver el rostro de su señor la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

-Déjanos Rin -ordena Sesshomaru en tono frio y carente de emoción

-Si -respondió esta para ponerse de pie y salir de la choza

Kagome sentía la alteración de youki alrededor de sesshomaru, algo dentro de ella se rompió al ver la forma en que este la miraba.

-Tomare una compañera el próximo cuarto creciente -le dice sesshomaru a kagome que abre sus ojos achocolatados y brillantes en toda su órbita, mientras el impacto de la noticia generaba otra contracción, haciendo que la miko cierre los ojos y se lleve ambas manos sobre su enorme vientre hinchado como si estuviera sosteniéndolo.

"¡No!, No, Nooo, No" gritaba la miko en su cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula los dientes de arriba con los de abajo, resistiendo la ola de dolor y traición que la arropo y la cual le exigía gritarle, decirle algo... pero sabía que si abría la boca se arrepentiría de lo que saliera de ella. "¡Estoy... perdiendo... el control!... ¡Dueelee!... No... no podía hablar... controooll...dueleeee!"

/Fin del Recuerdo/

Kagome sacudió la cabeza saliendo de esos atormentadores recuerdos y vio al demonio zorro suspirar profundo. Al verlo ella se percato de que había crecido tan rápido en estos quince años que lamentaría mucho no volver a verlo.

Shippo le pasaba una cabeza, había mejorado mucho convirtiéndose en un gran demonio, pero ella veía claro que aún le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer y su partida le daría el tiempo y la libertad de recorrerlos

-Kagome...-susurro el zorro con tristeza a la que consideraba y respetaba como una madre

-¿Rin ya se marcho? -le pregunta kagome a shippo el cual hace silencio por el tono que uso con él.

-Esta con la anciana Kaede y sango en la cabaña de esta -le informa y kagome asiente para apartar la cortina de hebras de bambú y salir a la noche.

Caminaron en silencio mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, kagome delante caminaba lentamente y shippo detrás la seguía con paciencia, siempre cuidando de ella. Al llegar a la cabaña, entraron y dentro una muy anciana kaede, una sango mas adulta, detrás de ella dos gemelas con kirara en los brazos y una rin adulta con Kohaku a su lado.

-No puedo creer que el señor Sesshomaru vaya hacer lo que se está diciendo -susurra una rin de no más de18 o 20 años

-Rin -dice kagome con una voz carente de toda emoción y totalmente neutra, la joven la mira con tristeza- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no me falles... tu no Rin-esa última frase sonó fría y como una amenaza

La joven aspiro profundo y asustada para después en silencio dejar rodar las lágrimas que había estado contiendo todo el tiempo desde que kagome empezó el trabajo de parto y mientras se acurrucaba en brazos de kohaku susurro...

-Lo juro... no te fallare -respondió Rin y Kohaku le apretó el hombro con solidaridad

-Yo les cuidare... esperaremos -responde Kohaku mostrando tristeza en su rostro por la situación

-¿Estás segura de que funcionara kagome? -le pregunta la anciana kaede

Kagome los miro a todos con una sonrisa tan fría, por la forma en rulos de sus cabellos esta ya no se parecía a la difunta Kikyo. Pero la verdad es... que después de que la miko dio a luz, sus ojos se volvieron negros dándole una imagen tan terrorífica que ni la misma Kikyo en cadáver podía igualar

-Ya no soy la kagome de hace quince años... no me subestimen -dijo kagome mientras elevaba su mano y la hacía resplandecer como si un fuego rosado la rodeara, lo mismo que sus ojos ahora negros por los cuales parecía que saliera un vapor rosado.

-Sabemos lo poderosa que puedes ser y mas -le dice sango- han pasado quince años y apenas has cambiado desde que nos conocimos. Tienes treinta años, ya no te pareces a esa quinceañera que andaba con una extraña ropas, pero tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado y perfilado... además es como si con la edad y experiencia tu poder...

-Es hora de irnos kirara -interrumpió kagome de manera cortante a la que era como su hermana llamando a la gatita que salto de los brazos de una de las niñas y se puso al lado de kagome- gracias sango... por todo -pero en ese agradecimiento no había calidez

-Se que kirara no corre ningún riesgo contigo kagome, solo lamento el que no sigamos juntas -le responde sango con la mirada triste.

-Debes irte si quieres llegar a tiempo -le dice kaede y kagome mirándola fríamente con los ojos de color negro por lo opaco que se encontraban asiente para salir de la cabaña seguida de kirara.

Unos minutos después de su marcha, todos se miraron, Rin escondió el rostro en el pecho de Kohaku, y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por los ojos de sango, kaede solo mostraba una cara cansada y triste.

-Ya no es nuestra kagome -susurra sango- ¿Ya la hemos perdido?

-Ha sufrido tanto y esto... esto ha roto su corazón -dice una anciana kaede en sus últimos años de vejez (85-90)

-Pero yo creo que aun no la hemos perdido -dice Kohaku y todos lo miran

-¿Qué dices Kohaku? -pregunta Rin entre sollozos

-Aun queda -dijo señalando al canasto cubierto con una gruesa manta- puede que nuestra kagome tenga el corazón roto, pero no lo ha perdido.

/

En ese mismo momento en algún lugar sobre las nubes, una gran congregación de demonios se estaba llevando a cabo, en una de las salas dos demonios perros muy poderosos se miraban fijamente.

-No estás siguiendo tu corazón Sesshomaru -le dice la madre de este

-Madre, desde cuando te preocupa lo que haga -le responde este con indiferencia

-Nosotros los InuYoukai nos caracterizamos por nuestra lealtad, podemos morir por lo que nuestro corazón desea -le dice la madre- tanto tu lealtad como tu corazón no están aquí

-No soy mi padre -dice Sesshomaru

"Kagome..." es el único nombre que resuena en su cabeza

-Puede que ahora seas más poderoso que tu padre Sesshomaru -le dice la madre- pero si no sigues tu corazón, jamás alcanzara su gloria... tu padre siempre siguió a su corazón.

-Por eso está muerto...-susurro sesshomaru pero la youkai no detuvo su salida ante esa ofensa.

Después dejo solo al demonio que miraba por los altos ventanales del castillo sobre las nubes. Sesshomaru miro el cuarto creciente que pronto estaría en su punto más alto, momento en el que presentaría una compañera.

-Kagome... -susurro Sesshomaru

"Mi hijo ya debe haber nacido" pensó el inuyoukai mientras recordaba su última conversación hacia nueve días con la humana que había tomado como su primera mujer

/Inicio del recuerdo/

Kagome se encontraba acostada en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, en la primera etapa del parto.

-Entonces... es... así... -le responde en un susurro entrecortado por el dolor su kagome, con una mano sobre su voluminoso vientre y otra en su pecho respirando con dificultad- toma...ras una-de-tu-raza-como com...pañera (jadea tratando de tomar aire)

-Siempre ha sido así -miro el vientre de kagome con lo que podría decirse, si fueras sentimental, una mirada de tristeza- un hanyou jamás podría...

-Hmmm (jadea) -le interrumpió kagome sin mirarlo y por lo que él pudo ver en su rostro con una sonrisa triste, mientras daba respiraciones constantes pero no lo miraba- un... hanyou... -susurro ella cerrando los ojos, sonreír con una sonrisa torcida y para después abrirlos-enton-ces no... hay... más... que... de-cir (inhala y exhala) Na-da... hay... a...quí... pa...ra... us...us..ted Lord... de...be ir..se

-Kagome... -empezó a decir Sesshomaru pero de nuevo esta lo interrumpió

-Ve...te... fushh -susurro esta cuando sintió una fuerte contracción- Ve...te (respira y exhala) Solo... vete... por... fa... vor -susurro la miko frente a él, al parecer concentrada en las oleadas de dolor que la azotaban.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que kagome en ningún momento le grito o reclamo, aun cuando estaba sufriendo esas enormes olas de dolor y tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Algo estaba sucediendo, ya que sin importar que tan mal ella se encontrara, esta siempre le gritaba si no estaba de acuerdo en algo.

Atendiendo su deseo, pero más para no hacerla sentir peor, el youkai decidió salir de la cabaña y regresar luego para hablar con ella, no sabía porque esperaba ansioso la discusión, era algo que le gustaba de ella, el ver como ella lo enfrentaba lo llenaba de energía y algo llenaba su pecho haciéndolo sentir pleno... al salir de la cabaña se elevo en el cielo hasta desaparecer.

/Fin del recuerdo/

-Espérame Kagome... esta noche volveré a verte -susurro este mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba la aldea- Iré a buscarte.

Una hora después cuando todos estaban reunidos frente al trono de la madre de Sesshomaru, una onda de energía abarco todo el castillo sobre las nubes y paralizo a los presentes.

-No puedo moverme

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esta energía es purificadora...

-Pero no nos está purificando

Sesshomaru al reconocer la energía se giro para ver por donde se originaba esta, entonces vio a su kagome avanzar lentamente con kirara detrás de ella. Llevaba un atuendo de sacerdotisa, algo que él sabía que a ella no le gustaba, y el demonio vio la fatiga que el parto había provocado en su rostro, pero aun así su poder era paralizante.

Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió... fue el color de sus ojos "¿Negros? ¿Qué te sucedió kagome?"

-Sacerdotisa ¿Qué le trae a nuestros dominios? -le pregunta la madre de Sesshomaru la cual se pone de pie ya que kagome no la había paralizado como a los demás al igual que a Sesshomaru.

-Mis disculpas mi señora si la ofendo con mi presencia -dijo Kagome para mirarla directamente a los ojos con los frios y negros de ella- solo estoy aquí por un asunto inconcluso y me marchare al momento de terminarlo

-Y ¿Cree poder salir de aquí así sin más? -le cuestiona la InuYoukai al ver que la miko humana la miraba con respeto pero no por eso se inclinaba ante ella, era admirable... y le gustaba.

"Algo cambio... sus ojos ya no tienen color ni vida ¿Qué está sucediendo?" Sesshomaru entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos cuando vio sonreír a kagome con tanto cinismo y frialdad que no la reconoció

-Pueden evitarlo si quieren... pero abría que saber si pueden -dijo kagome mirando a la Inuyoukai, pero en ningún momento miro a Sesshomaru.

Durante unos largos segundos se miraron y la madre de Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa que daba miedo y luego asintió con la cabeza para regresar a su asiento.

Por su lado Kagome entonces miro a la joven que estaba al lado de Sesshomaru, una inuyoukai de cortos cabellos plateados con una luminosidad azulada y ojos azul hielo, no poseía la luna creciente. Con pasos firmes pero lentos se acerco a la joven, esta intento dar un paso atrás pero no se movía, muy al contrario veía a Kagome con altanería aun en su actual situación. Los guardias que protegían a la princesa tampoco podían moverse. Mientras caminaba hacia la joven princesa kagome giro, los miro y sonrió

-No teman, solo quiero mirar algo y luego me marchare -dijo kagome para en ese momento detenerse frente a la joven- solo relájate

Kagome elevo su mano derecha y con dos dedos toco la frente de la princesa youkai, esta fue cubierta completamente por un brillo rosado. Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos y mientras que los presentes veían a la joven princesa brillar frente a la miko, kagome miraba en la chica el tiempo correr en sus ojos.

Cuando termino retiro el dedo de su frente, le hizo una inclinación leve de cabeza y se giro para marcharse, cuando paso al lado de Sesshomaru este intento agarrarla por el brazo, pero cuando iba a tocarla la energía que cubría a la miko rechino quemando la mano de sesshomaru.

-Ya no tiene derecho a tocarme Lord del Oeste-dijo Kagome de pie y dándole la espalda, para seguir caminando sin siquiera mirarlo- mi presencia aquí era para confirma con mis propios ojos lo que ya me temía...

-¿De qué hablas? -le cuestiona Sesshomaru que nunca dudo de la palabra de su humana y mucho menos de su instinto, mientras de su mano negra por la quemadura salía un vapor negro.

-Dijiste que un hanyou no tenía cabida en este lugar -kagome se detuvo a contestar pero aun le daba la espalda entonces le recordó- por lo que la unión con esa youkai te dará hijos de sangre pura y he venido a comprobarlo, tienes razón, he sentido la pureza de su sangre.

-kagome... -empezó a decir Sesshomaru

-Descuide Lord... tendrá lo que desea, esta será la última vez que me vea y a su descendencia -le informa Kagome para seguir su camino, montar a Kirara y desaparecer en el cielo.

/

Horas después frente al pozo, kagome tomo la canasta de los brazos de una rin llorosa y se sentó en el borde de la madera con los pies hacia adentro... e iba a saltar cuando sintió una fuerte presencia demoniaca descender en el claro.

\- Kagome ¿A dónde crees que vas? -pregunta Sesshomaru mirando una esquina del canasto en los brazos de la miko

-A casa -responde kagome sin mirarlo

"Debo ser fuerte, no debo verlo... si lo hago me quedare a su lado y aceptare lo que sea... además no me queda mucho tiempo" pensaba kagome con una vorágine de emociones y sentimientos gritándole en la cabeza queriendo volverla loca y que no podía callar... "Tenía la ligera sospecha que estaba a punto de... colapsar... y debía marcharse antes de que eso sucediera."

"Kagome... y mi ¿hijo(a)?" susurro en su cabeza sesshomaru al ver como la miko lo ocultaba de su mirada.

"¡Ya estoy harta de sacrificarme por todos!... ya no más... estoy cansada... ahora solo yo importo y..." gritaba kagome dentro de su cabeza para luego mirar el contenido del canasto entre sus temblorosas manos "Pero esto... esto... Oh dios... que he hecho... esto es..." gimió por dentro la mujer y si alguien hubiera visto sus ojos vacios mirando lo que había en el canasto, podría pensar que miraba con odio su contenido "¡Casi muero por esto!" la mujer se clavo las uñas en las palmas de sus temblorosas manos mientras el sentimiento aterrador de que iba a morir, que la golpeo durante el momento del parto le cruzaba la cabeza recordando... "¡¿Me voy a volver loca?!" grito mientras trataba de no hiperventilar, ya que su respiración se estaba acelerando.

-Dijiste que este era tu hogar ahora -le respondió Sesshomaru tratando de obtener un aroma del canasto pero fallando al hacerlo

-¡Jajajaja! -exclamo la miko suavemente con cinismo mientras Rin abrió sus ojos espantada por el extraño y casi demencial comportamiento de esta- Dije que donde está tu hogar, está tu corazón -dijo esta con voz firme apretando la canasta en sus brazos y fortaleciendo el campo que la rodeaba

"Mientras yo tenga fuerzas y este presente... tu jamás sabrás el contenido de esta canasta" pensaba kagome con un odio inmenso creciendo a pasos agigantados dentro de ella

-Usted era mi hogar... pero al parecer me engañe a mi misma ¿No es así... lord?-susurro kagome aun dándole la espalda

-Dijiste que no podías volver... ¿Era mentira? -le pregunta el youkai

"No percibo ninguna esencia del canasto... ¿Campo de protección?" piensa el inu forzando sus sentidos.

-Hace nueve días cuando usted me abandono -dijo kagome para girar de perfil, uno en el que Sesshomaru solo pudo ver un ligero brillo negro en la esquina de los ojos de la miko- sentí que mi corazón se fragmentaba y por un segundo quise morir de desesperación, pero entonces recordé porque aun vivía y supe que aun tenía algo que proteger.-susurro esta.

"No quiere que sepa nada de su hijo hanyou... ni siquiera su esencia..." cruzaba el pensamiento por la mente de sesshomaru

-Tu deseo de protegerlo abrió el pozo -responde entonces Sesshomaru recordando las palabras de su padre- ¿Volverás? -pregunto este

"Hmmm, te has vuelto fría mi kagome, al menos mi padre supo el aroma de su hijo antes de morir" piensa sesshomaru mirando la mujer que antes había hecho cualquier cosa por él.

-Aquí he perdido lo que más amaba, mi corazón, mi alma -dijo esta para mirar al cielo, sesshomaru vio como su perfil se suavizó haciéndola ver preciosa a la luz de la luna... Aunque solo él por su excelente visto lo noto - ya no tengo nada, ni nadie que me ate aquí -susurro la miko

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" se pregunta sesshomaru viendo el aura violeta que cubría a su kagome, ya no era rosada.

-Has retado a muchos Youkai, con tu presencia los has ofendido -dijo Sesshomaru muy serio- te buscaran y al no encontrarte mataran a tus amigos -le informo este tratando de lograr alguna reacción de su mujer

"Antes percibía su dolor y tristeza, ahora ya nada proviene de ese cuerpo" el inu no sabía que se estaba desesperando pero parte de lo que decía era cierto.

-Entonces debes advertirles Lord del Oeste-susurra kagome tranquilamente y despreocupada aun dándole la espalda

"Ni siquiera por sus amigos reaccionó... Kagome..." pensó sesshomaru al ver que estaba fallando en retenerla

-Explícate -exigió Sesshomaru en un susurro, se daba cuenta de que la miko no lo miraba a los ojos ni decía su nombre desde el momento en que le dio la espalda cuando estaba dando a luz, era un traidor que ella consideraba no merecía ser visto por segunda vez, y estaba muy seguro, ya que cuando ella lo miraba sentía la mirada como si su cuerpo y alma estuvieran desnudos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que se quede?" se cuestiono sesshomaru mentalmente.

Entonces el Inuyoukai escucho, y se percato cuando la voz de kagome cambio y un tono amenazante sonó como si miles de voces en eco se escucharan

-_Aquel que amenace lo que protejo, maldito quedara según la intensidad de sus sentimientos -_ella lo dijo en un suave y frio susurro. Y como si de una maldición se tratara, de repente un fuerte viento soplo diseminando sus salto y el pozo brillo por última vez antes de cerrarse para siempre.

Sesshomaru nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando Rin se le acerco para ponerle algo en las manos el sol ya estaba saliendo, al olfato del Inuyoukai más poderoso de ese tiempo el aroma de la sangre de su primogénito le llego y por lo que este pudo oler en el trozo de tela blanca manchada en el centro de rojo... había dos tipos de sangre mezcladas.

"Hanyou(Hibrido)"

CONTINUA...


	2. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 1

**_Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí sin más les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Disfrútenlo._**

**_CRUCE DE ALMAS_**

_ "Apreté muy fuerte, mis deseos se hicieron pedazos entre mi puño cerrado... Aun hoy sigo sangrando"_

**CAPITULO 1**

Tiempo presente, esa misma noche trágica en la caseta del pozo

"Un poco más... vamos... resiste kagome... lo has hecho bien durante casi diez días, no vayas a fallar ahora" se animaba y reprendía así misma, mientras iba subiendo con dificultad debido a sus piernas temblorosas, su respiración irregular y un dolor tremendo en el bajo vientre. Sube un escalón y suelta un gemido.

Kagome apretó el canasto contra su pecho con manos temblorosas al sentir que se le resbalaba, mientras lo que había dentro al parecer sintiendo el sufrimiento de su madre empezó a llorar.

-No llores... por favor... -susurro cansada la miko y con lágrimas en su garganta, se estaba perdiendo y solo sabía que debía llegar a casa rápido…. O… entonces dio otro paso más al siguiente escalón... entonces algo cálido se deslizo entre sus piernas- Shhh... Mami estará... bien

"¡Estoy sangrando otra vez!" pensó aterrorizada kagome mientras subía otro escalón "¡Dios! No quiero morir... No quiero morir, no, no, no..." pedía la joven subiendo otro escalón y luego otro.

/

Dentro de la casa del templo el llanto de un niño llego a través de la ventana abierta de la cocina, haciendo que la madre de kagome alzara la vista confundida del fregadero.

-Eso que se escucha ¿Es el llanto de un bebe? -pregunta un Souta ya hombre y muy guapo entrando en la cocina, mientras ve a su madre acercarse a la puerta de la cocina y abrirla para escuchar mejor.

-Sí, es el llanto de un bebe-Responde la madre de kagome en el marco de la puerta de la cocina después de escuchar mejor- ¡Kami! Será posible que nos hayan dejado un bebe en el templo

-¡Que! -exclamo Souta abriendo los ojos sorprendido para salir detrás de su madre la cual al percatarse sale corriendo de la cocina.

/

Kagome había llegado al frente del árbol sagrado, de pie lo miraba con ojos vacíos.

"Ya no puedo... más" pensó kagome "Ayuda" mientras sentía que su visión se estaba oscureciendo "Ayuda" pensó viendo borroso "Por favor... que alguien me ayude" gritaba en su cabeza, mientras movía los labios pero de estos no salía sonido alguno.

-¡Oh dios! -exclamo espantada la madre de kagome al ver a su hija de pie frente al árbol sagrado con un atuendo de sacerdotisa, el largo pelo suelto y un canasto del que salía el llanto de un bebe-¡Kagome!

-¡Hermana! -exclamo Souta al verla inmóvil y sin responder a su madre

-¡Kagome! -volvió a gritar está dando un paso más al frente con temor de que su hija desapareciera

Como si fuera un fantasma, el cuerpo de kagome se giró lentamente de la cintura para arriba, Souta vi los ojos de kagome brillar tenuemente de rosa y luego vio como ella temblaba como si se fuera a dejar caer de rodillas.

-¡Hermana! -grito Souta corriendo para llegar a su lado y abrazarla disminuyendo el impacto de la caída- Kagome, oye... ¿Qué sucede? -Souta cuestionaba preocupado al ver el demacrado rostro de su hermana

Mientras la madre de kagome al ver que su hija temblaba, respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos entrecerrados, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba inconsciente y que estaba, por lo que tomo el canasto de sus brazos para retirar la colcha y asombrarse al reconocer lo que había dentro de este.

-Kagome... ¿Qué hago para ayudarte? -cuestiona la madre de esta mientras ponía su mano en el regazo de la miko y se percataba de la humedad. Al elevar la mano, se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba sangrando- ¡Por dios! -exclama está mirando de nuevo dentro del canasto, luego el rostro ceniciento y pálido de su hija- ¡Souta rápido debemos ir al hospital!

/

Horas después en el Hospital

Souta caminaba nervioso en la sala de espera, mientras la madre de Kagome acariciaba el precioso bebe ahora dormido, que hacía unas horas atrás gritaba como si se le fuera el alma.

-Es precioso -susurra la señora Higurashi deslizando la mano por el rosado cachete de su nieto

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a mi hermana? -pregunta Souta acercándose a ver dentro del canasto- ¿Por qué tardo 15 años en volver?

-No lo sé -susurra con voz angustiada, para después respirar profunda y calmarse- ¿Souta?

-¿Mama? -responde el hombre mirándola y viendo su semblante serio

-Nada de preguntas -ordeno esta con una mirada firme que no admitía replicas

-(Suspira y ve el rostro de su madre) Supongo que es lo mejor para ella -susurra Souta mientras pasa la mano por la cabecita demasiada peluda del bebe que lo miraba con esos preciosos ojos- hola sobrino

Horas después el doctor entro a la sala de espera y llamo a los familiares de Kagome Higurashi.

-Bien -dice el doctor mirando la hoja de registro en su mano- hemos parado la hemorragia y la mantendremos en cuidados intensivos hasta que sus signos vitales se normalicen-le informa para entonces elevar otra hoja de su reporte- debo decir que al parecer el parto fue muy difícil por el daño que tenía su útero y según ustedes el doctor de la familia ya reviso a los bebes por lo que nos concentraremos en la madre.

-Ella ¿Estará bien? -pregunta la señora preocupada

-Bueno... hay algo mas -dice el doctor mirando a los familiares de la mujer que llego con una hemorragia interna y trauma intrauterino-debido a la situación en que al parecer se llevó a cabo este parto, el trauma recibido en su útero fue muy severo

-¿Qué quiere decir doctor? -cuestiona la señora juntando la mano a nivel de su cintura

-Me explico, por el tamaño de los bebes este parto debió ser por cesárea -les dice mirando el canasto un poco anticuado- y debido a eso toda el área quedo muy dañada, por lo que... la consecuencia futura será que... la joven Higurashi no podrá volver a quedarse embarazada

-Hermana... -susurra Souta con la canasta en brazo y una mano siendo sostenida por unos de los bebes.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para evitar una Histerectomía -le dice el doctor asegurándole que repararon lo mejor que pudieron el útero y que por eso no se lo habían extirpado.

-Se lo peligroso que es una hemorragia después del parto por eso le agradezco que le haya salvado la vida a mi hija -dice la madre de kagome haciéndole una reverencia.

-Por favor, descuide señora -le dice el médico con una sonrisa

La señora Higurashi sonríe. El médico le dice que le informaran cuando su hija sea trasladada a una habitación normal, por lo que hasta entonces no podrá recibir sus visitas y las de los bebes.

Souta volvió a mirar a los bebes que jugaban con sus dedos, aunque eran de cabellos negros y ojos marrones como kagome estos niños eran dicho de una manera suave... ¡Demasiado bellos!

-No lo entiendo, he visto fotos de mi hermana y te juro que ella no lucia así acabada de nacer -murmura Souta asombrado- estos bebes exageran en belleza

-No sé, pero... -dice la señora Higurashi viendo detenidamente a los niños- al igual que su madre al nacer, esos niños están brillando con una luz blanca, la única diferencia es que en su madre solo su pecho brillaba, pero en el caso de los bebes todo su cuerpo está brillando.

-Oye mama, ¿Tú crees que sean de orejas de perro? -pregunta Souta haciéndole circulitos en las pancitas de los bebes

-No sabría decirte -dice la madre mientras acomoda la manta sobre los cuerpecitos- vamos a casa debemos preparar todo para cuando Kagome regrese.

/

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada y operación de kagome y aun no la habían sacado de cuidados intensivos. Mientras en el templo Higurashi a media mañana del tercer día Souta miraba perplejo a los bebes que gateaban como locos en la sala.

-¡Mama! -grita Souta viendo como uno de los niños con ayuda de la mesita de sala se ponía de pie e intentaba caminar-¡Mama rápido!

-¡Souta hijo! ¿Qué sucede? -grita la señora detrás de su hijo histérico

El hombre se gira con los ojos abiertos como ciruelas mientras da un paso a un lado para que su madre vea lo que estaba sucediendo en su sala.

-¡Oh por dios! -exclama llevándose ambas manos a la boca para luego sonreír

-¡No te rías mama! -dice Souta al ver como uno de los gemelos logra dar varios pasos antes de caer y volver a intentarlo

-Por dios Souta, solo mirarlos -dijo con orgullo de abuela- no son preciosos -dice para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla al segundo gemelo que logro dar varios pasos al igual que su hermano

-Mama, se supone que los bebe caminan casi al año -dice Souta señalando a los gemelos que no se rendían en su intento de caminar- esos niños acaban de nacer y ya están casi corriendo.

-De seguro viene del padre -dice la señora Higurashi tomando a los gemelos y pasándole uno a su hijo que lo tomo en brazos mientras el pequeño le daba palmadas llenas de baba en las mejillas

-¡Urgh! Esto es asqueroso -gime Souta sacando una servilleta del centro de la mesa para limpiar las manos del bebe y luego sus mejillas

-No te quejes -dice la madre para terminar de preparar los biberones, darle uno a su hijo y ella quedarse con el otro- vamos mis pequeños, coman bien -dice esta al ver a los gemelos beber con fuerza de su tetina- pronto podremos ver a mami

Al escuchar la palabra el bebe dejo de chupar, miro la cara de su abuela y empezó a carcajearse con los ojos brillantes.

-Así que sabes de mami -susurra la señora que con un dedo acaricia su mejilla- veo que son unos bebes muyyy especiales

Después de darles de comer los bañaron y cambiaron, para después salir hacia el hospital.

/

En el hospital, dos días después en la mañana, cinco días después, la enfermera entro a confirmar lo que los monitores le mostraron, que su paciente estaba despierta.

-Buenos días -susurra tocando ligeramente la mano de la mujer

La enfermera ve como la joven deja de mirar al otro lado y con lentitud gira la cabeza para mirarla "¡Por dios!" piensa sorprendida la enfermera.

-Vaya... tienes... unos impresionantes ojos... negros -le dice la enfermera sonriendo mientras anota la información de los monitores mirando de reojo unos ojos que nunca había visto- ¿Puedes entenderme? -al ver como la joven la mira y luego asiente- que bien, soy Lita -le dice para con una linterna examinar ambos ojos- ¿Puedes hablar?

Durante unos segundos la enfermera vio el semblante apagado de la joven madre, la vio suspirar, cerrar los ojos y asentir.

-Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas ¿Estas de humor para responderlas? -le pregunta con suavidad

-A...ahora no -susurra Kagome cerrándolo los ojos unos segundos

-Bien, no te alteres -la tranquiliza apretándole la mano suavemente- sigue descansando, cualquier cosa oprime este botón y estaré contigo -dice para girarse pero la mano fría de la paciente que le toma de la muñeca la detiene

-Los... Bebes -susurra Kagome ahora con los ojos entrecerrados

-Esas preciosuras -dice la enfermera sonriendo- no te preocupes, tu madre y tu hermano se los llevaron a casa, vienen todos los días a saber de ti, has estado inconsciente cinco días, pero cuando el medico diga que todo está bien te trasladaremos a una habitación para que puedas verlos-le dice dándole palmaditas en la mano

Kagome asiente y cierra los ojos. Segundos después escucha la puerta cerrarse y abre los ojos de nuevo.

-He sobrevivido... y los gemelos aún siguen protegidos -susurra kagome llevándose la mano a su bajo vientre.

/

La tarde del día siguiente en el Hospital

Kagome se encontraba mirando el cielo por la ventana de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hija... -escucha Kagome la voz de su madre por lo que se gira para mirarla, al ver los ojos a su hija la señora abre sus ojos sorprendida "¿Qué fue lo que te paso mi niña?"

-Ma...ma -susurra Kagome y entonces la joven mujer no aguanto más.

La señora Higurashi soltó el bolso que llevaba en la silla al lado de la cama al ver como los ojos de su hija se llenaban de lágrimas y empezaba a llorar como una bebe.

-¡Mama! -exclamo la joven entre el desesperado llanto mientras se apretaba al brazo de su madre temblando y llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, ya que no podía moverse aun de su posición horizontal, por lo que la señora Higurashi se inclinó sobre su hija para abrazarla.

-Shhh... Sshhss... Desahógate mi niña -le susurra al tiempo que le acaricia los largos cabellos

-¿Mama? -susurra Souta con el canasto en brazos y la señora lo mira

-Ve y da una vuelta hasta que se calme, no es bueno que los bebes la sientan así -le dice la señora- yo te llamare al móvil

-Bien -dice Souta y sale silenciosamente del cuarto

Una hora después de llorar hasta que no pudo dejar salir un grito desesperado más, kagome entre hipos suspiraba pequeños jadeos y gemidos, hasta que media hora después por fin se quedó dormida. Media hora paso cuando Souta por fin regreso.

-Fuimos al parque y los pequeños jugaron hasta que cayeron rendidos -le cuenta Souta a su madre mientras dejaba el canasto sobre la cama a los pies de su hermana- ¿Cómo está?

-Creo que se ha desahogado... un poco -susurra la señora acariciando los largos mechones que era ahora la desaparecida pollina de su hija- sus cabellos son impresionantemente largos incluso en la frente.

-Ella ha cambiado mucho -susurra Souta viendo mejor gracias a que es de día la nueva imagen de su hermana

-Yo digo que esta preciosa -susurra su madre sonriendo- y lo mejor es que ha regresado

-Sí, yo pensé que al final se había quedado definitivamente en el sengoku -comenta el joven recostándose de la ventana- pero es bueno saber que está bien.

-Si -susurra la señora

Dos horas después Kagome por fin volvió a despertar. La señora al darse cuenta dejo al bebe que estaba cargando en brazos de souta.

-Hija ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -dice la señora retirando un largo mechón de cabello del rostro de Kagome

-Mejor... gracias... mama -responde Kagome con voz ronca y al ver a su hermano con el bebe en brazos sonríe-Oh, Souta si ya eres todo un hombre-susurra esta con voz suave y débil

-Esos debo decírtelo yo a ti -dice señalando al bebe en sus brazos- ya soy tío por partida doble

Durante unos segundos Kagome mira al bebe en brazos de Souta con gesto serio... el bebe que estaba jugando con la mano de su tío al escuchar la voz de su madre gira su pequeño rostro y durante unos segundos madre e hijo se observaron...

Luego el ambiente extrañamente tenso... se rompió cuando el bebe elevo los brazos en dirección de Kagome.

-En serio estos bebes son únicos -dice Souta sin percatarse de la extraña situación, para acercarse y con cuidado depositar al bebe a uno de los costado de su hermana- ellos en serio saben quién eres, mira la forma en que te miran

Kagome con suavidad acaricia la gran cantidad de cabello de su hijo, este con toda la confianza del mundo se recuesta en el pecho de su madre y cierra los ojos.

-Mis nietos son preciosos hija, pero no sé cómo se llaman -dice la señora Higurashi que venía con el otro bebe, que al ver a su madre también insistió ir con ella- no es gracioso la forma en que mueven su naricita cuando te ven hija

-Están percibiendo mi aroma -susurra kagome con las dos cabecitas de sus gemelos sobre su pecho, ambos con las naricitas enterradas en sus senos.

-Y bien ¿Cómo se llaman mis sobrinos? -pregunta Souta sonriendo con los brazos cruzados mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama

-Aun no tienen nombres -susurra Kagome con una mirada triste- se supone que el padre es el que le da el nombre pero eso no sucedió.

-Entonces debes ponérselo tú, vamos estas en casa -dice Souta sonriendo- así que tu mandas

-Jejeje -responde Kagome con una sonrisa apagada- bien... ¿Nombres?

Durante unos minutos Kagome se dedicó a observar a sus pequeños, tenían el color negro azabache de su pelo y los ojos de color chocolate como ella, pero eran extrañamente perfectos y preciosos, como si una poderosa luz los iluminara haciendo que las personas que los vieran se quedaran hipnotizados, pero lo que habitaba en su mente era solo el pensamiento de que ellos ahora estaban a salvo, eso la tranquilizaba, sabía que su hermano los protegería.

-Te estás tardando... yo te ayudare -dice Souta sobándose las manos- ¿Cuál es el mayor?... espérate -dice Souta confuso al ver a los gemelos- son iguales, como sabrás quien nació primero

Kagome acaricia la cabecita negra del bebe en su lado derecho y le retira el cabello de sus ojos.

-El nació primero y tiene unos preciosos ojos dorados como su Tío Inuyasha y su... padre... -les dice Kagome con una sonrisa suave en sus labios aunque no había nada de brillo en sus ojos muertos

-¿Orejas de perro es su tío? -exclama Souta sorprendido- es decir que el hermano es el padre de tus hijos -dice el hombre y Kagome sin emoción en el rostro asiente- vaya hermanita, si que apuntaste alto

-Verdad -susurra kagome para luego posar la mano sobre la cabeza de su segundo hijo- y este pequeño nació después tiene unos precioso ojos plateados

-Un momento hermana -dice Souta mirando detenidamente a los gemelos- he visto sus ojos, son marrones como los tuyos

Kagome sonríe pero niega con la cabeza, para dejar las manos quietas sobre las cabezas de los bebes.

-El que estén así es mi culpa, tuve una explosión de energía purificadora y anule su lado demoniaco... casi los purificó...-la madre de kagome y Souta miran como la mano de la joven tiembla mientras se las lleva al rostro para cubrirlo- ...casi mato... a mis hijos-durante unos minutos guardaron silencio hasta que kagome aspiro profundo hasta calmar los temblores que la recorrían y luego continuo su explicación

-Por eso parecen humanos -dice Kagome sorprendiendo a su madre y hermano que se miran, para luego mirar a la joven madre otra vez que volvía a acariciar sus cabecitas- estos niños son mitad demonio y mitad humano, esa no es su verdadera apariencia, supongo que ellos volverán a ser demonios cuando el efecto de mi poder se termine

-(Suspira) Vaya, así que se verán igual que orejas de perro -comenta Souta para al darse cuenta- ...¡Que!...

-Jajajaja -responde Kagome sonriendo con un ligero brillo en los ojos, por fin- estás pensando en las orejitas ¿Cierto?

-Si... pero... pero -tartamudea Souta y ve como su hermana cierra los ojos y suspira con el cansancio brillando en su rostro- estas cansada, será mejor que nos vayamos

-Si -suspira mientras se pasa la mano por su cabeza para luego abrir de nuevo sus ojos cansados con sombras negras debajo de estos y mirar a su hermano- no te preocupes Souta, su cambio no será tan drástico -le dice la mujer para ver como su hermano entrecierra los ojos.

-Si tú lo dice -dice Souta elevando los hombros para después tomar a uno de los bebes y su madre otro- bien pequeños hora de volver a casa

Los gemelos se despiertan, se ponen tenso en los brazos de su abuela y su tío haciendo que estos se percaten de que estos están mirando a kagome.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Souta al ver como los gemelos miraban con el cuerpo tenso a Kagome

-Estoy bien -les dice kagome esbozando por primera vez una sonrisa genuina- nos veremos mañana otra vez

Luego de eso los bebes se relajaron y se recostaron en el hombro de quien lo sostenía.

-Estos bebes en verdad son especiales -susurra Souta al ver la interacción de los gemelos con su hermana

-Si -susurra la señora Higurashi al ver que Kagome ya se había dormido

/

Los días siguientes kagome se mantuvo un silencio asfixiante, saludaba a su madre y luego se perdía en su mente.

Al tener los ojos negros la señora Higurashi no podía decir si su hija se encontraba dentro de ese cuerpo roto y aunque le quitaron las suturas dos semanas después, ya que extrañamente tardaron en sanar, los médicos debido al comportamiento de Kagome no le dieron de alta, según ellos, la mujer estaba pasando por una depresión post-parto, cosa que podía ser peligrosa en su débil estado.

"Depresión post-parto... hmmm... Esto es peor, sino controlo la oscuridad que sigue creciendo dentro de mí, tal vez no pueda tocar a mis hijos, tal vez incluso podría hacerles daño..." pensó Kagome mientras usaba su poder espiritual que se encontraba muy débil por la heridas internas, que la oscuridad aun le impedía a su cuerpo sanar.

Todo el que miraba la cama, veía a una mujer de unos 25 años de largos cabellos negros rizados, de ojos negros y sin vida acostada totalmente sobre su espalda, mirando hacia al cielo por la ventana al lado de su cama.

Souta miro a su hermana preocupado, ella le había dicho que debía sacar algo de su interior y que por eso estaba tan mal, pero que no se preocupara.

"El problemas es que estas tardando mucho en volver hermana..."pensó el hombre vestido con unos jeans negros, camisa azul mangas largas y una chaqueta gris.

Este había salido de trabajar, había estudiado programación por que le gustaba. Antes de regresar a casa decidió pasar a ver a su hermana para ver si había cambiado en algo... pero seguía igual.

Una hora después cuando Souta se marchó, Kagome dormía profundamente y las sombras bajo sus ojos revelaban el cansancio que sufría al tener que purificar su cuerpo en su débil estado.

CONTINUA...


	3. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 2

**Aquí esta lo que sigue de la historia, disfrútenlo.**

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_La Eterna caída de Lágrimas del Cielo Oscuro__"_

**CAPITULO 2**

EN EL SENGOKU

Rin y Sango se miraron preocupadas, habían pasado tres semanas desde que kagome había partido con los gemelos, pero lo que a las mujeres aun las sorprendía era el hermetismo de Kagome al no dejarle ver los niños al señor sesshomaru y solo dejarle un trozo de tela con sangre de los gemelos en la que era obvio el estado de ellos... híbridos.

-Entonces los niños tienen apariencia humana -murmura sesshomaru que se encontraba sentado frente a las mujeres con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con la garras dentro de las mangas del kimono.

-Si... -susurro Rin incomoda... sin mucha convicción y sesshomaru se percató de esto

-No te oyes muy segura Rin -comenta el youkai mirándola intensamente con esos ojos dorados

-Rin está preocupada, ya que los gemelos nacieron con algunas heridas y quemaduras en sus cuerpos -interviene Sango soltando un suspiro de resignación

-Es decir que ella casi los purifica -susurra Sesshomaru pensativo

-Kaede tuvo que sellar sus poderes espirituales antes del parto -le dice Sango juntando las manos sobre su regazo- kagome le dijo que no resistiría mucho y que debía hacerlo o de lo contrario el niño moriría... lo que nunca nos esperábamos era que fueran gemelos -concluyo negando con la cabeza- nunca debió ir a ese lugar, eso consumió sus últimas energías y ella lo sabia

-Ella estaba aún sangrando... sus heridas no se estaban cerrando como normalmente lo hacían... con rapidez -dijo a su vez Rin, viendo que sesshomaru la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ella no estaba sangrando -dijo sesshomaru muy seguro pero otra vez se preguntó que era exactamente lo que rodeaba a su mujer

-Sí, lo estaba -le afirmo Rin con seguridad- ella debe haberse protegido... el que su garra se quemara al tocarla debió indicarle que algo estaba mal con su señora.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie con lentitud, ignorando la rebeldía de Rin, pensativo y a paso lento salió de la cabaña con su energía chispeando tanto que kaede en su cabaña la sintió.

/

En la Actualidad

Templo Higurashi

Souta subió de dos en dos los escalones del templo, había terminado temprano el encargo de uno de sus clientes y por eso tenía la tarde libre.

-¡Estoy en casa! -dice souta al entrar en esta, al echar un vistazo a la sala ve el corral de los gemelos, juegos y una alfombra con símbolos del abecedario- ¿mama?

-ma...ma...ma -escucha Souta a uno de los bebes y dejando el bulto en la entrada de la casa se encamina por el camino hacia el comedor y de repente uno de los gemelos se le aparece en la esquina caminando

-¡Heyyy!... ya caminan -dice para observar como el pequeño llega hasta él y elevando el rostro le sonríe y eleva los brazos para que lo cargue

-iba... iba-dice el niño a lo que Souta sonríe

-Jejeje arriba pequeño Yuuri, arriba -le corrige Souta al ver que las ropas eran grises por lo que seguro era el menor de los gemelos- y dónde está tu hermano

-ma... ma -dice Yuuri tirando de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente de Souta

-jajajaj si, mama ¿Dónde está? -en eso la madre de Kagome dobla la esquina del área del comedor y le sonríe a su hijo

-Bienvenido hijo -dice esta para sonreírle al pequeño Yuuri- y aquí estas jovencito, eh, es hora del baño

-baaa...baa -dice Yuuri extendiendo los brazos hacia su abuela

-Anda Souta llévalo afuera, Kyoushi ya está dentro de la tina -dice la señora Higurashi- yo empezare a preparar la cena

-Okey -dice souta para dejar a Yuuri en el suelo, quitarse la chaqueta, la camisa y quedarse con una franela blanca antes de tomarlo de nuevo en brazos- bien estoy listo!

Durante dos semanas más mantuvieron la rutina de visita al hospital, hasta que kagome le dijo a Souta y a su madre que no volvieran a llevar a los niños al hospital otra vez, ellos confusos aceptaron la palabra de la joven.

/

En el Hospital

A media semana, a la media noche del miércoles, una de las enfermeras de turno vio que uno de los pacientes a su cargo estaba alterado por cómo se mostraban sus signos vitales en su monitor.

-Lita ¿Qué Sucede? -pregunta otra de las enfermeras al ver el semblante preocupado de su compañera

-Es Higurashi... al parecer está teniendo pesadillas de nuevo -dice esta para ponerse en pie y tomar un sedante.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo? Para que te tomes un descanso, la pobre sufre lo mismo todas las noches -le sugiere la enfermera a lo que Lita sonríe y niega con la cabeza

-No, gracias -dice Lita para guarda la jeringuilla en el bolsillo de su bata- me gusta cuidarla.

-Ok, llamare a Murata para que vigile a tus otros pacientes en lo que la tranquilizas -le informa la enfermera para tomar el auricular y marcar.

-Te lo agradeceré -responde Lita para salir de área de enfermería y encaminarse a la habitación privada que los Higurashi solicitaron.

Cuando Lita entro al cuarto encontró a Kagome sentada, miraba al frente como en trance, sus ojos negros destilaban un vapor negro y el odio en su mirada era tanto que ella siempre se pregunta qué fue lo que la paso a una joven tan hermosa y agradable.

La joven enfermera entro y cerró con seguro la puerta para lentamente acercarse a la mujer.

La primera vez que la vio se sorprendió mucho, no por el color de sus ojos, pues estaba inconsciente, pero si por el aura negra que la rodeaba. Después de investigar un poco, descubrió que era La gran Sacerdotisa del Templo de toda el área que comprendía esta prefectura. La misma Lita descendía monjes así que no era raro para ella ver los colores de las auras, nadie lo sabía era algo personal, por eso su sorpresa al encontrarse con una sacerdotiza que por un momento pensó era una miko oscura.

-¿Higurashi? -susurra la joven enfermera pero la mujer no responde, ya sabía que eso pasaría- Kagome... -susurra Lita que muy dentro de ella deseaba saber qué fue lo que conllevo a que esta gran sacerdotisa, tan poderosa… se volviera oscura.

Kagome al escuchar su nombre movió lentamente sus ojos hacia Lita, con confusión la miko inclino la cabeza a un lado.

-Me recuerdas... soy Lita tu enfermera -le dijo con calma para acercase y colocar su mano sobre la de kagome que automáticamente la corto con su energía.

-No tienes derecho a tocarme -susurra Kagome con voz oscura y ronca

-Lo siento... soy lita... me recuerdas... solo quería que supieras... que estas a salvo -le dice Lita con calma

-¿Estoy... a salvo?-cuestiona Kagome entrecerrando los ojos

-Lo estás... mira mis ojos -le dice la enfermera y cuando Kagome dirige su oscuras orbes hacia sus propios ojos verdes la joven siente como un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo- estas a salvo

-Los bebes... -susurra Kagome para mirar sus manos y luego llevarla a su vientre- mis… bebes

-Están a salvo... sshh... sshh -sigue tranquilizándola

-No... Pueden -susurra Kagome que baja la guardia permitiendo que Lita le aplique a través del suero un tranquilizante- nadie... sabe... ello... su esencia... creen... gemelos... humanos

Lita ve con tristeza como Kagome cae en un sueño profundo y su aura suavemente se torna de un gris pálido traslucido. Y otra vez se preguntó porque nadie debería saber sobre los gemelos…. Que estos no son humanos.

/

Templo Higurashi

Había pasado un mes y ese domingo en la mañana Souta se levantó incomodo ya que algo frio está tocando su mejilla.

-Mmm... Mama -murmuro tapándose con las sabanas, pero de repente estas desaparecieron- un minuto más mama

-Grrr -escucho Souta, abriendo un ojo mira lo que había y lo volvió a cerrar para abrirlos segundos después espantado mientras se tiraba al suelo del otro lado de la cama

-¡TU!... -exclama el hombre mirando al enorme perro delante de él

Durante unos minutos Souta estuvo dándole vuelta entre gritar o desmayarse, pero al recordar lo que su hermana le dijo pensó que gritar era lo más razonable.

-¿Yuuri?-pregunta Souta mirando las verdes pupilas rodeadas de un rojo demoniaco del cachorro blanco- ¿Kyoushi?

-Grrr -gruñe el cachorro sacando la roja lengua mientras saltaba a la cama de su tío

-Bien... eres... Kyoushi -asumió Souta soltando un suspiro por el miedo que sentía cayendo de culo sentado en el suelo, mientras veía al enorme perro acomodarse en su cama- en serio tu madre debe especificar sobre cambios... ¡Y dijo que no eran drásticos!... ¡MAMA!

Esa día los gemelos se pasaron el día convertidos en perros demonios y no querían cambiar por más que Souta les dijera que lo hicieran.

En la tarde cuando la madre de Kagome volvió de su salida y vio lo que estaba sucediendo se sonrió y le recomendó a su hijo que llamara a su hermana al móvil.

-¡Es cierto! Como no lo pensé antes -dijo este chocando las palmas por la buena idea- la llamare

Minutos después Souta puso el teléfono móvil en manos libres para que los gemelos escucharan la voz de su madre, la cual les dijo que por favor tomaran su otra forma.

Los gemelos se miraron unos segundos antes de ponerse a brillar y la enorme forma cuadrúpeda tomo la forma de un niño de dos años. Cuando el resplandor se apagó Souta dejo caer el móvil al ver la nueva apariencia de sus sobrinos.

-¡Mierdaaa!... Ustedes... en serio -dijo viendo a dos preciosos niños de cabellos plateados, uno con ojos dorados como Inuyasha y el otro con ojos plateados, con garras…- ¿Esos son colmillos? -susurro Souta sonriendo con una gotita bajándole por la frente- así que esto es ser un youkai

-Wow mis nietos son aún más preciosos en su forma youkai -exclama la señora Higurashi al salir de la cocina al patio

-Y que lo digas -murmura Souta cruzando los brazos al pecho- y no son cambios drásticos... Esto creo que se complicara un poco...

/

En el Hospital, días después.

La enfermera Lita entro en el hospital, sus turnos eran nocturnos, por lo que las mañanas y tardes las tenía libres. Vistiendo unos Jeans azules, una camiseta rosa y una chaqueta blanca, con decisión se encamino al cuarto de la joven Higurashi.

Al llegar vio como un guapo joven entraba al cuarto, pero al verlo detenidamente se percató de que era su hermano el que estaba cuidando a los bebes.

-Los bebes... -susurro Lita recordando el miedo que tenía Higurashi por ellos y también que se había enterado que luego de unas semanas la joven madre no permitió que los volvieran a traer ¿Por qué?- pero bueno lita, viniste a advertirla de su comportamiento antes de que la tachen de loca y en vez de enviarla a su casa la envían a un clínica psiquiátrica.

Por lo que echando los hombros hacia atrás toco la puerta y cuando le dieron permiso entro.

-¿Lita? -susurra Kagome con voz débil al ver a su enfermera nocturna a esas horas de la tarde

-Hola... yo... ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dijo está dejando una pequeña canasta de dulces de chocolate sobre la mesita de noche

Luego de unos minutos de monótona charla Kagome se percató de que Lita quería decirle algo.

-Lita... ¿Qué sucede? -le cuestiono Kagome muy seria, la joven enfermera se sonrojo al ser descubierta.

Con lujo de detallas Lita le conto los traumas visibles que Kagome estaba presentando, y como estos se registraban en los reportes médicos, le explico las consecuencias y de cómo debía controlarse. Le explico de su habilidad de ver auras y que muy preocupada por la intensidad de su oscuridad pidió su caso.

Kagome miraba sorprendida a Lita, no sabía que su estado estuviera tan grave como para ser confundida con una sacerdotisa oscura. Con preocupación la miko tapo su rostro respirando profundo para tranquilizarse.

-Debo salir de aquí -susurra Kagome sabiendo que en su condición era peligrosa si había sido capaz de herir a alguien- este lugar tiene demasiadas energías negativas y no estoy avanzando nada en mi purificación

-No te quieren dar el alta hasta que tus signos se normalicen -dice Souta preocupado, de pie al lado de la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su atlético pecho.

-Supongo que mi don reacciono al tuyo, no he escuchado que nadie haya recibido descargas al tocarte -le informa Lita para tranquilizarla

Luego de mucho discutir Lita quedo de ayudarla, esa noche y como las explosiones de poder de kagome eran siempre a la misma hora, a la media noche, Lita fue y le inyecto un tranquilizante que durmió profundamente a Kagome evitando que se registre otro episodio. Luego días después con ayuda de Souta impidieron que el computador que vigilaba los signos vitales de kagome registraran los ataques de nervios que sufría la miko en la noche, aunque era vigilada por Lita.

Una semana sin alteraciones les dio buena impresión a los médicos que le dijeron a Kagome que si seguía así, pronto saldría. Y esa misma noche cuando Lita fue revisarla la encontró despierta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras esta noche? -le pregunta Lita a Kagome que la mira fijamente

-Bien... -susurra Kagome con voz cansada, había intentado purificar su cuerpo de nuevo por lo que estaba exhausta- creo que he podido controlarlo un poco

-Eso veo, tu aura esta gris traslucida -le dice Lita con una sonrisa mientras kagome la mira muy seria con esos ojos negros

-¿Porque me ayudas? -susurra Kagome

-Porque puedo -le responde Lita rápido y con voz firme

-¿No quieres saber por qué estoy en los límites? -le cuestiona kagome mirándola aun con esa mirada penetrante

-Si eso te ayuda a reponerte te escuchare, yo no soy nadie para juzgar y no es de mi incumbencia lo que te sucedido -le responde Lita mirando seriamente a Kagome que asintió

Esa noche kagome se desahogó hasta quedarse dormida, Lita con lágrimas en los ojos, la cubrió con las sabanas y espero que esa noche la miko durmiera en paz consigo misma y con todos los secretos que le había escondido a todos los seres que amaba, los cuales debería llevar con ella durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

/

Una semana después los médicos consideraron que Kagome estaba lista para ir a casa. A su regreso, Kagome después de hacerse una profunda purificación, todo su tiempo lo dedico a sus gemelos y dos meses después cuando estuvo en óptimas condiciones tapo y sello completamente la caseta del pozo.

-¿Estás bien hermana? -le pregunta Souta que no se separaba de ella en ningún momento cuando hacia cosas así de espirituales. Estaban de pie frente a la puerta corredizas de la caseta del pozo, en la cual un pergamino sobre su unión brillaba a los ojos de kagome.

-No... Estoy triste -le dice Kagome con una sonrisa

-Si crees que es lo correcto te apoyare, lo sabes -le dice Souta y Kagome se recuesta en el abrazo de su hermano.

-Ya no sé qué es lo correcto, Souta -respondió la mujer- la verdad es que no sé cuánto daño hizo esa oscuridad que ahora habita en mí.

/

EN EL SENGOKU

-¡Alerta nos atacan! -gritaban los aldeanos corriendo despavoridos por todos lados al ver la nube de demonios que se acercaba a la aldea.

Kohaku corría hacia donde se encontrarían con la horda de demonios, Kirara corría a su lado al igual que Shippo.

-¡Son demasiados! -grita Shippo entre el desastre de los aldeanos corriendo hacia el lado contrario

-Sabíamos que esto sucedería, aunque se tardaron -dice Kohaku al ver a demonios de alto rango liderar la horda.

-¡Vamos! -grita Shippo pero es detenido por una voz familiar

-Alto -dice Sesshomaru aterrizando al lado de Kohaku.

-Señor Sesshomaru -murmura Kohaku

-No lo han notado -dice sesshomaru muy tranquilo mirando hacia arriba

-Eh... -dice Kohaku para hacer lo mismo y percatarse de que una barrera rosada había aparecido cubriendo metro y metros a la redonda de lo que era la aldea- una barrera de protección...

-Sera posible -susurra Rin que se detiene al lado de Kohaku con un arco y flechas

-Algo está mal con esa barrera -dice la anciana Kaede también lista con arco y flechas deteniéndose detrás de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué dices abuela Kaede? -pregunta Kira una de las gemelas hijas de Sango con 13 trece años de edad también armada con arco y flechas

-Es como si la barrera se sintiera... ofensiva -dice la gemela Aya hermana menor de Kira, con arco y flecha, mientras miraba atentamente el brillo oscuro que destilaba la barrera- deberíamos sentirnos protegidos...

-¡Pero no es así! -dice Kouga que llega corriendo seguido de Ginta y hakaku- cuando la atravesé sentí como algo me cubría de la cabeza a los pies y luego me soltaba, se sintió horrible.

-Es como si la barrera te estuviera reconociendo -dice Sesshomaru

-Algo así...-murmura Kouga escéptico

-Kagome... -susurra Sango que se detuvo al lado de Shippo con su boomerang al hombro

Los líderes de los demonios se detuvieron antes de traspasar la barrera, al ver a esos 11 personajes listo para enfrentarlos. Contando a la gata de 6 demonios solo dos que se puedan tomar en cuenta, luego todos humanos 1 hombre, tres mujeres y dos niñas.

Al ver esto los demonios empezaron a burlarse de ellos, la demonio que sesshomaru había tomado como se compañera estaba delante en el grupo rodeada de sus guardias.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -susurra sango mirando hacia la barrera ya que la sensación se estaba volviendo sofocante.

-¡No puede ser! -exclama kaede dando un paso atrás

-¿Kaede? -dice Kohaku

-La barrera está absorbiendo las energías negativas que provienen de los demonios -dice la anciana para mirar a sesshomaru- ¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de Kagome?

-¿Por qué? -cuestiona Sesshomaru mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados a la anciana

-¡Dímelo! -le grita la anciana al youkai que la mira fijamente

-_Aquel que amenace lo que protejo, maldito quedara según la intensidad de sus sentimientos -_repitió el demonio con exactitud las palabras de Kagome, haciendo que la barrera palpitara.

Justo cuando Sesshomaru termino de hablar todos los demonios se le fueron encima a la aldea lanzándose a cruzar la barrera, que se volvió violeta oscuro como la energía de naraku cuando los demonios la tocaron.

Unos cayeron picoteados en trozos, otros caídos por flechas de luz oscura, otros empezaron a podrirse, otros cuando atravesaba la barrera perdían sus almas, pero la mayoría fueron destrozados, quemados y purificados.

Sesshomaru se acercó al que parecía ser el más poderoso y que estaba de rodillas botando humo de su cuerpo.

-Se enfrentaron a la miko equivocada, puede que ella no esté aquí... -le dijo sesshomaru mirándolo desde arriba de manera despectiva- pero ahora que han traspasado su territorio han quedado malditos debido a su palabra, pueden morir aquí definitivamente o pueden marcharse... no importa lo que decidan... ya están malditos y no hay vuelta atrás.

Después de estas palabras sesshomaru se acercó a la que era su compañera Youkai y tomándola por la cintura salió rápidamente de la barrera. Luego de eso, solo los más fuertes lograron salir... pero los otros cientos de youkais perecieron de forma horrible al borde de la aldea de la sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon.

Sango, Kaede y las demás cayeron de rodillas mientras miraban horrorizadas la carnicería hecha por la barrera de Kagome.

-¿Qué has hecho amiga?-susurro Sango sintiendo como la oscuridad los arropaba

Después de eso todos los demonios que intentaron buscar venganza por lo sucedido ese día, terminaron de la misma forma que sus predecesores. Corriéndose la voz de que la aldea estaba maldita.

CONTINUA...


	4. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 3

_**Jajajaja, debo decir que esta es una historia…. Como lo digo… algo asi como abierta, quiero llevar a nuestra kagome a ciertos niveles y espero funcione jejeje.**_

_**Disfruten lo que sigue….**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_La oscuridad y el dolor circulan en el interior de mis ojos... haciendo el color invisible__"_

**CAPITULO 3**

Época Moderna

Lita miraba las altas escaleras, hacía meses que no sabía de Kagome y estaba preocupada... ¿Habrá logrado purificarse?

La joven vuelve a mirar la escaleras y se cruza de brazos "Vamos Lita, reconoce que te atrae su hermano, no has dejado de pensar en el guapo Souta Higurashi (suspira)" luego de asentir con la cabeza y ver como los transeúntes la miraban se decidió por fin hacer la visita luego trataría su atracción por el joven y sexy Higurashi.

Al llegar a la cima un extraño y como cerrado ambiente la recibió, confusa dio un paso atrás y la sensación desapareció, volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante y esa extraña sensación de nuevo se apodero de su cuerpo.

-Campo sagrado... por eso Kagome quería estar aquí -susurra la joven para caminar hacia donde estaba el templo.

Al cruzar por donde estaba el árbol sagrado una fuerte presencia demoniaca la detuvo, se giró y detrás de ella dos enorme perros demonios de color plateado la miraban con sus ojos inyectados de rojo y pupilas verdes, marcas violetas deformadas en sus lados de la cara.

-¿Demonios... en un lugar sagrado? -susurro Lita y recibió un gruñido de los perros, por lo que la joven los miro a cada uno... sus auras- algo no está bien

Durante unos segundos Lita miro a cada perro demonio con atención y en esos segundos noto una ligera diferencia.

-Ustedes... pero es imposible... -murmura la joven y ve como los perros se empiezan acercar- ¡alto! -dice Lita y los cachorros se detienen e inclinan la cabeza a un lado- entonces es cierto, esa ligera diferencia de la demoniaca es humana

-Te diste cuenta -dice Kagome saliendo de detrás de la columna que la ocultaba mientras veía como Lita se enfrentaba a los cachorros

-¡Higurashi! -exclama lita girándose para ver a la mujer vestida con unos pantalones cortos negros y una franela blanca- lo siento por venir sin avisar -dice la joven enfermera haciendo una reverencia

-Descuida -dice Kagome para acercarse con un semblante serio, detenerse frente a la joven y darle una sonrisa fría, para luego ver a los cachorros y después a lita de nuevo- veo que conociste a mis hijos

-¿Tus... hijos? -dice Lita para mirar a los cachorros con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Lita te presento a Kyoushi y Yuuri -dice Kagome y los gemelos se ponen al lado de Kagome, los cuales llegan apenas por los muslos

-Entonces quien te abandono fue... un demonio -dice Lita para ver el semblante serio de Kagome y luego taparse la boca- ¡oh por dios!, perdón, yo y mi insolencia...

-(negando con la cabeza) descuida, debo ser fuerte, no serás la única que me diga que fui abandonada -dice la mujer para mirar a su gemelos

Kagome era del mismo tamaño que lita 1,75, pues la enfermera era alta y delgada de cabellos castaños atados en una cola alta y ojos verdes. Mientras la miko aun con sus treinta años parecía una joven de veinte, sus pechos más voluminosos que lita, piernas largas y brazos estilizados por las batallas en el sengoku, kagome estaba rodeada de un aire de madurez y una fuerza que asombraba a la enfermera cada vez que veía a la mujer sacerdotisa.

-Por eso prohibiste que no volvieran al hospital... por su forma -dice Lita para ver como Kagome eleva el rostro confuso, pero al captar la idea niega con la cabeza

-Oh no, no es eso -dice Kagome para tocar las cabezas de los gemelos- vamos mis niños, digan hola a mi amiga lita

Los gemelos miraron a su madre y luego a lita durante unos segundos, después se volvieron una esfera de luz que tomo la forma de un niño de 2 años, aunque solo tenían 6 meses.

-Como vez su imagen y el control es el problema, solo tienen seis meses de vida, no podían seguir visitándome-dice Kagome y Lita al entender asiente- pero que descortés soy, vamos pasa a la casa es bueno tener alguien con quien charlar, sin tapujos -durante unos segundos kagome y lita se miran- Lita….

-¿Si? -dice está manteniendo la mirada

-Mi familia no sabe nada, debes mantener lo que te he dicho en secreto -kagome le ordena más que pedir a la joven.

/

Habían pasado unos meses, Lita se hizo asidua al templo, ella y Kagome se hicieron muy buenas amigas, y lita había confesado su enamoramiento por Souta.

Kagome miraba embelesada a los gemelos mientras ellos jugaban a lanzarse una pelota, los antes cortos mechones plateados de los niños a casi un año de su regreso estaban largos hasta la cintura de estos.

-¡Kagome! -grita una voz femenina y la referida se gira para ver a su nueva amiga Lita caminando con una bolsa cuadrada y pequeña en la mano

-Hola Lita, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? -cuestiona Kagome al ver el bulto

-Oh si, aquí esta -dice Lita dejando el bolso en las manos de kagome, para acercarse a uno de los gemelos- ¡hola preciosos, digan hola a tía lita!

Durante unos minutos kagome vio a la eficiente enfermera jugar como una niña con sus gemelos hasta que le faltó el aliento y esta decidió tomar asiento al lado de la madre.

-Y bien, ¿tienes pensado en hacerte un corte? -comenta la joven mirando el largo pelo en bucles de Kagome- mmm... lo mejor sería que vayas al centro de belleza, en vez de que yo lo haga

-(suspira) no es para mí -dice Kagome para ver como Lita la mira confusa- es para que recortes a los gemelos

Lita se queda en silencio unos segundo, mira a los gemelos, era cierto que sus cabellos además de hermoso eran largos, pero todo el mundo dirá que es un pecado cortar tal belleza.

-¿Estás segura? -dice Lita preocupada y kagome le da un suave sonrisa fria

-No sufras, en unas semanas veras que estarán de nuevo igual... es una característica de estos demonios -dice la mujer mirando la larga y preciosa melena de los gemelos

/

UN AÑO DESPUES

Kagome termino de revisar todo los papeles, toda certificación de existencia de sus hijos estaba en orden. Luego reviso el otro folder, aquí también todo estaba en orden.

-Gracias Souta -dice Kagome cerrando la carpeta con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, fue fácil hacer los trámites ya que habías terminado la preparatoria antes de irte -le dice este con Kyoushi sobre sus rodillas el cual estaba jugando con su móvil touch- eso sí, tienes que volver a tomar los exámenes, por lo que durante tres meses estarás en clases de recuperación, luego tendrás que tomar los exámenes para aplicar a la universidad que deseas.

-Esta vez estoy lista -dice Kagome mirando a su hermano- Rika, Yuka y Ayumi me ayudaran.

-Fue bueno que las buscaras de nuevo, dos de ellas están casadas y con hijos, por lo que su ayuda ha sido bienvenida -le dice Souta mientras miraba detenidamente el cabello corto de su sobrino- ¿Otra vez le cortaste el pelo?

-Es que crece rápido, si más adelante ellos lo quieren largo, lo permitiré -dice Kagome con el rostro serio

-No se parecen en nada a orejas de perro, por eso cortas su pelo, se parecen demasiado a su padre con este muy largo -dice Souta viendo como su hermana ve a Yuuri sentado a su lado mirando un libro de dibujos.

-Son una foto viviente... jejejeje-responde kagome pero no hay diversión en esa sonrisa.

-(Suspira) Bien... ¿Sabes que vas estudiar? -comenta Souta tomando un bollo de encima de la mesa

-Algo así, veré como me las arreglo -dice Kagome mirando los papeles que representaban su nuevo comienzo junto a sus hijos.

/

6 MESES DESPUES

Kagome salía de su última clase de ese día en la universidad, cuando sintió una fuerte presencia espiritual, mezclada con otra igual de espiritual pero no de este mundo.

-Esta energía me parece familiar…-susurra la mujer mirando hacia el lugar de donde prevenía-… esto… ya no es de mi incumbencia

Luego de susurrar esas duras palabras la mujer se giró dando la espalda a las energías, miro el cielo, eran las seis de la tarde y pronto oscurecería. Comenzó a caminar rápido pero mientras más se alejaba, más rápido latía su corazón, y si darse cuenta su andar empezó a disminuir hasta que la imagen de sus hijos la hizo detenerse.

-Significa que si lo siento es porque es de mi incumbencia… -kagome dijo eso y espero una respuesta.

Un minuto después no había respuesta y la mujer apretó ambas manos en puños, para con los ojos cerrados girarse lentamente en dirección de las energías.

-¡Maldición!...

/

El joven monje tomo su pergamino y luego de murmurar una plegaria este se activó, para después fijar la mirada en el espíritu y lanzarlo.

Kagome vio como el pergamino se consumió antes de toca el espíritu y negó con la cabeza. Luego miro detenidamente al joven monje, era bien parecido aunque no parecía japonés, con su hermoso cabello dorado y ojos azules, parecía más un modelo.

El rubio monje metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y saco un rosario, kagome se preguntó que le enseñaban a los monjes modernos, dando un paso en la periferia se hizo notar para el chico.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -pregunto Kagome con tranquilidad mientras el joven respiraba profundo

-Apártate se lo que estoy haciendo -dice el joven pero entonces se detiene y la mira-…. Un momento-se da cuenta de que además de él otra persona está mirando el espíritu- ¿Tu puedes verlo?

Kagome solo alzo los hombros como si eso no importara mucho, a lo que el joven elevo una ceja para mirar al espíritu y alzar el rosario comenzando una plegaria.

-No te lo recomiendo -susurra Kagome y el joven desvía sus ojos a la joven.

-Aquí yo soy el monje… se lo que hago -dice el rubio siguiendo el rezo

-Bien, te dejare seguir si me dices contra quien estas peleando -comenta Kagome para descruzar los brazos

-Je… ¿Qué? Piensas impedírmelo -dice este mientras sigue el ritual

-Si en verdad supieras lo que haces, ya sabría que él no es un problema -le dice kagome soltando un suspiro- lo que me indica, que no sabes contra quien te enfrentas

-Es un espíritu maligno y debe ser exterminado -argumenta el rubio

-Si eres un monje, entonces debes saber que hay espíritus que no pueden ser tocados -responde a su vez la mujer

-¿Que eres tú? -pregunta el joven

-Eso no te incumbe, y solo te estoy dando un consejo… antes de que lo lamentes-dice kagome

El joven mira un segundo a Kagome y luego al espíritu, y decide atacar. La miko suelta un gran suspiro y enfocando el rosario del joven susurra unas palabras haciendo que el collar revientes en pedazos. El joven al ver explotar el rosario haciéndolo caer, gira su rostro hacia la joven. Esta se acercaba a paso lento y se detuvo a su lado.

-Ahora haz silencio y observa -le dijo kagome señalando hacia donde el espíritu empezó a tocar la flauta

En los siguientes segundos varios espíritus de niños aparecieron en mal estado, pero luego de escuchar la canción empezaron a saltar alrededor del espíritu y estos fueron sanando.

-¿Qué..? -susurra el monje rubio- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es tatamori, un espíritu encargado de llevar el alma de los niños al otro lado -le dice Kagome con voz baja y suave- si hubieras seguido atacando el solo se iría abandonando el alma de los niños, estas almas tienen un límite para estar en este plano, la soledad hubiera hecho desesperar a los niños haciéndoles hacer cosas malas. Por lo que como consecuencia cuando tatamori volviera según las acciones que los niños hubieran cometido los ojos del espíritu comenzaría abrirse, cuando al final estos se abrieran completamente estas inocentes almas serian encadenadas y enviadas al infierno.

-Oh kami! -exclama el joven tapándose la boca al saber el impacto de sus acciones- Yo… yo lo siento, gra…-dice el rubio para girarse a un lado para agradecer a la jovencita y ver que ya no había nadie- como sea… Gracias.

Kagome escucho el agradecimiento del chico desde detrás de uno de los árboles del parque, pero esta no sonrió, solo miro al cielo con tristeza.

/

Días después Yuki Eiri salía de la biblioteca cuando unos cabellos negros como la noche con largo rizos llamaron su atención. Su corazón salto en su pecho al reconocer esas ondas y salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la universidad Yuki no pudo moverse, la chica de hace varias noche estaba de pie frente a él hablando por su móvil.

-Miko-susurro Yuki "Que joven es… debe tener unos 20 años" pensó el joven viendo la belleza de la jovencita, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era el arcoíris de auras a su alrededor.

La joven que estaba hablando por teléfono termino la llamada pero no se volvió, pero a cambio susurro.

-Así que me has encontrado -dice kagome sin girarse- aunque disminuí mi presencia

-Sabes quién soy -dijo el rubio entonces vio como la joven se giraba de lado y lo miraba con los ojos más oscuro y fríos que alguna vez haya visto "Miedo… por un segundo he sentido un gran terror en mi pecho" pensó Yuki tocándose el pecho

-No sé quién eres y tampoco me importa -dijo kagome mirándolo fríamente- solo mantente apartado de mi

Después de eso la joven se marchó. Yuki se quedó de pie, mirando el lugar por donde la sacerdotisa desapareció y por extraño que pareciera… el sintió que algo se quedaba vacío dentro de él.

/

Unas semanas después Kagome soltó un suspiro de resignación y mentalmente se preguntó si había alguna manera de darle un esquinazo al destino. Pero después de pensarlo detenidamente y recordar las veces que el Lord intento matarla para acabar como estaba ahora, decidió que… No, el destino era implacable, pero al parecer podías llevarlo de una manera provechosa para uno mismo.

En el parque sus hijos jugaban, solo tenían un año y medio pero parecían de cinco, eran agiles y obedientes… "Al menos por ahora" pensó kagome con una sonrisa fría en sus labios torcidos. Pero regresando al problema que la seguía, la verdad se estaba cansando.

-¡Mama, agua! -grito Kyoushi corriendo hacia ella para de un atlético salto desaparecer y después aparecer sentado sobre las piernas de kagome, abrazando su cuello con sus manos y rostro llenos de arena.

-Kyou cuantas veces te he dicho que no uses tus habilidades en público -susurra Kagome a su hijo mayor retirándole un corto y rebelde mechón plateado de su pequeña y polvorosa frente.

Se podía decir que la miko había hecho un habito, pues cada vez que los cabellos de los gemelos llegaba a sus mejillas ella lo recortaba casi al ras y quemaba el cabello recortado.

-Lo siento -susurra el pequeño bajando sus parpados casi ocultado sus dorada pupilas

-Toma bebe -dice Kagome después de extender la mano y sacar una botella de agua fresca y posarla en las pequeñas manos de su hijo- está bien -susurra esta al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su hijo, para luego besar la frente donde estaba empezando aparece una media luna violeta haciéndola desaparecer de nuevo- mami no está enojada -dice está dándole una hermosa y real sonrisa al pequeño- Ahora llévale un poco de agua a tu hermano -dijo poniendo a su hijo sobre sus cortas piernas

-Sip -dijo el pequeño Kyoushi sonriendo como un sol a su madre

Kagome espero hasta que su hijo ayudo a su hermano a beber de la botella, para cruzarse de brazos mientras se recostaba del respaldo del banco de madera.

-Has visto ya suficiente, niño -dice kagome sin girar la cabeza hacia donde el chico rubio la espiaba

-Es imposible… no… -dijo el rubio mirando con ojos como ciruelas a los niños-… pero… tu eres humana…

-¿Y? -dijo kagome para seguir esperando su contestación sin girar el rostro para ver el del joven

-Eres muy joven para ser madre y… menos… menos -tartamudeo para ver de nuevo a los gemelos- demo… demoni…

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices -susurra kagome con una suavidad mortal al hablar- sobre mis hijos

-Yo… Yo… -tartamudeo el chico al sentir como su corazón salto al sentir el borde afilado de las palabras de la miko

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas continuar siguiéndome? -le pregunta kagome interrumpiéndolo

-Yo… lo intente, pero… -dijo el chico rubio para mirar a los gemelos y luego a su madre- no puedo.


	5. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 4

_**Bien no se me revelen, como les dije a fabi, capitulo editado y capitulo subido no tengo intención de guardármelo jajajajaja, el plan es disfrutar de una entretenida historia. **_

_**En cuanto a orientarse en la historia…. Les dare spoiler y es…. en el capítulo cinco se revelaran algunas cosas, y tendremos una corta visión de lo que sucedió en el sengoku durante estos años... más específicamente con sesshotonto jajajajaja. **_

_**Listo ya le di spoiler Muajajaja, gracias por sus comentarios y espero llenar sus expectativas.**_

_**Disfruten lo que sigue….**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_El lugar donde la luz de la luna ya no ejerce su influjo__"_

**CAPITULO 4**

Tiempo presente, Seis años después, Templo Higurashi

Como todo seguía su camino sin importar el tiempo en el que una persona se encontrara, Kagome Higurashi, sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon y viajera del tiempo, siguió caminando hacia adelante.

En los altos escalones del templo la hermosa y atlética figura de la mujer que portaba una mochila a su espalda los subía rápidamente porque ya llegaba tarde, al cruzar velozmente frente al árbol sagrado algo blanco, grisáceo y peludo la detuvo haciéndola girarse para ver dos pares de ojos rojos observarla.

-¡YUURI, KYOUSHI! -exclamo Kagome parándose con ambas manos a la cintura y entrecerrando los ojos de manera que parecieran severos sabiendo que no lo lograría- que les he dicho de andar en su forma youkai.

Los dos cachorros se acercaron a su madre meneando las colas, Kyoushi que tenía unos brillantes ojos dorados como su padre poseía una hermosa melena plateada tirando a gris blanquecino y mordió la mano de Kagome la cual procedió a retirarla y con la punta del dedo golpear el hocico del cachorro que rebasaba por poco su cintura.

Yuuri que tenía unos enigmáticos ojos plateados y brillantes como la luna llena, poseía a la vez como su padre una melena plateada tirando a blanca, se acercó pero se sentó en el suelo sobre sus patas traseras mirando a Kagome con la peluda cabeza inclinada a un lado y las orejas alerta, ambos poseían el cuarto creciente en la frente y las marcas en la mejillas.

-En serio chicos -dijo Kagome para rascar la cabeza de Yuuri que cerró los ojos y suspiro, mientras Kyoushi intentaba tomar la mano de su madre entre sus dientes otra vez- sé que les gusta su forma original, pero no creo que algún visitante este cómodo con dos enormes cachorros demonios de ojos rojos jugando alrededor del árbol sagrado

-Oh, Kagome ya estás en casa -dijo una señora mayor que venía con una escoba

-Hola mama -responde kagome para acercarse a su madre- ¿Estas lista para salir?

-¿Estás segura de quedarte sola con estos dos terremotos? -dijo la señora Higurashi para darle unas palmaditas a Kyoushi que con una pata trataba de mover a Yuuri de su lugar sentado al lado de Kagome

La chica se gira para ver a Kyoushi intentar otra vez con la pata en alto empujar a su hermano, pero al ver la mirada seria y negra de kagome la baja y se sienta sobre sus patas traseras al lado de su hermano menor por segundos.

-Y bien ¿Qué esperan para cambiar? -le pregunta Kagome cruzando los brazos sobre su voluminoso pecho

Los dos cachorros se miran y volviéndose bolas de luz toman forma humana otra vez viéndose como dos simples pero preciosos niños de cabellos cortos, plateados y blanquecinos, aunque no muestran sus marcas, estos conservan sus filosas garras y colmillos. Luego de eso Kagome le hace señas de "a la casa" para ambos niños, que esta vez apenas llegaban a la cintura de su madre salir corriendo hacia el edificio.

-En serio hija, no creo que sea justo dejarte sola con los pequeños ahora que por fin tienes una semanas libres -responde la señora mientras ambas caminaban hacia el edificio del templo y después de detenerse empezar a barrer el frente

-Mama, eres tú la que necesitas un respiro -le dice Kagome quitándose la mochila para masajear sus hombros- desde que llegue, tú y Souta han sido un gran apoyo para mí

-Pero ha valido la pena, durante estos seis años has estudiado mucho para llegar a donde por fin estas hoy -dijo esta para dejar de barrer y mirar a su hija, aun se asombraba por el intenso color negro que ahora poseía su hija en los ojos.

-Además, necesito pasar tiempo con mis pequeños -comenta Kagome para mirar hacia la casa para ver como una camiseta blanca sale disparada por la ventana del cuarto de los gemelos haciendo sonreír a la mujer- ellos son especiales y quiero que nunca duden de ello

-Con mucho esfuerzo te has convertido en una gran mujer y una madre atenta a la cual un hijo puede acudir sin temor de ser juzgado, ellos lo saben -dijo la señora Higurashi para abrazar a Kagome y darle un beso en la mejilla- me iré a ese fin de semana

-Gracias mama -responde Kagome para con ojos como plato ver como Kyoushi estaba sacando un pie por la ventana del segundo nivel con una sabana atada en la cintura- ¡KYOUSHI TE HE DICHO QUE NO IMITES LAS CARICATURAS! -y mientras lo decía la joven madre corría hacia la casa.

A la mañana siguiente la madre de kagome partió a su fin de semana a una casa de retiro vacacional.

Kagome mientras tanto termino de preparar el voluminoso desayuno de sus pequeños cachorros.

-¡A DESAYUNAR NIÑOS! -grita kagome depositando los platos sobre la mesa y escuchar como los dos pequeños terremotos bajaban golpeando fuertemente las escaleras- ¡Cachorros! -exclama y de repente se puede escuchar que dejan de golpear los escalones para bajar moderadamente

-¡Buenos días mama! -dice Kyoushi al sentarse en la mesa y empezar a devorar su desayuno

-Buen día madre -dice Yuuri sentándose en su silla y empezar a desayunar, Kagome suspira y con una sonrisa besa las cabezas de su niños.

-Buenos días pequeños -les responde para sentarse y comenzar con su desayuno- que les apetece hacer hoy

-¡Vamos a visitar el templo de Yuki! -exclama Kyoushi entusiasmado- tiene una sala de juego grandiosa

-(Suspira) lo llamare ¿Y tú Yuuri? -pregunta Kagome mirando a su otro gemelo- estás de acuerdo o prefieres otra cosa.

-Yo prefiero correr en su bosque -dice Yuuri tomando dos rebanadas de tocino la carne favorita de los gemelos

-Bien, llamare para ver si podemos visitarlo -dice Kagome para terminar su desayuno y en ese momento sonar el teléfono

La mujer se pone de pie luego de limpiarse con la servilleta para acercarse a la pared y tomar el teléfono.

-Casa Higurashi -contesta kagome

-Hola pequeña miko -dice la voz ronca y sexy de un hombre

-¡Yuki! -le reconoce Kagome

-Ese soy yo -dice este para poner una sonrisa en la cara de la mujer- te llamo para invitarte a comer y a los cachorros

-Pues estamos sincronizados -le comenta Kagome- te iba a llamar porque los gemelos quieren visitarte... admito que solo por interés

-Mi sala de juegos -dice este sonriendo

-Lo siento -dice esta con un enorme sonrojo

-Vamos preciosa, nada mejor que dejar los niños jugando y así aprovecharme de ti -dice Yuki con una voz muy sensual y baja

-¡Yuki! -exclama Kagome más sonrojada- sabes que los gemelos tienen unos agudos oídos

-Anda trae a esos terremotos y los encerraremos en mi cuarto de juegos con el volumen muy alto -dice Yuki dejando salir una ligera y baja carcajada

-Eres tremendo -dice esta para mirar a los niños que están de pie en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y hacerle la señal de pulgar arriba- ya salimos, hasta el rato.

-Nos vemos preciosa -dice esta para cortar la llamada

-Bien, a prepararnos -dice Kagome

-¡Sí! -exclaman los gemelos para salir corriendo a cambiarse de ropa.

/

Horas después en el Templo de la familia Eiri

Kagome y Yuki estaban de pie en la puerta que daba al salón de juegos de su casa, en este los dos gemelos jugaban animadamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras mi pequeña miko? -le cuestiona el joven a kagome llevándose a la boca la fina copa de cristal que contenía vino blanco

-La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa -responde Kagome para tomar un sorbo de su copa y luego mirar a través del líquido verdoso claro a sus hijos- en un mes los chicos empezaran la primaria, ellos otra vez deberán adaptarse, sus garras y orejas serán objeto de burlas

-Los has criado bien mi niña, sabes que a ellos eso solo les enfurece por lo cerrados que son ahora algunos de los niños -le responde Yuki acariciando el cuello de kagome con suavidad

-Sé que solo se enojan, pero recordando a su tío Inuyasha temo por lo que su demonio interno pueda hacer si se sale de control -dice kagome dejando escapar un suspiro

En eso los gemelos se giran y la miran seriamente, Kagome se percata de que sus hijos la escucharon por lo que sonríe.

-Lo siento, temo por ustedes -les dice kagome a los gemelos y ellos asienten

-No perderemos el control mami -dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo en una sola voz

Yuki sonríe, siempre se sorprendía cuando ellos hablaban de esa forma. Kagome se acercó y dándole un beso a cada uno en la cabeza se irguió con una sonrisa.

-Deberían ir a correr un poco, dentro de unas horas nos iremos -dice esta por lo que los gemelos asiente para apagar todo el equipo digital y salir corriendo.

Al salir del cuarto, Yuki se acerca y abrazándola por la cintura le besa el cuello, al mismo tiempo Kagome eleva la copa a sus labios para tomar un sorbo de vino.

-Eso significa que jugaremos un rato -dice Yuki muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras va subiendo la mano hasta los pechos de Kagome.

-Ahora mismo tienes un pareja Yuki -le dice Kagome dándole un palmada a la mano que se dirigía a uno de sus pechos.

-Si me das una oportunidad ahora mismo termino con el -le dice Yuki a lo que Kagome sonríe

-Aun no estoy lista -les responde kagome con una sonrisa triste mientras se recuesta del pecho de Yuki y cierra los ojos.

-Entonces esperare -dice Yuki para darle un suave beso en la cabeza mientras con la mano que tenía libre enredaba sus largos y masculinos dedos en el largo cabello negro de Kagome.

/

Un mes después

Kagome caminaba por la acera con las pequeñitas manos de sus hijos entre las suyas, uno de ellos iba saltando feliz ya que era su primer día en la escuela, el otro caminaba más tranquilo.

-Entonces como ya se los he dicho mis niños -le dice kagome a los pequeños- no deben enojarse saben que si lo hacen saldrán sus marcas de nacimiento, y de ser así no deben sentirse mal o menos que nadie, deben saber que ellos no comprenden su poderoso linaje -le dice la joven a sus gemelos- son descendiente de un poderoso príncipe demonio y sus marcas son la prueba, tampoco saquen sus garras y sus colmillos.

-No lo hare mami -dijo Kyoushi mirando sus manos en la cual las garras resplandecían pequeñas y el cual era el que más se peleaba con los compañeros

-Yo no me enojare -responde Yuuri, al ser el más pequeño era más dócil pero era el más inteligente, no es que Kyoushi no fuera inteligente, al contrario... pero era el más emotivo.

-Sé que será difícil... otra vez -dijo kagome que se detuvo y se arrodillo frente a los pequeños- pero son hijos de su padre, nadie podía molestarlo sin importar lo que dijeran... prométanme al menos que si se pelean... que no van a herir a nadie.

-Respirar profundo como en el entrenamiento mami -les responden ambos niños a la vez haciendo que Kagome sonría por la facilidad con que sus pensamientos se cruzaban y decían lo mismo al momento.

-Tienen mi número de móvil en la memoria, si creen que pueden perder el control llámenme -le dijo kagome tocando el lugar en la mochila donde estaba el móvil que los pequeño debían usar en caso de emergencia

Luego de dejarlos, kagome observo de lejos a sus hijos entrar con la cabeza en alto a la escuela, estaba orgullosa de ellos, sabía que superarían esta prueba como lo hicieron en la guardería. Agradecía que sus hijos no solo fueran más fuerte, más rápidos que los demás, sino también más despiertos y precoz. El que fueran hijos de su padre era todo un añadido.

Con tranquilidad se giró y emprendió el camino hacia el hospital. Después de regresar del sengoku, retomo sus estudios y cuando tomo la prueba para saber qué carrera era la más adecuada para ella, todos los años que estuvo en el sengoku salieron a relucir, su don era curar, purificar.

Así que no le sorprendió que fuera aceptada en la famosa universidad de Tokio en el departamento de medicina e investigación, gracias a kaede y a Jinenji, sus conocimientos de hierbas medicinales eran extensos, además no tenía que lidiar con complicadas matemáticas.

Investigar nuevas hierbas y sus posibles aplicaciones con la nueva tecnología disponible era algo que la joven miko descubrió mientras estudiaba, era una pasión para ella. Además de que en un futuro tendría muy buenos ingresos y no tendría que preocuparse porque sus pequeños necesitaran y no tuvieran.

Quince minutos después kagome llego al hospital donde hizo su pasantía luego de graduarse de medicina y fue recibida por su compañera kotoko, su esposo el Dr. Irie era cirujano y estaba bajo su tutela.

-Kagome el Dr. Irie te está esperando -le informa kotoko

-Gracias Kotoko, de seguro me tiene mucho trabajo -le responde kagome con una sonrisa

-Ya sabes cómo es él, todo perfecto -dijo Kotoko con un suspiro de que con la perfección no se puede- si te descuida te quedaras a su lado como cirujana, ya sabes que el admira la forma en que te desempeñas en la sala de cirugía

-Pues no te equivocas, está tratando de que cambie investigación por cirugía general de especialidad-le comenta kagome a Kotoko con una sonrisa mientras retira un fleco de su largo cabello detrás de su oreja- Por cierto, me entere de que estás embarazada -dijo kagome para acercarse y abrazarla- felicidades, el Dr. Irie debe estar muy contento

-Gracias, pero si lo esta no se le nota, tú ya sabes cómo es todo esto del embarazo -dijo kotoko para ver como el feliz rostro de su amiga paso a uno infeliz- yo kagome... lo siento... no debí decirlo así

-Descuida, sabíamos que esto podía terminar mal -dijo kagome soltando un suspiro de tristeza todo actuado- nos arriesgamos pero no resulto

-Si, al menos lo intentaron y tienes unos hijos preciosos -dijo entonces una chica de cabellos azules que se acercó por detrás de kagome- en serio kagome, debes contarnos de ese exótico príncipe, su país, y esas tradiciones. Las marcas de la realeza de tus hijos son preciosas.

-Amy, cariño -dice kotoko- sabes que la pobre tiene prohibido por orden real hablar así que desiste

-Lo siento Amy, pero así es -dijo kagome con una sonrisa triste.

"Así era, al regresar mama corrió la voz de que me había fugado con un príncipe de otro país, pero que no aceptaron nuestro matrimonio. Aunque sus hijos si fueron reconocido y marcados como príncipes estos no accederían al trono.

Solo Kyoushi y Yuuri conocían parte de la verdad, y cuando llegara el momento tendrían que saberlo todo, una verdad que si por ella fuera jamás sabrían... y de su boca jamás saldría la verdad de... Que su padre nunca los reconoció como sus hijos"

-¡Higurashi! -se escuchó por el interfono la voz del Dr. Irie y kotoko alzo los hombros en señal de rendición

-Tiempo de correr chicas -dijo kagome para salir disparada hacia la consulta cerrando la puerta al entrar

-Tenemos dos años de graduadas pero nos siguen tratando como estudiantes -se lamenta Amy mientras cruza los brazos al frente

-Mmm, tú quieres ser cirujana... pero aunque kagome se graduó de medicina general contigo, se dedicara a la investigación -le comenta Kotoko

-Me sorprende, kagome tiene un nivel de resistencia y conocimiento tanto de la sangre como a las heridas impresionantes -dice Amy mirando por donde la joven desapareció- sin importar lo que le pongas delante no se sorprende... es como si hubiera visto todo, para alguien que paso diez años en un país de ensueño y con un príncipe... parece más que estuvo en un campo de batalla

-¿Por qué lo dices? -le pregunta Kotoko extrañada

-La manera en la que mantiene el control en las situaciones más difíciles, en las que incluso un doctor experimentado titubearía... ella se mantiene fría con una calma que influye en los que la rodean -comenta Amy suspirando- te lo juro, esa chica sería una excelente cirujana... hay veces que es más fría que un tempano de hielo y otras...

-Tan cálida que tú sientes que te arropa -termino Kotoko y Amy asintió- a trabajar, hay mucho pacientes, te toca en emergencia

-¡NO! -entonces ve la mirada de kotoko- es en serio, hoy saldré hecha polvo

-Eso no lo dudes -dice Kotoko para tomar un reporte y empezar a trabajar

/

Eran las seis cuando Kagome por fin termino su turno, con paso rápido camino hasta la escuela de sus pequeños. Al llegar los vio sentados en los escalones de la entrada, uno mirando hacia el cielo muy concentrado, y el otro con su video juego en manos. En ese momento el corazón de kagome le salto en el pecho y dolió, dolió tan fuerte que la joven creyó que las lágrimas, que pensó que ya había terminado de derramar, volverían a salir.

"¡Kami-sama!... es como tenerlo al frente" kagome se llevó ambas manos a la boca para tapar el sollozo que quiso escapar de ella y escondiéndose detrás de la pared, se dejó caer en cuclillas al suelo, con los ojos cerrados se abrazó fuertemente mientras por su cuerpo tembloroso, grandes olas de dolor le abrazaban.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero el toque cálido de unas manitas en sus cabellos la trajo a la realidad.

-Mama ¿Estás bien? -se escuchó la voz del pequeño Yuuri

Al elevar el rostro, los ojos dorados de Kyoushi la miraban con preocupación, esos ojos, esa marca en la frente, en las mejillas... ese rostro. En un rápido movimiento kagome abrió los brazos y los pequeños entraron en ellos sin siquiera pedírselo, esta los abrazo, fuertemente y mientras les besaba en el cuello la mejilla y la frente...

-Los amo, Los amo -les dijo al oído Kagome al ponerse entre las dos pequeñas cabezas y después los miro a los ojos- nunca, sin importa lo que pase duden de mi palabra, son mi corazón y los protegeré... entienden... los protegeré -les dijo y los niños asintieron.

Kagome se puso de pie y tomando las manitas de los pequeños comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieren para cenar? -le pregunto kagome a su hijos mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el templo

-¡Carne! -exclamaron los dos a voz de dúo

-Jajajaja, Carne será, otra vez -respondió esta para mira hacia el cielo

La noche caía rápidamente mientras avanzaban y al recordar los rostros de sus hijos en los cuales aparecieron sus marcas por la preocupación que sintieron, la joven supo que aún era débil, ella ya sabía que no podría olvidarlo, que sería siempre suya, pero al ver a sus hijos, sabía que debía ser más fuerte, ya que cada año que pasara sus cachorros se parecería más y más a su padre, eso la destruirá o la haría más fuerte.

Además de que algo en su corazón le decía que esta tranquilidad no duraría para siempre, y tenía miedo, tanto miedo... que estaba aterrada.

En los ojos de la miko un remolino oscuro se dejó ver para luego desaparecer rápidamente dejando de nuevo oscuridad.


	6. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 5

_**Disfruten lo que sigue….**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Incluso con el corazón destrozado y aun llorando….. _

_La memoria no se puede borrar"_

**CAPITULO 5**

**/Inicio del Recuerdo/**

La enorme esfera negra con forma de araña sobrevolaba en dirección de la aldea donde todo empezó. Dentro de esta, Inuyasha había herido a Kagome y esta se había encontrado con sesshomaru en su busca de naraku.

Kagome se detuvo frente a Sesshomaru sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, él por su parte la miro a los ojos y luego a donde ella apretaba la herida para que no siguiera sangrando.

-Esa herida... -dijo sesshomaru muy serio para mirar de nuevo a los ojos marrones de kagome- fue Inuyasha

Kagome abrió los ojos por la intensidad de la afirmación "Inuyasha no me reconoció..." pensó esta y luego aparto la mirada de la certera que le daba el Daiyoukai, al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente su herida para que el dolor de esta la despertara de su estupor.

-No... no era él en ese momento -susurro Kagome mirando hacia un lado para evitar la intensa mirada de sesshomaru

-Hmmp-murmuró el youkai para pasar a su lado con paso firme pero lento

Kagome sintió su fuerza calarle hasta los huesos cuando al pasar sus garras rozaron los dedos de ella, fue una corriente cálida... algo extraño viniendo del Daiyoukai, suceso que la confundió.

Durante unos segundos kagome se mantuvo con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y de espalda a sesshomaru mientras este caminaba, pero entonces escucho que sus pasos se detuvieron.

-Vamos -ordena sesshomaru

La miko elevo la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte, sus ojos abiertos de asombro por las palabras de ese ser. "¿Por qué su voz me altera tanto?" se le cruzo la pregunta a kagome durante unos segundos para después descartarla, mientras se giraba y lo seguía con los ojos fijos en esa espalda recta.

**/Fin del Recuerdo/**

Kagome se despertó al sonar de la alarma, y mirando el pequeño calendario que tenía sobre la mesa, leyó las actividades del día. Kyoushi y Yuuri tenían clases de kendo en el templo Kamiya con el sensei Himura y a mitad de semana combate estilo libre en el Dojo Tendo.

Todo otro entrenamiento se lo daba ella, conocía a su padre lo suficiente como para instruir a sus cachorros y estos pudieran defenderse si así se presentara el caso, pero ante todo, sus hijos debían saber controlarse tanto ellos como el gran poder que poseían.

-¡Mama la abuela ya preparo el desayuno! -grito su pequeño demonio de ojos dorados Kyoushi entrando a su cuarto- vamos levántate, hoy tenemos clases con Himura sensei, yo ya estoy listo, Yuu aún está vistiéndose

Kagome observo el aori blanco y el hakama azul oscuro de su hijo mayor por segundos, que estaban torcidas y el nudo estaba en los lados en lugar del frente y sonrió.

-Estás perfecto -dijo levantándose de la cama para arrodillarse frente a su hijo y enderezar el aori y poner el nudo del hakama en el frente- bien hecho cariño, espérame en la cocina mientras me preparo

-Si -dijo Kyoushi mostrándole un pequeño colmillo con su preciosa sonrisa y salió corriendo sin cerrar la puerta

Kagome camino con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta la puerta, la cerró para luego entrar al baño para prepararse y mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su rostro y sensual cuerpo desnudo un pensamiento azoto su paz mental "¿Hice lo correcto?"

**/Inicio del Recuerdo/**

Kagome miraba de rodillas y horrorizada el lugar donde Miroku e Inuyasha habían estado antes de ser tragados por el hoyo negro del primero.

-¡Debemos salir! -grita Shippo

-¡Todo se está derrumbando! -grita Yaken asustado

-¡Vámonos! -grita Kohaku abriendo paso con ahum, Sango inconsciente y Rin.

-Inu... ya... sha -susurra Kagome con una mano sobre su boca y la otra sobre su pecho

Sesshomaru levitaba no muy lejos cuando vio que unos de los tentáculos de Naraku se dirigían hacia la miko.

El youkai que en dos saltos llega al lugar donde kagome estaba bajo un terrible shock, la toma en brazos y comienza a volar hacia la salida.

-Entrégamela -le ordena Naraku apareciendo frente a sesshomaru que tenía a kagome en sus brazos- no tienes ninguna responsabilidad para con esa mujer

-Es cierto -dice sesshomaru para este ver una sonrisa en la horrible cara de naraku- pero le tienes miedo eso me interesa

La sonrisa en el rostro de Naraku se borró y lanza varios ataques de miasma, obligando a sesshomaru a cubrir el rostro de kagome con las mangas de su ahori para disminuir la absorción del veneno.

-Miko -dice sesshomaru con voz fría y firme que hace que kagome se sorprenda y lo mire- no respires

Kagome en su estado de confusión mira a su alrededor y al ver a naraku tratando de atacarlos, gira el rostro de nuevo hacia sesshomaru el cual está mirando a su alrededor.

-Te dije que no respire -dijo esta vez con voz de mando y mirándola tan fríamente que kagome contuvo la respiración por instinto de salvación.

Cuando por fin salieron del cuerpo de naraku sesshomaru rápidamente aterrizo en el suelo manteniendo a kagome en sus brazos, mientras veían a naraku desaparecer.

Sesshomaru al ver que ya no había peligro desvió la mirada hacia la mujer que sostenía, Kagome por su lado lo miraba con los ojos opacos y perdidos.

**/Fin del recuerdo/ **

Minutos después kagome bajaba por las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde los pequeños desayunaban cada uno un enorme plato de huevo, tocino, pan tostado y un vaso de leche.

-Buenos días mama -dijo kagome entrando a la cocina, fue le dio un beso en la cabeza a los gemelos- buenos días mis pequeños cachorros

-Buenos días mami -dijo Yuu mientras veía a su madre sentarse en la mesa y frente a él para servirse un vaso de jugo- ¿Aun iremos a la celebración del templo hoy mama?

-¿Es hoy? Lo había olvidado -dijo kagome y al ver como su hijo la miraba seriamente, sonrió- pero claro que podemos ir, te pasare a buscar al Dojo Kamiya...

-La abuela puso ropa de diario en mi mochila, te esperaremos listos -dijo Kyoushi para echarse un trozo de pan a la boca

-Al parecer ya todo estaba planeado -gimió kagome al ver como esos pequeños demonios la controlaban

-Claro mami, siempre estas olvidando las cosas -dijo Yuu muy serio- pero yo estoy aquí para decirte que hacer

-Etto... gracias, eso es un alivio bebe -dijo Kagome con una gotita bajándole por la mejilla izquierda

-Vamos hija -dijo la mama de kagome- no puedes ganar ante unos hijos tan guapos e inteligentes como estos -dijo la abuela a sus nietos, y Kyoushi miro a su abuela con una enorme sonrisa llena de migajas de pan y grasa de tocino

-No les apoyes mama -gimió kagome y en eso entro souta

-Otra vez perdiste hermana -dijo el hombre de la casa sentándose al lado de su sobrino menor Yuuri- hola a todos

-No olvides que mañana iremos a pescar tío -dijo Kyoushi para mirar a kagome

-Eso no lo olvide -dijo kagome sonriendo

-Yo si -dijo souta y kagome sonrió con suficiencia

/

Al atardecer de ese mismo día Kagome le pago al chofer del taxi y se desmonto mientras hablaba por su iphone con sus amigas Yuka, Ayumi y Rika en conferencia.

-Si Rika, mañana a las 8:30 en la estación de Shibuya -le responde Kagome mientras hace señales de hola a Kamiya Kaoru y esta le responde la señal- los gemelos irán con mi hermano a pescar así que tendré el día completo para mí.

-Te prometo que nos lo pasaremos en grande en ese spa amiga -le dice Ayumi con mucho entusiasmo en su voz

-Yo estoy ansiosa por un masaje, mi pequeña estuvo enferma por lo que estoy muy tensa -dice a su vez Yuka

-A mí el trabajo en la televisión es lo que me tiene tensa -responde esta vez Rika soltando un suspiro cansado

-Entonces no se hables más y vamos a disfrutar de un relajante día de ocio chicas -dice Kagome con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios

-Por cierto kagome, ¿Cómo sigues de tu enfermedad de los ojos? -pregunta Ayumi con tono serio

-Es cierto, no puedo creer que no hayas recuperado tu color de ojos natural después de esas fiebres -comenta Yuka

-Estoy bien según el médico, pero creo que mis ojos se quedaran así y yo ya me acostumbre-le comenta Kagome con un deje tranquilo que indicaba que eso no le molestaba

-Pero es que te ves un poco oscura jajaja -dice Rika con tono humorística haciendo que Kagome vuelva a sonreír

-En serio chicas, les agradezco la preocupación pero la verdad es que no me molesta tener los ojos negros ahora jejejeje -le responde kagome a sus amigas "Otra vez tenía que mentirles a sus amigas con una extraña enfermedad para cubrir la consecuencia del parto de los gemelos" pensó la mujer con un gesto serio y frio en el rostro mientras miraba el gran árbol en el jardín del Dojo Tendo.

-¡Mama es hora de irnos! -gritan los gemelos que venían corriendo, haciendo que Kagome se girara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso es genial -responde Kagome- chicas nos vemos mañana

-Bien cuídate y saludos a los gemelos -se despidieron las chicas y kagome cortó la llamada guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra.

Luego de saludar a Kaoru y su esposo Kenshin, discutieron algunas cosas con referencia al entrenamiento de los chicos, minutos después se despidieron y salieron caminando en dirección del templo donde se estaba celebrando el festival.

/

En el festival

Kagome miraba como sus niños intentaban tomar un pez con la cuchara de papel cuando el aroma de comida le hizo recordar….

**/Inicio del Recuerdo/**

Kagome, Shippo y Kohaku se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol tomando un pequeño almuerzo, después de una larga caminata desde tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Anoche se vio con el señor sesshomaru ¿Le dijo algo Señorita kagome? -pregunta Kohaku mientras toma un bocado del oniguiri en su mano

Kagome que comía en silencio eleva la mirada sorprendida, pues daba el caso de que estaba recordando la conversación de la noche anterior.

-Le dije que sentía la perla en dirección norte y que estaba preocupada por los lobos -les responde kagome- me dijo que se adelantaría.

-Sesshomaru no viaja con nosotros pero cada vez que estas en problemas te salva kagome-dice shippo

-Me necesita para eliminar a Naraku, sé que no dejara que nada malo me pase -susurra Kagome

"Es cierto, sesshomaru me ha estado cuidando... pero... él se lo dejo dicho claramente a naraku cuando le advirtió que yo era interesante porque este me tenía miedo" pensó kagome mordiendo la manzana en su mano. "Pero entonces ¿Qué eran esos corrientasos que sentía cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con la mía?"

-Holaaaa! Kagome!

El saludo en voz alta trajo al presente a kagome que miro hacia el cielo, encontrándose con la vaca voladora de toutosai.

-Anciano toutosai, veo que ha terminado el encargo de Kohaku -dice kagome al ver la enorme hacha que cargaba toutosai en su espalda.

-Así es -dijo el anciano para tomar el arma y lanzarla con firmeza hacia Kohaku, el cual la toma al segundo.

-Gracias, toutosai -le agradeció el joven.

-¿Cómo estas kagome? -pregunta toutosai

-Estoy tranquila y bien de salud -le responde kagome con una sonrisa triste

-Escuche que el pozo aún sigue cerrado -dice toutosai para ver cómo esta baja la mirada para soltar un suspiro

-Así es, creo que de alguna manera mi conexión con el pozo se ha roto -le responde kagome mirando sus manos juntas-la verdad es que no creo sea posible para mi volver a mi tiempo.

-Oh es cierto... -dice Toutosai para de su cintura tomar a Tetssaiga

-Tetssaiga... -susurra Kagome para sus ojos oscurecerse

-Tómala -dijo toutosai tendiéndole la espada

-¿Eh?... pero -murmura confundida kagome

-Por ahora debes llevarla contigo -le dice toutosai y kagome lo miro extrañada

-¡Llevarla conmigo! -murmura esta para mirar la espada y luego dejarla a un lado de su mochila-mmm... ok, de acuerdo

-Bien, ahora ¿Qué me dices de sesshomaru? -cuestiona el anciano haciendo que kagome levante la vista

-Se dirige al norte, supongo que nos encontraremos ahí -le responde para toma un sorbo de su te

-Mmm -murmura toutosai pensativo

**/Fin del Recuerdo/**

La joven negó con la cabeza sacudiéndose las memorias que querían abrumarla.

-Suficiente niños -dice Kagome para revolver los cortos cabellos plateados de Yuuri-que les parece si tomamos algo de cenar

-¡CARNE!-dicen los gemelos

-Jajaja okey, okey-dice para ambos tomar cada uno una mano de su madre.

/

Esa noche luego de regresar del festival kagome miraba en silencio desde la puerta del cuarto infantil los rostros serenos de sus gemelos, sus cortos mechones de cabellos plateados estaban envueltos en sus pequeños puños cerrados y los dos tenían la misma posición pero contraria como si se fueran a unir como piezas que encajaran, no tenían las marcas pues estaban tranquilos, sonrió con tristeza y con cuidado se giró cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Esa noche, aunque estaba cansada el sueño le estaba huyendo, por lo que salió al patio y se detuvo frente al árbol sagrado. Con lentitud camino a su alrededor hasta que llego a la cicatriz que dejo el sello de Inuyasha en el pasado y sosteniendo la amplia bufanda abierta sobre sus hombros con una mano, con la otra toco la cicatriz.

-Los extraño tanto -susurro kagome delineando el contorno de la cicatriz- lo extraño tanto

-Al ver tu rostro al regresar, el dolor y la desesperación que había en ellos me impido siquiera cuestionar tu desaparición durante quince años, pero cuando vi el canasto y los bebes, supe que debía esperar a que sanaras para poder hablar -dijo la madre de kagome- ¿Por qué regresaste hija?

-Kikyo, Miroku... Inuyasha -susurro kagome con la mano aun en el árbol- todos murieron, la batalla fue horrible y sangrienta... tanto dolor, tanta sangre. La persecución fue lo peor, un rastro de cadáveres.

-Hija... lo siento -dijo la madre que se acercó por detrás y la abrazo- ¿Y los gemelos?

-Son frutos del amor mama, lo único bueno que salió de esos quince años de sangre y muerte... algo que nunca volveré a encontrar -dijo kagome para bajar la mano y apretar el brazo de su madre

Unas horas después, sentadas en la cocina ambas con tazas y una tetera, kagome relato lo sucedido a su madre.

-Quien diría que acabarías con el hijo mayor de ese youkai, que también era hermano del joven Inuyasha, y siquiera pensar que este seguiría los pasos de su padre -comento la madre de kagome pero se corrigió cuando la joven la miro- bueno... no todos

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en hablar y haberte preocupado -se disculpó kagome apretando la taza por esos seis años de espera.

-Descuida, lo que me impresiona es lo que descubriste de ti misma y tu relación con la perla -dijo esta- si la perla te creo, y has sentido su poder dentro de ti aun después de destruirla, ¿Puedes decir que eres una especie de copia de la perla?

-No, fui y soy un recipiente creado por ella para regresar al mundo de los vivos -dijo kagome tomando un sorbo de Té- pero me hizo tan poderosa como lo era ella, tanto para contener todo tipo de energías y usarla, como también un cuerpo que soportara cantidades extrema de estas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres alguna clase de inmortal? -pregunta la madre de kagome asombrada dejado la taza precipitadamente en la mesa, mientras pensaba en la apariencia de su hija y su verdadera edad

-No lo creo, ya que he envejecido, lento pero lo hago -dijo kagome mirando su mano- mucho más lento que un humano normal y además puedo morir si me hieren mortalmente.

-Supongo que por un lado eso es bueno -dijo la madre de kagome y esta la mira- lo digo por los gemelos, para que no pasen lo mismo que el joven Inuyasha... si estas a su lado, ellos no perderán su camino.

-Sí, eso es cierto -responde esta con una sonrisa, para después poner una gesto de tristeza- ¿Mama?

-Hija... -contesta esta para mirar a la joven por encima del borde de la taza

-Siempre me pregunte, como es que nunca supimos de la historia de Inuyasha sí estuvo sellado en nuestro árbol y además era un hanyou que podía vivir siglos como su hermano, ahora se la respuesta... es porque él murió -conto kagome

Durante unos minutos la madre de kagome miro a su hija en silencio, analizando lo que esta le había contado, al repasar lo dicho, los ojos de su madre se abrieron en sus orbitas por el asombro.

-¡Oh por Kami!... Hija... tu... no me digas que... te has estado preguntado ¿Por qué no has tenido noticia de Sesshomaru si es un demonio y vive aún más que Inuyasha? -completo la madre el pensamiento de kagome- todos estos años, has estado esperándolo... ¿Cierto hija?

Los ojos kagome perdieron la lucha y por las mejillas de está, gruesas lagrimas bajaron para mezclarse con el té, y así continuo por un largo tiempo.

-Posiblemente el este muerto -susurro la madre de kagome y cuando sintió que la joven se puso tensa apretó la mano de su hija por encima de la mesa- pensaste que tal vez tuvo el mismo destino que Inuyasha

-Jajaja, Inuyasha fue sellado por su corazón -responde kagome haciendo una mueca cínica- El Lord renuncio al suyo, los poderes que controlaba el youkai eran impresionantes... sellarlo habría sido todo una guerra mundial

-Pero dijiste que leíste la sangre de esa youkai y sus hijos no tendrían ningún poder -comento la madre de kagome- no me digas que le pusiste una maldición a la princesa

-No deje morir a Kikyo cuando era la única que podía salvarla y ambas queríamos a Inuyasha -dijo kagome con gesto triste- jamás interferiría con los planes del hombre que amo, aun cuando yo no formaba parte de estos

-Pero dejarle un trozo de tela con la sangre manipulada de los gemelos, no fue un poco cruel, ¿No era mejor que nunca supiera del bebe... en este caso de ellos? -le cuestiono la madre a su hija

-Con El Lord hay que darle pruebas -dijo kagome con una voz tan fría que su madre la miro fijamente asombrada

-¡KAGOME! -exclamo la madre y la joven miro a su madre de manera seria

-Esa tela con la sangre de los gemelos, era la prueba de que una humana no le dio los poderosos hijos que deseaba y que esta simple sangre humana no pudo cargar con los magníficos poderes que le heredaría a su hijo-le respondió Kagome- esa tela es una mentira... una decepción

-Tú con ese trozo de tela le hiciste creer que él tenía razón, aunque fuera mentira, y tu confirmaste que esa princesa le daría hijos de sangre pura, pero no le dijiste que su sangre no sería poderosa y según dijiste él es un buscador de poder -concluyo la madre con un suspiro- por eso él ahora cree que tu diste niños híbridos con apariencia totalmente humana

-Ahora él debe saber que su hijo en este casos los gemelos solo son unos simples medio demonios sin poder -dijo kagome- El destino es extraño mama

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto está recogiendo la vajilla para llevarla al fregadero

-Si el Lord hubiera seguido su corazón, el mío jamás hubiera colapsado y abierto el pozo -dijo esta

-Hubieras permanecido a su lado, lo sé -dijo la madre- pero ahora viendo tu dolor, alegría no es algo que este sintiendo, pero tampoco tristeza ya que estas a mi lado de nuevo... puede tal vez llamarse angustia ya que no puedo aliviar tu sufrimiento

"¿Que sientes, sesshomaru, al saber que no diste un solo hijo con grandes poderes?" pensó Kagome mirando la inmovilidad del líquido en su taza.

/

Sengoku tiempo de guerras civiles y demonios

Sesshomaru caminaba lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche un camino que no necesitaba ver para recorrerlo, tiempo después se detuvo frente al pozo devora huesos. Habían pasado seis años desde aquellos sucesos.

-Kagome -susurra el Youkai del Oeste mirando atentamente el pozo hecho en madera como esperando que al haber hablado este le respondiera o su miko saliera de este como lo hacía antes.

Pero después de dos horas, el viento seguía soplando suavemente a su alrededor y el recuerdo de la demonio que había tomado como compañera le vino a la mente.

/Inicio del Recuerdo/

Castillo de los Inus encima de las nubes.

Después de sacarla del campo de protección de la aldea, Sesshomaru tiro de mala manera a su compañera en el suelo del castillo, esta lo miro con odio desde su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede sesshomaru?... he oído que andas buscando la manera de viajar a otro mundo pero nadie sabe de lo que hablas-dijo esta de forma burlona, sangraba de un ojo mientras la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba negro y quemado

-Sandeces -murmura este mirándola despectivamente

-Aun no logras encontrar la manera de ir por ella, he oído que ella se llevó a tu bastardo a un mundo donde no existen los demonios -dijo esta con malicia mientras Sesshomaru la miraba desde su altura sin mover un musculo- lo más seguro es que lo haya purificado, imagínate, una sacerdotisa en su mundo con el hijo de un demonio traidor, debe ser el hazmerreír de su gente y ni que decir de su familia Jajajajaja

En silencio el Inuyoukai mira despectivamente el sangrante rostro de la youkai.

-Deben haberla exiliado o dado la espalda por llevar monstruos al hogar, conoces muy bien a los humanos ¿Cierto Sesshomaru? -sigue la youkai echándole acido a la herida- Ni siquiera tu padre pudo salvar a la madre de tu hermano, estaba muerta cuando llego y tuvo que revivirla -le recuerda la youkai con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro quemado mientras sesshomaru solo observa y escucha- es muy posible que la hayan matado en su mundo y tú no llegaste para salvarla, Tu... el único que podía haberla revivido.

Sesshomaru la miro por unos segundos más y se giró para marcharse, mientras la youkai se arrastraba con una sola mano para tomar el borde bajo de sus hakamas haciéndolo detenerse.

-Ella lo supo -le dijo la youkai por lo que sesshomaru se giró y la miro con odio mortal- cuando me toco, esa calidez que me rodeaba se volvió un frio que cortaba, jajajajaja-le estrujo en la cara la mujer- ¿Recuerdas sus palabras?... claro que recuerdas…. "Tendrás lo que deseas" te dijo ella y era porque sabía lo que venía, jamás te perdonara y para hacer tu existencia más miserable jamás la veras de nuevo sesshomaru ¡JAMAS!

¡DIME SESSHOMARU QUE SE SIENTE TENER UNA ETERNIDAD SABIENDO QUE AQUELLA QUE TE AMABA Y ARRIESGABA LA VIDA POR TI TE ODIA!

¡¿QUE NO PODRAS HACER NADA PARA CAMBIAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TU DECISION QUE SEGURO LA LLEVARON A SER LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA?!

¡¿QUE PODRIA HACER ELLA SOLA CON UN HIJO DEMONIO QUE COME HUMANOS?!

¡RESPONDE SESSHOMARU...COMPAÑERO!...

El Inuyoukai se giró y se marchó entre los gritos malditos de la que era su compañera recordándole la verdad.

/Fin del Recuerdo/

"¿No volveré a verte Kagome?" Pensó el Inu mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba el aire a su alrededor, del viento que movía sus largo cabellos "Al final tu siempre tuviste la razón"


	7. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 6

_**Aquí les va!**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Aunque me oculte seré arrastrada en el hilo del destino…. ¿Es inevitable?"_

**CAPITULO 6**

El domingo amaneció soleado, esa madrugada su hermano se llevó a los gemelos a pescar y kagome se preparó para su día de chicas con sus mejores amigas. A la hora acordada se reunieron en la estación y tomaron el tren hasta Odaiba donde habían reservado en un elegante Spa un día de relajamiento con todo incluido.

Horas después las chicas se encontraban en el sauna después de un agradable masaje de cuerpo entero, discutiendo los por menores de sus hijos.

-Y ni te digo, tuve que ir porque Rukiko rompió los libros del compañero y tuve que comprarlos -dijo Rika acomodando su toalla que se había aflojado

-Y tu Kagome, tus gemelos no han tenido peleas hasta ahora en la primaria -le dice Ayumi colocando un mecho de pelo detrás de su oreja

-Jejeje, parece que este año tal vez las cosas no lleguen a peleas -dice Kagome sonriendo suavemente aunque no había ningún brillo en sus ojos negros

-Ellos son igual de rebeldes que su tío-comenta Yuka sonriendo- en serio Kagome, quien diría que ese Inuyasha era de una familia real y que tu terminaras casada con su hermano mayor -dice Yuka que adoraba las historias románticas- eso ni en telenovelas ocurre

-Cuando murió su primer amor Inuyasha se deprimió mucho lo que llevo a que nuestra relación se apagara hasta que terminamos-les comenta kagome con una sonrisa triste- su hermano fue muy sutil e hizo que me enamorara de él

-Pero eso de que también se casó con otra estando tu embarazada y a punto de dar a luz, no fue nada agradable -dice Rika con cara enojada- entiendo que te hayas marchado después de dar a luz

-Él es el mayor, después que Inuyasha murió toda la responsabilidad cayó sobre el-dice kagome con un gesto serio y frio- yo solo no pude soportarlo, ya había estado en un triángulo amoroso y salí escaldada

-Al menos debiste pedirle la manutención, Por kami Kagome ¡son ricos de la realeza! -grita Yuka cruzando los brazos sobre su voluminosos pechos

-La verdad chicas yo solo quería desaparecer de esa casa -le revela kagome soltando un suspiro cansado- aunque... chicas, aun me cuestiono si hice lo correcto.

-Eso es porque aun lo amas, más de lo que llegaste amar al rebelde de Inuyasha -dice Ayumi poniendo su mano sobre la de kagome reconfortándola- eso no es malo, pero molesta un poco.

-Si, en eso tienes razón -susurra Kagome cerrándolo los ojos y relajándose después de haber dejado salir sus penas con sus amigas

-¡Bien! Tengo un hambre atroz -dice Rika poniéndose de pie y tirando del otro brazo de kagome- vamos a comer en ese elegante restaurante tal vez podamos chequear algunos hombres guapos jijiji

Todas vieron como Kagome abrió sus ahora negros ojos y las miro, cuando una sonrisa verdadera se formó en sus labios todas se sintieron bien al saber que su amiga volvía a estar tranquila.

/

Sengoku

Habían pasado varios años en el pasado, el campo que creo Kagome aun protegía la aldea e incluso protegía de la nueva amenaza que se había desatado un año después de su partida, el problema era…

Rin miraba el ser que estaba en sus brazos, sus gemidos de dolor eran iguales a los de todos aquellos que venían en busca de un lugar para detener el fatal destino que les esperaba.

-Es solo un bebe... y está sufriendo tanto -susurra Rin tocando la frente húmeda de la fiebre- nunca podrá dejar este lugar o morirá

-Si es su destino, no queda más que hacer -murmura Sesshomaru dándole la espalda a Rin que se quedó con el ser en sus brazos

-Si tan solo... -comenzó a decir Rin pero hizo silencio para mirar hacia donde sesshomaru estaba de pie- yo... lo siento

Este no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar para detenerse frente a la choza de la anciana kaede y entro.

-Señor sesshomaru -dice Kaede que está sentada apartando hierbas, los años le habían pasado factura y estaba en sus últimas- ¿Qué puedo hace por usted?

-Los ojos de Kagome -dijo Sesshomaru de pie ante la anciana

-Oh, ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera preguntado antes por ellos -murmura Kaede siguiendo con su trabajo de separar las hierbas- pero han pasado tantos años

-Esa no era la kagome que todos conocemos -murmura el youkai

-Es la kagome que las perdidas constantes creo -dice a su vez la anciana- hay un desequilibrio y debe ser reparado… solo espero…

-¿Qué? -cuestiona el Inu youkai

-Que la oscuridad que habita en Kagome no sea tan profunda como para que ella no se percate pronto de ello… -susurra la anciana con voz de cansancio

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio durante un minuto para después salir de la cabaña.

/

Época actual

Un mes después Kagome fue llamada a la escuela de sus hijos, debido a un pleito en el que su hijo mayor estaba involucrado.

Kagome llego y se encamino de inmediato hasta el salón de profesores, al ver que sus dos pequeños estaban ahí sentados uno al lado de otro, no se sorprendió, aunque el del problema hubiera sido Kyoushi, Yuuri no dejaría a su hermano solo. Pero lo que si sorprendió a Kagome fue la niña de largos cabellos rojos sentada al lado de sus hijos.

El profesor al percatarse de Kagome se puso en pie rápidamente, esta se acercó y luego de saludarlo este le pido que tomara asiento.

-¿Espero que no haya sido nada grave? -dice Kagome suavemente pero con filo en cada palabra que decía

-Eh... ¡Oh no!, no por favor discúlpeme si le di entender algo que no era -dice el profesor apresurado al ver la mirada oscura y nada amigable de Kagome- déjeme explicarle la situación

-Por supuesto -contesto Kagome mirando a sus hijos que la miraban directamente a los ojos, sin temor y muy serios, luego miro a la niña que tenía la cabeza agachada con las manos cruzadas en su pequeño regazo

-Como le decía, su hijo esta vez no fue el que inicio la pelea -informa el profesor a lo que kagome abre sus ojos sorprendida y mira de nuevo a sus hijos, es entonces que se percata de que los gemelos miraban embobados a la niña de cabellos rojos.

"Oh, no..." piensa preocupada Kagome al ver como Yuu se acercaba lentamente y aspiraba olor de la niña, pero Kyoushi al darse cuenta le toma la oreja puntiaguda y lo jala "¿A sus hijos le gusta esa niña?"

-Esta es Takeda, fue la que golpeo a su hijo con una vara, luego de no ponerse de acuerdo en la discusión que estaban teniendo -le conto la situación a Kagome que seguía mirando el extraño comportamiento de sus hijos.

-Es bueno saber que mis pequeños se han sabido controlar -le responde kagome al profesor con una sonrisa amable

-Ni lo diga, yo estoy aún más sorprendido-dijo a su vez el profesor recolocándose los lente- la jovencita nos explicó la situación y todo se ha aclarado, solo queríamos informarla de la situación debido al golpe.

-Descuide, para mañana a mi pequeño no se le notara el golpe -dijo esta para restarle importancia quitándole una incomodidad de encima al profesor

-Bien, bien -dijo entonces el profesor para mirar a los pequeños alumnos- pueden retirarse

Cuando estaban saliendo Kagome observo inquieta que sus gemelos no dejaban de mirar a la niña que se acercó a una señora muy mayor la cual le hizo una reverencia ligera a kagome que se la devolvió con una sonrisa amable y luego las vieron marchar. Durante unos segundos la miko miro a la anciana que debía ser la abuela de la niña con gesto serio, había un aire de enfermedad que tantas veces había visto en el sengoku "No voy a involucrarme" con ese pensamiento en mente se giró tomando a sus hijos.

Esa noche en casa Kagome escucho como sus niños le contaron que Takeda no les creyó cuando Kyoushi le dijo que su papa era un príncipe, y este le dijo que no le importaba si le creía o no, después de eso Kyoushi tomando a Yuuri de la mano para llevárselo, procedió a ignorarla y está a ver que jalaba a Yuu e mala manera con el cual estaba hablando de un momento a otro golpeo en el brazo a Kyou haciendo que este la mirara de manera fría y amenazante.

La niña asombrada de lo que hizo dejo caer la rama y le pidió disculpas, en eso el profesor llegó después de haber visto el infantil ataque y sabiendo que los gemelos si se les provocaba darían pelea, este quería evitarlo. De manera sorprendente Kyoushi no golpeo a la niña en venganza.

Kagome observaba a sus pequeños hablar y se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, no quería recordar el aura de la anciana pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto y ella nunca se equivocaba, eso era lo que la tenía nerviosa y el miedo que mantenía a raya se tambaleo dentro de ella.

-Oigan mis niños -dice Kagome viendo como los niños terminan de guardar sus útiles después de terminar sus tareas y la miran interrogantes- ¿Qué tiene de especial esa niña?

Los gemelos se miran y luego miran a su madre que esperaba con la mejilla apoyada en su mano y el codo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Ella -dice Kyoushi

-Huele Dulce-completa Yuu y kagome abrió sus ojos con asombro al momento que un recuerdo la abrumaba absorbiéndola en él.

/Inicio del recuerdo/

Luego de la pelea Sesshomaru guardo a Bakusaiga en su funda y Kagome se acercó a él, pues estaba de pie al lado de los restos del demonio.

Era casi un ritual, pensó Kagome que tenía la mano izquierda recostada de su pecho pues estaba herida y sangraba. Con la derecha la cual sostenía su arco, con la punta de madera este toco los últimos restos purificándolos. El lord se aparecía en la aldea la miraba y ella en segundos estaba lista para montarse en Kirara y volar detrás de él.

Otras veces el solo decía alístate y la tomaba en sus brazos y volaba con él a donde sea que hubiera unos de los monstruos desechados por Naraku que ya no tenía miedo a salir.

-Es increíbles que estos grandes demonios se ocultaran de Naraku-murmuro Kagome girándose para caminar hasta donde estaba su mochila y sacar su pequeño botiquín.

-Naraku no peleaba, solo los engañaba y los absorbía-le dice este aun dándole la espalda a Kagome-y pelear es lo que estos demonios saben hacer -responde Sesshomaru girándose para ver como la miko, con dificultad trataba de vendarse la mano herida.

Sesshomaru la mira durante unos segundos, luego se acerca, toma la venda y con gran precisión le venda la mano, y durante unos segundos se quedó viendo la mano vendada de la miko.

A kagome el corazón le latía desbocado. Aunque apenas hablaban, después de haber derrotado a Naraku definitivamente, durante estos dos años habían viajado juntos a los cuatro puntos cardinales, en lo referente a peleas se conocían mejor que nadie, el tiempo, las situaciones vividas los habían unidos haciéndolos formar una pareja poderosa que era temida y odiada por muchos.

No habían sido una ni dos veces que los habían cercados a los dos por separados para matarlos, Kagome vivía en constante asolamiento de demonios, Shippo y Kohaku se turnaban para nunca dejarla sola. Y la miko había tenido que aprender a pelear sucio, su cuerpo con varias cicatrices daban cuenta de ello, pero el siempre aparecía para salvarla y ella apreciaba eso como el Inu nunca sabría.

Tan metida estaba en sus recuerdos que no se percató cuando Sesshomaru se llevó su mano herida a la nariz, por eso cuando sitio la frescura de su piel en la muñeca y espacio que no estaba cubierto por la venda, Kagome reacciono mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Tú -susurra sesshomaru tocándole la piel del antebrazo con los labios y la punta de su fina nariz- hueles dulce

La reacción no se hizo esperar y kagome dejo de respirar mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

-¿Sabrás igual? -cuestiono esta vez

"¡Oh dios!... Sesshomaru quiere… comerme" pensó la joven con el corazón latiendo como loco, por eso cuando miro a los ojos de sesshomaru y verlos a milímetros de su boca, kagome se quedó paralizada mientras su boca se abría de la impresión, aunque si a ella se debía, era porque necesitaba aire y parecía que no lo encontraba.

El beso fue fulminante, nada que ver con los dulces besos de labios que se daba con Inuyasha. Él quería saber si ella era dulce también por dentro, y lo estaba comprobando, le tomo la lengua entre sus dientes y con la de él la saboreo, luego deslizo su áspera lengua por el interior de su boca salir y probar sus labios hasta cortarlos y probar su sangre.

/Fin del recuerdo/

-¡Mama! -escucho kagome a los lejos y saliendo del recuerdo parpadeo encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de sus hijos.

-Otra vez te fuiste -dijo Yuu muy serio

-Siempre te pierdes en tu cabeza mama -dice Kyou mirándola con preocupación- no me gusta

-Jejeje, lo siento bebe -dijo esta para ponerse de pie y estirarse los brazos por encima de la cabeza- vamos es hora de tomar el baño para irse a dormir.

"Después de ese beso, durante dos meses no volví a ver a al Lord. Pero al final del tercer mes él volvió y ese beso no fue nada pues el que le dio esta vez tomo niveles astronómicos ya que supo mil veces mejor" pensó la joven con una sonrisa arreglando la colcha sobre sus bebes dormidos.

Por unos momentos olvido el miedo interno con el que vivía, el que le decía que para ella nada podía durar demasiado… que tarde o temprano la tragedia tocaría a su puerta otra vez.

/

Días después

El Ferrari se detuvo frente a las escaleras del templo y abriéndose la puerta del acompañante Kagome se desmonto y cerró la puerta para inclinarse por la ventanilla.

-Estaré lista a las seis -le dice Kagome a Yuki- Kotoko me informo que quiere que llegue temprano para presentarme algunas personas antes de la cena.

-De acuerdo preciosa -dice Yuki para meter a marcha y lanzarle un beso a Kagome- usaremos el mercedes.-le informa para la mujer asentir

Después Yuki se marchó a toda velocidad, mientras Kagome subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar vio a Lita con los gemelos en la galería del templo, Yuu usaba su laptop mientras Kyou estaba jugando con su móvil, al tiempo que la ex enfermera le recortaba los cabellos que ya estaban por las mejillas de los cachorros.

-Uy pero que guapo están mis chicos -dice esta para sentarse en el suelo de la galería de madera junto a Yuuri.

-¿Le preguntaste a Yuki cuando iremos a su finca? -pregunta Kyou bajando el móvil

-Tenemos varios pendientes en los laboratorios y la clínica, pero me dijo que estando libre podremos irnos un fin de semana -dijo esta para ver a los gemelos sonreír.

La mujer suspiro, era la única forma en que los niños usaran su forma Inu sin problemas, tampoco es que fueran muy grandes, estos no pasaban de su cintura pero aun así era un tamaño anormal para un perro y no querría arriesgarse a que alguien los viera.

-Bien debo ir a cambiarme-les informo Kagome los niños que la miraron- Tenemos una cena en casa de Irie-San y Kotoko, es posible que llegue tarde así que no me esperen -los gemelos miraron a Kagome muy serios y ella sonrió con una gotita bajándole por la espalda "Kami en serio no les gusta perderme de vista"- eeeh… cachorros, no pueden tenerme vigilada todo el tiempo

-Eres nuestra -dijo Kyou mirándola con esa mirada dorada y en esa forma que el Lord la miraba haciéndole saber que cuidado si hacia algo raro.

-Soy su madre… en serio niños, su padre y su tío tenían esa manía de tenerme vigilada, como es posible que ustedes lo hayan heredado -dijo Kagome suspirando- creo que esta en su genética… mmm…

-Mama -susurro Yuu, kagome vio tensión en los ojos de sus niños y vi como las marcas empezaban a revelarse en sus precisos otros.

-Jajaja descuida precioso, no estoy enojada -dice Kagome para acariciar la frente de los gemelos bajo la atenta mirada de Lita que negó con la cabeza al ver como su amiga y cuñada otra vez borraba las marcas en los rostros de sus sobrinos- solo estoy divertida que tengan un rasgo en común con su tío y su padre, eso en serio los hubiera hecho pelearse por unas buenas horas

-Está bien -dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras Lita terminaba el corte de pelo con Kyou y seguía con Yuu.

/

Un mes después

Kagome estaba barriendo frente al árbol sagrado, era miércoles en la tarde, como había terminado una investigación y esperaba los resultados, ese día no trabajaba.

Los gemelos estaban por llegar y de seguro llegarían con hambre, la mujer sonrió al pensar en sus cachorros pues después de comer tomaban su forma youkai y se acostaban a dormir en las galerías de madera que rodeaban el templo.

Así que apresurándose a terminar tomo el recogedor apilo las hojas para depositarla en una bolsa de basura cuando la presencia de sus niños la hicieron elevarse y luego girarse con una sonrisa que murió en sus labios al ver quien acompañaba a su bebes.

-Niños -dice kagome dejando la escoba sobre la bolsa de basura- ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

Yuu dio un paso adelante y kagome elevando una ceja, junto las manos delante a nivel de su cintura esperando, aunque por dentro su corazón latía desbocado ese presentimiento que tuvo hace meses callo como agua fría sobre ella.

-Su abuela no se sintió bien por lo que llamo a la escuela avisando que llegaría más tarde a buscar a takeda -respondió Yuu mirando a su hermano mayor- nosotros al ver que se quedaría sola le explicamos al profesor que podía venir con nosotros y que su abuela podía venir a buscarla más tarde o si no estaba bien, Shana podía quedarse a dormir aquí.

Kagome escucho patidifusa los que sus hijos hicieron, y no solo eso, cada uno sostenía una mano de la pequeña Shana.

"¿Que sucede aquí?" pensó la mujer al ver a la niña en medio de sus dos hijos con la cabeza baja y sonrojada.

-Hicieron bien al ofrecerle un lugar para quedarse y que no estuviera sola -contesto Kagome con una sonrisa - vamos deben estar hambriento

-Nosotros la cuidaremos -dice Kyoushi mientras Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios piensa "En serio ¡Que rayos es esto!"

La mujer tomo a Shana por los hombros y dándole un suave apretón para hacerle levantar la cabeza, vio cuando la niña la elevo unos hermosos ojos dorados como el fuego que se rebosaban de miedo… "Oh kami, la niña sabía que su abuela estaba muy mal"

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar pequeña Shana -susurra Kagome para ofrecer la mano la cual fue aceptada por la pequeña de la niña

-Por favor, cuide de mi -respondió Shana haciendo una reverencia que a kagome le pareció muy linda

-Vamos debes estas cansada -dice para ponerse detrás de ella y guiarla.

Al parecer la pequeña Shana era especial y sus hijos la tomaron bajo su protección, y al parecer la decisión era unánime. La mujer miro como los gemelos llevaron a la niña dentro de casa, ella había intentado apartarlos de todo, incluso ella misma se había apartado… había querido cerrase en banda a todo lo que la rodeaba a ella y a sus pequeños pero al parecer ella no tenía voz ni voto, lo que debía pasara, pasaría… si era posible arrastrándola en su camino.

Desde ese día la niña paraba más en el templo Higurashi que en su casa más por insistencia de los gemelos que otra cosa.


	8. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 7

_**Antes de leer el capitulo quiero que recuerden que esta historia fue inspirada en esos momentos del manga, el anime y las películas que de una extraña manera nos sorprendió por ver tal comportamiento fuera de lo normal en los personajes…. tomando en cuenta que las películas no tienen nada que ver con el manga o el anime.**_

_**De sesshomaru, la forma en que recordó la sonrisa falta de un diente de rin, para luego resucitarla y recogerla con delicadeza en sus brazos. Cuando dejo escapar a Naraku para ir a salvar al rin, cuando le dijo a kagome como devolver a Inuyasha a la normalidad y el secreto que lo unía a la espada, cuando fue a ver a Kagura y sintió tan profundo dentro de él la injusticia cometida con ella, que hasta la espada se dio cuenta o ese impresionante momento en el que nos dejó boquiabiertas al perder los estribos cuando vio que no podría resucitar a rin por segunda vez (¡kami! ese demonio me puso loca y perdí la cabeza con él en ese instante) o su hermoso rostro cuando su madre trajo su alma de vuelta…. (desmayo….)O más cuando salvo a kagome mientras Inuyasha andaba sonámbulo dentro del cuerpo de Naraku después de herirla. Pero ante todo recuerden que literalmente él fue que libero los poderes sellados de kagome al matar a magatsui.**_

_**De Kagome si se dan cuenta es la única que ha tenido los cojones de enfrentársele o gritarle a sesshomaru si no estaba de acuerdo en algo, aunque siempre ha estado a punto de perder la cabeza cuando lo hace. No sé si recuerdan cuando ella notaba ciertas cosas de sesshomaru que Inuyasha de inmediato la hacía callar, pero que ella como buena persona pensaba que de alguna manera sesshomaru tenía su forma de hacer las cosas que él creía correcta, no han sido ni una ni dos veces que la miko se queda mirando la espalda del youkai cuando el de una manera indirecta la salva… con mukotsu, magatsui, cuando en los cap finales él la protegió dentro del cuerpo de Naraku mientras ella lo seguía asombrada por lo que estaba haciendo, en la película al decirle que escapara con rin… y no muy lejos en esa misma película sesshomaru se lanzó frente a Inuyasha para salvarlo de uno de los ataques de la espada sounga.**_

_**Es por eso que quiero su mente abierta para tratar de plasmar un sesshomaru un poco fuera de la línea estoica y fría que a todas nos encanta y nos vuelve loca.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_El intenso deseo que siento por el cuarto de luna… traerá la cruel mañana__"_

**CAPITULO 7**

Época actual, dos Años después.

Mientras esperaba a Yuki para almorzar en el restaurant de lujo, la elegante mujer vestida con una falda tipo tubo ajustada de la cintura hasta por encima de las rodillas de color negra, una chaqueta escotada también de color negro y debajo de esta una camisa roja de seda, su pelo recogido en una elegante moño ajustado con varios mechones sueltos alrededor de su rostro sin una sola joya encima, no se percataba de lo atractiva que era a la vista de los masculinos comensales que la rodeaban.

Muy al contrario, la mente de Kagome estaba lejos de ahí, repasaba su vida de estos últimos años ya que de alguna manera esta se había vuelto… rutina. Sus gemelos ahora con ocho años de edad, con unos cuantos tropezones aquí y allá, algunas peleas y unas cuantas suspensiones en la escuela en la cual siempre arrastraban a la pequeña Shana lidiaban con su herencia.

Al cruzar este pensamiento la mujer suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino, mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil, aun así no podía dejar de pensar como la familia había crecido estos últimos años.

Su hermano Souta por fin se casó con Lita, aunque ella ya llevaba varios años viviendo en el templo. Al ser extranjera no era dada a las convenciones y después de un año de haberse declarado se podría decir que casi forzó al pobre a recibirla en el templo dejando claro que cuando la chica quería algo lo conseguía contra viento y marea. Al ver las discusiones entre ella y su hermano, las cuales Lita no perdía una, eso le sacaba siempre una sonrisa a Kagome, además había dejado el trabajo de enfermera recientemente ya que era feliz como ama de casa.

Al ver un mensaje de sus hijos en el que le decían que Shana amanecería otra vez en casa la sonrisa de la mujer se borró, ocupando su hermoso rostro un gesto de preocupación

En cuanto a la pequeña Shana era inseparable de sus hijos, los padres de la niña murieron en una accidente dejándola sola con su único pariente vivo, su abuela que la había criado desde que era un bebe. Pero las cosas no tardaron en complicarse y recientemente los temores de Kagome se confirmaron cuando los médicos le informaron hacia una semana que dependía de la adorable anciana el tiempo que siguiera al lado de su nieta.

Dejando a un lado su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa elegantemente decorada, esta inclino la cabeza hacia su pecho cerrando los ojos unos segundos tratando de borra la sensación de fatalidad que la carcomía por dentro.

Como siempre hacia desde que se conocieron, para su cumpleaños Yuki la llevaba almorzar y este año no era la excepción.

"No podía dejarse vencer por esa horrible sensación" pensó la joven al recordar todo lo que había logrado en estos ocho años, su meta de convertirse en investigadora, su trabajo en unos grandiosos laboratorios de renombre en conjunto con su amigo médico y también dueño de estos laboratorios por herencia, Yuki Eiri. Si lo describes, es el común playboy millonario, no supo como pero de una alguna manera, juntos habían desarrollado una gran y extraña amistad desde que se conocieron en la universidad en la cual estudiaron medicina juntos.

Su familia era un caso aparte piensa Kagome soltando un suspiro de "Denme paciencia" al recordarlos, sabían que el chico tenia gustos específicos por los hombres, por lo que podría enamorarse y jamás casarse para darle un heredero a la familia, era su deber por ser el mayor de tres hermanos. Aquí entraba ella, estos aprobaban la relación de amistad que tenía con la mujer soltera con hijos gemelos, no solo porque pertenecía a un templo muy respetable y era su sacerdotisa, también pensaban que ella por ser mayor que el joven algún día lo pondría en vereda.

-Si como no -murmuro Kagome haciendo una mueca al ver como las mujeres babeaban cuando el sexy chico rubio les pasaba por el lado y se lo comían con los ojos de manera escandalosa posible. "Pero su familia desconocían su realidad… ya no podía tener hijos"

-Hola mi niña preciosa -dijo tomando su mano y besando de manera sensual la palma de su mano haciendo sonrojar a la mujer

-Eres un descarado Eiri -dijo Kagome mirándolo con esas negras orbes que al pobre Yuki aún le erizaban los bellos del cuerpo- como disfrutas matándoles la esperanzas a todas esas bellas mujeres

-Solo tu mi sacerdotisa -dijo mirándola de esa manera que le decía que el chico estaba tratando de conquistarla otra vez

-Vamos a pedir mi sexy caballero, tengo una hambre atroz -le dijo la mujer después de golpearle la mano para que le soltara la otra.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso y el postre ni se diga, pero al ver como Yuki la miraba el estómago le apretó con el nerviosismo.

-Yuki… ¿Pasa algo malo? -pregunta la mujer pero cuando iba a preguntar que podía ser, al ver como el joven metió la mano dentro de su chaquete gris y saco la cajita negra que puso frente a él, Kagome lo miro asombrada del gran paso que estaba dando.

/

Esa noche en casa, el sueño de Kagome fue intranquilo, pues le recordó que no importaba cuan duro sostuviera algo, siempre lo perdería.

/Inicio del Recuerdo/

Kagome corría rápidamente entre los árboles, esos malditos demonios la tenían rodeada. Lo más seguro era que la estuvieran vigilando desde que los aldeanos fueran por ella para que les ayudara con un espíritu que estaba arruinando sus cosechas.

"No… fue una trampa" concluyo la miko para detenerse, girarse centrar al demonio que venía volando hacia ella y purificarlo al soltar la flecha que tenía preparada. Luego se giró y siguió corriendo mientras preparaba otra flecha. Si no se equivocaba el demonio que había exterminado por arruinar la tierra era cómplice de ellos, todo para sacarla de la aldea, sabían que si la cosecha se perdía los aldeanos con sus familias no tendrían que comer durante un tiempo. "¡Maldición!" pensó cuando vio frente a ella un ogro de espalda.

Rápidamente giro a la derecha y siguió corriendo saltando sobre raíces y bordeando piedras. "Estoy perdida en el bosque…" el pensamiento cruzo su cabeza mientras sentía a los demonios acercarse, la joven cerro los ojos un segundo gimiendo por lo cansada que se sentía "Sesshomaru" fue el pensamiento de la miko cuando sintió que el suelo debajo de ella desaparecía

-¡KIAAAAA! -grito espantada Kagome mientras estiraba el brazo para sostenerse, alcanzando una raíz- ¡Kami! -gimió la joven mientras pegaba su frente al terreno lodoso del barranco después de ver como su carcaj de flecha se estrellaba cerca de la orilla del rio en el fondo.

Miro hacia arriba, estaba lejos y no había nada de que sostenerse para escalar, ahora colgaba de una mano sosteniéndose y en su otra mano colgaba su arco, pero cuando pensaba que su caída se había detenido por un tiempo, la raíz cedió y empezó a desenterrarse hasta que alcanzo su límite de resistencia y se rompió.

-¡AAAAA!-grito, pero antes de llegar al suelo de una altura de piso y medio, kagome rodo entre rocas cubierta de lodo para al final caer de lado sobre sus flechas.

-Ay…ughh-gimió de dolor Kagome tratando de salir de su aturdimiento mientras se giraba para quedar de espalda y mirar la altura desde la que había caído- ¡Kami! -Susurro esta, dio gracias a la raíz que estaba en su mano rota, ya que la forma en que fue desenterrándose amortiguo su caída, de lo contrario ahora mismo no la estuviera sufriendo.

Pero Kagome no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, al sentir las energía demoniacas sobre el acantilado el terror se apodero de ella, su estado era delicado.

-¡AAARgggghhh!-grito bajito esta cuando intento moverse y su cuerpo grito de todas las formas posibles. Miro a un lado y vio que su brazo izquierdo sangraba pero podía moverlo por lo que no parecía grave, muy al contrario de su pierna derecha… no la podía mover por lo que de seguro tenía una herida muy fea que ahora sangraba también o quien sabe... tal vez estuviera fracturada.

-¿Qué hare?-gimió mientras sentía lágrimas de dolor bajar por sus mejillas llenas de tierra "Sesshomaru… ayúdame" pido la joven en su mente mientras apretaba ambas manos, en eso el cielo empezó a nublarse y finas gotas de llovizna le tocaron el rostro magullado.

Kagome se sentía sola y derrotada mientras miraba el trozo de raíz en su mano, entre el dolor abrumante que sentía miro hacia arriba, solo se podía ver un desprendimiento, luego caída libre, a su lado dos enormes roca estaban sobresaliendo de la pared en forma de número siete, y al estar cubierta del derrumbe hacia una especie de cobijo y a la joven se le ocurrió una idea. Tirando la raíz al rio a su lado, la joven se puso de lado, comenzando a arrastrarse hasta estar debajo de la roca, donde había mucha tierra y lodo por lo que se arrebujo.

Luego de lograr estar semi sentada debajo de la roca y casi cubierta de tierra con su pierna estirada, la joven descanso la cabeza en un monto de lodo detrás de esta. Aparto las olas de dolor que su pierna al moverla le estaba produciendo y juntando sus manos en rezo creo un campo de protección de los que hacia Kikyo en el que la gente se desviaba gracias a la desorientación.

Kagome no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo aislada casi debajo de la tierra, gracias a la lluvia su rastro se había borrado, pero también le dificultaba las cosas a Sesshomaru para encontrarla… si es que lo hacía pues ya Naraku no existía, cabía la posibilidad de que ya no fuera de utilidad para él. Aunque aún no era de noche la nubes habían oscurecido el día, la lluvia había empezado arreciar, el rio comenzaba a volverse salvaje y la fría lluvia que corría por el suelo mojando sus ropas de sacerdotisa estaba empezando a afectarle.

Con movimientos lentos y temblorosos subió sus brazos caídos hasta abrazarse con su arco sobre su pecho, era la única arma que le quedaba si los ogros la encontraban.

En otro lado, desde que había escuchado su grito en su cabeza, sesshomaru voló rápidamente hacia donde presentía estaba la sacerdotisa.

Sus planes habían sido ponerse en camino antes de que empezara la tormenta que venía desarrollándose desde el día anterior, por eso decidió acercarse a la aldea para saber de la miko y los últimos ataques que había sufrido la ladea en su ausencia antes de salir en unas de sus largas caminatas, no se sorprendió cuando Rin le había informado que la miko fue a la aldea vecina por un problema de demonios con las tierras.

Solo escucharla y el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal empezó a hostigarlo, una sensación como de pánico se asentó en la boca de su estómago, pero esta vez, en lugar de marcharse como hacia siempre que esa sensación le arropaba por estar al lado de esa mujer humana, se encamino a la aldea vecina donde sus malos pensamientos ya se habían hecho realidad, pues de la miko solo su deteriorada mochila amarilla quedaba.

"Era de cierto modo humillante…" pensó Sesshomaru mientras salía de los límites de la aldea con la mochila de la miko entre sus garras "Cada vez que comenzaba a sentir atracción hacia la humana, salía corriendo para apagar esa ansiedad de tocarla, de probarla y saborearla, su aroma se estaba haciendo adictivo… le gustaba" en eso se detuvo y miro el cielo cubierto de nubes.

Cerrando los ojos enfoco su olfato en ese aroma dulce y suave que la rodeaba, "Al este" pensó al captarlo, justo en ese instante las nubes empezaron a descarga lo que desde la mañana tenía planeado. Los ogros que extermino en su camino le hicieron perder tiempo valioso, ya que cuando llego a una encrucijada no supo si ir a la derecha o a la izquierda.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, la lluvia lo había empapado, pero eso no importaba ahora… no sentía a la miko por ningún lado.

"Al final soy como mi padre y no mejor que mi hermano… Kagome" pensó el Inu con los ojos cerrados diciendo por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, el nombre de la mujer humana que lo tenía atrapado. Humanos o Demonios, no había nadie que no supiera lo que él podría hacerle si algo le pasaba a esa mujer y lo mismo pasaba con ella hacia él, recordando su posesividad frente algunas y algunos demonios que lo habían cercado. Se habían hecho dueños uno del otro de todas las maneras posible menos una…

Cada vez que estaban juntos podía oler la excitación en el cuerpo de la miko cada vez que lo tenía cerca, y podía jurar que ella lo sabía, sentía su humillación por eso y a menos que estuviera peleando con el cara a cara, nunca tenía el valor de mirarlo directamente, por su lado…. su resistencia después de cinco años a su lado se estaba resquebrajando, estaba llegando a su límite y aun no podía creerlo.

"Así fue como te sentías con Izayoi padre… y tu Inuyasha ¿Cuánto tuviste que aguantar antes de perder tu corazón por una mujer humana?" Su olfato captaba a una velocidad impresionante muchos olores tratando de encontrar aunque sea una pizca de su esencia pero la lluvia que estaba volviéndose tormenta lo hacía imposible.

-¡No! -murmuro sesshomaru mientras miraba a ambos lados.

A su izquierda la profundidad del bosque le proporcionaría a la miko una tapadera contra los demonios. A su derecha escucha el rugido de un rio desbordándose, ni siquiera lo pensó, su kagome no sería tan tonta…

-Su Kagome…-susurro Sesshomaru paladeando su rendición al decir su nombre en voz alta.

Negando con la cabeza doblo a la izquierda y corrió rápidamente hacia la profundidad del bosque.

-Porque demonios esa mujer no espero a que unos de sus amigos estuvieran presentes para salir -murmuró el Inu saltando sobre una rama para mirar a su alrededor-ella sabía que estaban siendo asediados por lo poderoso que eran, por lo que le había prohibido salir sola de la aldea-seguía meditando en voz baja el demonio mientras sentía que la desesperación se asentaba en su estómago.

Avanzo otro kilometro "En serio… ¿Cómo su hermano conseguía seguirle el paso a esa mujer?, sabia por la anciana Kaede y él mismo había constatado durante el tiempo que viajo con sus amigos que todos eran una unidad gracias a ella… y ella nunca hacia las cosas de manera normal…" esa última línea de pensamiento lo detuvo de su carrera haciéndolo bajar a tierra.

-¡No! ¡Maldición! -juro mientras gira y regresaba volando hacia la ruta del rio

La lluvia era un velo grueso que no permitía ver más de diez pasos, así que al sentir la tierra ceder bajo sus pies se detuvo saltando hacia atrás.

-Un barranco… -dijo mirando hacia adelante- no puedo ver el otro lado

Miro a ambos lados buscando una señal de donde hubiera estado kagome, pero al parecer la lluvia había borrado cualquier rastro. "Abajo" negando con la cabeza trato de alejar el pensamiento mientras se acercaba al borde y divisaba algo en el fondo.

De un salto llego al fondo y no le quedo duda "Ella estuvo aquí" pensó mirando el rio que desbordándose alcanzaba la línea donde estaba de pie. Miro a su alrededor, al parecer hubo deslizamientos pues habían líneas de tierra que se perdían dentro del rio.

-Miko… -murmuro apretando la flecha en su mano mientras buscaba a su alrededor algún indicio que le indicara su destino pero nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Miro un poco más la flecha "Kagome ¿Dónde estás?" en un arrebato de furia la lanzo a un lado contra la pared de barranco y un destello de luz parpadeo antes sus ojos. Lentamente pudo ver como un campo de energía rosa se desvanecía hacia el suelo liberando un profundo aroma a sangre y tierra.

-¡Kagome! -exclamo para acercarse y ponerse de rodillas mirando debajo de las rocas.

De lado y mirando hacia él, Kagome abrazaba su arco mientras la tierra mojada que bajaba del barranco lentamente la sepultaba. Con cuidado, ya que olía sangre el Inu comenzó a quitar la tierra que la tenía cubierta, pudo ver su brazo izquierdo cubierto de lodo y mezclado con sangre. Mirando más abajo sus ropas de sacerdotisa estaban completamente empapadas de agua y su aori blanco manchado de rojo.

-Miko –susurra sesshomaru tocando suavemente su rostro estropeado, pero Kagome no respondió.

Sabiendo que la miko no resistiría mucho, sesshomaru metió una mano debajo de sus rodillas y al levantarlas algo en el movimiento alerto a la miko que agito su arco contra su cuello. En segundos el Inu detuvo la mano de Kagome a centímetros de su cuello, esta lo miraba con furia en sus ojos marrones que brillaban de color rosa blanquecino por sus grandes poderes, también pudo ver lágrimas "Esta inconsciente… toda esta energía y fuerza solo es instinto de salvación" piensa Sesshomaru mientras kagome seguía haciendo presión para cortar su cuello.

Doblando ligeramente su muñeca sin hacerle daño, el Inu se acercó a su oído y le susurro palabras de seguridad, hasta que sintió que esta se dejó ir.

-Sessh…-gimió Kagome al recuperar la conciencia mirando los orbes dorados de su youkai.

Dejando caer la frente en el pecho cubierto por la armadura, Kagome comenzó a llorar al tiempo que dejaba caer el arco en su regazo.

-Viniste… por… mí -susurro la miko entre llantos ahogados mientras las manos de esta caían en los antebrazos del youkai y los apretaba con fuerza entre sus pequeños puños

-Siempre… Kagome -susurro sesshomaru y sintió cuando la joven se percató de que dijo su nombre.

Esta se separó de su pecho, alzando la mirada lo observo con la cara manchada de lodo, pequeñas heridas y los ojos marrones brillantes de lágrimas.

-Lo… prometes… -susurro apretando ahora más fuerte los músculos del antebrazos del Inu

Sesshomaru miro dentro de esos cálidos ojos que lo miraban con esperanza, algo dentro de él por fin se liberaba e inmediatamente comenzaba a trenzarse alrededor de algo pequeño, cálido, fuerte y al mismo tiempo frágil y delicado.

Fue entonces que al mirar detenidamente más allá de las profundidades de color marrón, diviso como cuando veía a los enviados del más allá al usar a tensaiga, como el alma de la miko dejaba entrar su espíritu y esencia en su interior dejándose envolver por la de él en un acto que los uniría para siempre.

El vio el acto de atar un alma a otra, pero aunque Kagome no lo vio el Inu estaba seguro que lo había sentido, por eso sabía que su respuesta decidiría el camino que ahora seguirían ya sea juntos o separados… porque la unión de compañeros de alma era irrompible.

-Siempre… -susurro sesshomaru mirando los ojos de la miko cuando se llenaron de lágrimas para bajar y tomar su boca en un beso profundo.

Continúa el recuerdo en el siguiente capítulo…


	9. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 8

_**Disculpen la tardanza, no estaba en casa por eso no pude publicar temprano en la mañana.**_

_**Aunque no me crean este capítulo me fue inspirado en ese momento en el que magatsui intentaba poseer a kagome desde el cuerpo de Inuyasha en los cap finales y que sesshomaru le gritaba a Inuyasha que se apartara de ella, y la escena subsiguiente donde por primera vez el Daiyoukai dice el nombre de kagome haciendo referencia a que ahora que sus poderes habían sido liberados él podía sentir claramente la presencia de rin, siendo la única humana después de Rin que él dice su nombre y no "Mujer", "Humana", "Miko"…. O... tú, tu… "Cadáver"… Como normalmente se refería a ella y las demás mujeres relacionas con Inuyasha. **_

_**Salte como loca cuando en su pensamiento sesshomaru con toda confianza dijo Kagome, su nombre en japonés… creo que tuve un paro cardíaco.**_

_**disfruten y nos leemos el siguiente capitulo mañana.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Aunque reprima las lágrimas de nuestro cruel destino, en lo profundo de mis oscuros ojos…. Ellos recordaran que tu estuviste__"_

**CAPITULO 8 **

…..Continua el recuerdo del capítulo anterior…

El youkai y la miko se separaron del beso mientras se miraban a los ojos asombrados de lo intenso que había sido, pero el ruido del rio desbordándose les recorro el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Vamos -dijo sesshomaru con una mano debajo de sus rodillas y colocando la otra en la cintura de la miko

-¡AArrghh!... Creo que… me fracture la pierna derecha -susurra luego de haber gritado por el dolor

-Aquí no podemos hacer nada -dice el inu para ponerse de pie mientras sentía que Kagome aguantaba la respiración pero no volvía a quejarse.

La lluvia había menguado un poco cuando de un salto Sesshomaru regreso a lo alto del barranco y luego emprendió el vuelo a un lugar donde pasar la noche mientras la tormenta terminaba su paso.

Casi media hora después llegaron a unas cuevas ocultas que solo él conocía, dentro habían muchos charcos. Sesshomaru vio a la miko inconsciente en sus brazos y luego a la tenue luz que entraba en la cueva "Necesito fuego" pensó para encaminarse y recostar con cuidado a la mujer en el suelo.

-Sessh… -susurro Kagome al sentir la frialdad del duro suelo

-Descansa volveré -le dijo el youkai dejando su arco a su lado mientras ella le decía "Si" en un susurro al momento de abrazarse con sus brazos de lado y en posición fetal

Saliendo de la cueva regreso donde había dejado el bulto de la miko y de paso consiguió madera para un fuego. Al regresar preparo todo y se acercó a la joven inconsciente.

-Kagome -dijo sesshomaru su nombre en voz baja para apartarle un largo mechón de cabello que antes había sido su pollina y que ahora seis años después de la muerte de su medio hermano ya había desaparecido.

-No…-susurro Kagome apretándose más a sí misma

-Vamos despierta, hay que curar tus heridas -le dice con voz firme y tomándola de nuevo en brazos, al mover su pierna herida la miko se despierta mirando a su alrededor.

A la luz de una fogata muchos destellos de luz resaltaron a la vista de la mujer en brazos del youkai, pero al acercarse la miko pudo notar eran agua termales, muchas pequeñas pozas. Poniéndose de rodillas sesshomaru deposito a kagome al lado de una de las pozas, y comenzó a quitarse la armadura. Después bajo el enorme sonrojo de la joven este procedió a dejarla desnuda de la ropa húmeda y enlodada, y mientras el inu revisaba su pierna derecha la miko con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho se los cubría.

-No está rota -le informa el inu para con cuidado meter la pierna dentro del agua caliente tanto para limpiarla como para desinfectarla. Kagome con lágrimas dejo que el inu limpiara la dolorosa herida sin soltar un solo grito, al terminar sesshomaru reviso la herida- no es muy profunda

-Entonces no abra…(Traga en seco) que darles puntos -susurra esta con nervios en la voz para ver como el Inu tomaba su mochila y rebuscaba su utensilios de baño y curación para dejarlos en la orilla de la poza.

-¿Puedes sostenerte? -pregunta en voz baja sesshomaru

-¿Eh? -murmura mirando los dorados ojos del youkai, estaba segura que estaba sufriendo el shock de semejante caída, pues era la única manera de explicar que ella estuviera totalmente desnuda… sin desmayarse de la vergüenza, mientras sesshomaru estaba entre sus piernas atendiendo sus heridas

-Debes lavar todas las heridas de tu cuerpo -dice el youkai para tomarla en brazos otra vez, mientras la miko cerraba sus ojos por la extraña sensación de estar totalmente desnuda, para entrar con ella dentro de la fosa para dejarla flotar.

"¡Trágame Tierra!" grito kagome dentro de su cabeza, su pecho latía aceleradamente, no tenía sus ojos abiertos pero sabía que su cara estaba roja y no era por el vapor, solo aún… estaba procesando que flotaba sobre su espalda y desnuda con el youkai a su lado.

-Si te abrazas un poco más fuerte es posible que tus brazos se fusionen dentro de tu pecho -dice sesshomaru por lo que Kagome abre los ojos con la vergüenza brillante en los ojos

-Es ver…vergon…sozo -tartamudea kagome y se estremece cuando la garra del youkai rosa el borde de sus pechos

-Hay que lavar la herida del brazo -ordena más que pide el youkai

"!Ni loca!" exclama en su cabeza la chica pero la mirada penetrante del youkai le decía que no tenía mucha paciencia, así que aun cubriendo su pecho con el brazo derecho libero el izquierdo el cual sesshomaru limpio escuchando los gemidos de dolor de la humana.

Cuando termino incluso de lavar su pelo lleno de lodo el youkai no la había soltado ni una sola vez, kagome no había movido el brazo derecho de encima de sus pechos ni una sola vez y se preguntó porque las mujeres siempre se cubrían sus pechos en vez del triángulo entre sus piernas, entonces al rozar su brazo sobre sus pezones erectos y escandalosamente deseosos, le llego la respuestas… esos desvergonzado gritaban tócame de manera humillante, aunque la humedad entre sus piernas no era un secreto para el inu con un súper olfato "¡Kami!…. (Gimió)Esto no puede ser peor…" suspiro dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho cubierto de tela de sesshomaru.

-Voy a soltarte -dice el youkai haciendo que la miko elevara el rostro mirándolo para él tomarla de la cintura y dejarla suavemente de pie sobre el lecho rocoso-sostente de la orilla

Luego de dejarla el youkai salió de la poza y se encamino hasta lo profundo de la cueva donde se perdió durante unos minutos. Kagome aprovecho el tiempo de soledad para terminar de asearse haciendo varias muecas al sentir sus músculos estirarse.

Levemente se sumergió hasta que solo quedaba su cabeza y se dedicó a observar su alrededor "Lo más seguro era que sesshomaru se perdiera en estos parajes ocultos cuando necesitaba un retiro y limpieza" se quedó pensativa "Él debía conocer muchos lugares increíbles como estos…"

-Miko -le llamo sesshomaru y kagome se giró para verlo de pie en lo orilla con un aori blanco abierto para ella. El parecía haberse bañado también pues tenía un nuevo hakamas blanco con diseños grande de cristales de hielo en color rojo.

Flotando Kagome se acercó al youkai, se giró dándole la espalda y alzando sus brazos el Inu dejo deslizar las mangas del aori de gran tamaño a través de ellos, luego tomándola de la cintura la elevo fuera del agua, sacándola de la poza mientras la envolvía en la tela. Luego recostándola de la pared, él procedió a sentarse con su pie derecho sobre su regazo.

-El sobre blanco en la caja sirve para prevenir la infección -dijo Kagome para ver como sesshomaru lo toma y abriendo completamente la zanja de bordes irregulares que había en el pie sobre la delicada piel de la joven lo espolvorea sobre la herida, esta era larga y poco profunda pero si se infectaba podía ser peligroso.-el ungüento aliviara el dolor- susurro la miko y luego dejo que el inu terminara su tarea.

Minutos después, cuando sesshomaru termino de vendar la pierna y darle el mismo tratamiento al brazo izquierdo de la joven, al elevar la mirada vio que esta estaba pálida y estaba recostada de la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Miko…-murmura el Inu al verla tan apagada "Los humanos son tan frágiles… al quedarse con ella se estaba arriesgando mucho" pensó mientras tomaba su barbilla con dos dedos y un tercero lo deslizaba por los resecos labios de la mujer.

Kagome la sentir los dedos de sesshomaru sobre sus labios abrió ligeramente los ojos y le sonrió.

-Estoy… bien -dijo esta para tragar en seco- pero tengo sed

El inu tomo el termo en el cual ella guardaba líquidos y lo acerco a su boca, viéndola beber con ansias. Cuando se iba a retirar kagome lo detuvo con su brazo vendado.

-No te vayas… Quédate -murmuró cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

/

Sesshomaru dejo el termo al lado de la miko, poniéndose en pie se acercó a la entrada de la cueva ya en el marco de esta vio que la tormenta había arrecido más. "Una compañera… y no una cualquiera, una de alma" negando con la cabeza el Inu se giró de perfil para ver la pequeña mujer que se había apoderado de su alma.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no debía sorprenderse… los demonios dentro de la perla se lo dijeron claro, ellos habían creado a la miko para que luchara contra ellos durante toda la eternidad dentro de la perla donde la habían encerrado.

Él por primera vez desde que había renunciado a tetsaiga, la tomo y sacándola de su funda mientras le quemaba la mano le pidió abriera el Meido hacia donde la miko había sido enviada y hasta ahora no sabía que vio el colmillo dentro de él, pues el campo que lo protegía desapareció, su mano fue curada al mismo tiempo que el gran colmillo se transformaba en la enorme espada negra. En su asombro por el suceso, no se detuvo a pensar y agitándola fue tras la miko, cuando los demonios le contaron su plan algo dentro de él se removió, otra vez alguien era utilizado… en su cabeza el nombre de la miko resonó y por un instante pudo escucharla, ella lo estaba llamando. "Espera, no pidas ninguna deseo… espera que yo este a tu lado" No supo porque le dijo esas palabras… pero ahora, gracias a su unión podía comprenderlo un poco, no quería perderla.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo dio vueltas en la oscuridad, o cuantos demonios destruyo en su camino, en su pecho la desesperación como cuando Rin murió por segunda vez y él no podía hacer nada… le azoto… se sentía inútil, ya no sabía hacia donde ir… Se detuvo, bajo la tetsaiga y miro a su alrededor "Kagome… ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ti?" al final Tetsaiga otra vez lo guio de una manera que lo sorprendió, le señalo el camino, donde debía cortar y sin dudarlo hizo lo que la espada le pido… al otro lado estaba la miko que llorando había corrido a sus brazos.

Mientras él miraba la perla atravesada con la flecha sagrada de ella con su mano libre toco su cabeza con delicadeza "Esperaste" fue lo único que salió de su boca "Siempre te esperare… sé que siempre volverás por mi" le respondió la mujer apretándose contra su cuerpo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… de cierta forma ella no era totalmente humana, pero tampoco quería pensar que fuera un recipiente. Sus poderes estaban en crecimiento y por la naturaleza de su nacimiento, pensaba que se podía esperar mucho más de ella que ser una simple sacerdotisa.

Mirando sus garras un fuerte viento entre por la boca de la cueva, un gemido lo saco de sus ensoñaciones para girarse y ver como la miko apretaba con fuerza sus brazos a su alrededor. No se detuvo a pensarlo, fue algo natural, camino hasta donde estaba ahora su compañera de alma y con suavidad la movió hacia adelante, para después de situarse detrás de ella sentarse dejándola entre sus piernas con su espalda sobre su pecho y sus brazos a su alrededor. El suspiro que ella soltó al dejar reposar su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro le dijo que había hecho lo correcto.

/

Kagome se sentía bien, un suave aroma a bosque, lluvia y tormenta la rodeaba. Al abrir los ojos bajo la tenue luz de la fogata esta pudo ver que todo estaba oscuro donde se supone estaba la entrada de la cueva y eso significaba que era muy entrada la noche. Al mover su mano sintió como esta se deslizaba debajo de tela y tocaba piel, cálida y tensa, músculos.

-Estas despierta. -susurro esa voz grave y serena que la hacía estremecer

-Si…-susurro kagome mientras con las yemas de los dedos recorría la piel del pecho del youkai.-¿sesshomaru?

-¿Hmm?-murmuro este sin abrir los ojos ni mover sus brazos que descansaban en la cintura de la mujer.

-Lo sentiste ¿Cierto? -cuestiona con voz apagada y nerviosa, haciendo que el youkai abra sus ojos dorados unos segundos para volver a cerrarlos.

-Si-responde este aun en su posición

-¿Esta bien verdad? -vuelve a cuestionar Kagome apretando las yemas de sus dedos llenas de desesperación sobre su pecho- ¿Es correcto?... verdad…-y la voz de la miko se llenó de tensión apretándose más contra el cuerpo cálido del Inu- ¿esta… esta bien que sea yo?... una humana -cuestiono y en la siguiente pregunta la voz de Kagome se rompió- ¿Pue… Puedo quedarme a tu lado?

/

El youkai sintió como las lágrimas mojaban su pecho, y sabía que solo había una manera de concluir su unión… la única forma en que no se habían reclamado… pero… "¿Debía arriesgarse?" Pensó el Inu deslizando sus garras entre los sedosos cabellos de la miko.

Kagome elevo la vista cuando sintió la presión de los dedos del youkai en su cuero cabelludo, sesshomaru bajo su mirada hacia ella. Lo vio, el Inu luchaba contra algo…

-Quédate -susurro sesshomaru antes de arropar los labios de la mujer que gimió mientras lagrimas se deslizaban entre sus ojos cerrados.-Quédate Kagome

Y lentamente sus garras subieron para deslizar sobre sus hombros desnudos el aori, haciendo que la joven exhalara un suspiro entre sus labios unidos, al roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, mientras ella procedía a ponerse lentamente sobre sus rodillas para estar a su mismo nivel. Kagome a su vez deslizo ambas manos entre la hebras plateadas a ambos lados de la cabeza del Inu para dejarlas bajar por la parte trasera de su cuello, meterla entre el aori para deslizarlo por sus anchos hombros mientras las yemas de sus dedos delineaban la forma de musculosa de sus fuertes brazos.

Por su lado el youkai deslizo sus labios por su cuello, bajando hasta sus senos que con las puntas de sus garras había estado estimulando hasta dejarlos erectos y duros por su toque. Kagome al sentir la lengua de su youkai sobre sus pezones echo la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un ahogado gemido mientras presionaba la cabeza de este sobre su seno. Sesshomaru a su vez delineaba cada curva del pequeño y femenino cuerpo hasta llegar al lugar entre sus piernas que pronto lo tendría de rodillas.

Las sensaciones arropaban a Kagome, respiraba en corto periodos, su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas eran de gelatina cuando minutos después el youkai abandono su centro de placer y fue subiendo sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar encajado entre sus piernas mirándola directamente a sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo por los orgasmo que le provoco la lengua del youkai.

Con suavidad para no hacerle daño, sesshomaru saco los tres dedos que había logrado entrar en el interior de kagome y el gemido de placer que provoco en la miko, lo puso aún más duro de lo que estaba.

-Me… siento… vacía -susurro Kagome con voz entrecortada

-Shh-susurro el youkai mientras tomaba posesión completamente del cuerpo de kagome

-¡SESSH! -grito la joven al ser llenada hasta el fondo.

"Es tan estrecha" pensó sesshomaru cerrando los ojos mientras controlaba el deseo de entrar más profundo en su cálido interior.

"Estoy tan llena… no… puedo moverme" piensa kagome con sesshomaru en su interior.

Segundos después de la impresión de estar totalmente unidos, sesshomaru empezó a moverse, sacando gemidos de la boca de su compañera que lo abrazaba fuertemente rodeando su cuello, al tiempo que salía y entraba en su interior.

-Ya…yo…(respira) ¡oh kami! -grita Kagome mucho tiempo después mordiendo a sesshomaru sobre el hombro- mi cuerpo… siento… que voy a romperme… no puedo mas

-Déjate ir (respira) déjate caer -le susurro el youkai mientras apretaba entre dos de sus dedos el pequeño nervio de placer entre las piernas de la miko, al tiempo que aumentaba la presión y velocidad de los embistes.

La sintió tensarse y dejar de respirar, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando de entre su labios un grito de rendición escapo y dejándose caer entre sus brazos… segundos después él también se dejó ir en un orgasmo aterrador que lo dejo temblando sobre el cuerpo de su ahora compañera.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Con lentitud kagome abrió los ojos, su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo tembloroso al recordar como el Lord adoraba su cuerpo y las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejillas le dijo lo intenso que había el sueño.

Con su cuerpo adolorido por la falta de esas garras, la mujer se acostó de lado en forma fetal en el centro de su amplia cama y por última vez lloro la perdida de aquel que poseía su alma y corazón.


	10. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 9

_**Buenos días, aquí estamos con las aclaraciones, pero antes recuerden cuando por fin rompieron el sello de Kagome sobre sus poderes, cuando Inuyasha la toma en sus brazos las marcas magenta en su rostro desaparecieron solo con ella tocarlo, estoy usado esa habilidad cada vez que los gemelos se preocupan, las marcas de sesshy aparecen y su requeteprotectora madre se las borra.**_

_**Otra cosa es que quisiera aclarar algunos malos entendidos jejeje. Como ya saben uso personajes de otros animes que son de mi agrado, Pero aquí quiero aclarar la confusión de los nombres entre el hijo menor de kagome y su amigo pervertido.**_

_**Kyoushi, su significado puede ser "**__**Profesor**__**" no estoy segura, si les soy sincera me gusto ese significado y me salte las reglas jajaja.**_

_**He usado el nombre de Yuuri, que según leí su significado es "**__**prospero o prosperar**__**", si me equivoco amen, no importa me gusta mucho.**_

_**Yuki Eiri nuestro guapo, frio y sexy escritor de Gravitation, tiene salvajismo y es capaz de matar si vieron el anime o el manga, de cierta manera es parecido a nuestro sesshy pero rubio jejejejeje, ya han notado que lo he puesto un poco pervertido… en el anime no es muy dado a las emociones pero le hace muchas cosas sucias el pobre shindou, tomo esa parte en consideración al plasmar su personalidad pervertida con nuestra Kagome.**_

_**Okey, ya basta… ahora traguen acido con lo que sigue mujajajajajaja.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Yo ya no estoy a tu lado, Y tu mi amado cuarto ménguate de luna…. haz dejado de ser necesario__"_

**CAPITULO 9**

Laboratorio GemLab, un mes después en la Oficina de Kagome.

-Me quedare en tu casa esta noche -dice Yuki entrando a la oficina donde kagome terminaba de organizar los datos de su última investigación.

-Tienes un hermoso pent-house de lujo, así que no lo harás -le responde Kagome girándose con las manos en la cintura mientras ve al joven de cabellos dorados sentarse en unos de los sillones frente a su escritorio

-Mañana te vas de viaje a Estados Unidos ¿Cierto? -le pregunta de repente el joven por lo que kagome eleva una ceja en interrogación- en la última cena que tuvimos con los Irie, Kotoko te presento a esos doctores que imparten clases de medicina en california y que te invitaron a dar una charla.

-Así es, me voy por cuatro días, tengo una conferencia sobre medicina natural antigua-responde kagome para cruzar los brazos sobre su voluminosos pechos- ¿Por qué? -pregunta con sospecha

-Los gemelos me pidieron que los llevara a mi finca y pensé en aprovechar ahora que no tenemos pendientes en la clínica o laboratorios -dice Yuki para kagome quedarse pensativa

-Espero que te comportes mientras estas con ellos -le dice kagome para quitarse la bata colgarla y después tomar su maletín con su laptop dentro, revisar su móvil y al ver que no hay llamadas perdidas guardarlo en su chaqueta, mientras pensaba que debía admitir que el chico se parecía mucho a miroku en sus perversiones pero era fiel y cuidadoso con sus amigos- vamos, cenaras en mi casa pero dormirás en tu apartamento de lujo señorito playboy

-En momentos como este, en verdad pareces una señora de 38 años -le dice Yuki para ganarse una mirada severa de kagome

-Te he dicho que no menciones mi edad -le dice kagome para después soltar un suspiro

-Estamos solos descuida -dice Yuki para ponerse de pie y arreglar su chaqueta negra sobre su camisa azul oscuro- por cierto estoy saliendo con una chica-comenta el rubio mientras le abre la puerta a kagome

-Oh, una chica... no un chico, interesante ¿Cómo se llama? -responde kagome saliendo de la oficina seguida de Yuki que cierra al salir para encaminarse hasta el ascensor.

-Asuna, es chef -le cuenta y durante unos segundos guardan silencio, cuando el ascensor llega al estacionamiento de camino hasta el Ferrari de Yuki, este le dice-la conocí en la fiesta que dio el Dr. Irie Naoki, en lo que tu charlabas con esos ancianos -esta aseveración le saca una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Otra conquista -dice Kagome para mirar a Yuki que va conduciendo- tu familia empezara a preguntarse cuando vas a sentar cabeza y yo estaré incluida

-Ya te pedi que nos casáramos pero no te decides -le dijo este mirándola muy serio antes de volver a fijar la vista en la carretera, recordando el anillo que le ofreció en la cena de su cumpleaños.

-Ya te dije que no sería justo para ti, pues no has encontrado el verdadero amor, yo si, por eso no puedo amararte de esa manera -le dice Kagome apretando fuertemente la mano con la que Yuki hacia los cambio de velocidades

-Por ahora te daré la razón, pero volveré a intentarlo mi querida miko… volveré a intentarlo -le dijo Yuki a lo que kagome sonrió soltando un suspiro de no hay remedio

/

Al día siguiente en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio

Kagome se puso de rodillas y abrazo a sus pequeños con fuerza. Podía ver las marcas de los gemelos en sus rostros, estaban preocupados, nunca antes se habían separados y esta vez por todo un continente por más de cuatro días.

"Sé que pienso que yo los sobreprotejo, pero la verdad es que ellos son los que me sobreprotegen y me vigilan" pensó kagome al ver los rostros de sus hijos muy serios y fríos "¡Mierda! Se parecen más que nunca al Lord, cuando ella hacía algo que al él no le gustaba"

-No hagan enojar a Yuki y compórtense -le aconseja está a los gemelos que asienten pero no dicen nada, mientras Kagome pone uno de sus pulgares sobre la frente de cada gemelo y borra las marcas magenta de su padre de sus rostros como venía haciendo desde que nacieron.

-Nos divertiremos mucho, deja de preocuparte -le dice Yuki para tomarla entre sus brazos elevarle el rosto y darle un beso en los labios- vete tranquila

-Está bien -dice esta para tomar su maleta y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje.

-Es nuestra -dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo provocando que Yuki suspire mientras le despeina los cortos mechones de cabellos plateados

-En serio niños… su concepto de posesión no deja de sorprenderme, es aterrador -dice mirando lo corto que Kagome había deja el cabello de los gemelos- su madre volvió a cortar su pelo

-Es que nos parecemos mucho a papa con el pelo largo -dice Yuu con el rostro serio

Yuki suspira y poniendo las manos sobre un hombro de cada niño los empujo a la salida del aeropuerto.

-Entonces su padre era muy guapo -dice Yuki haciendo que los gemelos lo miren asombrados, por lo que el rubio sonríe- ustedes mis niños traerán locas a las mujeres cuando sean un poco más grande, por ahora qué tal si vamos divertirnos un poco viendo chicas guapas y…

-Yuki, mama te dijo que te comportaras -le recordó Kyou

-Mama no se enterara del comentario -dijo Yuki ayudándolos a entrar en el mercedes- yo no se lo diré -miro a los gemelos a su lado- ustedes no se lo dirán

Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron. Ante esto Yuki suspiro aliviado de que los niños olvidaran su control sobre su madre y su descontento por su viaje.

/

EN EL SENGOKU

-Eso no te pertenece -dice la Inuyoukai dama de los perros demonios

-Lo sé, pero gracias a esto conseguiremos más poder del que nadie pueda imaginar-dice ese sujeto sujetando un colgante entre sus garras

-Dirás que serán sirviente de eso que tratas de regresar -dice la Inuyoukai delante de los guardias demonios que la estaban protegiendo

-Nadie puede gobernarme -dice el sujeto tocando el otro colgante en su cuello

-El tiempo les mostrara lo equivocado que están -responde a su vez la youkai- solo Inutashio podía controlarlo por eso fue sellado... no cometas un error.

Pero el sujeto le dio el colgante a su sirviente que portaba una máscara negra y juntos se elevaron al cielo hasta perderse.

/

EPOCA ACTUAL

Estados Unidos, Hotel Four Season, California.

Kagome llevaba dos días fuera de su país y de una extraña manera se sentía ligera, si ignoraba esa sensación de abandono que la arropaba.

Sus charlas habían sido de mucho interés para los alumnos especializado en medicina natural y el entusiasmo de los asistentes le recordó como disfrutaba ella las lecciones de Jinenji sobre la tierra y las hierbas.

"Quien diría que estaría tan lejos de Japón… cuando años atrás pensó que su futuro no pasaría de una choza en una pequeña aldea del tiempo antiguo con su hijo" pensó la mujer tocando el cristal de la suite en la que estaba y por la cual miraba a los transeúntes. "Pero al final tuve gemelos y el futuro en esa pequeña choza se esfumo"

-Hubiera sido feliz en esa choza si no…-susurro kagome dejando caer la frente sobre el cristal para respirar profundo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Ese intenso sueño de hacía un mes atrás fue demasiado… que tan profundo podían influir los recuerdos en alguien. "¿Qué estaba esperando?" pensó esta, porque debía reconocer que seguía esperando.

"Te marchaste ¿Recuerdas?" susurro esa voz ronca en su subconsciente otra vez

"El no volvió cuando lo necesitaste..." murmuro la voz como si estuviera a su lado hablándole y Kagome se puso tensa al recordarlo

"Cuantas veces llamaste por él en ese mar de dolor y desesperación" se escuchó el susurro en su oído derecho

"O cuando supiste que estabas a punto de morir… sola… totalmente sola" se deslizo la voz en su oído izquierdo haciendo que Kagome elevara la vista con los ojos abiertos de asombro mientras se alejaba del cristal y se giraba mirando a su alrededor.

Un viento frio la recorrió de pies a cabeza y llevándose la mano a su frente Kagome se dio un masaje en está, tratando de borrar la sensación de una sombra de dolor en su interior.

-Creo que… me dará una migraña -murmura está abriendo los ojos para mirar hacia el teléfono pensando en pedir una calmante, al mirar al baño decidió acercarse al botiquín… pero antes de llegar al espejo del baño el remolino con hilos negros dentro de sus ojos desapareció dejándolos vacíos otra vez.

/

Así paso otro año y Yuki cansado de esperar por su alma gemela, como solían llamarla ambos amigos… se le declaro kagome formalmente.

La verdad de todo el asunto era que la adinerada familia de Eiri, le estaba presionando para que contrajera matrimonio con Kagome, esta que sabia y formaba parte de las andanzas del joven no estaba muy segura de aceptar su propuesta, claro que Yuki sabía de su relación fallida con cierto demonio, así que después que se conocieron y ganaron confianza ella le conto su historia. Aunque al principio se sorprendió y más al conocer a los gemelos, su chico americano-japones se volvió su amigo y confidente.

-Yuki, en serio -comenta kagome ante la insistencia del joven para que se case con él, mientras se quitaba la bata de laboratorio y la depositaba en la ropa sucia- no creo que sea sensato comprometernos, eres bisexual.

-Kag, sabes que tengo un año sin una pareja, no he estado con nadie solo para poder estar ahora frente a ti, he decidido que todo lo que soy sea para ti mi gran sacerdotisa... Además de que puedo decir que tú eres mi favorita, aunque me gusten los hombres -dijo Yuki para tomarla de la cintura y plantarle un beso en el cuello que le erizo los bellos a la pobre kagome.

-Esa información no te está ayudando a convencerme yuki -dijo kagome con voz cantarina para taparle la boca con la mano al chico dorado

-Además tu y yo tenemos química sexual... podríamos descubrir hasta qué punto puede llegar hacer erupción -le susurra este mientras saca la lengua y la pasa por la palma de la mano de la joven haciendo sonrojar- nos gustamos desde hace años y te he respetado siempre, pero ya es hora de seguir Kagome y lo harás conmigo porque no te soy indiferente... un solo paso más.

-Eso se llama años de frustración, Yuki. Además tu familia te está presionando para que te cases conmigo, lo sé porque tu madre no deja de llamarme y tu padre me dará de regalo de bodas un cinco por ciento de las acciones y diez para el primer nieto que le dé -dijo kagome seria- eso me molesto y se lo hice saber, ¡no puedo tener hijos Yuki…! entiendes… estoy segura de que sus intentos se detendrán después de la forma que les hable.

-Oww no sabía que estaba tan desesperados por la gran sacerdotisa, pero sabía que te molestarías cuando te hicieran las ofertas, se los dije pero no me hicieron caso-comenta este pensativo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero al ver a que Kagome sigue seria... la borra.

-¿Y si estando conmigo encuentras a tu alma gemela...? sabes lo que esta va a sufrir al verte conmigo, puede que incluso se aleje sin decirte nada -le cuestiona kagome preocupada

-Es un riesgo... lo sé, tu eres la prueba de lo que sucede cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela y te deja, veo tu sufrimiento a diario kagome y aunque lo ocultas puedo decir que eso acabara contigo algún día, de cierta forma no puedo permitirlo, eres mi mejor amiga y además porque te he deseado desde que te vi hace siete años -dijo Yuki muy serio para bajar las manos a la cintura de kagome y pegarla al masculino cuerpo- te juro que si esa persona estuviera cerca jamás daría tal paso, sabes que lucharía por esa persona

-Claro que lo se Yuki -susurra Kagome acariciando la mejilla del hermoso chico mezcla japonés-americano- sabes que esta pasión que me consume, no es por ti ¿Verdad?, sino por cierto demonio, además de que aunque no lo aparente soy mucho más mayor que tu... Yuki tengo 39 años y tú solo 28 añitos

-Auoch, eso es un golpe bajo para semejante espécimen como yo, ya me canse de decirte que tu edad no importa, mírate pareces una jovencita de 25 años, será de mí que hablen cuando te vean a mi lado -dijo este para bajar la cabeza lentamente, dándole tiempo a kagome a retractarse- son muchos años conociéndonos... intentémoslo

-Prométeme que me dirás si aparece esa persona -le pide kagome acercando su rostro a esos jugosos labios

-Sino estas a mi lado, te enviare un mail -le respondió este con una sonrisa que kagome le devolvió

Luego sus labios se encontraron, fue un beso lento y luego sus lenguas se tocaron, se paladearon. Kagome puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Yuki y lo encontró duro pero no de músculos marcados como los del Lord, los acaricio y fue subiendo sus manos hasta enredarla en sus rubios cabellos. Yuki por su parte subió las manos hasta los pecho de la joven, tomo su peso y con suavidad le acaricio las puntas haciendo temblar a kagome.

-Debemos parar -susurro la joven respirando profundo y con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas

-Oh no, nos vamos a mi apartamento -dijo Yuki para tomar la mano de la joven y su bulto

-Yuki... yo no... No sé -dice Kagome corriendo detrás de chico dorado

-Yo sé lo que tú sientes, lo amas.-dijo este cuando se detuvo frente a su Ferrari, le tomo el rostro a kagome en las mano y se miraron a los ojos- pero en verdad me gustas y te deseo, confía en mí, pequeña miko -kagome no pudo hablar "Lord" pensó pero descarto la imagen del demonio del Oeste y le asintió a Yuki

Media hora después llegaron al pent-house, al entrar fueron directamente a la cama, y se dejaron caer sobre las sabanas de seda gris mientras se besaban apasionadamente, rodaron sobre esta hasta que Yuki estuvo sobre ella, empezó a desnudarla sin dejar de besarla y cuando kagome intento evitar que abriera la blusa, la sujeto por las muñecas, levantando los brazos encima de su cabeza.

Sus suaves gemidos le animaban a continuar la exploración, y cuando por fin termino de desabrochar la blusa, libero sus pechos de su cautiverio de seda y encaje. Con suavidad fue bajando lentamente para con deliberada lentitud pasar la lengua por sus pezones, cuando por fin los tomo entre sus dientes y labios, kagome se arqueo involuntariamente hacia él, un movimiento que la puso en contacto con su duro miembro.

Mientras pasaba la lengua por el rígido pezón, con la mano libre acariciaba su estómago al mismo tiempo que iba bajando las manos para acariciar el interior de sus muslos, húmedo ahora. Sus gemidos se convertían en suspiros de placer mientras la acariciaba íntimamente con dedos expertos.

Estaba muy mojada y se tomó su tiempo, usando su experiencia y habilidad para que perdiera sus inhibiciones y confiara plenamente en él. Yuki dejo de acariciarla y elevo su mirada, durante un segundo esta lo miro con sus ojos vidriosos de placer y la respiración agitada, por lo que cuando este soltó sus manos, esta las dejo sobre su cabeza como una virgen en sacrificio. Con suavidad abrió sus piernas, tenía que probarla, esperaba cierta resistencia, pero cuando sujeto sus muslos con sus manos para someterla a la más dulce de las torturas, esta solo inspiro profundo y cerró los ojos. Estaba duro por ella, pero aun así siguió con su asalto penetrándola con sus dedos, saboreándola hasta que kagome alcanzo el orgasmo con una intensidad que lo dejo pasmado y más cuando vio las lágrimas deslizarse a través de los parpados cerrados de la miko,

-Ahora, por favor... -ese ruego fue la confianza que esperaba de su gran amiga, y se prometió no defraudarla, de modo que se incorporó y luego de colocarse un condón, metió las manos debajo de su trasero para levantarla.

Kagome elevo las caderas cuando Yuki empezó a entrar en ella, lo envolvía como un guante de seda y su miembro respondió hinchándose más

-Yuukiii...

-No pasa nada, relájate... tu cuerpo no ha olvidado cómo hacer esto. Relájate y déjame hacerlo a mi -dijo Yuki mientras volvía a besarla mientras se asentaba completamente en su sedosa cueva.

Empezó a moverse lentamente en un vaivén erótico que detuvo cuando casi estaba fuera de ella, y cuando kagome levanto una pierna para envolverla en su cintura... volvió a empujar y esta vez lo recibió hasta el fondo, sus pliegues dándole la bienvenida a las fuertes embestidas haciendo que la fricción de estás llevara a kagome a otro orgasmo que absorbió su miembro apretándolo hasta que no pudo aguantar y él se perdió dentro de ella.

A la mañana siguiente kagome miraba con gesto nostálgico el anillo de diamante amarillo en su dedo anular.

"Lord... ¡NOO!... No pensare en él" se gritó y reprendió esta por permitir que el rostro de él se colara en un momento tan decisivo como este. Por eso respira profundo y su cuerpo tiembla siendo abrazo por Yuki en ese momento.

-No pienses en él, estás conmigo mi niña- le susurra el chico dorado besando su cuello y lamiendo, causando que kagome aguante la respiración por lo bien que se sintió

-Yukii...-tartamudea kagome mientras siente el placer recorrer su cuerpo, pero luego el chico solo la abraza por la cintura dándole confort.

-Crees que los gemelos se molestaran -le pregunta Yuki después de unos minutos en silencio por encima del hombro, ya que kagome al igual que Yuki se encontraba desnuda solo cubierta por sus largos cabellos y sentada en sus piernas dándole la espalda.

-(Suspira) La verdad... es que no lo sé -dice kagome tapando el diamante con la otra mano- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Lo estoy -dijo este sin titubear - te importa si hablo con Kyoushi y Yuuri

-No... Inténtalo -dijo esta para girarse sobre las masculinos muslos y dejar reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuki cerrando los ojos para aceptar la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer.- Tengo miedo Yuki...

Mientras la abrazaba el joven monje sintió ese extraño frio que a veces estar al lado de la mujer le afectaba, por eso ignorándolo, cerro sus ojos acariciando su delicada espalda desnuda, sin percatarse de un hilo fino de color negro que se escapó de entre los parpados de Kagome y se evaporaba.

/

EN EL SENGOKU

Frente a la gran fogata funeral Sango, Rin, Kohaku, Shippo, Kira y Aya decían el último adiós a la anciana Kaede.

-Ella estará muy triste cuando lo sepa -susurra una Rin de unos 27 años de pie al lado de un Kohaku en sus 30´s

-Aun conservas la esperanza de que vuelva ¿Cierto? -susurra el hombre

-Como dijo Kaede, esta barrera es una bendición y una maldición, está violando leyes naturales... -comenta una Sango de unos 42 años en un susurro

-La aldea empieza a deteriorarse por la sobrepoblación de humanos y demonios enfermos -comenta Aya la hija de sango de unos veinte y tantos, al lado de su madre- existe un desorden natural que debe ser corregido, eso es lo que decía Kaede antes de morir.

Al terminar el funeral todos se reunieron en la cabaña de Sango para cenar, y así comentar los por menores que azotaban las aldeas vecinas, las que habían sido destruidas y las que se habían unido a la de ellos.

-Entonces debemos buscar la manera de que los alimentos rindan, deberemos preparar más tierras para nuevas siembras -dice Kohaku al escuchar la escases que estaban sufriendo

-Jinenji dice que la tierra ya no es fértil para su hierbas medicinales, esto se está complicando -informa Kira preocupada mientras toma un sorbo de su taza de te

-Yo he decidido irme, no me necesitan aquí -dice de repente Shippo mirando su taza

-Tú también estabas esperando que ella apareciera en estos 9 años... pero has perdido la esperanza -dice Sango con una sonrisa triste- espero que regreses... algún día.

-Lo hare -dice Shippo con una mirada triste y semblante apagado.

/

Al día siguiente de la pedida de mano de Yuki era domingo, Kagome se encontraba sentada debajo del árbol sagrado, la brisa soplaba y esta miraba como el sol se filtraba por las ramas y hojas... tan perdida... que no sintió a sus hijos acercarse.

-¿Mama? -dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes Kyoushi y Yuuri deteniéndose frente a kagome, la cual bajo la mirada y ambos no pudieron ver más que oscuridad en los ojos de esta. Ambos pensaban que las imágenes de su madre en fotos con su verdadero color de ojos era imposible ya ellos solo la conocían de esa forma.

-Estabas pensando en el... nuestro padre -dijo Yuu y vio como los ojos de su madre se cristalizaron pero aun así esbozo una sonrisa- no es la primera vez que te veo perderte en tus recuerdos

-Sé que no podré olvidarlo (Suspira)... pero al menos trato de controlar la intensidad de su recuerdo -dijo esta para echarse al centro del banco y luego dar una palmada en señal a sus hijos de que se sienten a sus lados. Los gemelos casi eran del tamaño de la mujer por lo que al mayor, Kyoushi, sentarse, Kagome pudo cómodamente dejar reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo

-Nosotros... ¿Nos parecemos mucho a él? -pregunto Yuu incomodo mirando sus garras con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas e inclinado hacia adelante… pero mirando a su madre de reojo.

-(Sonríe y los chicos lo notan) Entre los dos son su doble... Kyoushi aunque tus cabellos son de un plateado más gris, los de él iban hacia un plateado blanco como los de Yuu, Kyoushi tienes sus ojos dorados, -le responde kagome para dejar reposar sus manos sobre las jóvenes garras de sus hijos- lo extraño tanto

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que nos digas lo que sucedió hace quinientos años? -cuestiono el mayor Kyoushi con una seriedad tan impropia de él que sorprendió a Kagome pues se enderezo y miro a su hijo más revoltoso-... la verdad mama...


	11. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 10

_**Acabo de llegar del trabajo y me sorprendí con todos los mensajes, el cap no esta editado jajaja pero se que no les importara mientras maten las ansias que les carcomen, en word son mas de diez pagina así que ya saben, pero no quiero que pierdan el sueño jajaja, por eso aqui les dejo lo que sigue, editare el que sigue y se los subiré mañana temprano.**_

_**Bien, jejeje… ¡rayos! … les juro que no fue mi intención, a veces me pregunto que tengo en la cabeza pero después pienso bah… vamos a lo que salga y las mas de 300 paginas que he escrito me lo confirman, no queria que fuera tan largo pero me rindo, la historia seguira como nazca jajaja.**_

_**La verdad debo confesar que estoy sorprendida de la ruta que ha cogido la historia y que estoy llevando a nuestra kagome a sus límites y es hora de romperla jajajaja. Luego prometo darle algo de paz durante un tiempo ya que les revelare que… chanchanchan las cosas se complicaran un poquitinin**_

_**Disfruten lo que sigue… ¡spoilerrrr! veremos el destino de Sesshy en este cap. Muajajajajaja.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Incluso si ya tengo una soledad que es Inútil._

_Se sienten nuevas luces... Iluminando mi camino__"_

**CAPITULO 10**

Kyoushi el hijo mayor por segundos exigió la verdad que kagome guardaba y supo que su hermano y él la sabrían cuando sintió a su madre ponerse tensa y apretar las manos de ambos cuando las de ella empezaron a temblar

-¿Han hablado con Yuki? -les cuestiono a su vez kagome

-Sabes que Yuki nos agrada y sé que lo quieres... pero él sabe que no lo amas… -dijo Kyoushi apretando en sus garras la mano de Kagome que el sostenía

-Es extraña toda esta situación, él nos los explico pero... -susurro Yuuri a su vez mirando a su madre de lado en su pose aun inclinado hacia delante.

-¿Y qué piensan? -le pregunta esta vez kagome dejándoles claro su posición- si quiero que me lo digan ahora, es porque lo que les diga no debe influir ni en esta decisión, ni en ninguna futura en referente a mi vida, sus vidas y la vida de todos en conjunto. Todo lo que ha sucedido es consecuencia de nuestros actos, y así seguirá sucediendo, es por eso que debemos mantenernos firmes cuando tomamos una decisión.

-¿Te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste con mi padre? -le pregunta Kyoushi girándose para mirar a su madre a los ojos, esta se giró a su vez y lo miro directamente a los ojos, elevo la mano y acaricio la mejilla de su hijo

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido o decidido, ya sea sobre mis amigos, su padre o ustedes -respondió Kagome con firmeza-pero temo haber tomado y mantenido la decisión incorrecta

-No creo que tu decisión haya sido incorrecta-dice Kyoushi viendo a su madre torcer el gesto de su boca

-Creo que debes disfrutar de la vida, estás sola, has estado sola tanto tiempo, que si Yuki puede ayudarte... -dijo Yuu esta vez negando con la cabeza, su madre se culpaba de algo "¿Pero qué?" pensó el joven- el tiempo que dures con ese pervertido debes ser feliz -dice este recordando la extraña promesa que se hicieron su madre y Yuki sobre si aparecía la persona que el pervertido podría amar para siempre, entonces se separarían- y si tu estas segura… pues que así sea

Kagome inicio su historia desde el comienzo, el nacimiento de Inuyasha, la rivalidad entre hermanos, el amor fallido de Inuyasha y Kikyo, La perla y sus consecuencias.

-Cuando por fin habíamos acorralado a Naraku, este nos había tendido una trampa -contaba kagome mirado la cicatriz en el árbol sagrado- Inuyasha me ataco por lo que nos separamos, su padre el lord, aún no había podido derrotar a Magatsui por lo que mis poderes seguían sellado y no era más que una carga para todos.-narraba perdida en sus recuerdos- Miroku pensando que por fin había encontrado el cuerpo de naraku abrió su agujero negro cuando ya no podía volver hacerlo, aun bajo los efectos negativos que producía la perla dentro del cuerpo de Naraku Inuyasha trato de cerrar el agujero fallando... el y Miroku fueron absorbidos, justo en ese momento su padre logro eliminar a Magatsui liberando así mis poderes

-La espada... Tessaiga ¿también fue absorbida? -pregunto Yuu el menor de los hermanos

-Eh... no, de haberla tenido en su garras Inuyasha no hubiera sido poseído por su demonio -contesto Kagome- la encontramos tirada dentro de los restos del cuerpo de naraku que cayeron después de mi intento de purificación, que termino con un escape exitoso de este. No sabíamos lo que mi dolor y resentimiento causaron, pero cuando su padre me dejo para perseguir a naraku, y yo intente regresar, descubrí que no podía volver. No sé cuántos días tarde en hacerme a la idea de que jamás regresaría, hasta que nos enteramos de que Sango estaba en embarazada.

-Encontraste un motivo para seguir-dijo Kyoushi juntado sus garras al frente mientras sus codos reposaban en sus rodillas

-Sino derrotábamos a Naraku ese niño sufriría el mismo destino que su padre, teníamos el tiempo en contra -asintió kagome- Shippo, Kohaku, Kirara y yo partimos en busca de Naraku y durante ese viaje nos encontramos a su padre. Shippo le conto que seguíamos los restos de tela de araña, y que solo yo podía ver. Cuando por fin supo que yo era la única que podría encontrarlo, no se unió a nuestro grupo, pero siempre estuvo detrás de nosotros pendiente. El primer encuentro fue claro para todos, naraku me temía y haría lo que fuera para deshacerse de mí, pero él no contaba con que el Lord me protegería.

-Hmm... Mi padre quería matar el mismo a mi tío, Naraku cometió un gran error al matarlo-dijo Yuu pensativo

-No, estas equivocado, puede que su padre nunca lo reconozca, pero al momento de ceder con la espada, salvarlo del infierno del Meido y de las garras de naraku, el llego a un intermedio consigo mismo y con tu tío -dijo Kagome y sonrió- su padre no sabe perder, y cuando este decidió protegerme, escogió la carta ganadora, el destruía su cuerpo, yo purificaba su alma y la perla. Cuando fuimos absorbidos por la perla, su padre y yo nos unimos de una manera que no podría describir, cuando escuche su voz en medio de esa horrible oscuridad pidiéndome que esperara por él, que no pidiera ningún deseo hasta que no estuviera a mi lado, algo dentro de mi renació, un sentimiento cálido que durante los años que siguieron fue creciendo hasta tocar el frio corazón de su padre.

-Tu ¿Esperaste? -pregunto Kyoushi

-Cuando por fin el deseo se pidió y la perla desapareció, sango nos dijo que habíamos estado asuntes por diez días -respondió esta con una nostálgica sonrisa- y hubiera esperado mucho más, recuerdo cuando por fin su padre apareció frente a mí y dijo: "Me esperaste", yo le respondí que "siempre lo esperaría."

Kagome le conto luego lo que el Lord y ella descubrieron, la perla la había creado por lo que genéticamente, según sus últimas investigaciones no era completamente humana. Y para finalizar le contó lo sucedido esa noche de cuarto creciente, después de sus nacimientos, también le conto uno de los dos mayores secretos que ella guardaba en su corazón.

-Antes de que su padre me diera la espalda, yo estaba casi segura de que mi hijo sería un demonio completo al nacer, mi creación así me lo hacía pensar. Así que cuando ustedes llegaron fue toda una sorpresa para mí, jamás pensé que tendría gemelos…. jamás me percate, supongo que mis poderes espirituales suprimían los demoniacos de ustedes-susurro kagome con dolor en su voz temblorosa- así que, a veces… -pero la mujer calla al sentir un frio de terror arrasar su cuerpo

"¡No puedo!... Siento miedo de decirlo… ¡Me odiaran!" piensa a gritos Kagome pero niega con la cabeza y suelta un suspiro de resignación… con un miedo atroz de lo que podía suceder cuando sus hijos conocieran la verdad

-Mama…-susurra Kyoushi al oler el miedo en su madre "¿Por tenia tanto miedo?" pensó el joven

-A veces pienso que el… que su padre…. no esté con ustedes es tal vez mi culpa… -tartamudea cerrando los ojos y apretando las manos juntas sobre su regazo para que los niños no vieran el temblor de esta

-Madre -dijo Yuuri ahora comprendiendo por qué su madre se culpaba.

-Pude retenerlo a mi lado, ¡Entienden lo que les digo….!-dijo nerviosa casi entrando en pánico, mientras sentía un extraño zumbido dentro de su cabeza el terror, miedo y dolor de los recuerdo se estaba removiendo

-Cálmate mama… -empezó a decir Kyoushi pero el grito de su madre lo silencio

-¡NO LO ENTIENDEN! -les grito kagome a su hijos, asombrándolos por el terror que se oía en su voz, mientras dentro de ella… las imágenes estaban apareciendo ante sus ojos- ¡Escúchenme! ustedes ahora mismo estuvieran con su padre sino fuera por ocultarle la verdad -les dijo mirando a los ojos a un gemelo y luego al otro para que entendieran la gravedad de la situación… de lo que ella había hecho al ocultarle la verdad a su padre, la decisión que la carcomía por dentro- solo debía hacer que el lord me mirara a los ojos y decirle "No será un Hanyou", pero el rostro de Inuyasha apareció en mi mente y me paralice… entonces me dije que jamás podría traicionarlo.-dijo Kagome, sus nervios se estaban destrozando mientras le decía a su hijos una de sus verdades, que pudieron estar al lado de su padre si no fuera por sus mentiras y les conto sobre su relación con su tío, la mujer ya no podía para de hablar- Cuando me le declare a su tío Inuyasha le dije que no me importaba que fuera un Hanyou, que lo quería y me gustaba tal y como él era…-dijo kagome y Kyoushi noto que su madre estaba perdiendo el control desde hacía rato al escuchar cómo se iba elevando su voz- ¡eso era lo que me diferenciaba de Kikyo!…. ¡ya que ella quiera volverlo humano! -dijo kagome elevando a voz

-Mama... -dijo Kyoushi viendo a su madre temblando de rabia y trato de detenerla acercando su mano para tocar la de ella… pero un descarga lo hizo alejarse y ponerse de pie- ¡MAMA…! -exclamo más fuerte al sentir una extraña ola de energía golpearlo debilitándolo y empezando hacerlo sentir muy mal

-¡LO ESTARÍA NEGANDO! -exploto la miko llevándose la mano a la cabeza cuando los susurros dentro de esta elevaron el volumen y ella no escuchaba su propia voz, por lo que empezó a gritar

-¡Ma… Ma! -grito Yuuri de pie a su lado pero ella no lo escucho y siguió hundiéndose en su desesperación…

-¡A MI NO ME IMPORTABA COMO NACIERA MI HIJO-gritaba Kagome a las altas voces que bloqueaban sus oídos

-¡MAMA! -grito Kyoushi al ver el campo de energía violeta rodear a su madre… el joven trato de dar un paso más atrás pero esta perdió el control- ¡Ma…!-la siguiente ola dejo a los gemelos imposibilitados de alejarse

-¡EL DEBÍA SENTIR LO MISMO! -exclamo Kagome temblando de furia y liberando energía que hizo que los gemelos se comenzaran a marear llevándose las garras a sus cabezas cayendo de rodillas

-Ma… ma -gimió Yuuri antes de doblarse por la mitad debido al dolor de purificación

-¡SERIA SU HIJO! -vapores negros empezaron a surgir en las esquinas de los ojos de la miko- ¡COMO PUDO ABANDONARME! -seguía gritando y el remolino en sus pupilas comenzó a agrandarse mientras los gemelos estaban de rodillas a cada lado de ella recibiendo las olas de purificación sin poder moverse para alejarse de su propia madre- ¡PROMETIO QUEDARSE MI LADO! -gritaba está mirando al frente perdida, agarrándose la cabeza mientras los vapores negro seguían saliendo y desapareciendo en el aire

-¡KAGOME! -escucho esta que la estaban llamando pero el dolor en su cabeza era intenso- ¡MALDICION KAGOME DETENTE!-grito la voz de una mujer que kagome reconoció como Lita

-¡DIJO QUE PODIA QUEDARME A SU LADO! -el dolor se sentía en el aire

-¡Ma... ma! -exclama Kyoushi cayendo acostado de lado en el suelo haciendo que Kagome reaccione, se gire y al ver lo que estaba haciendo se espantara por haber perdido el control. Las ondas se detuvieron de repente.

Los niños respiraban con dificultad, tirados en el suelo con lita su lado sin poder tocarlos para no recibir una descarga, kagome vio los cortos cabellos de los gemelos que parpadeaban de plateado a negro, sus dedos eran normales, ambos se sostenían la cabeza mientras su piel palidecía más de lo normal.

-¡Oh dios!... no otra vez, -exclama Kagome llevándose las manos a la boca con expresión horrorizada- Kyoushi, Yuuri... oh Kami… (Soltando un sollozo) ¿Que hice?... otra vez…. Lo hice otra vez… les estoy haciendo daño... -dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos mientras sentía que el dolor se alejaba-siempre... les hago daño-susurra con voz dolorosa tapando su rostro donde el vacío neutro estaba otra vez, poniéndose de pie para alejarse perdió el conocimiento cayendo de rodillas y siendo abrazada por lita llegaron las dos al suelo.

-Kagome… ¿Qué te esta pasando?-susurra Lita viendo la palidez y oscuridad rodeando a su cuñada

/

Horas después Templo Higurashi

Yuki con el semblante serio y pálido por el estado de su amiga salió del cuarto de Kagome. Al ver los gemelos sentados en el suelo frente a la puerta con su pelo negro y ojos oscuros como los tenía antes su madre… todavía lo impresionaba.

-¿Cómo se sienten? -pregunta Yuki poniéndose en cuclillas frente los niños

-Humano -respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo y Yuki sonrió de lado

-¿Cómo está? -pregunta Yuuri que tenía los ojos de un color miel claro y pelo tan negro que lanzaban destellos azules donde el sol lo tocaba

-Está descansando -susurra el chico rubio tocando el cabello negro de Kyoushi, este tenía los ojos marrones claros de su madre y pelo también intensamente negro.

Yuki vio como los gemelos miraban sus manos humanas. Y luego lo miraban a él, con extrañeza.

-Ser humano… se siente… -murmura Kyoushi mirando a su hermano

-Pesado -concluye el menor y el mayor asiente

-No creo que dure mucho… su madre me conto que cuando pequeños sucedió algo parecido -le cuenta Yuki viendo a los gemelos mirarlo confusos- el efecto pasara y regresaran su forma natural. -el vio como los chicos asintieron- vamos entren a ver a su madre, pronto despertara.

/

Cuando Kagome despertó los gemelos se acercaron, al verlos la joven agacho la cabeza para juntar las manos sobre su regazo. Lita iba acercarse, pero la oscura mirada de Kyou y su negación con la cabeza la hizo detenerse para en un suspiro girarse y dejarlos solos.

-Calma mama -dice Kyoushi sentándose sobre la cama al lado de su madre, para tomar las manos temblorosas de Kagome y mantenerlas entre las pequeñas y humanas de él

-Fui... tan ingenua -susurra Kagome después de calmarse y agarrándose fuerte de su hijo mayor- creí que esos quince años peleando espalda con espalda, uno al lado del otro eran suficiente para retenerlo -alzo la vista para mirar como sus hijos la miraban con brillosos ojos humanos- él dijo que siempre vendría a por mí… que lo esperara-les dijo recordando como el Lord dijo que siempre regresaría por ella- así que lo espere, cuando lloraba dando a luz lo espere, cuando estuvieron en mis brazos lo espere, esa noche cuando el cuarto creciente apareció en el cielo... lo espere... cuando vi a esa youkai a su lado con la luna en su punto más alto... espere, espere... hasta que toque a esa youkai -susurra recordando el dolor y el frio que la abarco por dentro al tocarla.

-¿Madre?... -dijo Yuu para elevar el rostro de su madre y mirarla directamente a los ojos- tu... todos estos años, todos estos años tu seguiste esperándolo.-los ojos de kagome temblaron y se oscurecieron aún más.

Kyoushi al ver a su madre cerrar sus ojos con cansancio le apretó la mano con suavidad, y en el momento que caía en la inconsciencia otra vez, ella susurro:

-No lo odien... por favor -le rogo kagome- y perdónenme por privarlos de su presencia

-No lo odiamos mama, lo compadezco -dijo Yuu con un gesto triste para mirar al cielo por la ventana del cuarto de su madre y ver casualmente un cuarto creciente - él fue que perdió. En cuanto a tu secreto, fue lo mejor, si hubieras hablado, su afecto hubiera sido comprado con nuestra pureza y no dado libremente.

-Gracias... -susurro esta y por fin se durmió

Estuvieron en silencio durante horas, cuando la brisa por fin se volvió fría, Kyoushi arropo a su madre. Mientras uno se sentaba en un sillón y otro en el suelo al lado de la cama de kagome, los gemelos pasaron la noche velando el sueño de su madre demostrando así la fuerza demoniaca que solo con nueve años ya poseían… aun en forma humana.

/

Mucho tiempo después en el Sengoku

Rin tomo la caja en sus manos mirando a Kohaku con tristeza, este luego de tomar su arma se puso una capucha y beso a Rin en los labios.

-¡Todo fue un complot, fueron manipulados... no es justo! -respondió una Rin furiosa

-Ya no podemos hacer nada, pronto una guerra se acerca -dijo Kohaku abrazando a rin que abrazo la cintura del hombre- solo que no se han decidido los combatientes

-¡A Habido guerra desde hace años! -grito Rin apretando la capa de Kohaku en sus puños- ¡a los niños y niñas se les enseñan cómo llegar aquí luego de ser infectados desde que tienen uso de razón! ¡No digas que va a iniciar!

-Rin... -susurro Kohaku, su cuerpo era más musculoso, su pelo ahora con canas estaba más largo y atado a una cola, la joven apenas llegaba a su pecho

-¡Dijiste que ella sanaría!... ¡que no había perdido su corazón! -susurro esta para ver al joven cerrar sus ojos- era mentira... ella jamás se recuperó, ni siquiera esos bebes pudieron borrar el daño hecho a su corazón (Soltó un suspiro tembloroso) por eso no volvió (Sollozo) ni jamás volverá

-Lo siento -dijo Kohaku acariciando el largo cabello de Rin

En eso la puerta de tiras de bambú se abrió y Rin reconoció esa presencia. Al mirar vio al señor Sesshomaru con su fría e indiferente mirada.

-Es hora de irse Kohaku -le dijo Sesshomaru y el joven asintió para darle un beso en la frente a Rin.

El youkai por su parte con un ligero asentimiento se giró para salir de la cabaña pero la voz de Rin lo detuvo con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de esta.

-Tus hijos viven -le dijo Rin pero el youkai no se giró a mirarla

-Hmmp -dijo este para salir de la cabaña

Rin salió detrás del Señor Sesshomaru para agarrar la manga de su aori desde atrás, el cual al sentirla se detuvo otra vez

-Créame, es lo único que le quedo de usted -susurra Rin apretando con fuerza el lugar donde su mano cayó sobre el brazo de Sesshomaru

-Sé que están vivos, jamás lo he dudado -dijo el Youkai para comenzar a elevarse al cielo seguido de Kohaku sobre kirara

-Pero jamás los conocerá... ¿Cierto Señor Sesshomaru? -susurro Rin con tristeza, sin saber que Sesshomaru la escucho y el movimiento de sus cejas hacia abajo fue la única muestra de emoción que hubo pero nadie vio.

Cuando Rin se giró para entrar de nuevo a la cabaña, desde la puerta de esta unos ojos dorados la veían con tristeza, las marcas del señor sesshomaru estaban en su rostro dejándole saber a todo el mundo la descendencia de este pequeño ser. Poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó, le tomo en sus brazos y los pequeños bracitos se abrazaron al cuello de Rin con miedo

-Es tarde, deberías estar descansando -le dijo Rin mientras entraban a la cabaña que pertenecía a ella, a su Kohaku y a este ser que estaba con ella desde que con seis años el señor sesshomaru se lo trajo para que le cuidara.

-¿Es cierto? -dijo el ser en los oídos de rin la cual suspiro para con cuidado recostar su cuerpo en el futón, ponerse de pie y preparar la medicina.

-¿El qué? -cuestiono Rin tomando la cabeza del Ser para elevarla dándole a beber la medicina.

-Yo... jamás los conoceré -susurro el Ser después de beber su medicina- de seguro me odian

-Nadie te odia, recuerda que no saben que existes -dijo Rin acariciando la luna en la frente del ser- y si lo supieran tampoco te odiarían, ella no dejaría que pasara.

\- Me duele… -susurro el Ser con los ojos dorados brillosos de dolor- duele… mucho

-Pronto te acostumbraras… todos se acostumbran -dijo para ver como el ser se quedaba dormido respirando con dificultad.

Rin negó con la cabeza, mirando el pequeño cuerpo que tanto había sufrido en estos doce años. Pensó que al final tal vez fuera lo mejor.

-A veces dormir para siempre duele menos -susurro está mirando al ser, para luego ponerse organizar las hiervas.

Después de esa noche el señor Sesshomaru jamás volvió a la aldea.

/

Dos meses después kagome en una ceremonia privada contrajo matrimonio convirtiéndose en la señora de Yuki Eiri.

-Por los poderes que me otorga el estado los declaro marido y mujer -respondió el juez de paz

Kagome y Yuki Eiri se unieron en un beso, luego se giraron a los presentes. A ambos lados de la pareja había un gemelo ejerciendo de padrino, que luego de ambos besar a su madre cada uno en una mejilla, de la cual tomaron una foto, los chicos le dieron palmadas en la espalda a Yuki.

Mientras esto pasaba la mejor amiga de sus hijos Shana vestida con un hermoso vestido verde se acercó a Kagome para tomar una foto juntas, esta vestía un impresionante vestido de novia blanco, strapples, ajustado al cuerpo para luego de las caderas caer en cascada ondeante de seda hasta el suelo complementado con un velo que recogía sus largos cabellos negros y rizados a nivel del cuello.

Luego de los abrazos y felicitaciones Kyoushi, Yuki, Kagome y Yuu se juntaron debajo del árbol sagrado durante la ceremonia celebrada en el templo, los tres rodeaban a Kagome que sonreía feliz pero con una pizca de tristeza en sus brillantes ojos negros, así quedó plasmada la primera foto de la boda y ahora la unión familiar Eiri-Higurashi.

-Mientras pueda, protegeré tu corazón pequeña miko -le susurro Yuki a Kagome, esta asintió con sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Los gemelos escucharon esta promesa la cual le gano la lealtad de ambos jóvenes para con el hombre que ahora cuidaría de su madre donde ellos no podían, una nueva vida familiar entre ellos comenzaba.


	12. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 11

_**Como lo prometí. Aunque no lo crean en el anime cap 160 que se llama "El chico que trae felicidad", hacen una vista de altura de todo el terreno alrededor del templo Higurashi, así que lo que lean a continuación es posible (haciendo mueca… solo en esta historia jajaja). **_

_**Recuerdan en la película "la espada conquistadora" al inicio cuando Inutashio en forma de perro va corriendo con Mioga colgando de su pelaje mientras hablan, bien mantenga esa imagen en mente.**_

_**Por otro lado… perdón, perdón, perdón…Ustedes pensaran que la historia es un poco bizarra pero todo tiene una razón… al leer tendrán una idea de cómo era la vida de Kagome después que se unió a sessho-kun, todo está escrito basado en pequeños detalles invisibles que no pasaron de ser eso, detalles sin importancia que yo termine dándole una vuelta de 360 grados a ellos, y puede asegurares que el título del capitulo es muy significativo…. espero lo disfruten.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_El Largo y Tormentoso viaje que llega a su final__"_

**CAPITULO 11**

5 MESES DESPUÉS DE LA BODA

-¡QUE, QUE! -exclamo kagome mientras miraba al arquitecto caminar alrededor de la modesta casa de Kagome

-Kag, cariño sabes que la casa es muy pequeña necesitamos algo más grande -dijo Yuki para abrazar a Kagome de la cintura y besar su cuello- ya lo he pensado, tendrás tu despacho y yo el mío, una biblioteca, una cocina más grande así tú, mi suegrita y mi cuñada no estarán chocándose en la diminuta cocina... mmm... ¿Qué más?

-Mi hermano y yo tendremos habitaciones separadas -dijo Yuu con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro entrando a la sala donde su madre era sutilmente convencida por su padrastro a besos sobre lo de ampliar la casa. Con nueve años aunque el joven parecía de quince, este vestía unos jeans negros, una sudadera gris, unos tenis blancos y su pelo caía en cortos mechones rebeldes sobre su frente.

-¡Sí, es genial! -dijo Kyou que de buen humor entraba detrás de su hermano menor, con una vaso en la mano lleno de jugo, este a su vez vestía unos pantalones de tela azul oscuro, una camisa roja mangas cortas, unos mocasines y su pelo corto a nivel de su barbilla estaba recogido en una media cola - además donde pondrás el cuarto del bebe ¿Con nosotros o ustedes?

Un silencio mortal cubrió la habitación, entonces Kyou se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, pues su madre miro a Yuki y viceversa, luego se llevó la mano a su bajo vientre.

-No lo sabían ¿Cierto? -comento Kyou rascándose la cabeza- jejeje... pues pensé que se habían dado cuenta, al fin y al cabo no es por eso la remodelación

-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? -dijo Kagome tocándose el vientre para mirar a Yuki, que negaba con la cabeza

-Madre no te responderé esa pregunta -dijo Kyou con espanto, pues no pensaba decirle a su madre como se hacían los niños, Yuu por su parte sonreía por el comentario mostrando sus largos colmillos

-¿No te has equivocado? -cuestiono Yuki a su hijastro que lo miro fríamente con esa característica y fría mirada de perfil que daba sesshomaru al pobre de Yaken- eh... no, no te has equivocado

-Pero es que... se supone que no era posible -dice Kagome negando con la cabeza- es imposible… además ya tengo 39 años… yo…

-Madre -empieza Yuu que se pone de pie frente a su madre que estaba pálida- ¿Que sucede?

Kagome le conto entonces lo que había pasado con su nacimiento y que ella no podía quedarse embarazada, era imposible. Yuki les dijo que él ya lo sabía pero aun así quería casarse con esta. Los gemelos miraron muy seriamente a su madre.

-¡Oh dios!... no me he estado cuidando -dijo Kagome para mirar su reloj, ver que eran apenas las dos de la tarde para tomar su bolso y salir corriendo al médico- nos vemos esta noche ire a ver a Irie-San

Cuando la mujer se fue, los hombres se miraron en silencio, para luego Yuki mirar hacia el patio.

-Voy a ser padre -susurra el rubio mirando por la puerta que salió Kagome corriendo

-Ya lo sabíamos -dice Kyou mirando al hombre aceptar su nueva realidad

-¿Están bien con el nuevo bebe? -pregunta Yuki mirando a los gemelos a la cara

-¿Porque lo preguntas? -cuestiona Yuu a su vez mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón de la pequeña sala familiar- te aceptamos cuando decidiste estar con nuestra madre y por supuesto que nos pasó por la cabeza que algo así como un nuevo niño podría suceder, ya que no sabíamos ese último detalle de mama.

-Son demasiado despiertos para su bien, pero bueno para su seguridad -dijo Yuki sonriendo para durante unos segundos quedarse pálido y abrir los ojos como plato- ¡VOY A SER PAPA!

-Oy... ahora te das cuenta -dijo Kyou mirando incrédulo como el tipo entro en Shock

-¡VOY A SER PADRE! -grito este para acercarse a un sillón y dejarse caer

-Etto... Yuki ¿Estás bien? -dijo Kyou sonriendo mientras palmeaba la espalda de su padrastro- creo que se tardó en asimilar la noticia

-Bueno tomando en cuenta sus gustos -murmuro Yuu haciendo referencias a las antiguas salida de su padrastro con hombres, mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba al mini bar de la esquina de la sala para servirle una copa del whisky que al chico dorado le gustaba tomar en buenas ocasiones- bien, cálmate y tomate esto.

En la tarde cuando kagome llego, lo hizo cargada de un montón de recetas y artículos de ser madre que no sabía que debía tomar pues al llevar su embarazo en el sengoku nunca tuvo nada de esto, para mirar a la familia y con una sonrisa nerviosa decir:

-Seré madre otra vez... tengo dos meses de embarazo -dijo Kagome para ver como Yuu choca cinco con su hermano y extender la mano para cobrarle a su hermano mayor

-Te dije que eran dos meses -murmura Yuu tomando el dinero de su hermano

-No entiendo como lo hiciste -dice Kyou mirando a su madre que los miraba sorprendida

-Fue por su aroma -le informa Yuu contando el dinero- el cambio fue sutil pero definitivo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? -dijo Kagome para acercarse a sus niños y acariciar las mejillas de cada uno

-De haber sabido que no estabas enterada, no habría arruinado la sorpresa -dijo Kyou tocando la mejilla donde su madre puso una mano- supongo que pensamos que las cosas debían ser natural y sin extraños sucesos... normal

-Jajajaja, nosotros, en esta familia nunca seremos normales -dijo kagome semi seria- y no te preocupes, de que sorpresa fue, pues sí, no pensé que sería madre de nuevo así que... -mirando a su esposo y sonreír- el pobre de Yuki ya se había hecho a la idea de que no tendría más hijos que ustedes... aun no se lo cree jejejeje.

Durante los meses siguientes el templo fue remodelado y una casa más grande fue construida. Los Eiri eran ricos y el gasto que abarcaría la remodelación y acondicionamiento del templo Higurashi no rascaría ni por encima de la fortuna de estos.

/

EN EL SENGOKU

-¡HIRAIKOTSU! -grito la mujer lanzando el boomerang hacia el ogro, siendo este partido por la mitad

-¡Te matare exterminadora! -dijo otro ogro detrás de la mujer

Esta salto a un lado en lo que esperaba que su boomerang regresara pero un tercer ogro golpeo el suelo haciéndola caer

-¡Rayos! -grito está cayendo de rodillas-¡Kirara!

La gatita se movió rápido hacia su nueva dueña, mientras esta por fin atrapaba el boomerang y lo lanzaba hacia el ogro que golpeo la tierra, al tiempo que una flecha sagrada pasaba a su lado hacia el ogro a su espalda.

-Gracias Aya -dijo Kira mirando a su hermana con su atuendo de sacerdotisa un poco más atrás- te tardaste ¿Dónde estabas?

Al hacerlo caminaba hasta su hermana bordeando los cadáveres, al llegar vio que esta le sonrió.

-El señor Kouga esta con mama ahora -dice Aya colgando su arco al hombro mientras rastreaba los limites fuera de la barrera de Kagome. Ya que los demonio no podían cruzar, muchas peleas se llevaban fuera de esta y eso estaba contaminando la tierra.- de ahora en adelante Hakaku se turnara con Ginta para vigilar posibles ataques fuera de la barrera.

-Han pasado tantos años…-susurra Kira mirando detrás de ella y ver como la barrera creada por el dolor que sufrió su tía Kagome se tranquilizaba y desaparecía ese color violeta rosado.- tía Kagome no regresara, es definitivo. -dijo Kira colgándose el boomerang a su espalda, girándose para alejarse de su hermana al tiempo que llamaba a Kirara y se montaba sobre ella para sobrevolar el área por si había más ataques.

-El orden debe ser restablecido -susurro Aya recordando las palabras de la anciana Kaede para girarse y atravesar la barrera.

/

EPOCA ACTUAL

Clínica privada de los Eiri.

Kagome mira a su amigo, y antiguo jefe Irie Naoki. Este revisaba sus últimos análisis.

-Todos tus análisis están en regla… nunca había visto una mujer estéril con un embarazo más saludable -comento este dejando el folder sobre su escritorio

-Entonces ¿Será un parto natural? -pregunta está acariciando su voluminoso vientre

-Estas de siete meses… -dice este mirando su vientre- pero, por lo que leí de la cirugía que te hicieron -niega con la cabeza- te diré que no creo que tengas un parto natural, estoy casi seguro que tendremos que sacar al bebe en una cesárea

-Eso me temía -susurra está preocupada

-Tranquila, esperamos el tiempo hasta que él bebe este completo y luego haremos la cesárea -dijo este mirándola seriamente y con toda la confianza del mundo, que Kagome le creyó.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mi Jefe -dijo Kagome sonriendo- aun sabiendo lo complicado de mi situación y guardarla en secreto.

-Desde que te conocí he sentido que eras especial -dijo Naoki para hacer una mueca- algo así como cuando quede atrapado por kotoko, son cosas inevitables incluso para un genio como yo

-Jajajaj que kotoko-chan no se entere -dijo para ponerse en pie lentamente y darle la mano a Irie- gracias otra vez

-Descuida, pero ya sabes este genio quiere estar al tanto de todo lo que te sucede chica extraña -dijo para salir de detrás de su escritorio y abrirle la puerta- cualquier cosa puedes llamarme a casa cuando quieras.

Kagome le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó, hasta su despacho donde sus hijos la esperaban preocupados.

-Y ¿Qué tal? -fue Kyoushi el primero en ponerse de pie y acercarse a su madre a preguntar

-Todo normal -dijo mirando a Yuu que la miraba serio- es un buen embarazo

Ambos gemelos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, para Kyoushi ayudar a su madre a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones y sentarse cada uno a un lado de ella.

-Nos vamos a casa -le informa Yuuri mientras toca el enorme vientre de su madre para sentir los latidos y movimientos dentro de este- Yuki ya viene por nosotros

-Genial, tengo hambre -murmura Kagome sonriendo al ver a su hijo Yuu sobresaltarse cuando el feto pateo su mano- y él bebe también

-Cuando no -dice Kyoushi presionando con un dedo, el lugar donde parecía estar la cabeza

Todos se rieron, en eso Yuki entro al despacho y luego de contarle los pormenores abrazando a kagome por la cintura se marcharon a la mansión detrás del templo Higurashi.

/

3 AÑOS DESPUES EN EL TEMPLO, MANSION EIRI-HIGURASHI

Serena Eiri Higurashi nació a inicio del segundo año de matrimonio, era idéntica a su madre Kagome, rubia como su padre Yuki y extraños pero penetrantes ojos rosado violeta. Años después a la pequeña le fascinaban las coletas y su hermano mayor tuvo que aprender hacerlas ya que la pequeña serena se había enamorado de su oniichan.

Esa noche el coche subió la elevación, se detuvo en las puertas de la muralla alta estilo japonés que ahora rodeaban la colina donde estaba el templo y cuando estas se abrieron el coche volvió a avanzar hasta detenerse en el garaje para cinco vehículos en una esquina de la mansión.

-Estoy cansada -dice Kagome saliendo del coche después que Yuki le abrió la puerta del copiloto

-Yo no… -dijo Yuki para abrazar la cintura de su esposa y dándole un beso en el cuello le susurro de manera erótica- que tal si te doy un masaje en los pies y luego uno en tus muslo para luego…

-¡MAMA! -grito una pequeña niña que venía corriendo o mejor dicho casi tropezando con su cortas piernitas y detrás de ella los gemelos caminando pacientemente- egaste… aiba -mientras estiraba los bracitos para que kagome la tomara en sus brazos

-Serena -dijo kagome sonriendo mientras tomaba la niña en brazos- ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo? Mira la hora que es -mirando a los gemelos con gesto severo que ellos ignoraron, cuando se trataba de su hermana ellos hacían lo que querían, según ellos ella era suya. "Odiaba esas palabras, el Lord tenía la mala costumbre de recordársela" pensó Kagome viendo como los gemelos protegían a serena.

-Ey… yo no cuento -dijo Yuki haciendo cara de hombre abandonado cruelmente

-Tu no cuento -dijo Serena mirando a Kagome- mami si toria… cuento

-Historia enana -la corrige Kyoushi y la niña se gira para darle una sonrisa a su hermano mayor

-¡Toria! -volvió a repetirá la niña y Yuu soltó un suspiro para reírse bajito

-No ha querido dormirse hasta que le cuentes otra de tus aventuras -le informo Yuu elevando los hombros como diciendo que no hay remedio

-¿Eh?... ¿ahora? -dice para mirar a serena que esperaba con sus ojitos rosados brillantes de emoción- es muy tarde mi niña

-No toria… -dijo la niña apagándose y agachando la cabeza haciendo sentir mal a kagome que suspiro

-Yo… etto… supongo… -murmura la mujer para mirar a los gemelos que la ven y elevan la ceja esperando la respuesta de su madre- mañana es fin de semana, no creo que este mal acostarse tarde hoy

-¡Si toria! -grito serena para girarse hacia Kyou y estirando los brazos exigirle que la tomara

El joven tomo la niña en brazos y se giró para caminar hacia la enorme casa seguido de Yuu. Yuki los vio alejarse viendo a kagome mirarlos con gesto apagado.

-No tienes remedio mi pequeña niña -dijo Yuki pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa y guiarla a la casa.

Ya en el cuarto de la pequeña Serena, Kagome tomo asiento en un cómodo sillón al lado de la cama de su hija y los gemelos se sentaron en el suelo.

-Y ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-pregunta a su hija que estaba en su cama sentada y cómodamente arropada- Ya te narre todas las historias que viví con Inuyasha el tío de tus hermanos

-Que tal una de nuestro padre -pide Yuu sorprendiendo a Kagome que mira a ambos gemelos- estuviste quince años a su lado… no…

-(Sonriendo con añoranza) Si, fueron duro pero emocionantes y maravillosos -susurro Kagome sonriendo y perdida en sus pensamientos- tantas aventura jejeje, recuerdo como se enojaba su padre cada vez que cometía un error y él tenía que ir a sacarme-la mujer seguía sonriendo cuando se recostó del respaldo del sillón- nunca fui muy buena peleando por eso todos siempre me protegían, el pobre de Yaken y Shippo no se apartaban de mi lado.

-Yaken -pregunta Kyou- ¿El sirviente de papa?

-Jajaja si, el odiaba estar detrás de mí, pero le temía a su padre -le conto Kagome dejando caer la mejilla sobre su mano mientras su codo descansaba en el brazo del sillón- si el lord decía quédate con kagome, él no se apartaba de mi espalda y pasaba lo mismo con la pequeña Rin cuando el lord la dejo definitivamente conmigo.

-¿Era fuerte? -pregunta Yuu y Kagome lo mira- el sirviente de papa, Yaken

-No, pero era valiente cuando se necesitaba -le conto esta- en tamaño no pasaba de mis rodillas, era un sapo miedoso que cuando aparecía un demonio para atacarme se colocaba delante de mí con su horrible báculo…

-El sirviente de papa un sapo…-dijo Kyou incrédulo que aún no lo aceptaba

-Jajaja, un sapo demonio muy leal que decidió seguir a su padre por voluntad propia-le corrigió Kagome- y ese día no fue la excepción… -comenzó la mujer a contar su recuerdo- Rin me había acompañado a la aldea vecina, a un día de camino de la nuestra, y yaken caminaba delante de nosotras tirando de Ahun cuando volvíamos de regreso. Al principio pensábamos que era un simple ataque de unos cuantos demonios menores pero me equivoque cuando una enorme ave sobrevoló el área donde estábamos seguida de pequeñas aves -narro está muy seria- al ver la enorme águila me sorprendí pues creía que Naraku había eliminado a la raza de Avi completamente -les dijo Kagome a sus hijos que la miraban y escuchaban expectante- pero esas que nos rodearon, era del mismo clan que se había ocultado de Naraku.

-Desde que me uní con su padre los ataques a la aldea y mi persona se habían incrementado, nadie estaba de acuerdo en que una mujer humana y más una sacerdotisa estuviera con un demonio, nada bueno salía de eso. Monjes viajeros y sacerdotisa a las cuales visite para entrenar… todos me aconsejaban que lo abandonara ya que no podía purificarlo, pero yo estaba segura que podía funcionar…. Había aprendido amar a su padre -dijo esta con seguridad- si lo pienso, con ese dia ya había pasado una semana completa desde el último ataque que sufrimos, el cese al fuego me preocupo, pero el lord aprovecho para echar un vistazo fuera del área que normalmente usábamos y por eso no estaba con nosotras ese día.-conto la mujer pensativa y negando con la cabeza siguió- al ver la enorme ave caí en la cuenta de que era una emboscada y lo más seguro me querían a mí otra vez… siempre iban a por mí y su padre siempre aparecía para salvarme.

-Algunas veces pensaba que era una carga para todos mis amigos, incluso para el lord, -señale triste al recordar- yo nunca estaba sola, su padre así lo había ordenado, por lo que siempre había alguien conmigo, Sango, Yaken y Shippo, Kohaku siempre estaba cerca y para viajes largos su padre siempre estaba a mi lado. Pocos fueron los días que su padre y yo podíamos estar juntos sin alguna amenaza detrás-suspiro quedándose pensativa un minuto para después continuar- por más peligroso que fuera n ningún momento desee no estar con su padre y jamás cambiaria esos momentos y peleas, n si esos significaba estar al lado de su padre. Así que dándole una de mis flechas cargadas de energía Rin para protegerse, le ordene a Yaken que la llevara a la aldea mientras yo los entretenía… y funciono hasta que el ave me ataco con una ráfaga de viento que me impidió lanzar mis flechas, haciéndole más fácil el atraparme y alzar el vuelo

-Oh… -exclamo Serena con los ojos brillantes

-Al ver la altura a la que me encontraba me asuste -dijo Kagome recordando el terror que paso- estaba gritando como loca, le advertía al demonio que se reía de mí, que no se atreviera a dejarme caer o lo lamentaría -les conto la mujer sonriendo- la verdad es que estaba tan asustada, que no sabía que hacer… tenía mi arco podía dispararle pero entonces caería, si lo purificaba con mis manos también caería… así que estaba entre la espada y la pared, aunque como una loca en mi mente gritaba el nombre de su padre. Durante unos minutos nos alejamos de mi aldea, no sabía que harían conmigo hasta muy tarde, cuando llegamos a unos acantilados de roca puntiagudos, su idea era dejarme caer -dijo está estremeciéndose al recordar- para que fue eso, ahí fue que empecé a amenazar al ave con purificarlo lenta y dolorosamente, pero no me hizo caso. Girando en un círculo se elevó más alto, minutos después me soltó… creo que quede afónica de tanto gritar mientras caía, gritaba el nombre de su padre tan alto que creo que se escuchó en Japón entero, jajajajaja entonces de un momento a otro me estrelle contra algo suave y peludo…. "Sujétate" escuche reconociendo esa voz, por lo que cerrando los ojos me agarre fuertemente del pelaje plateado que me rodeaba -les conto a los niños que escuchaban atentos y conteniendo la respiración- segundos después caíamos de golpe al suelo en un grandioso ¡BOON! "¿Estas bien?" escuche la voz ronca del enorme Inu pero yo aún estaba pasando el terror de unos minutos atrás "¡Kagome!" me grito su padre y yo le respondí que estaba bien. Entonces elevo su monumental cabeza hacia arriba donde el ave demoniaca nos sobrevolaba, "¿Puedes defenderte?" me pregunto, mire a mi espalda, no tengo flechas pero puedo cubrirme con mi arco, le dije y volviéndose una bola de luz que me hizo cerrar los ojos se transformó, cuando abrí mis ojos estaba sentada entre sus brazos, él mirándome de esa manera que decía que había cometido una estupidez. Jajajajaja….

-"Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente" me susurro tranquilamente y con ese tono de voz frio que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda, me dejo sobre mis pies para sacar su espada Bakusaiga.

Dejándome de pie con el regaño pendiente, su padre procedió a dar un súper salto, detenerse flotando en el aire, recibir el ataque del águila de frente para entonces desaparecer, aparecer sobre ella a nivel de su cuello y agitar es destructora arma. Luego de eso las demás aves lo rodearon, así que agitando a Bakusaiga en un círculo completo el ataque salió como una onda circular destruyendo todo a su paso.

Lo mire caer elegantemente y sin esfuerzo alguno sobre sus piernas desde esa impresionante altura para luego guardar a Bakusaiga en su funda, caminar hasta a mí, tomarme en sus brazos y salir volando de ese lugar.

-¡Genial! -grito Serena saltando sobre su cama sacando a kagome de su recuerdo

-Jejeje, Si, me dio tremendo sermón y me prohibió salir de la aldea -dijo Kagome con voz suave- no sé cuántas veces discutimos esa orden… ahora a dormir pequeña.

Después de las buenas noches de sus hijos, Kagome camino hasta sus aposentos donde Yuki la esperaba. Antes de entrar recordó lo que no le conto a sus hijos, su padre la llevo a las aguas termales e hicieron el amor durante toda la noche dentro de una de las pozas y fuera de esta, sonrió sonrojada al recordar como tuvo el inu que cargarla porque ella no podía caminar al día siguiente, pero jamás cambiaria esa maravillosa noche pues estaba segura que esa noche concibieron a los gemelos.

Y su felicidad llego a su fin.


	13. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 12

_**Me disculpo por lo tarde que publico el capítulo del sábado pero no estaba en casa jajaja y llegue tarde, pero descuiden el cap. del domingo va…. Como sea aquí esta.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Colores que nacen de la necesidad, para Salvar a Alguien... Es Tu Destino.__"_

CAPITULO 12

4 AÑOS DESPUÉS EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI

Kyoushi al igual que su hermano menor para ese entonces contaba con dieciséis años, su tamaño y estructura física era igual a su tío Inuyasha cuando Kagome lo despertó.

En su habitación este tomo su bulto de práctica de Kendo de su armario y bajando las escaleras entro a la cocina donde su madre preparaba unas galletas con su media hermana Serena, mientras Yuu navegaba en su laptop personal en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Mama ya me voy!-dijo Kyou tomando unas cuantas galletas y cuando paso por el lado de su hermanita que se encontraba sobre una silla en la isleta de la cocina, le tiro de una de las doradas coletas-cuídate enana, no hagas desorden

-¡Kyou-chan!... -exclamo Serena enojada- ¡ya verás pronto creceré y podre tirar de ese cabello plateado!

Kagome sonrió al ver la interacción de los dos hermanos. Serena que ya contaba con siete años, tenía sus ya acostumbradas coletas doradas, vestía un pantalón pescador rosa y una blusa azul cielo con flores blancas, lo complementaban unas sandalias blancas.

-Hijo, Shana llamo para decir que no podrá ir hoy a la práctica de kendo y le pongas excusa, a su abuela la internaron de nuevo-le informo kagome a su hijo de la llamada de su amiga.

La preciosa chica de cabellos anaranjados como el fuego y ojos dorados que peleo con Kyou al entrar a la escuela primaria y de ahí nació una extraña amistad que se ha extendido por más de diez años. Ambos tenían una carrera de ver quién puede vencer a quien. Era increíble ver a la joven hacer la mayoría de los deportes que su hijo hacía, y agradecía a la suerte que la chica sea deportiva para poder competir contra su hijo.

-Oh, claro, le informare a Himura sensei -dijo Kyou comiéndose unas cuantas galletas

Su hijo vestía unos pantalones de tela crema con unos mocasines negros, un t-shirt blanco y una chaqueta negra encima, aunque Kagome ya no recortaba a sus hijos, esto por voluntad seguían recortándose bajito… (Estilo corte de pelo de Houyo en el anime) aunque estos no podía opacar el parecido con su padre (imagen de sesshomaru jovencito en la película la espada conquistadora pero con el pelo demasiado corto).

-Ya lo sabes enana -dijo Kyou enseñándole un largo y blanco colmillo a su hermana y le recordó la apuesta que tenían- si logras tirar de mi cabello te llevare al parque de diversiones de Odiaba durante un fin de semana completo y haremos todo lo que quieras.

Serena echaba humo por las orejas mientras veía a su hermano decirle adiós con la mano después de tomar su shinai de bambú que usaba en su entrenamiento y salía caminando campante de la cocina

-¡TE JURO QUE UN DIA TIRARE DE TU CABELLO KYOU-CHAN! -le grito serena exaltada de pie sobre la banqueta. En ese momento ella era idéntica a Kagome cuando se enojaba de tal modo que Inuyasha se hacía pequeño y la miko grande, pero con el pelo rubio atado en dos colitas.

-Ya cálmate pequeña... sabes que él lo hace para escucharte gritar y tú le das lo que quiere -le dice Kagome mientras toma a su hija en brazos para dejarla en el suelo con una sonrisa

-¡Pero yo quiero ir a Odaiba! -exclamo serena en un berrinche

-¿Y porque no dejas que yo te lleve, Yuu o tal vez papa? -le pregunta Kagome agachándose frente a su hija que tenía los brazos cruzados en su pequeño pecho

-¡Arrrggghhh! ¡Yo quiero ir con Kyou-niichan! -grito para salir corriendo de la cocina- ¡KYOU-CHAN ES MIO!

Kagome se quedó en la cocina aun en cuclillas viendo a su hija desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la entrada, mientras gritaba que solo iría al parque con su hermano mayor, y la mujer se preguntó cómo podía haber pasado. Al igual que El Lord e Inuyasha, Kyou y Serena tenían una rivalidad amor-odio... aunque extraña y diferente de la asesina relación de aquellos dos, una rivalidad... era una rivalidad.

Con Yuu, Serena de cierta manera lo admiraba y hacia todo lo que él le pedía, parecía una pequeña Rin detrás del Lord. Al contrario que con Kyou ya que este era el que tenía que hacer lo que ella pidiera, mientras ella no hacía nada de lo que él le pedía y terminaban peleándose.

Negando con la cabeza esta se puso de pie para poner las galletas en un plato sobre la meseta y taparla con una servilleta para que se enfriaran. Al girarse para salir de la cocina vio a su hijo Yuu hablando por su teléfono móvil y sonrió

"Un youkai nacido hace quinientos años hablando por móvil... mi vida es única" pensaba la mujer caminando hasta su despacho personal.

/

La pequeña serena salió corriendo y se detuvo dónde estaba el árbol sagrado. Una extraña luz le llamo la atención, miro donde estaba la marca, que según su madre el tío de sus hermanos fue sellado por la chica que le gustaba.

Mientras se acercaba a la luz, está tomo forma en un reflejo borroso que empezó a moverse fuera del templo. Serena encantada con el reflejo blanco, le siguió bajando las escaleras y perdiéndose en el bosque detrás de las nuevas murallas estilo japonés que rodeaban el templo Higurashi

/

Kagome estaba trabajando en su despacho cuando sintió una opresión en su pecho y la imagen de su hija apareció en su mente.

-¡Serena!-exclamo poniéndose de pie y salió corriendo del despacho.

Al llegar al cuarto de su hija lo encontró vacío, la busco por toda la casa y pregunto a toda la familia que vivía en esta pero nadie había visto a la pequeña serena desde hacía unas horas. Escaneo la casa pensando que tal vez estuviera jugando a las escondidas como solía hacer, pero no podía sentir la tenue energía de su pequeña.

-¡SERENA! -grito kagome mientras se precipitaba al patio y rastreaba todo el lugar- No... No puedo sentir su energía -dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y se alisaba los cortos mechones de cabello. Para el final de su embarazo kagome se cortó su larga melena de risos por un corte marimacho que hasta ahora había crecido hasta el nivel de su barbilla y lo mantenía en ese largo- ¡No puede Ser!

Presa del pánico kagome salió del templo, corrió unas cuantas calles y manzanas pero la energía de su hija no aparecía, tampoco sentía la unión que había sentido entre ambas desde que nació y la tuvo en sus brazos.

-¡Oh kami! -dijo esta para mirar al cielo y ver que pronto oscurecería. Con gran desesperación regreso al templo mientras llamaba a Yuki y a sus Hijos.

/

Media hora después Kyoushi y Yuu entraban con una seriedad mortal en la mansión, y observaron a su madre mirar concentrada por el ventanal de cristal. Yuki se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, su cara una máscara de desesperación y frialdad.

-¿Has logrado localizarla?... nosotros no hemos podido -pregunto Kyoushi el gemelo mayor ya que sabía que su madre tenía una conexión irrompible con ellos tres

-Hay demasiadas energía negativas y puede que Serena se esté bloqueando así misma por el miedo -dijo kagome mientras se abrazaba como si estuviera temblando

-Aun es una niña...-dijo Yuki poniéndose de pie para poder abrazar a kagome- ¿Cómo puede usar sus poderes?... a ti no te paso.

-Ten en cuenta que nací con mis poderes sellados... serena no-gimió Kagome dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuki mientras respiraba profundo para calmarse.

Cuando tuvo control de sí misma se enderezo y miro a los gemelos muy seria, los jóvenes miraron a los ojos de su madre.

-Deben rastrearla, pueden leer el viento como lo hacía su padre y su tío -dijo kagome

-Pero nunca pudimos superar las pruebas que estaban cubiertas por tu poder espiritual -exclamo confuso Kyou

-Si Serena se está protegiendo espiritualmente, no podremos encontrarla-estuvo de acuerdo Yuu

Kagome sonrió y camino hasta detenerse frente a sus hijos que con diecisiete años ya le llevaban una cabeza.

-Les explique que al igual que yo deben ver lo que buscan -dijo kagome mientras les acariciaba las marcas magenta en la frente, parpados y mejillas que debido a la preocupación aparecieron en los dos, pero esta vez la miko en ella no las borro "Necesitan el poder heredado de su padre para esta situación" pensó mirándolos con temor de que ellos se percatara de lo que ella venía haciendo desde que llegaron a este mundo- cuando apunto a un objetivo sé a qué debo disparar y ustedes hijos míos ¿Saben que deben buscar?

Los cuatro juntos salieron de la enorme mansión y se detuvieron frente al árbol sagrado, los gemelos cerraron sus ojos alzando las cabezas mientras olfateaban el viento.

Cuando por fin abrieron los ojos los jóvenes pudieron ver el viento en varios colores y olores, fácilmente pudieron reconocer la tenue energía rosa-violeta de su hermana y porque tal vez su madre no podía rastrearla

-La veo, pero una extraña energía blanca la está rodeando -dijo Kyou para mirar a su madre que lo miraba confuso

-Es cierto, no puedo percibir su olor, solo su color y presencia... pero podemos seguirla -respondió Yuu

-No se preocupen por nosotros deben ir -dijo Kagome para sacar dos pequeña pulsera de cuentas y ponérsela en la muñeca a sus hijos- esta son unas de las pulseras que el monje Miroku solía ponerme para protegerme de encantamientos y hechizos, les protegerá de cualquier espíritu que quiera poseerlos, pero no protegerá a su hermana

-Entonces danos una para ella -dijo Kyou confuso

-Lo que sea que se halla llevado a su hermana ha tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que fuere hacer... -dijo Kagome para callarse y gemir apretando sus manos juntas en señal de preocupación- no sé cómo pudo pasar el campo de protección, es obvio por lo que estás viendo que serena siguió a esa energía fuera de mi protección.

-Quieres decir ¿Qué alguien quiere separarla de ti? -dice Yuu entrecerrando sus ojos pensativo...

Al no poder sentir o ver la energía que los rodeaba Kagome piensa que ese temor profundo que la ha estado torturando durante años ya se estaba haciendo realidad y que algo malo le haya pasado a su pequeña niña. Por lo que presiona a sus hijos para que usen sus poderes para encontrarla.

-No pierdan el tiempo deben buscar a su hermana -le dice kagome con firmeza a sus niños los cuales asienten- tengan cuidado

/

Durante unos minutos esperaron debajo del árbol sagrado, Yuki acepto por que kagome se lo pidió, ya que ella quería tratar de sentir la energía que pudo entrar a sus dominios.

-No logras verlas ¿Cierto? -dijo Yuki cuando kagome suspiro de cansancio y derrota negando con la cabeza

-Esto nunca me había pasado… que me está sucediendo-murmura la mujer tocando su frente pues sentía una sombra de dolor

-Mi niña, no crees que te has adelantado a juzgar la presencia y por eso no puedes encontrarla -le comenta Yuki sus conclusiones- Una vez te dije que el suprimir tu dolor te destruiría... y no me equivoque, te ha estado consumiendo tan de a poco que no has notado los cambios dentro de ti… puede que el daño ya este demasiado profundo

-Yuki... -susurra kagome elevando el rostro para ver el serio rostro de su marido

-Tú no eres mala y no te gusta hacer daño Kagome, por eso te escondes, te proteges para que no te vuelvan a herir-le recordó Yuki acariciando su mejilla pálida- es por eso que tu campo de protección solo afectan a aquellos que quieren hacer daño a los que proteges.

-Me estás diciendo que... -empezó a decir Kagome al darse cuenta de su error

-Que esa energía pudo entrar gracias a que no es mala, no vino hacer daño -le confió Yuki su teoría- tal vez ha estado mucho tiempo aquí y nadie hasta serena la había podido ver.

-Yo... no puedo creerlo -susurro Kagome espantada al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido con ella

-Calma, no es tu culpa -dijo Yuki tomando las manos de Kagome para darles un beso y luego besar los labios de su esposa

-Yuki...-susurra Kagome-estoy perdiéndome -había temor en la voz de la miko

-Mi pequeña, es normal que hayas querido protegerte durante todos estos años-la consuela el joven dorado- has sufrido mucho y nadie podría culparte el querer sobreproteger a tus hijos, a tales extremo de encerrarlos en una burbuja perfecta de protección.

-Ninguna energía se había ocultado de mí antes, sin importar de donde proviniera o su propósito -dijo kagome llevándose una mano temblorosa a la frente- Yo misma me he bloqueado.

-Mmm, puedes llamarle autoprotección... no querías tener que sufrir, por eso si no sentías nada, no podías sufrir -asintió Yuki con su aseveración

-Y ahora mis hijos están en peligro por mis propios miedos -gimió al percatarse de la magnitud de su error- aunque lo hice inconscientemente, eso no me excluye de culpa si algo malo le sucede a ellos -kagome miro el cielo, otra vez, cuando tenía que tomar o aceptar una situación, el cuarto creciendo brillaba en lo alto del firmamento "Lord"- nunca debí ocultarme, debí enfrentar mi dolor, cargar con él todo el tiempo que estuviera condenada a llevarlo, pero nunca bloquearlo, he sido una cobarde.

-Te has concentrado en proteger a tus hijos hasta que estos fueran capaces de tomar sus propia decisiones -dijo Yuki para recoger unos cuantos y cortos mechones de cabello negro de kagome detrás de su oreja y así ver el perfil de su rostro- es amor de madre, eso jamás sería un error.

Y así se quedaron en silencio, la esposa de souta, Lita, salió y les trajo unos abrigos, sabía que nada los haría entrar hasta que la pequeña serena apareciera.

-Gracias Lita -dijo kagome colocándose la manta sobre sus hombros con ayuda de Yuki que se puso a su vez un largo abrigo negro

-Los gemelos la encontraran -dijo Lita con mucha confianza

-Lo sé -respondió Kagome- solo estoy preocupada de lo que ambos puedan encontrar, es obvio que esta situación es algo que solo ellos dos podrían llevar a cabo.

-Has entrenado bien a los gemelos -dijo Yuki

-Es cierto y sabes que no permitirían que nada le ocurra a su pequeña hermana -dijo Lita a lo que kagome asintió respirando profundo para calmarse

/

Dos horas después Kyou apareció con Serena en brazos seguido de Yuu, estaban sucios, como si se hubieran arrastrado debajo del suelo. Al ver a serena, esta tenía el mismo aspecto que ellos, pero ninguno estaba herido y kagome dio gracias a kami por tener a los tres de nuevo a su lado.

-¡Kyou, Yuu, Serena! -exclamo kagome en un susurro mientras se ponía de pie y se encontraba con los dos jóvenes frente al edificio del templo

-Está dormida, al parecer la aventura la extenuó hasta la inconsciencia -dijo Kyou mientras dejaba a la niña en brazos de su madre

-¡Serena! -susurro kagome para abrazar a la pequeña contra su pecho y entonces percatarse de algo. Su hija abrazaba lo que parecía una caja de madera marrón- Kyou... ¿Esto?

-Oh, es cierto -dijo Yuu para acercarse y ver la caja detenidamente ahora con una mejor iluminación- cuando la encontramos tuvimos que arrastrarnos hasta una cueva en lo profundo del suelo, ella tenía la caja en sus brazos, dijo que no podía dejarla sola y que se la llevaría con ella a casa

-Esto no puede estar pasando -murmuro kagome mirando la antigua caja con temor

-Kagome... ¿De qué hablas? -pregunta Yuki al ver el miedo en los ojos de su mujer

-Ah, casi lo olvido, la extraña energía que rodeaba a serena aún está ahí, viene de esa caja -dijo Kyou para ver como su madre se ponía más blanca de lo que era cuando lo miro con ojos nublados de miedo

-Esto también estaba en la cueva -dijo Yuu mostrándole un viejo bastón de madera que Kagome de inmediato reconoció

-¿El Báculo de Dos Cabezas? -gimió Kagome como si estuviera entrando en su peor pesadilla

-¿Mama? -cuestiona Yuu al ver a su madre perder los colores

Negando con la cabeza kagome se giró hacia la mansión ignorando el báculo en manos de su hijo y camino en silencio viendo la caja que su hija protegía con tanto fervor, y que ni siquiera sus adorados hermanos pudieron opacar en atención. Con cuidado después de limpiarla, kagome le puso el pijama a su hija y la acostó en su cama, pero cuando intento tomar la caja, esta le dio una descarga de energía, Yuki y los gemelos miraban el suceso con tensión, luego vieron a kagome suspirar.

-No temas no te hare daño -le dijo a la caja y esta vez cuando se acercó a tomarla, esta se dejó coger. Durante unos segundos observo con detenimiento la conocida y antigua caja y negando con la cabeza procedió a dejarla sobre la mesita de noche de su hija.

/

Al salir del cuarto, su esposo y sus hijos la miraban expectativos, kagome suspiro y se encamino a la sala de estar del primer nivel de la mansión Higurashi-Eiri detrás del templo. Al parecer lita otra vez sabía lo que ellos necesitaban pues en la mesita de centro, una bandeja con tetera y tazas los esperaban.

Después de tomar asiento y cada uno tomar su taza, kagome tomo un sorbo para relajarse, en su mente pasaban muchos sentimientos y recuerdos, el más específico era cuando El Lord le pregunto cómo derrotaron a Los Shitoushin restantes.

-Mama... -empezó a decir Yuu

-El cofre de las almas -dijo kagome interrumpiendo a su hijo menor- la caja que tu hermana protege.

Kagome le conto su aventura en la isla Hourai, esa isla en la que el tiempo corría diferente y que fue separada de este mundo para proteger la unión de demonios y humanos.

-Entonces los humanos y youkais tenían un sitio en el que podía vivir tranquilos con sus hijos híbridos -dijo Yuki

-Sí, hasta que aparecieron Los Shitoushin - y kagome le conto como destruyeron la isla- Una hanyou llamada Asagi, yo le entregue la caja… ella era la que protegía el cofre e Inuyasha y yo ocultamos a los niños en una isla con la protección de otra poderosa hanyou de nombre Shiori, ella creaba campos de energía irrompibles.

-Es decir que si el cofre puede encerrar almas... -comenzó a decir Yuki pensativo

-¿Hay un alma guardada en ese cofre? Sí. -respondió kagome- ¿Qué quiere usar a Serena para liberarse? Es posible

-Sabes ¿Quién podría estar sellado? -pregunto Kyou y kagome negó con la cabeza

-Pocos sabían del Cofre de las Almas -respondió Kagome en un suspiro de cansancio

-Pero... entonces ¿Cómo es posible que haya aparecido? -pregunto Yuu

-No lo sé y tampoco entiendo que hacia el báculo del Lord en ese lugar, otra cosa es que la energía tenue que siento provenir de la caja no es maligna -dijo kagome pensativa "No puede ser el Lord... ¡Eso es imposible!" piensa a su vez nerviosa y asustada- pero de lo que estoy totalmente segura es que solo una sacerdotisa pudo haber sellado esa alma dentro del cofre.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome observo a su hija mirar detenidamente el cofre, cuando le pregunto que veía, la niña dijo que un reflejo blanco, también le dijo que parecía como si el reflejo hablara pero ella no podía escucharlo.

/

Una semana después, con la insistencia y preocupación de la familia por quien estuviera sellado en la caja, kagome permitió que Serena intentara abrirla, pero como supuso no pudo, por lo que kagome pudo observar cuando la niña estaba forzando la caja para abrirla, el poder usado en el campo que protegía al cofre era impresionante.

Cuando Yuu y Kyou le pidieron que la abriera, kagome le confirmo sus sospechas y temores. Si abrían la caja y el alma no tenía un cuerpo al que volver esta desaparecería. Entonces cuando le preguntaron porque dejo que serena lo intentara, esta le respondió que ya sabía que serena no podría abrirla, pero le permitiría ver la magnitud del sello cuando esta lo intentara y tal vez, podría reconocer la energía que había dentro del cofre, pero eso tampoco paso.

-Lo que no entiendo es que el alma encerrada puede materializarse en un cuerpo fuera de esta -conto entonces Kagome- ¿Porque esta alma no lo ha hecho?

-¿Lo dices por el poderoso campo que usaron para sellarla? -pregunto Kyou y Kagome asintió

Luego de hablar el tema largo y tendido, la única solución fue guardar el cofre, kagome específico que no condenaría a esa alma y al ser ella la única que podía abrirlo, el tema estaba zanjeado.

/

Área de emergencia Hospital de Tokio, días después.

-¿Qué tenemos? -pregunto el médico de emergencia

-Accidente de auto, el paciente estuvo una hora atrapado en el auto antes de que pudieran sacarlo -responde el paramédico de la ambulancia- posible trauma en el brazo izquierdo, después de los primero auxilios lo esperan para cirugía.

-Entendido -dijo el Médico- prepárenlo

/

Dos meses después, Kagome se encontraba en Kyoto en una conferencia de la universidad de Tokio, al terminar se iría a un spas y se relajaría para al día siguiente tomar el tren de regreso a casa.

-Felicidades Eiri, la conferencia fue un éxito -dijo uno de los representantes de la universidad de Kyoto a Kagome.

-Gracias Señor Kanou -dijo kagome para terminar de recoger sus pertenencias y ponerlas en su maletín cuando de repente su celular reprodujo el timbre dedicado a su marido- con su permiso debo tomar esta llamada -Luego de excusarse, kagome se alejó de la multitud- ¿Yuki?

-Kagome... -exclamo Yuki

-¿Yuki? -respondió kagome al notar tensión en la voz de su marido- sucedió algo no te escu...

-Le encontré -la interrumpió Yuki

-¡Yuki! -exclamo kagome al captar el mensaje- es fantástico

-Se está muriendo -dijo de pronto y kagome abrió sus ojos en sus orbitas- kagome...


	14. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 13

_**Aquí les dejo el cap del domingo. Espero sea de su agrado ya que empezaron a moverse los hilos del destino…. (que cursi es leyó eso) jajajaja.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Las palabras que quería oír de ti, antes de que mis lágrimas se marchitaran, Otro las dirás.__"_

**CAPITULO 13**

Kagome escucho el pánico en la voz de su marido, después de que el esperara mas quince años, su alma gemela aparecía para perderle...

-Se está muriendo -dijo Yuki de pronto y kagome abrió sus ojos en sus orbitas- kagome...

-Mantén la calma, salgo de inmediato para Tokio -dijo apretando fuertemente el celular

-Gracias... -dijo Yuki con voz tensa y fría

-Espérame -responde Kagome para escuchar un sí muy bajo antes de colgar.

Durante un minuto kagome observo su teléfono móvil, ella más que nadie sabía las consecuencias de tomar decisiones a la ligera... ¿Se habrían equivocado Yuki y ella al tomar la decisión de permanecer juntos en la soledad?

/

Era media noche cuando kagome entro en el hospital, cuando pregunto por el Dr. Eiri le dijeron que se encontraba en la sala de cuidados intensivos, corriendo tomo el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta, al llegar Yuki se encontraba en el área de las enfermeras en una esquina.

-¿Yuki? -dijo kagome para ir a su lado y abrazarlo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Kagome -susurro este para dejar descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de kagome

Yuki le conto sobre como Shuichi Shindo, vocalista de un famoso grupo de rock llamado BAD LUCK tuvo un accidente en el que estuvo atrapado en el vehículo durante una hora antes de que pudieran rescatarlo.

-Ha estado aquí durante dos meses y hasta hoy me he enterado -le conto Yuki pasándole el expediente- aunque la cirugía del brazo salió bien, es como si los medicamentos no estuvieran haciéndole efecto, y si la fiebre no baja, no podrá empezar a sanar... es como...

-Hubiera perdido el deseo de vivir -dijo kagome leyendo el expediente en sus manos.

-Cuando lo vi, sentí como si un velo que no sabía que cubría mis ojos, desaparecía y era arropado por una extraña energía -dijo yuki elevando la mirada para ver a la que había compartido su vida durante estos quince años.

-Te entiendo -dijo kagome para de manera impresionante, como si fuera una gran ola, recordar como si la estuviera sintiendo, la sensación de cuando El Lord apareció delante de ella dentro de la perla y ella corrió a sus brazos- no sabes cómo te entiendo

-¿Estamos siendo castigados? -pregunto Yuki mirando hacia la puerta donde descansa su alma gemela- ¿Es esta la consecuencia de nuestros actos?

-¿Es serena para ti un error? -pregunto kagome a su vez

-¡NO! Ella es perfecta -respondió Yuki sin dudar, kagome vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y aunque esa sinceridad era lo que esperaba haber visto en los ojos del Lord y escuchar de su boca ese día trágico, pero que no obtuvo, la joven le ofreció una sonrisa a ese hombre que le ha ofrecido consuelo durante estos años de conocerse

-Entonces no hemos cometido ningún error -dijo esta para acariciar la mejilla de su marido- ¿Puedo verlo?

Yuki asintió y ambos se encaminaron a los vestidores, luego de esterilizarse entraron a la habitación.

-Es... es muy guapo -dijo Kagome apretando el hombro de Yuki, al observar al pequeño joven de cabellos rosados y pálida piel de porcelana postrado en la blanca cama.

-No estás sorprendida de que sea un hombre -respondió Yuki

-Es tu alma gemela, no me esperaba menos para ti, además gracias a kami en este tiempo eso ya no importa, si hasta pueden casarse -dijo kagome sonriendo aunque Yuki observo tristeza en sus ojos mientras ella miraba el cuerpo herido del joven Shuichi- No elegimos a quien amar Yuki, yo mejor que nadie lo se

-Tu suspiras por un demonio de hace quinientos años y yo por un hombre -dijo Yuki para suspirar- en serio, somos especiales.

Kagome entonces quito su mano del hombro de Yuki y se concentró en el cuerpo de Shuichi, sus cortos cabellos que rosaban su mandíbula empezaron a flotar y un aura entre rosada y violeta le rodeo.

-Lo enviados del más allá lo rodean, quieren llevarse su alma -dijo kagome usando la habilidad de Kikyo para ver el estado de los enfermos y Yuki la miro

-¿Kagome?... tus ojos -dijo Yuki mientras después de tantos años los ojos aun negros de kagome expelían una especie de fuego rosado que se desbordaba como humo por las esquina de estos.

Kagome no le contesto, se acercó al cuerpo y elevando su mano derecha que expelía el mismo fuego rosado, toco la frente del joven postrado, los enviados rápidamente se evaporaron, la energía de kagome lentamente cubrió el cuerpo de Shuichi como sucedía con Kohaku al purificarlo, para resplandecer por unos segundos antes de volver todo a la normalidad, en eso el monitor del ritmo cardiaco se estabilizo, el medidor de temperatura empezó a bajar y la palidez del rostro y cuerpo de Shuichi comenzó a desaparecer hasta tomar un saludable rosa en sus mejillas.

Diez minutos después el joven de cabellos rosados separo sus parpados para dejar ver unos preciosos ojos… los violetas semejantes a los rosados-violetas de… "¡Su hija serena!" pensó kagome al sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

-Bienvenido -susurro kagome con una sonrisa pero tristeza en su rostro.

-Escuche que me llamabas -dijo el chico en un susurro por la falta de uso de su voz para luego preguntar- ¿Quién eres?

-Espero que pronto una gran amiga -dijo kagome para salir del cuarto dejando a Yuki solo con el pelirosa.

/

Dos semanas después Yuu entraba en el aula de la preparatoria para ser detenido por un shinai sobre su pecho.

-Alto ahí Higurashi -dijo Shana con la espada de bambú sobre el pecho de Yuuri- ya es hora de que me cuentes lo que sucedió en tu casa -le exigió esta, pero cuando vio que el chico iba a sonreír presiona la espada y se acerca para susurrarle- y no te atrevas a sacarme los colmillos demonio, ese truco dejo de funcionar hace diez años

-Bien, al menos funciono durante diez -dijo Yuu soltando un suspiro para mirar el aula y tomar la punta de la espada de madera, jalarla con todo y chica hasta la esquina donde estaba la ventana- en serio, dime porque quieres saber todo lo que sucede conmigo, no te basta torturar a mi hermano.

-¡Estas de broma! -dijo Shana en susurro señalándolo con la espada- desde que los conozco han estado metidos en problemas, incluso tu que pareces el más serio y tranquilo. Además ser la única que sabe que los hijos de un demonio de hace 500 años toman clases en una preparatoria del siglo 21 es un suceso, un honor.

-No le veo lo de Honor -dijo Yuu con sarcasmo- serena fue llamada por un alma sellada y mi madre no podía localizarla, es por eso que has visto los guardias de seguridad en la entrada de los muros que rodean el templo.

-Pero serena está bien ¿Cierto? -pregunto Shana con un gesto de preocupación

-Si -respondió Yuu para mirar por la ventana

Shana observo al joven, podía sentir la preocupación tanto por sus hermanos como por su madre, ella sabía la historia porque Kyou en un momento de descontrol le confesó la historia de sus vidas. Era irónico ver las chicas que suspiraban por los bellos demonios y ellos nada de ponerles asunto, ella entre todas, pero sabía que al menos tenía su amistad y lealtad solo para ella.

Yuu le conto como pudieron encontrar a su hermana y después la extraña sensación de que el cofre le olía familiar, pero que le ocultaron ese detalle a su madre.

-¿Crees que es correcto no decírselo? -pregunta Shana pero al ver el semblante frio del joven youkai, lo dejo estar- ¡Es decir que has podía leer el viento, eso es fantástico! -le respondió Shana para luego quedarse pensativa- al menos esta vez su madre no los dejo ciego por una semana

-Sí, pero gracias a eso pudimos distinguir entre los diferentes tipos de vientos -le dijo Yuu

-Si... lo sé, pero usar las mismas técnicas para entrenarte que usaron con tu tío Inuyasha -dijo Shana para guardar su shinai en su funda- no están en medio de guerras civiles entre demonios y humanos

-Ha sido útil -le responde el joven demonio

-Y ¿Qué hay del cofre? -pregunta Shana para dejarse caer en su butaca

-Está en el cuarto de Serena -le confió el Youkai

-¿Qué?... pero no es peligroso -exclama la joven poniéndose de pie otra vez

-Mama dijo que no era maligno y yo tampoco lo creo -le confirmo Kyou entrando al aula para ambos gemelos mirarse y asentir a lo que Shana se quedó pensativa para luego rendirse

-Ustedes son los expertos -respondió la joven para soltarse el pelo que había tenido atado hasta ese momento

Shana no se dio cuenta, pero Yuu la miraba con una intensidad que si se hubiera percatado se hubiera quedado sin aire. Ella no sabía la intensidad del lazo que la ataba al demonio, la lealtad de ella, su confianza y confidencialidad la habían puesto entre las personas que el poderoso youkai protegería ante todo.

Kyoushi miro a su pequeño hermano sonriendo, para soltar un suspiro y acercándose a su butaca tomo asiento entre la charla incesante de la pequeña Shana sobre su horrible postura al tomar la espada.

/

Dos meses después Yuki entro corriendo a la mansión del templo Higurashi, para detenerse cuando vio a su kagome ojeando un libro frente a la estantería de la biblioteca.

-¡KAGOME! -grito al verla y esta se giró sorprendida al ver a su marido exaltado como nunca lo había visto en esto quince años, al fin y al cabo el tipo podía ser un tempano de hielo con mirada asesina si algo no le gustaba.

-¿Yuki?... por kami ¿Qué te sucede? -exclama kagome para dejar el libro que estaba ojeando sobre el escritorio de camino a la puerta donde Yuki recuperaba el aliento

-Es Shuichi, se marcha, el muy testarudo no está de acuerdo en que nos divorciemos -responde Yuki muy enojado- dice que no es justo para los niños

-Te lo dije el día que me propusiste matrimonio -le recordó kagome con un suspiro mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz con tensión

-Oye ¿estás bien? -dijo al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de su kagome y las ojeras debajo sus ojos, se acercó y acaricio sus hombros con un masaje- desde que ese cofre apareció te he notada cansada y tensa

-Te lo contare, pero no ahora -dijo kagome para sonreír con cansancio recostándose del pecho de su marido con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos antes de elevar la vista y mirar a su marido con firmeza- primero debemos ordenar las cosas aquí

-¿Aquí? -pregunto Yuki confuso por la aseveración

-Tendremos que usar el plan B -dijo kagome sonriendo

-¿Plan B? -repitió Yuki confuso- no sabía ni siquiera que hubiera un plan A

-Pues claro que había un plan A -dijo kagome para tomar una chaqueta, ya que estaban a principio de otoño y la brisa era fría- Shuichi debía conocer a serena y este quedaría tan prendada de ella, que este no pudiera dejarla

-Eso funciono, el muy sacrificado no quiere herir a la niña al separarla de sus padres -respondió Yuki con frustración

-No es adorable, Shuichi es el chico perfecto para ti -dijo kagome caminando a la salida de la mansión hacia el parqueo- Oye y porque no usaste la misma técnica que conmigo-le recordó como la convenció haciéndole el amor

-Lo hice -dijo Yuki con un sonrojo en su cara que a kagome le pareció adorable mientras la seguía- eso fue lo que apresuro su marcha

-Siempre pensando en tu felicidad, no podemos dejarlo escapar-dijo kagome para detenerse al lado del copiloto del carro deportivo de su marido

-Kagome, tu plan A fue todo un éxito, pero no hizo mucho por juntarnos -dijo Yuki montándose en el asiento del conductor- espero que tu plan B no lo ponga en un avión hacia otro continente

-Descuida... será un poco terrorífico -dijo kagome con una sonrisa- pero efectivo

-Ok, ahora si estoy asustado -dijo Yuki negando con la cabeza mientras encendía el coche- de que trata el plan B

-Shuichi conocerá a los gemelos -dijo kagome sonriendo y Yuki al entender lo que pensaba su aún esposa sonrió encantado.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Shuichi, kagome le pidió a Yuki que le dejara a ella hablar con el joven y este acepto.

Al entrar al departamento, kagome pudo ver las maletas en la entrada, al parecer el joven era serio en su decisión y eso le gusto a Kagome. La mujer camino hasta la sala y en la isleta que dividía el comedor de la cocina esta vio al joven Shuichi tomándose una taza de té junto con sus medicamentos prescritos.

-¡Shuichi-Kun! -le saludo Kagome al joven que se atraganto con el té pero se giró espantado y con un gran sonrojo en el rostro

-¡Señora Eiri! -exclamo Shuichi poniéndose de pie precipitadamente haciendo que la taza quedara mal puesta y se precipitara al suelo

-Kagome, te he dicho que me llames kagome -le reprendió esta para acercarse y acariciar la pequeña cicatriz que le quedaría en el borde la frente- y anda con más cuidado, aun tienes que cuidarte

-Yo, Kagome... si claro... esto -dijo Shuichi nervioso mirando a todos los lados menos al rostro de kagome

-Jajaja, ya cálmate no vengo a matarte -dijo Kagome y vio que el chico se ponía pálido, por lo que al ver lo serio que se tomaba su comentario lo sostuvo de los hombros- es verdad Shu-chan, Yuki me conto su treta para conservarte, en serio, ese hombre debería ser más romántico y no resolver todo con sexo

Shuichi pasó de un tenue sonrojo a un rojo sangre y como si la impresión de lo que dijo kagome fuera un yunque, el delicado joven de pelo rosa cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Kagome en serio, eres peor que yo hablando -dijo Yuki entrando por la puerta para tomar a Shu-chan en sus brazos y sentarse en el sillón con el joven en sus piernas

-¡Yukii! ¡No! -dijo Shuichi tratando de ponerse en pie mirando a Kagome nervioso- anda... ¿Qué haces?

-Pero si se habla con la verdad es más fácil que él entienda nuestra situación -dijo Kagome dejando su abrigo sobre el segundo sillón para luego caminar hacia la cocina recoger los restos de la taza rota en el zafacón y después buscar un vaso de agua fría

-Sí, pero no podías ser más delicada en lo referente del sexo -le regaño Yuki acariciando con los dedos los mechones rosados de Shuichi, que veía con incredulidad la confrontación de los esposos.

-Sinceridad y claridad en todo Yuki -dijo Kagome con gesto serio a los dos hombre mientras salía de la cocina con el vaso de agua en las manos- pero bueno, supongo que tienes razón... tu y yo tuvimos sexo, pero lo de Shu-chan y tu fue hacer el amor -dijo esta para sentarse al lado de los dos hombres y ofrecerle el vaso frio- en serio Shu-chan, si te ofendí lo siento

-Yo soy el que se siente mal -dijo Shuichi aun rojo y en shock por la situación- eso fue horrible de mi parte, ustedes están casados y tienen tres hijos, no te entiendo -dijo Shuichi mirando a kagome sonreírle- Yuki te fue infiel

-No lo fue, él y yo ya no dormimos juntos -dijo kagome para tomar el vaso de las manos de Shuichi y ponerlo en la mesita de centro- además al día siguiente de conocerte empezamos el proceso de divorcio. Como este es de mutuo acuerdo y aquí el chico dorado es millonario, la sentencia saldrá en al menos en una semana más... así que no, Yuki no me fue infiel.

-En serio, yo… no los entiendo -dijo Shuichi para inconscientemente recostarse en el hombro de Yuki al parecer exhausto de tanta emociones

-¿Qué tal si te vienes unos días al templo Higurashi? -sugirió Kagome con una sonrisa sospechosa, según la clasifico Shuichi al verla

-Pero yo soy famoso y Yuki proviene de una familia millonaria -dijo negando con la cabeza- si la prensa se entera toda su familia podría ser expuesta y quien sabe que cosas más podrían ser publicada

-Es una mansión con altos muros y ahora tiene agentes de seguridad, debido a un pequeño incidente que sucedió hace unos meses atrás -dijo Kagome despreocupada- así que no hay excusas

-¡Pero es su casa, yo no puedo estar con Yuki mientras el este casado con usted, eso sería una falta de respeto! -exclamo Shuichi levantándose de los muslos de Yuki, el cual puso una cara de fastidio ante la falta de su amante y por su insistente negativa, a lo que Kagome le dio una mirada de "Contrólate"

-Y aquí vamos otra vez con la confianza... dios en serio me consideras una vieja -dijo Kagome para hacerse la ofendida

-¡No! Al contrario, es usted... -y al ver la negra mirada asesina de Kagome se corrigió- eres muy hermosa, muy joven -dijo el joven suspirando- y los niños... ¿Creen que lo entiendan?

-Ellos ya lo saben, serena está muy entusiasmada de tener tres padres y en cuanto a los gemelos a ellos le da igual lo que sus padres hagan o dejen de hacer -dijo Yuki con énfasis y Shu-chan lo miro como diciéndole que no hablara que su palabra no tenía peso en ese momento

-¡Son tus hijos no hables así de ellos! -exclamo Shuichi de brazos cruzados

-Pero es cierto, lo gemelos adoran a Yuki pero le da igual lo que hagamos, Yuu incluso dice que estamos locos -dijo Kagome suspirando ante la falta de respeto de su hijo medio

-¿En serio?... es decir que no soy el único que pienso que están malos del coco -dijo Shuichi, Kagome y Yuki asintieron pensando en lo anormal que era la familia Higurashi-Eiri- vaya, que alivio.

-Entonces está decidido -dijo kagome para ponerse de pie, enganchando el brazo del de Shuichi tomo su abrigo y el del joven para encaminarse hacia la puerta del apartamento- Yuki baja las maletas de Shu-chan

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si lo hago no podemos acomodarnos en el Ferrari -exclamo Yuki para tomar lo que parecía ser la maleta de aseo personal y correr detrás de su pronta ex-esposa y su actual amante.

Mientras lo hacía se preguntó qué pensaría Shuichi de una familia compuesta por una miko que viaja a través del tiempo, dos demonios perros como hijo, una mini sacerdotisa, una médium que ve auras y él un monje que está casado con la sacerdotisa pero la persona que ama es un hombre.

-Mirándolo desde esa perspectiva parece bizarro -susurro el rubio para sí mismo entrando al ascensor

_**.**_


	15. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 14

_**Holaaaa, jejeje aquí va lo que sigue, pero antes, recuerden que el templo de Kagome está protegido por una barrera, en la película 3 la espada conquistadora, puedes ver como la espada cuando escapa volando la atraviesa. Y en la primera película puedes ver a Kaede creando una barrera para evitar los asquerosos insectos. **_

_**Bien ahora a leeeeerrr.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Porque todo puede volverá a caer... Volveré a estar sola otra vez__"_

**CAPITULO 14**

Esa misma noche en la que Kagome se llevó al joven cantante al templo Higurashi, Lita, Souta, Serena, Kagome, Yuki, un muy sonriente Kyoushi, Yuuri y una muy mayor madre de Kagome que entraba en ese momento con una bandeja, vio como el pobre de Shuichi se desmaya en los brazos del chico dorado.

-Creo que fue demasiada información -susurro Lita sentada al lado de Souta con Serena en sus piernas

-Es que mi hermana aun no aprende a dar noticias -comento Souta envolviendo los dedos en los castaños mechones de su esposa

-En serio madre, era esto necesario -dijo Kyou sonriente desde su puesto sentado en el suelo sobre el marco de la enorme puerta de cristal como hacia Inuyasha cuando estaba de visita en la casa de Kagome, a su lado Yuu estaba en la forma de un enorme perro demonio cual cabeza llegaba a la altura de la cabeza de Kagome (1.70)- por cierto, gracias por no mencionar tu edad

-¡Kyoushi Higurashi! -exclamo kagome dándole una mirada asesina a su hijo mayor mientras Yuu bostezaba abriendo sus tenebrosas, filosas y mortales fauces, dejando reposar su enorme cuerpo sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor

En eso Shuichi recupera el conocimiento, al ver a su alrededor se puso pálido y poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas Shuichi? -pregunto Yuki caminando detrás del peli rosa

-¡Como que a donde! -exclamo Shuichi mirando a todos lados antes de salir- pues me marcho, todo esto es un error y más ahora

-¡No te entiendo Shindo!, -exclamo Yuki enojado-¿¡De qué diablos hablas!?

-¿Cómo que no entiendes? La prensa me persigue Yuki -dijo para mirar hacia donde estaban todos mirando la escena- esto... esto no puede saberse, los niños estarían siempre en la mira, y los gemelos no podrían salir sin que quisieran llevarlos a un laboratorio o quien sabe que mas

-No te dije que era adorable madre -le dijo kagome a su madre

-Sí, me agrada saberlo -dijo la madre de Kagome con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para entrar a la casa- le preparare un cuarto

-Descuida madre, el dormirá en el cuarto de Yuki -dijo Kagome sonriendo y esta asintió

-¡ESTAN LOCOS! -estallo Shuichi al ver como todos se comportaran como si su preocupación no fuera importante- me voy

-Por fin te enteras -comenta Yuu que había vuelto a cambiar y que estando al lado de su hermano, elevo los brazos al cielo como en gesto de gracias a kami- avísenme del desenlace de la novela -se despidió el joven para elevarse hacia el cielo ante la mirada atónita de Shuichi

-¡KAGOME ES TU CULPA HAZ ALGO! -dijo Yuki mirando a su esposa

-¡No se atrevan a llegar tarde cachorros! -les grito Kagome a sus hijos cuando Kyou le siguió volando y antes de que no se vieran sus estelas plateadas diferenciadas por blanco y gris. Las noches sin luna eran las únicas en que podían usar su habilidad de vuelo sin ser vistos.

-¡KAGOME! -exclamo Yuki que tenía Shuichi apretado entre sus brazos

-¡Suéltame Yuki! -grito Shuichi

-¡Nunca, he esperado demasiado para dejarte ir ahora! -le confesó Yuki

-Es decir que ya no tendré dos papas y una madre -susurra serena al ver la situación, Shuichi detuvo su pelea para ver a la niña que tenía sus mismos ojos y que le había robado el corazón

-Déjame hablar con él Yuki -dijo Kagome muy seria, al ver los ojos de su esposa Yuki asintió y soltó a Shuichi- ve y tranquiliza a serena

Kagome camino hasta estar al lado del joven y haciéndole señas le indico que la siguiera, cuando estuvieron en el banco debajo del árbol sagrado se sentaron en silencio mutuo, pero al ver la agitación del joven la mujer sabía que antes tenía que calmarlo.

-Debes relajarte, o tendrás una recaída -dijo Kagome para girarse con su mano emanando ese vapor rosado violeta y le toco el centro del pecho a Shuichi.

Durante unos segundos ellos resplandecieron tenuemente en la noche sin luna, ambos fueron rodeados de una quietud relajante como si fuera un sedante.

-Es increíble -dijo esta al sentirse más calmado y sin la presión interior

-Puedo purificar los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos para que puedas ver con claridad -le revelo Kagome con una sonrisa triste que le llego al alma al joven- yo no puedo decidir por ti Shuichi, tampoco detenerte. Lo único, poco e insignificante que puedo hacer por ti, es aclararte el camino, la mente, para que entiendas lo que te rodea y tomes la decisión correcta sin arrepentimientos futuros.

-Pero esta familia, es... tan perfecta -dijo Shuichi incomodo- yo no tengo a nadie, bueno Hiro es importante para mí, ha estado conmigo desde que nos conocimos en el mismo orfanato... todo esto -dijo abarcando con las manos su alrededor- se ve tan perfecto, como lo que siempre he soñado

-Pero tú sabes que no es perfecto... bueno... a nuestra retorcida y bizarra manera lo es -dijo kagome sonriendo para luego mirar hacia el cielo, y su rostro ponerse serio- nada es perfecto Shu-chan, pocas son las almas destinadas a estar juntas que logran encontrarse y las pocas que se encuentran logran mantenerse juntas... unas por el estúpido orgullo.

-Te estás desviando del tema... no es mi orgullo -dijo Shuichi y cuando Kagome lo miro vio tristeza

-Lo siento -dijo Kagome- algún día te contare mi historia

-Él te dejo por orgullo, eso debe doler -dijo Shuichi al ver la mirada triste de kagome

-Piensa bien antes de tomar una decisión Shuichi, ya conoces nuestra posición así que no influye en tus futuras decisiones. Por lo que no te escude de ella.-dijo Kagome para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta darle la espalda completamente al joven- eso si Shuichi Shindo, cuando lo hagas, solo piensa en ti y en Yuki, en su relación. De lo demás nos encargaremos todos en familia, recuerda que ahora eres parte de esta gran y psicótica familia, cuando la situación así se presente le haremos frente con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Shuichi se quedó entonces en la soledad y pensó "Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre completo".

Esa noche no había brisa por lo que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era asfixiante y pensó que esta sería su vida si no le daba la espalda a Yuki. Él lo amaba, sin importar de donde el provenía, siempre lo protegería... de eso estaba seguro.

A lo lejos Kagome miro al joven mirar hacia el cielo con tristeza, ella podía ver su aura, oscurecida por el temor, rojiza por el deseo, su estado era violento, estaba luchando consigo mismo. La mujer se giró y sonrió para entrar a la casa, donde Yuki tenía a Serena en brazos.

-Serena ven preciosa -dijo Kagome, Yuki dejo la niña en el suelo la cual corrió a los brazos de su madre que le dijo algo en la pequeña oreja de su hija, para después soltarla dejándola salir de la casa hacia el patio

-Eso es jugar sucio -dijo Yuki viendo a su pequeña serena salir corriendo hacia donde Shuichi

-No -dijo Kagome muy seria- en esta situación, la confianza y el amor es mutuo, no estoy forzando nada -dijo la mujer para girar y encaminarse a su cuarto, pero se detuvo aun dándole la espalda a Yuki que la miraba pensativo- le estoy dando un motivo, una esperanza... algo que proteger.

Media hora después Shuichi entro con Serena dormida en brazos, Yuki estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea con un vaso de whisky en las manos mirando el fuego. Este al sentir movimiento se giró y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo... bueno con todos ustedes? -dijo Shuichi apretando a serena entre sus brazos

-Solo tenías que decidirte -dijo Yuki con una seriedad que abrumo al peli rosa el cual asintió

/

Esa misma noche en sus aposentos, kagome miraba la noche sin luna mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo tembloroso.

-¡Lord! -susurro esta para cerrar sus ojos sintiendo todo el dolor que había está bloqueando durante estos quince años... aunque esta vez ninguna lagrima salió - lo siento... creo que por fin me he quedado seca -susurro kagome para elevar su mano temblorosa hasta su frente y respiraba profundo al sentir la tenue sombra de dolor.

/

Al mismo tiempo en el techo del balcón de las habitaciones de Kagome, Kyoushi escucho a su madre seguir sufriendo en silencio por su padre.

Entonces miro el cofre de las almas en sus manos, y lentamente lo acerco a su olfato.

"Ahí esta... es tenue, pero no hay dudas. Como dijo Yuu ese aroma... es similar al nuestro" pensó el joven apretando con fuerza el cofre entre sus garras mientras veía la débil energía tratar de extenderse hacia el cuarto de su madre.

/

Un mes después kagome estaba en la cocina preparándose una taza de café. Mientras el café se filtraba, la mujer miro por la ventana hacia la huerta detrás de la mansión, entonces recordó el campo de hierbas medicinales de Jinenji y sonrió.

-Mama -dijo serena entrando como un torbellino a la cocina- Kyou-chan no quiere que entre al cuarto de papi y Shuchi

-¿Shuchi? -exclamo sorprendida Kagome girándose para mirar a su hija mientras esta escalaba la silla alta para sentarse en la meseta del desayunador

En eso Yuu entro en la cocina y tomando a su hermana de la cintura la subió a la silla y esta le dedico una brillante sonrisa.

-No creo que ella esté lista para ver lo que sucede en ese cuarto -comenta Yuu sentándose al lado de su hermana y tomar una vaso de jugo

-Pero si ya he visto a Suchi y papi dándose besitos, puedo verlo de nuevo -dijo serena para ver a Yuu rodando los ojos en un "Si supieras niña" y verla tomando una galleta de chocolate, pero cuando iba a metérsela a la boca este se la arrebato y de un bocado se la comió- ¡MAMA!

-Desayuna primero -dijo Kagome pero Serena se cruzó de brazos y le lanzo una mirada mortal a su hermano

Yuuri tomo el tazón de cereales de la niña y se lo puso delante, para después poner en un platillo aparte dos galletas de chocolate. En un suspiro de cómo denme paciencia la niña miro el platillo de las galletas y luego a su hermano, repitió el proceso hasta que vio que no ganaría

-No es justo -dijo serena comenzando a comerse su tazón de cereales-Yuu-Niichan es un demonio

-Pura verdad hermanita -dijo Kyou que entro a la cocina en ese momento y deteniéndose detrás de su pequeña hermana procedió a tirarle de las rubias coletas

-¡Mama! -gimió serena pero se calmó cuando kagome se paró a su lado y le dio un beso en la cabeza, mientras al pasar al lado de su hermano mayor su madre tiro de los cortos mechones plateados de Kyoushi.

-Compórtate jovencito y por favor, lleven a su hermana a la escuela hoy -dijo Kagome

Kyou iba a protestar pero cuando vio la mirada perdida otra vez de su madre guardo silencio. El joven vio a su madre caminar como en trance y se percató de que esta dejo la taza de café preparada pero no se la tomo.

-Termina enana, ya oíste a mama -dijo Yuu para mirar a su hermana terminar su desayuno, tomar las galletas de chocolate y guardarlas en su lunch.

-Yuu... -dijo el hermano mayor

-Me di cuenta -susurro Yuuri asintiendo

/

Kagome miraba desde su despacho hacia donde estaba el árbol sagrado, esa mañana después de haber estado viendo el huerto familiar, la joven sintió un escalofrió pero no le dio importancia, pero cuando sus hijos empezaron a discutir volvió a sentirlo.

Sabía que algo había cambiado en el templo por lo que le ordeno a Kyou llevar a su hermana a la escuela ese día. Al igual que hace diez años frente a la escuela de sus niños, solo que esta vez... sentía que esta tranquilidad está a punto de desaparecer.

Ahora desde la ventana veía florecer su mal presentimiento

-No puede estar pasando de nuevo -dijo kagome viendo como florecían hermosa flores blancas en el árbol sagrado

Con paso firme Kagome salió al patio y corrió hasta la gran entrada del templo, mirando a su alrededor puedo ver en el edificio frente a su calle y más allá del templo una cantidad anormal de mariposas... además de que la temperatura había caído drásticamente mientras el cielo se cubría de negras nubes. La joven corrió hacia el templo nuevamente y rápido.

-¡Souta, Lita, Shindou-kun! -grito está entrando como tormenta en la casa

-¡Kagome ¿Qué sucede?! -exclama Shuichi saliendo de la cocina con una servilleta de tela en las manos y siguiendo a kagome hasta su habitación en la segunda planta

-¡Debes ir buscar a Serena a la escuela y resguardarse dentro del templo! -siguió gritando Kagome mientras se ponía unas botas de nieve y un grueso abrigo.

-No entiendo... -dijo Shuichi para dejar la servilleta y tomar las llaves del Ferrari pero kagome lo detuvo

-No podrás usarlo, ve corriendo -dijo kagome para comenzar a salir de su cuarto, pero se detuvo para poner las manos sobre los hombros del chico peli rosa- se que estas confuso, pero prométeme que iras a la escuela tomaras a serena y regresaras corriendo a casa

-Lo prometo -dijo este con firmeza dejando las llaves del vehículo- pero y tú que harás

-Y por ningún motivo te atrevas a tocar, mirar o escuchar las mariposas que encuentres en el camino y tampoco respirar un polvillo rosado que destilan -dijo Kagome en un tono amenazante- llamare a Yuki para que regrese lo más pronto al templo, e iré en busca de los chicos -respondió la mujer a lo que Shuichi asintió para tomar su abrigo y el de serena para salir corriendo.

De camino hacia la salida kagome se encontró con souta y le informo lo que debía hacer hasta su regreso, luego sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la preparatoria donde sus hijos estudiaban.

-Se supone que Inuyasha y yo vencimos a ese demonio -susurro kagome mientras corría hacia la preparativo pensando en Menoumaru- es imposible que siga vivo... ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo en el pasado?

/

Sango miraba preocupada como el cielo se oscurecía y el campo de protección de Kagome se estremecía.

-Algo maligno se está esparciendo en el aire -dijo Sango ahora una anciana mujer

-Mama… -comenta Kira al ver a su madre recoger un mecho de su pelo canoso detrás de su oreja

-Jinenji se ha marchado -susurra Sango mirando a su hija mayor por unos segundos, la cual era melliza de Aya- la tierra ya no es fértil y este invierno habrá escases para los refugiados.

-Es cierto, hay purificaciones que Aya no puede hacer -dijo Kira viendo a su hermana sacerdotisa con una bandeja de hierbas medicinales salir de uno de los graneros en los que recibían a los que venían enfermos.


	16. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 15

_**Bien continuemos donde nos quedamos….**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Estoy Acostumbrada a perderlo Todo... Otra vez__"_

**CAPITULO 15**

Cuando Shuichi llego al maternal en tiempo record ya había empezado a nevar, luego de hablar con la profesora el joven tomo las cosas de Serena y la vistió con el abrigo que había llevado para salir rápidamente de regreso al templo.

Justo a la salida del edificio una gran congregación de esas extrañas mariposas los esperaban, todas juntas parecían una extraña mascara.

-Me estaban siguiendo -susurra Shuichi sorprendido porque al llegar no había ninguna y ahora había centenares, así que tomo a Serena en brazos mientras observaba la horrible mascara

-No me gusta cómo se sienten esas cosas Shuchi -susurro Serena apretando el cuello de Shuichi

-A mí tampoco preciosa -le respondió el chico para apretar a la niña contra su pecho mientras respiraba profundo y así empezar comenzar a correr

Durante cinco minutos no vieron a las mariposas seguirlos pero al doblar una esquina estas aparecieron de la nada para atacar de frente.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!? -grito Shuichi para esquivarla, pero fue lento y termino siendo golpeado fuertemente en el hombro, Serena cayó y el joven rodo por el suelo siendo amortiguado por la nieve que había cubierto todo.

-¡Kiaaaaa, Shuichi! -grito Serena al ponerse de pie pero al ver a su nuevo padre sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo contra su pecho, hizo que la pequeña se asustara mucho, ya que ese brazo fue el que habían operado y aun no se había recuperado completamente.

-Tran...quila no es nada -gimió Shuichi para ponerse de pie e intentar levantar a la niña pero al tratar se le escapo una mueca de dolor.

-¡No! -grito Serena alejándose para que este no pudiera tomarla- estas herido, no podrás conmigo

Shuichi con miedo en los ojos se percató de que la niña tenía más miedo por él, que por las mariposas. Así que se giró y se arrodillo frente a la pequeña.

-Anda sube, Kagome dijo que debíamos llegar rápido al Templo -dijo Shuichi y Serena asintió para subirse a la espalda del chico.

Shuichi sentía la presión en el hombro por el peso de Serena, al parecer se lo había dislocado, así que apretando el cuerpecito de la niña para que no rebotara contra su espalda comenzó a correr rápidamente.

Las mariposas los seguían pero algo extraño sucedía esta vez, pues esta no lo atacaban como lo hicieron anteriormente y ahora que estaba herido e iba corriendo más lento había mucha posibilidad de que les hicieran daño, cosa que no sucedía. Diez minutos después llegaron al templo, cruzaron la barrera y las mariposas siguieron sobrevolando el área.

-No entiendo -se dijo Shuichi poniéndose de rodillas para que Serena pudiera bajar.

Desde lo alto del templo, el joven y la niña observaron como todo estaba cubierto de nieve y de cómo poco a poco aumentaba la intensidad.

-¿Shuchi estas bien? Estas blanco y sudando mucho -dijo Serena apretando la mano de su otro padre

-Solo me disloque el brazo, Yuki lo arreglara -tranquilizo Shuichi a la niña apretando su manita en la suya.

Con Shuichi sosteniéndose el brazo contra el pecho y Serena a su lado ambos entraron a la casa. Lita tiro un grito al ver lo mal que se veía Shuichi y le urgió que fuera hasta la sala para que se recostara hasta que llegara Yuki.

/

En la preparatoria, Kyou estaba guardando su libreta de apuntes cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y su hermano Yuu lo miro muy descompuesto

-¿Hermano? -dijo Kyou para ver como su hermano se giraba

-Debes ver esto -dijo Yuu

Al salir de la biblioteca vio que los alumnos se apilaban en las ventanas al parecer viendo algo interesante.

Al asomarse por una de esta, vio no solo que todo estaba cubierto de nieve como si fuera invierno, que no lo era, sino también una anormal cantidad de mariposas entre negro y grises asentadas en los muros, árboles y todo objeto fuera del edificio.

-¿Pero qué demonios? -dijo Kyou dando un paso atrás

-Debemos irnos -dice Yuu y su hermano mayor asiente, para luego girarse, correr a su salón tomar sus bultos y salir sin ser vistos del edificio, pero al dar dos pasos fuera de este fueron rápidamente atacados por una ola de los insectos.

Kyoushi rápidamente libero su látigo de un color violeta blanquecino y girándolo a su alrededor rápidamente creó una barrera que detuvo el ataque directo. El joven seguía girando bloqueando el ataque que continuaba como si las endemoniadas mariposas fueran infinitas.

"¿Qué sucede? -pensaba Kyou mientras observaba que las mariposas al ser destrozadas liberaban un extraño polvillo rosa brillante- ¡Rayos este polen está irritando mi nariz!"

-¡NO RESPIREN! -escucha el youkai el grito de su madre para ver una flecha impactar a unos centímetros de él, que liberaba una gran energía purificadora, como un anillo que se abría arrasando con todos los insectos y al parecer de toda el área estudiantil.

-¡Vámonos! -dijo Kagome para acercarse hasta Kyoushi subirse a su espalda, con arco en mano le dice que empezara a correr de regreso a casa.

-Oye mama ¿Qué está sucediendo? -cuestiona Kyou corriendo sin ninguna dificultad con su madre en la espalda

-No lo sé -respondió kagome con sinceridad- pero hace unos 39 o 40 años en la época antigua, tu tío Inuyasha y yo derrotamos al hijo de un Daiyoukai llamado Hyoga, su nombre era Menoumaru. Su abuelo Inutashio después de destruir el cuerpo del Daiyoukai y no poder destruir sus poderes, los sellos bajo Tierra con unas de sus garras. Durante el tiempo de asolamiento de la perla y luego de que la rompí en fragmentos, uno de ellos entro en los bosques sin retorno, donde estaba dormido el hijo de este Demonio trayéndolo a la vida. El enfrentamiento absorbió más de mil almas y aunque algunas regresaron a sus dueños, las vidas de muchos aldeanos se perdieron.

Le narro kagome la historia de esta odisea en el pasado dándoles detalles a sus hijos para que supieran a que se enfrentaban.

-El ¿Por qué? del que esas mariposas sean muy peligrosas -explica Kagome cuando llegaron a las escaleras del Templo Higurashi- es que si te tocan podrían extraer tu alma y al parecer nosotros somos su objetivo -revela la mujer que se había dado cuenta en su camino a la preparatoria de sus hijos de que era perseguida y de que las mariposas no habían atacado a nadie más le pareció sospechoso.

-Shana...

/

Al llegar a las escaleras del templo Yuu se detuvo al escuchar la aseveración de su madre de que esas mariposas podían absorber las almas humanas.

-¿Qué? -cuestiona Kagome al ver como su hijo se detiene en el primer escalón y le pasa su mochila

-Debo ir a buscar a Shana, ella está enferma y sola en su casa -exclama el Youkai para de un salto elevarse en el cielo y volar en dirección de la casa de la joven cabellos de fuego

-Yuu... -susurra Kagome para suspirar y empezar a subir corriendo la escalera seguida de su hijo mayor.

/

Yuuri aterrizo frente a la casa de la joven que estaba rodeada de las extrañas mariposas y corrió hasta la entrada para empezar aporrear la puerta llamándola.

-¡TAKEDA! -grito Yuuri - ¡ABRE!

Un minuto después el joven al ver que la joven no respondía empezó a ponerse ansioso y volvió a tocar.

-¡SHANA! -volvió a llamar el Youkai, en eso la puerta se abrió y puedo ver a la joven en unas pijamas de pantalón largo y camisa mangas largas de seda crema sostenerse de la puerta.

-¿Higu-rashi? -susurro Shana con voz débil y casi cayéndose al suelo si Yuu no la sostenía

-Oye ¿Estás bien? -dijo Yuuri apretándola contra su pecho al verla temblar, al mirarla detenidamente se percató también de que estaba pálida tirando a gris.

-Fri... Frio... muy... Frio -tartamudeo Shana apretando la mano sobre el pecho del joven

Yuuri preocupado llamo a su madre mientras recostaba a la joven en su cama, después de informarle de los síntomas y de que la casa estaba rodeada de los insectos, esta le dijo que debía llevar a Shana rápidamente al Templo si quería evitar que la chica perdiera su alma.

-Hijo -le llama Kagome suavemente cuando este iba colgar el móvil

-¿Si? -responde este deteniendo su dedo de cortar la llamada

-Debes saber que al sacarla de la casa -revelo Kagome la mala noticia del traslado- la estarás exponiendo a que los espíritus tomen su alma con más facilidad, y según lo que me dices ella ya está muy débil... lo más seguro es que han estado drenándole la energía y por eso enfermo.-le confió Kagome sus temores al escuchar lo que Yuu le dijo sobre que la chica el día anterior había estado perfectamente

Después de concluir la llamada el Youkai se acercó a la cama de la chica y la observo temblar debajo de la manta. Yuu se sentó en la cama y le tomo la mano a la joven.

-Lo siento -dijo Yuuri apretando la fría mano de Shana entre las calientes de él.

-Yuu -susurro Shana apretando la mano del joven youkai- frio...

Yuuri sentía vibrar la pequeña, fría y áspera mano debido a los callos provocado por sostener y entrenar demasiado tiempo con la espada. Los labios de la chica estaban morados, tenía ojeras y su piel estaba más grisácea de cuando el llego.

-Shana… -susurro el joven youkai con preocupación

-Yuu... -susurro Shana con voz casi inaudible

El joven Youkai sabía que estaba perdiendo la vida de Shana, y sabía que en semejante estado no podía sacarla de la casa.

-Yu…u -susurraba Shana y los temblores del cuerpo de la joven empezaron a remitir al igual que su corazón y su respiración- Yu…u

/

Kagome observa el cielo con preocupación y concentración hasta que se percató de que Yuki se acercó y detuvo a su lado.

-¿Cómo está Shuichi? -pregunto kagome sobre el estado del brazo del chico.

-Como dijo, estaba dislocado -dijo Yuki para cerrar su abrigo debido al intenso frio que hacia- Ya lo recoloque y no hay de qué preocuparse

-Gracias a kami, no debí enviarlo sin protección -comento Kagome para mirar a Yuki con una disculpa escrita en sus ojos- lo siento Yuki, jamás pensé que nos estuvieran observando

-No te culpes, Shuichi jamás te hubiera perdonado si estando él aquí no le hubiese pedido ayuda para buscar a su preciosa Serena -le respondió Yuki para apretar el hombro de kagome- entonces ¿Sabes a que nos enfrentamos?

-No, sé que no es Menoumaru pues fue destruido por mi e Inuyasha -dijo Kagome para mirar esta vez el árbol sagrado.- pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estuvimos siendo vigilados y una niña inocente ha de estar pasando un mal rato debido a esta situación.

-Te refieres a la pequeña Shana -dijo Yuki mirando hacia el cielo- ¿Crees que pierda su alma?

-No la perderá -dice Kagome mirando aun el árbol sagrado... más específicamente la cicatriz- si mis conclusiones se acercan un poco a mis razones entonces Yuuri sabrá que hacer para evitar que eso pase.

-Kagome... -comienza a decir Yuki cuando la mujer se gira para caminar hacia la enorme casa

-Hace frio Yuki -le corta Kagome sin mirarlo y Yuki sabe que nada de lo que diga la hará cambiar de opinión. Así que la siguió en silencio.

/

A Yuuri casi se le para el corazón cuando sintió que perdía a su mejor amiga, así que tomándola en brazos con una de sus manos en la espalda y la otra encajada en su cuello, la abrazo.

-Shana... -le susurro Yuu al oído a la joven.

En sus brazos la chica estaba fría como tempano de hielo, por lo que el joven Youkai la acerco más a su cuerpo caliente deseando darle un poco de su energía que la calentara. Durante unos segundos la abrazo sin sentir nada pues estaba muy ocupado escuchando su débil y casi inexistente respiración, que tardo unos segundos más en percatarse de que la chica empezaba a entibiarse, por lo que se separó un poco para ver que de la mano que abrazaba su cuello por esta y por sus dedos, ligeras cantidades de energía se filtraban hacia la joven dándole un toque luminoso a la piel de esta.

-¿Shana? -le llamo Yuu instándola a despertar

El vio como la chica luchaba por abrir los ojos y durante unos segundos no pudo, pero luego de más o menos un minuto, cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo se estabilizo y las ojeras de sus ojos desaparecieron esta por fin lo miro.

-Shana... -susurro Yuu dejando de darle energía para volver abrazarla

-¿Yuu…ri? -susurro Shana contra el pecho del youkai- No... No entiendo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Yuu la separo de él para mirarla a los ojos y ver el brillo dorado fuego en sus ojos otra vez, pero cuando vio que la chica abría los ojos en sus orbitas no le dio tiempo a taparse los oídos.

-¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su ventana cerro de golpe la cortina- ¿Qué... que... qué rayos era esa monstruosa cara?

-Son espíritus demonios y casi te matan, ellos fueron lo que provocaron tu enfermedad -le dijo para tomar la mochila de la joven vaciar el contenido para acercarse al closet meter unos cuantas ropas de invierno, luego acercarse a la cómoda y empezar a sacar ropa interior

-¡HIGURASHI QUE DEMONIOS HACES TOCANDO MI ROPA INTERIOR! -dijo Shana para tirar de los sostenes que habían en las garras del chico

-Te vas conmigo al Templo, no te quedaras sola aquí -dijo Yuu que a una velocidad sorprendente le quito los sostenes y lo metió en la mochila

-¡HIGURASHI! -grito esta para darle un manotazo cuando este intento quitarle la pijama para ponerle una ropa de invierno- no puedo irme... mi abuela

-Son órdenes de mi madre -dijo Yuu para mirar a la joven muy seriamente- mira fuera de la casa

Shana sosteniéndose la blusa desabrochada se acerca a la ventana de su cuarto y retira la cortina para ver como todo había sido cubierto por nieve. La joven abrió sus ojos espantada, debía haber más de metro y medio a dos metros de nieve.

-¡Kami!... pero si estamos atrapados -dijo Shana para girarse y mirar preocupada al Youkai- como podremos caminar con semejante nevada.

-Yo te llevare, pero debemos marcharnos es peligroso estar fuera del campo de protección de mi madre -le dice Yuuri para ayudarla a ponerse un abrigo de nieve, mirarla un segundo y subiéndose la manga de la chaqueta retirar la pulsera de cuentas tipo rosario que hacía meses antes su madre le puso y colocarla en la muñeca de Shana- esto te protegerá

-Higurashi -susurro la joven al ver sus pequeñas manos entre las largas y estilizadas de Yuuri, como siempre había deseado, pero solo había visto en sueño, ahora podía sentirlas y como en sus sueños eran grandes y cálidas.

-Me estaba gustando que me llamaras Yuu -dijo el chico para ver un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de Shana para darle la espalda tomar la mochila de la cama ponérsela al hombro, después tomar la colcha para envolver con ella a la chica y así tomarla en su brazos.

-Pero debo informarle a mi abuela a donde fui -dice Shana mientras pasa los brazos por detrás del cuello del joven

-Mi madre se encargara, no podemos esperar... debemos irnos, ya hay una gran cantidad de esas cosas ahí afuera -dice el chico para empezar a caminar hasta la salida.

-¡Un momento mi móvil y las llaves! -exclama Shana que extiende la mano para tomar el aparato de su mesita de noche y sus llaves

Al llegar a la puerta se dan cuenta de que está bloqueada, por lo que ambos suben al desván para salir por la ventana que hay en este y terminar ambos jóvenes en el techo de la casa rodeados por cientos de mariposas que estaban soltando ese molesto polvo rosado brillante.

-Cof, cof... Kami... que es este polvo -gimió Shana tosiendo y procede a taparse la nariz

-¡No lo respires!-exclama Yuu para volver a tomar a Shana en brazos formar una esfera alrededor de ambos sorprendiendo a la joven pues no había visto grandes demostraciones de poder por parte del Youkai

-¿Higurashi? -dice Shana mirando la esfera que los rodeaba- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -pregunta esta al ver que el chico se prepara para saltar- ¿Iras saltado todos los techos hasta el Templo?

-¡No! -exclama Yuu para de un salto y entre el grito de sorpresa de Shana, elevarse por encima de la bandada de insectos.

-¡Estamos flotando! -exclama la chica mirando asombrada a su alrededor desde semejante altura- ¿Entonces? -pregunta está mirando los ojos rojos de Yuu y su sonrisa mostrando un largo y blanco colmillo

-¡Iremos volando! -le dice el joven Youkai para salir disparado hacia el Templo

-¡¿PUEDES VOLAR?! -grita Shana por la velocidad y el viento que la azotaba- ¡Y no me lo dijiste!

-¡Lo siento! -responde este al no haberle contado el secreto mientras sorteaba los postes eléctricos y arboles, pues había descendido para poder perderse de los insectos

-¡TE MATARE HIGURASHI! -le grita Shana apretando su agarre en el cuello del joven cuando da un giro a muy alta velocidad y escucha al youkai reírse en sus orejas, lo que provoca que la chica se sonroje y esta esconda la cara en su hombro.

Cuando minutos después siente que su corazón se ha calmado, Shana eleva la mirada para darse cuenta de que las mariposas les estaban siguiendo y además se habían multiplicado, parecían un descomunal enjambre.

-Higurashi... -dice Shana para mirar el perfil del Youkai concentrado en el vuelo- tenemos un enjambre de problemas siguiéndonos

-Ya estamos llegando -le responde el youkai para empezar a elevarse haciendo que los insectos le siguieran formando así la horrible mascara justo cuando el templo Higurashi apareció debajo de ellos.

-¡Oh Kami! -exclamo la chica con terror por lo que veía, para de un momento a otro, ver como un haz de luz rosado violeta pasa frente a sus ojos hacia la horripilante mascara evaporándola por completo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi madre -responde Yuuri y Shana se gira para ver desde su altura y mientras descendía, a la señora Higurashi de pie con una mirada tan fría que daba miedo, en su mano un arco brillante por haber sido usado, y cuando aterrizaron frente a esta, Shana se percató de que una especie de fuego rosado violeta salía por las esquinas de ambos ojos, a su lado Kyoushi observaba en silencio con una seriedad que la chica jamás había visto en el pícaro demonio.

Desde que conocía a la madre de los gemelos, está siempre le había mirado con una cálida sonrisa, incluso cuando la llamaban para decirle que sus hijos estaban suspendidos por peleas en el recinto escolar. Esta Señora Higurashi nunca la había visto, pero podía jurar que era la temida sacerdotisa de la famosa perla de Shikon que lucho en las guerras entre demonios de hace 500 años.

/

Esa noche toda la familia Higurashi-Eiri, incluida Shana takeda y Shuichi Shindo se encontraban reunidas en la sala común más amplia que se encontraba en el primer nivel de la mansión.

Habiendo escuchado la historia completa relatada por Kagome del Daiyoukai Hyoga y su hijo Menoumaru, todos repasaban lo escuchado para poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

-Siento el peligro... después de quince años-susurra Kagome sentada sola en un sillón y deja caer la mejilla sobre un puño mirando a la mesita de centro donde su taza de té soltaba vapor- sea lo que sea, está cada vez más cerca...

-(suspira) Entonces, analizando todos los datos -dice Shana sentada sola en otro sillón aun con su pijama de pantalones largos de seda crema pero ahora con un abrigo para invierno- hace alrededor de 800 a 900 años, cuando las tropas de china intentaron invadir Japón, y para robar las almas de los muertos una horda de Youkais chinos le siguieron, por lo que el abuelo de los gemelos los enfrento derrotando a este Daiyoukai llamado Hyouga, pero sellando sus poderes en la tierra con uno de sus enormes colmillos -rememoro la joven para mirar a los chicos- es en serio Higurashi me encantaría verles en su forma canina completa

-Hmm -gruño Yuu para ignorarla- no estamos en clase de cálculos Takeda

-Lo sé, pero esas cosas me atacaron -le recordó Shana y entonces pregunto- ¿Por qué me atacaron?, no hay Youkais en este tiempo... a excepción de ustedes los Higurashi -dijo está mirando a los jóvenes y luego a Kagome que asintió- hace 500 años el hijo prodigo apareció reclamando su herencia la cual logra conseguir pero es eliminado por su Tío Inuyasha y aquí la Señora Eiri... -dijo para mirar a todos- ahora Señora Kagome ¿el abuelo de los gemelos derroto a todos los demonios de china? ¿Era Menoumaru el hijo único que sabía de los poderes de Hyouga?

-La pulga Mioga nos contó que los Youkai que sobrevivieron regresaron a china -confirma kagome- por mi parte puedo decir que nadie más ha tenido ese tipo de poderes en todos mis años de conocimientos

-Una pulga ¿En serio? -repitió Shana mirando a los gemelos y luego a Kagome que asintió-Años de conocimientos... pero es usted muy joven señora Higurashi -dijo Shana mirando a la sacerdotisa que le dedico una sonrisa

-Si yo fuera tu no le mencionaría la edad a mi madre -le comenta Kyoushi desde su puesto en el suelo recostado de la puerta de cristal al lado del sillón de Shana

-Pues ¿Cuánto años tiene? -dijo Shana para ver a Yuu, Yuki y al hermano de kagome sonreír

-Oh sí, yo respondo a eso -dijo Souta y Lita lo golpea en la cabeza- ¡Ei!

-Tengo 47-le dijo Kagome y Shana abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-¡Pero sí parece de 25! -exclama la joven y Lita sonríe

-Ya vez que envidia le tengo a mi cuñada -dijo Lita tirando suavemente del cabello de su marido

-Kikyo me conto que Hyouga estaba usando un árbol del tiempo para fortalecer sus poderes -conto Kagome y los presentes la miraron

-¿Un Árbol del Tiempo? -pregunto Shuichi desde su lugar, sentado al lado de Yuki en un sillón para dos

-Así es, el árbol sagrado que protege este templo también es un árbol del tiempo -comienza a contar Kagome para juntar las manos en su regazo- estos árboles viven más allá del tiempo. El árbol de Hyouga vive gracias a que absorbe la vida de cada periodo. Debido a ello todas las épocas sufrirán largo periodos de frío.

-Entonces es por eso que ahora estamos congelándonos -murmura Lita recostándose del hombro de souta

-Vamos quiero mostrarles algo -dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie

Todos siguieron a Kagome fuera de la casa hasta el lugar apartado donde se encontraba clausurada la caseta con el pozo. Al llegar la sacerdotisa que había en la mujer se dejó ver, kagome miro al cielo, el sol apenas era visible en las gruesas nubes grises de nieve.

Respirando profundo, esta dio un paso adelante y con su mano brillando toco la puerta corrediza donde estaba pegado uno de los sellos de Miroku, el cual procedió a quemarse en rosado violeta y todos vieron como el campo de protección invisible que había en esta, se volvió visible para después desaparecer.

Kagome abrió las puertas separándolas en direcciones opuestas y entro dentro de la caseta seguida de los demás. Cuando todos entraron y la joven encendió la bombilla. Todos pudieron ver en el centro de la caseta, como de un viejo pozo con la boca tapada con maderas y varios sellos sobre las uniones, salían y crecían ramas como si estuvieran vivas.

-Le están saliendo ramas... a pesar de ser tan viejo -susurro Shuichi mirando el viejo pozo

-Este pozo está hecho con madera del Árbol Sagrado de nuestro templo, que es a su vez un Árbol del tiempo -le mostro kagome- esas ramas están reaccionando con el árbol sagrado y con El Gran Árbol del tiempo de aquella época y se están despertando.

-¿Pero entonces...? -dijo la muy mayor madre de kagome con las manos cruzadas en rezo frente a ella

-Cuando estas ramas cubran por completo el pozo y un árbol complete su crecimiento aquí, la puerta de la Sacerdotisa del Tiempo desaparecerá para siempre -revelo kagome para darle la espalda al pozo y caminar hacia la casa.

Todos vieron a kagome caminar hacia la enorme mansión, y aunque iba con la cabeza en alto parecía que llevaba el mundo sobre su espalda, pero no podían ver o escuchar la última información de toda la historia que guarda en su corazón.

"Si revelaba que podía detener el crecimiento del árbol y con ello mantener la puerta abierta... ¿Qué dirían su hijos? ¿La culparían de no dejarlos ir al pasado? ¿Los perdería en el pasado?

Si, después de 17 años la puerta hacia el pasado se había abierto...

¿Pero porque?..."


	17. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 16

_**Holasss… espero estén bien, estuve revisando los capítulos que siguen y me sorprendí al ver el camino que tomaba la historia jajajajaja, ¡Dios! Que mezquina me he vuelto. **_

_**Por otra parte revise que al principio escribía de 10 a 15 páginas, pero hay algunos capitulos que tienen menos páginas, pero luego de releer todo me di cuenta que solo son algunos cap, los demás tiene su más de 10 páginas.**_

_**Y aquí siguen los capítulos tan esperado, lo que hay en el cofre….Disfruten!**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Si la Luz se hace más fuerte... La oscuridad se hará más Profunda__"_

**CAPITULO 16**

Al amanecer del día siguiente después de una tensa noche de insomnio, mientras desayunaban en el amplio comedor se escuchó un grito y luego pequeños pasos que bajaban velozmente las escaleras desde el segundo nivel resonaron por toda la sala. Kagome, Shuichi, Yuki, Kyou, Yuu y Shana, corrieron hacia donde escucharon a la pequeña serena gritar y al llegar la encontraron de pie en las escaleras con el cofre de las almas apretado contra su pecho y con ríos de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-¡MAMA! -grito Serena para correr hacia kagome que la recibió con los brazos abiertos abierto

-¡Serena cariño! -exclamo Kagome preocupada- Pero ¿Que paso?

Serena negaba con la cabeza mientras decía: "No me habla, no me habla" entre sollozos. Kagome al ver que esto tomaría tiempo, camino con su hija hasta la sala y se dejó caer en un amplio sillón para dos.

-Cariño, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que sucede -le susurra Kagome en voz suave a su hija mientras con su energía trata de calmarla, pero la niña seguía llorando.

Unos minutos después, con una Serena que gimoteando narro su desdicha, esta les conto que la caja le hablaba, pero desde ayer ya no podía escuchar la voz y que la caja que siempre estaba cálida ahora estaba fría. Todos se quedaron asombrados por la revelación.

-Mi niña, me dijiste que no podías escuchar lo que el cofre te decía -le recordó kagome a su hija y la niña asintió- entonces... ¿Desde cuándo has podido escuchar la voz del cofre?

-Después de que intente abrirlo (aspiro por la nariz) pude escucharla -revelo la niña- me dijo que sentía mucho haberme puesto tan débil cuando le encontré y luego cuando intente abrir la caja.

-¡Sera posible! -exclama Shuichi poniéndose de pie para ir a sentarse al lado de kagome

-¿Qué? -susurra Kagome mirando al peli rosa

-Algo que nos pasó ayer -comenzó Shuichi para contar que cuando recogió los útiles de Serena para guardarlos en la mochila, esta solo tenía un cuaderno y un lápiz, cosa que le extraño. Pero que lo más extraño era que esa caja estaba en la mochila cuando él la abrió para guardar el cuaderno dentro.

-Serena ¿Has estado llevando el cofre a la escuela? -le pregunta Kagome a su hija suavemente y la niña asiente- pero ¿Por qué?

-Ella dijo que estaba preocupada por mí y quería acompañarme -dijo Serena con firmeza mirando a su madre a los ojos- además, ella se siente muy sola y triste, a veces la escucho gemir... -dijo para poner el cofre en las manos de Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y angustia- creo que estar ahí le duele mucho mami

Kagome pasó su mando sobre la tapa del cofre con los ojos cerrados, y cuando se concentró, pudo sentir la frialdad del cofre, era cierto, ya que cuando lo tomo la primera vez estaba cálido.

-Es cierto... es como si la vida dentro del cofre estuviera desapareciendo -susurro Kagome mirando el cofre

-Entonces... -murmuro Shuichi pensativo- Kagome, como sabe, ayer cuando serena y yo salimos de la escuela fuimos atacados por esas mariposas

-Sí, y me alegro de que no haya pasado a mayor -dijo Kagome para ver a Shuichi negar con la cabeza

-Eso es lo extraño -dijo Shuichi para tocar la caja y sentirla fría, muy diferente a cuando la toco dentro de la escuela- cuando toque la caja dentro de la mochila esta estaba cálida y vibraba como si tuviera vida.

-Adonde quieres llegar Shindo-kun -pregunta Shana acercándose para tocar el cofre que parecía un trozo de hielo, y luego se alejó- se siente como un frio de muerte

-¡Escúchenme!... ayer nosotros salimos corriendo de la escuela porque las mariposas nos estaban siguiendo -narro Shuichi con el ceño fruncido- y luego nos atacaron, pero lo extraño no fue el ataque sino lo que paso después, estando herido yo apenas podía correr por lo que iba corriendo más lento y más por la nieve, por lo que los insectos pudieron habernos matado si hubiesen querido. Pero no atacaron, muy al contrario... parecía que no pudieran acercarse.

-Puede que el cofre haya emitido alguna fuerza o energía bloqueando a los insectos y manteniéndoles alejados -murmura Kagome que luego se quedó en silencio con la caja en manos mientras meditaba la información. Algo no estaba bien, algo se le estaba escapando.

-Mama -dice Yuu mirando a Kagome, la cual eleva la vista para mirarlo- porque no solo abres el cofre

-¡Ya se los dije! -dijo Kagome tensa de repetir lo mismo, mirando a su hijo con un semblante frio lo silencio y luego a los demás- si abro el cofre y el dueño de esta alma no fue sellado con su cuerpo este podría morir -dijo la mujer explicándoles a los que no conocían el dato para dejar la caja sobre la mesa de centro, y asi con manos temblorosas acariciar su frente que estaba empezando a doler - y ahora con lo que me acaba de decir Shuichi he comprobado que el alma encerrada en el cofre está ligada a su sello, si mis temores de que el cuerpo no esté dentro del cofre son cierto... entonces al momento de destruir el sello

-Destruirá el alma con este -susurra Shana tapándose la boca con horror

-¡Pero Mama! -exclamo Serena al ver que su madre no abriría el sello

-¡Es… muy… peligroso! -dice Kagome aplicando más presión al masaje tratando de mitigar el dolor… y las voces

-¡ELLA SE ESTA MURIENDO! -le grita serena a su madre poniéndose de pie rápidamente y delante de la miko

-¡SERENA SUFICIENTE! -la reprende Kagome sin percatarse de que sus ojos brillaron de un intenso morado oscuro al tiempo que su cuerpo dejaba salir onda fría que golpeo a todos empujándolos y a la niña la tiro suelo, el terror dejo pálido el rostro de serena pues nunca había visto a su madre en ese estado.

-¡MADRE! -le grita Kyou poniéndose delante de serena en un parpadeo y se espantó al ver el frio negro vibrar en los ojos de su madre como si quisiera salir

-Yo... yo... -tartamudea Kagome para llevarse una mano temblorosa a la frente mientras cierra sus ojos para respirar profundo y poniéndose de pie sale de la sala corriendo.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras en la habitación aún se sentía ese frio horripilante, Suichi por su lado tomo a serena en sus brazos pues la pobre estaba temblando. Tuvo que pasar una hora cuando kagome regreso caminando lentamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento -susurra la miko ya más calmada sentada en un sillón, para elevar la mirada y ver a su pequeña, pero al ver el miedo en el rostro de Serena, la miko se sintió aun peor- mi niña... perdóname... ven aquí -dijo esta para sonreírle a su hija dulcemente.

Serena al ver el conocido rostro de su madre se acerca y se recuesta de su pecho, llorando como si fuera un bebe.

-Perdóname, perdóname -repetía kagome con lágrimas en los ojos- lo siento tanto, no quería hablarte de esa horrible forma y menos hacerte daño… -se disculpó con su hija mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho- ¿Estas herida? -le pregunta suavemente mientras acaricia sus pequeñas piernas y brazos mientras la niña niega con la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome? -susurra Yuki acariciando la espalda de Kagome y esta asiente.

"No, no estoy bien... ¿Y si es el Lord que está encerrado en ese cofre?-piensa Kagome aterrorizada- el báculo de dos cabezas me indica que la posibilidad de que sea él es..."

Una media hora después cuando todos estaban ya más calmados, kagome puso en las piernas de Shuichi a Serena otra vez para tomar el Cofre de las Almas en sus manos de nuevo.

-¿No irá abrirla, Cierto? -dijo Shana preocupada con la actual situación, se podía sentir al tensión y podía ver la fatiga en el rostro de la señora Higurashi, las bolsas grises debajo de sus ojos negros.

-Ya dije que no arriesgare el alma que está dentro del cofre -dijo Kagome ahora con más tranquilidad mientras levitaba la mano derecha por encima de la tapa sin tocar

"Esta situación está siendo demasiado para la Señora Kagome" piensa Shana al ver como con una mano kagome sostiene el cofre, y con la otra la desliza suavemente por encima de la tapa del cofre sin tocarlo, para después de unos segundos detenerse en el centro de esta, aun sin tocarla, se comienza a ver como tenues y finas corrientes de color rosado violeta salen de la mano de Kagome para crepitar al tocar el cofre y quemar la mano de la señora Higurashi

-¡Mama! -exclama Kyou acercándose a su madre para quitarle el cofre pero esta levanta la mano quemada para detenerlo.

-No es nada -dice Kagome para mirar detenidamente el cofre otra vez y luego negar con la cabeza- así que no me he equivocado -dijo la mujer para suspirar

-A que te refieres Kagome -cuestiona Shuichi al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga

Kagome mira el cofre y luego ve a su hija Serena mirar con tristeza el cofre, la mujer no sabe porque pero siente que sus vidas están a punto de cambiar y tocando su pecho siente temor, un cambio se aproxima.

-Yuu acércate -le pide Kagome a su hijo el cual se acerca y cuando su madre le indica que se agache frente a ella esta le entrega el cofre- Hijo... -kagome duda unos segundo pero al ver el rostro de su hija niega con la cabeza- hijos ¿Han sentido algo sobre este cofre? -le especifica esta y mientras ve a los ojos de sus hijos el reconocimiento brilla en los ojos plateados de este al igual que en los dorados de su hermano mayor- Puede ser cualquier cosa...

-Un aroma, no estamos seguro pero... por dentro tengo -mira a Kyou- ambos tenemos la certeza de que lo conocemos -contesta Yuuri mirando a los ojos de su madre que no muestran nada- esa aroma es similar al nuestro

Todos sintieron como el aire alrededor de Kagome crepito para después calmarse, pues ella respiro profundamente.

-Dame tu mano -dice Kagome, y la mano que Yuu no tenía ocupada con el cofre, paso a ponerla sobre la tapa.

Ella por su parte pone una mano sosteniendo a su vez la mano de Yuuri que sostenía el cofre, y cubriendo con su otra mano la de él que estaba sobre la tapa, así ambos sostenían el cofre, Kagome indirectamente, por supuesto.

-Quiero que pienses en una corriente que fluye por tu mano hasta tus dedos y suavemente acarician la madera del cofre -le indico Kagome a su hijo

-Pero eso es muy peligroso -murmura el chico después de ver fallar a su madre

-A mi me rechaza porque lo que hay dentro del cofre no es humano -les revela kagome a todos pero sin mirar a nadie- por lo que al hacer contacto con mi energía, esta tiende a purificar la energía demoniaca dentro del cofre, al contrario de la mía, tu energía fortalecerá la energía del alma dentro del cofre pero sin liberarla o dañarla, eso nos dará tiempo para pensar en algo que pueda ayudarla.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabré que funciona y cuando he de parar? -le pregunto Yuu a su madre mirando el cofre.

-¿Qué sentiste al darle energía a Shana? -le pregunto Kagome a su hijo el cual miro a su madre pero al momento volvió a bajar la mirada, gesto que la madre encontró muy tierno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -susurro el joven Youkai sin mirar a su madre

-Era la única manera en que podrías haber sacado a Shana con su alma intacta y recorrer todo el camino bajo las influencias de todas esas energías negativas -le dijo Kagome a su hijo con una tenue sonrisa

El joven miro a su madre durante unos segundos para abrir sus ojos en sus orbitas, al darse cuenta de lo que su madre había vuelto hacer.

-¡Lo has hecho de nuevo! -exclamo Yuu incrédulo tratando de soltarse de su madre pero esta lo paralizo en el suelo- ¡No me paralices ahora madre! -grito el chico mientras los demás veían a madre e hijo discutir, al mismo tiempo que el joven hacia esfuerzos en vano por ponerse de pie- ¡Estoy muy enojado contigo! ¡Shana es humana pudo haber muerto!

-¿Yo? ¿Morir? -dijo Shana para mirar a Yuu el cual miraba con rabia a su madre, y esta mirarlo con esa mirada de es por tu bien, que ella casualmente conocía- un momento...

-Mama te uso para que este aprendiera otra técnica -le dijo Kyou a Shana pero sin mirarla porque seguía viendo a su madre muy serio- ¿Por qué?

-Ya les dije hijos -dijo Kagome para suspirar- poseen un gran poder, no puedo permitirme que no sepan controlarlo, nunca se sabe cuándo pueda aparecer alguien que los controle y hagan daño a los que les rodean, si puedo enseñarles a evitar que les controlen lo hare

-¡Pero Shana es humana! -replico el joven Youkai a su vez- ¡PUDE HABERLA MATADO!

-Mírame a los ojos hijo y dime si crees que por un solo segundo pondría en peligro tu vida o la de alguien importante para ti... para ambos -le dijo Kagome a su hijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y luego mirar a Kyoushi

-Nunca -dijo Kyou muy serio y sin molestia en el rostro.

-Nunca -respondió Yuu sin dudar y toda la tensión en el cuerpo del chico desapareció- pero entonces...

-Shana nunca estuvo en peligro de perder su alma -le revelo Kagome liberando el cuerpo de su hijo- algo que aprendí durante los años de sangrientos enfrentamientos en el Sengoku, es que todo lo que te rodea es un arma para tu enemigo-les dice a sus hijos mirándolos a ambos a los ojos "Recordando la situación de Sango y Kohaku"

-No entiendo -susurra Kyou confuso

-Cuando su madre vio que la pequeña Shana era importante para ustedes dos, le puso un conjuro de protección -le revelo Yuki sentado desde su asiento con un vaso en la mano que contenía alguna bebida

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Shana mirándose las manos y los brazos

-Pero... no comprendo -pregunta esta vez Yuu- ¿Cuándo supiste que Takeda era... -dijo el joven y al ver que la chica lo miraba hizo silencio

-Era importante, pues... -dijo Kagome para ver a su hijo Kyou y sonreírle- esa vez que te golpeo con la vara de bambú por molestarla, tú no te enojaste con ella y días después la trajiste a casa como tú amiga.

-Vaya -dijo Shuichi sonriendo- que fácil era hacer amistad contigo, Kyou-kun

-Oh no, Shuichi -le interrumpe Yuki para sonreírle a su hijastro Kyou- al contrario, sin importar si fuera niña o niño, el que se metía con Kyoushi salía muy mal parado -les revelo Yuki a Shuichi y a Shana.

-Suficiente -dijo Kagome que entre las discusiones se había percatado de que su hija estaba en silencio y miraba el cofre con expectativa- vamos hijo, debes ayudarla

-¿Disculpen? -interrumpe Shana un poco nerviosa cuando todos la miran- se han percatado de que todos se refieren al alma sellada como un "Ella"


	18. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 17

_**¡Buenos días!, antes de que empiecen a leer, les aclaro que la historia está escrita pero con muchas faltas ortográficas y algunos errores en el orden de lectura, pero que a diferencia de lo largo de los primeros capítulos estos tres últimos eran bastante cortos, cosa que no sucede más adelante, solo eso… no cambiare nada pues todo está hecho, me disculpo por los malos entendidos. **_

_**Ahora….Disfruten!**_

_**¿Oh no? Mujajajajajajaja.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Abro mis ojos y por fin nos miramos fijamente... No hay nada que tema más que eso__"_

**CAPITULO 17**

Cuando Shana noto que todos inconscientemente le habían dado un sexo al espíritu en el cofre, lo recalco llamando así la atención de los presentes en la sala.

Todos se miraron, miraron a Shana que se sonrojo y luego todos se volvieron para ver a Serena.

-Oye enana -le pregunta Kyou a su hermanita- ¿Por qué dices Ella está triste y sola?

-¿Eh?... -susurra Serena para dejar de ver el cofre y darse cuenta de que todos las están mirando- ¿Qué?

-Enana... -murmura Kyou para repetir la pregunta y luego agregar- ¿Te ha dicho su nombre?

-No -respondió la niña- pero la voz es de una chica

-Bien, es suficiente -concluye Kagome para apretar las manos de su hijo llamando su atención para que la mirara a los ojos- cuando sientas que la energía deja tu cuerpo, enfócate en la forma que adquiere y luego aumenta el flujo hasta que puedas ver su forma.

Kagome procedió a cerrar los ojos y Yuu hizo lo mismo. Acompasando su respiración con la de su madre, se relajó hasta estar en sincronía con la energía que despedía esta, por eso cuando sintió la energía de ella filtrarse por su manos él la tomo y empezó a dejar que su energía demoniaca acariciara la madera del cofre lentamente, suavemente hasta que sintió que el cofre empezaba a absorberla.

El joven Youkai mantuvo ese flujo hasta que supo que sostenía la línea demoniaca fuertemente, y como su madre le indico procedió aumentar el flujo lentamente, para después de unos minutos empezar a ver un reflejo blanco que se fue perfilando perdiendo las líneas borrosas, podía sentir como el cofre había pasado de ser frio a ser ahora un caliente soportable.

Mientras más energía le daba, mas forma tomaba el cuerpo, que al ir aumentándole la cantidad poco a poco se iba aclarando, definiéndose entonces en piernas, caderas, cintura, pecho, brazos, cabeza y cabello, terminando con la perdida borrosa de la imagen que Yuu, sin darse cuenta, termino dándole un cuerpo corpóreo que saco una exclamación de sorpresa a los reunidos en la sala.

-¡Santo Infierno! -exclama Kyou siendo el primero en darse cuenta

-¡POR KAMI! -exclamo Shana con sorpresa viendo el cuerpo solido de pie en la sala

-¡Por dios!- susurro Shuichi apretando una Serena que veía feliz el cuerpo de pie al lado de un Yuu arrodillado y una Kagome sentada, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

-¡MIERDA! -gimió Yuki poniéndose de pie rápidamente y en el proceso dejar caer el vaso de cristal que estaba en su mano, que se rompió al chocar con el suelo.

-¡Rayos! -exclamo Souta que entraba en el salón seguido de Lita que escucharon el revuelo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -exigió Lita saliendo de detrás de su esposo y quedándose boquiabierta al ver la joven de kimono blanco de pie al lado de Kagome y Yuu - ¡Kami-sama que hermosa!

Al escuchar las exclamaciones de los presente kagome y Yuuri abrieron los ojos, al mismo tiempo que la chica de kimono blanco lo hacía. Los tres se miraron por unos segundos en busca de comprensión, hasta que una alteración de la concentración por partes iguales hizo que la unión entre las manos de madre e hijo entrara en conflicto lanzándolos a ambos en direcciones contrarias, siendo estrellados ambos contra la pared y luego ambos caer echando humo al suelo.

-¡Kagome, Yuu! -gritaron todos para correr una parte hacia kagome y la otra hacia el joven que ya estaba de rodillas sacudiéndose la cabeza para despejar el golpe.

-Estoy bien... Estoy bien ¿Mama está bien? -dijo Yuu mientras su hermano Kyou lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie, para enfocar la vista al frente, donde Lita y Yuki revisaban si su madre se había hecho daño, para el joven luego girar la vista, y ver a una joven youkai de pie en la sala mirándolos tanto con sorpresa, como con miedo y tristeza en sus ojos dorados.

-Lita está con ella -responde Shana con la mano sobre el otro hombro del chico

Yuu desvió la mirada de la joven Youkai cuando se giró, viendo como ayudaban a Kagome a ponerse de pie y le ayudaban a sentarse en otro mueble, ya que el que había estado usado estaba patas arriba.

Estando cómodamente sentada, Kagome también observo a la joven Youkai, pero al contrario de las miradas de sorpresa de todos, la de kagome era de tristeza.

-¿Youkais? -susurro la hermosa joven Youkai mirando a los gemelos de Kagome

-(Con gesto confuso) ¿Quién eres? -pregunta Kyou mirando a la joven y luego a su madre que miraba a la joven con mucha tristeza y una pizca casi invisible de dolor para luego cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos las negras orbes ya no mostraban ningún sentimiento

-Soy Hikaru (Cielo) -respondió la joven Youkai que giro la cabeza para ver con nerviosismo a kagome mientras juntaba las manos con afiladas garras al nivel de su cintura y bajando la cabeza en saludo dejándola inclinada, aunque más para no decir quién era.

-Levanta la cabeza, aquí no somos tan estrictos con esas tradiciones Humanos-Demonios a las que posiblemente estas acostumbrada -dice Kagome y aunque todos escuchan un leve deje de cansancio, le habla suavemente a la chica la cual eleva la vista con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

"¡Es que al bastardo destino le gustaba ensañarse con ella!" pensaba Kagome que no podía creer que el destino le estuviera jugando semejante mano dispareja. Tratando de mantener sus manos firmes mientras se estrujaba los ojos con fuerzas, la mujer los abrió para mirar detalladamente a la hermosa chica demonio.

De cabellos plateados azulados como su madre, mismo estilo de peinado que su padre... una versión femenina de los gemelos ya que los tres llevaban las mismas marcas violetas, y a excepción de Yuu... poseían los dorados ojos de los InuYoukai. Vestía un hermoso kimono blanco con flores azules y verdes, y su estola iba desde su hombro derecho, bajando por la espalda y subía en una vuelta en su codo izquierdo cayendo libre sobre su cadera.

-Kyoushi, Yuuri... -dijo Kagome para dejar de ver la joven y mirar sus hijos, para revelar en tono casi irónico el segundo secreto más grande que la miko haya guardado y pensó que nunca revelaría- conozcan a su media hermana.

/

EPOCA ANTIGUA

En los límites de las tierras del Norte, Kouga líder de los lobos vio llegar a varios de sus compañeros que traían a cuesta a otros heridos.

-¿Dónde fue el ataque? -pregunta Kouga

-En las cercanías del bosque de los zorros mágicos -dice uno de los que estaban a cargo

-Tan cerca… -dijo este para quedarse pensativo

-Oye Kouga ¿No es ahí donde el pequeño amigo de Kagome-oneesan iba a practicar? -pregunta Ginta al lado de su líder

-Hace años que no se sabe de él -murmura Kouga acariciándose la barba estilo candado que poseía ahora

Los presentes miraron a Ginta y luego a su líder, para empezar a murmurar entre ellos.

-Si ponemos atención a todos los relacionados con esa sacerdotisa han sido blanco de ataques -dice uno de los lobos

-No lo comprendo…-dice otro lobo- gran parte del clan está en contra de ese sujeto y otra en minoría lo apoya-comenta mirando a Kouga que asiente- hay más apoyo de los demonios que no tienen grupo y los ogros.

-Y no olvides aquellos que estuvieron bajo el yugo de Naraku -dice Ginta para mirar a Kouga- ¿Cuándo volverá Ayame de la aldea de Kagome-oneesan?

-Quiero que permanezcan un poco más … hasta saber porque ese sujeto aún no ha llevado a cabo la parte principal de su plan -dice Kouga cruzando los brazo sobre su ahora más musculoso pecho- el campo de Kagome la protegerá a ella y a los cachorros… si somos lo siguiente en la lista de ese sujeto.

-Mientras en la Aldea-

Sango y Ayame estaban terminando de limpiar a la mujer que acababa de dar a luz, cuando estas escucharon el revuelo.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahora? -murmura una anciana Sango para llamar a una de las aprendices a sacerdotisa que tenía su hija y encargarle a la aldeana.

-Al parecer alguien ha traspasado la barrera…-responde Ayame luego de elevar la cabeza para escuchar mejor

En eso uno de los cachorros de Ayame y Kouga, entro corriendo al edificio de madera y techo de paja.

-¡Madre! -exclama el pequeño cachorro deteniéndose frente a Ayame

-¿Qué sucede Keichi? -cuestiona Ayame poniéndose a nivel de su hijo mayor

-¡Increíble! -dice Keichi- un cadáver acaba de cruzar la barrera

-¿Un cadáver? -pregunta Sango- no puede ser

-Sí, estoy seguro… huele a hierbas, barro y huesos -dice el niño tocando su Nariz

Sango después de un momento abre los ojos sorprendida y sale rápidamente seguida de Ayame.

-Sango ¿Qué es esto? -pregunta la loba preocupada- ¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado?

-La barrera de Kagome no prohíbe la entrada -le recuerda Sango- solo te juzga y puedes entrar bajo tu riesgo, sino me equivoco esta persona vino por ayuda… aunque ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

Al cabo de unos minutos Sango por fin llego donde la visita estaba rodeada de guardias aldeanos y su hija Aya al parecer estaba arrodillada a su lado.

-¡Apártense! -dijo Sango y todos se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a la líder de la aldea después que Kaede murió. Cuando dejaron espacio, Aya estaba tocando la frente de una chica pelirroja.- ¡Por Kami!... -dijo al ver sus sospechas hecha realidad- ¡Anyu!

Sango se acercó y se arrodillo al lado de la joven, que al parecer estaba muy grave. Cuando la joven escucho su nombre, abrió sus hermosos ojos y al reconocer a la anciana frente a ella sonrió.

-Sango… ha pasado…. Tanto… tiempo -susurro la joven con voz cansada

-Veo que contigo el tiempo apenas ha pasado -le dice suavemente apartando un corto mechón de cabello de su frente

Sango evaluó a la joven cadáver que salvaron hace ya tanto tiempo, estaba muy maltratada, su cuerpo de barro estaba roto en pequeñas y medianas fisuras.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -le pregunta Ayame al ver el mal estado del cuerpo

-Yo… ayuda… -dijo Anyu moviendo su mano toda cuarteada- sal… salva…

-Salvar -dice Sango al ver que Anyu estaba en las últimas y la joven asiente- ¿Salvar a quién?... Anyu… Responde…

Ayame vio que el cadáver intentaba hablar pero al parecer no podía, vio que trataba de mover la mano llena de fisuras y la loba se la toma descubriendo un trozo de papel en esta.

-Al parecer hay algo escrito aquí -murmura Ayame entregándole el papel a sango que procedió a leerlo

-Nashi -leyó en voz alta el nombre en el papel- ¿Quieres que le salvemos?

Sango le pregunto a Anyu que la miraba tratando de hablar o moverse pero no podía… segundos después el alma que estaba dentro del cuerpo de barro salió evaporándose en el aire después de cruzar la barrera de Kagome, para después el cuerpo de la preciosa Anyu romperse como un jarrón de cerámica.

/

EPOCA ACTUAL

Si pensaron que los gritos empezarían, las reclamaciones y condenaciones saldrían por la boca de los implicados, pues se equivocaron.

En silencio, todos vieron como los ojos de Kyou se tornaron rojos, sus marcas y rostro se deformaron para dar paso a su transformación. El joven sabía que tenía que salir de la casa sino quería destruirla, así que se encamino hasta la puerta corrediza donde fue detenido por kagome frente a él.

-Respira Kyoushi -dijo Kagome con firmeza

-Grrr... No puedo... -dijo Kyou dando un paso atrás- grrr... controlarlo -pero Kagome se acerca y tocando el rostro de su hijo detiene la transformación con su poder de purificación, como hacía con Inuyasha.

-Mírame Kyou -dice suavemente Kagome aun con la mano en la mejilla

El joven miro a su madre, y esta pudo ver otra vez sus hermosos ojos dorados. Asintiendo dejo al chico de pie en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín, mientras ella se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Toma asiento -le dice Kagome a Hikaru que miraba nerviosa las consecuencias de su aparición- por lo que puedo recordar de la isla Hourai, mi hijo te ha dado suficiente energía para mantenerte estable y visible

-Gracias -responde Hikaru para acercarse al sillón más cercano a ella y con lentitud sentarse en lo que la youkai pensaba era el más extraño asiento, para luego mirar a su anfitriona que la miraba pensativa, pero en ningún momento con molestia, odio, culpa o resentimiento por su presencia.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose, sin darse cuenta de que todos las miraban expectativos. Kyou y Yuu por sus lados miraban a su media hermana, ahora comprendían porque el aroma se les hacía tan familiar, tenían otra hermana... Kyou negó con la cabeza y se giró para mirar hacia el gris ambiente fuera de la mansión, que se parecía mucho al que él tenía en ese momento.

-No lo entiendo -susurra Kagome mirando a Hikaru, la cual baja la cabeza para mirar sus finas garras juntas- se supone que todo había terminado -sigue diciendo la miko y ve que la youkai eleva la mirada para verla otra vez directamente a los ojos- que mi vida en el sengoku fue sellada para siempre como el pozo por el que viajaba (suspira)... -deja de ver a la youkai y gira la cabeza para ver a su hijo mayor mirar a hacia la gris mañana, mientras Yuu tenía sus ojos cerrados con la cabeza acostada del marco de la puerta del jardín- tu... -comienza kagome mirando de nuevo a la youkai sin establecer cargas de culpa por la situación- ¿Tú tienes que ver con lo que está pasando?

-No, Kagome-Sama -responde con voz suave Hikaru

-Solo Kagome, esos títulos no se usan en este tiempo -dijo Kagome para dedicarla una suave sonrisa

-Kagome -dijo Hikaru para soltar un respiro y por fin relajarse

-Bien, por fin estás entrando en ambiente -le dice la miko, para ver como la youkai la mira sin comprender la aseveración, pero Kagome le hace señas de que no tiene importancia y pasa a recostar la mejilla sobre su puño- entonces no tienes nada que ver con los recientes sucesos, pero has aparecido justo en el medio.

-Como le dije, no tengo relación con ninguno -repitió Hikaru negando con la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de Kagome- a decir verdad, apenas conservaba la conciencia cuando fui sellada en el cofre, pero según la señora sango, usted debería haberme encontrado, sino justo, al menos días después de su regreso del sengoku.

-Pero no sucedió así -dijo ahora Kagome- yo me bloquee a todo lo que no fueran mis hijos, esto me impidió percatarme de tu presencia

-Así fue -concordó la youkai un poco apenada por la situación

-Un momento -exclama Shuichi- según conozco la historia, Kagome regreso hace 17 años, es decir que has estado sellada durante...

-Unos siglos -responde Kagome mirando a la youkai- más los 17, son 470 años. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te sellaron?

-50 -respondió la Youkai

-Es en serio ¿Cierto? -murmura Shuichi mirándolas atónito- cuál es su pacto con la fuente de la juventud

-Tranquilo Shu-chan -le dice Kagome dándole una mirada al peli rosa, y luego volver a mirar a la youkai, esta vez más detenidamente.

Kagome pensaba que mientras más la miraba, había algo que le llamaba poderosamente, algo conocido…. Una sensación que conocía tan íntimamente que la asfixiaba tan solo de pensar en ella... entonces un tenue resplandor negro violeta en el pecho de la joven youkai le llamo la atención.

-¡Imposible! -exclamo Kagome poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la chica que la miraba con temor y...- ¡Dolor! -Dijo la Miko deteniéndose frente a la youkai- Reconozco esa expresión de sufrimiento... ¡Tú! -grito Kagome para acercarse, arrodillarse frente a la Youkai y abrir de golpe el kimono blanco de la chica a nivel del pecho- ¡NOOO!


	19. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 18

_**Helloooo, por lo que veo muchas están un poco perdidas, algo norma al leer mis fics, por eso les daré una pista, cuando Inuyasha está buscando a Kagome dentro de la perla, los demonios le dicen que Kagome fue creada para luchar dentro de la perla contra ellos por la eternidad, pues yo tome eso y lo puse como que Kagome fue creada como una doble de la perla por lo que tendría sus misma cualidades que todos vemos en el manga y el anime, lo que quiero decir es que verán la kagome que conocemos presentando comportamientos de la perla y si recuerdan la perla tenía su propia manera de pensar… **_

_**Ya les di una pista de cómo van las cosas, espero que ahora no se me pierdan tanto jejejeje, y si, en este capítulo podrán tener una idea de lo que sucedió con sessho tonto… aunque no sé si les agrade jejejeje. **_

_**Y si, volveremos al pasado hay muchos problemas que Kagome debe resolver… ¿Pero querrá ella hacerlo? Jajajajajaja**_

_**Ya está bien, fue suficiente, creo que ya no se perderán con todo los spoiler que les he dado.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Ahora que comprendo parte de mi pasado... Me siento tan vacía.__"_

**CAPITULO 18**

En la sala todos vieron a Kagome caer de golpe sentada en el suelo y a Kyou acercase por detrás para ayudarla a levantarse. Es en eso que el chico demonio se percata de la horrible quemadura en el pecho de la joven, la cual parecía una garra que iba hacia su corazón, pues cuando te concentrabas en la marca, esta pareciera viva y moviéndose (la cicatriz de Miroku en su pecho).

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! -exclama Kyou acercándose para abrir más el kimono para ver el pecho (Área por encima de los pechos) de su hermana menor, luego girarse y ver a su madre que camina hasta la puerta que da al jardín como si fuera sonámbula.-¡Mama!

-Envenenamiento por miasma… ella… ella está muriendo -susurra Kagome y todos ven horrorizados a la chica youkai mientras vuelve arreglarse el kimono con manos temblorosas

-Lo siento -susurra Hikaru apretando el kimono sobre su pecho con las dos manos y la cabeza inclinada

Kagome al escucharla se gira enojada para caminar, acercarse a la youkai y tomarle la cara entre sus manos.

-¡JAMÁS PIDAS PERDÓN POR ALGO DE LO QUE NO ERES RESPONSABLE!... ¿O LO ERES? -le grita Kagome con furia apretando la mandíbula de la joven pero sin hacerle daño y la chica youkai niega con la cabeza- ¡POR KAMI! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICIERON CUANDO ME MARCHE? ¡NARAKU ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE HICISTE ESO?!

Entonces la joven estallo en llanto y se recostó del pecho de una muy en shock kagome, pues jamás pensó que la hija del Lord con otra mujer estaría en su sala llorando en su pecho, aunque después de unos segundos de sorpresa, la furia de Kagome se calmó y abrazo a la agónica youkai que lloro hasta quedar afónica. Para cuando la joven termino de llorar habían pasado casi una hora y estaban solas en la sala.

-¿Estas mejor? -le pregunto Kagome y la youkai recostada en el regazo de esta asintió sin hablar- ¿Quieres hablar ahora o prefieres esperar a estar más tranquila y centrada?

Entonces la youkai elevo la mirada con tal pánico, que Kagome juro que se iba a poner a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Pero y ¿Si desaparezco y nadie puede verme de nuevo?! -cuestiono Hikaru en un casi grito de angustia

-Te dije que Yuu te ha dado de su energía, no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo? -le tranquilizo kagome, para ver a Hikaru dar un largo suspiro de alivio y asentir- Bien, tomate un respiro, mientras yo voy a tomar algo de comer, estoy hambrienta

-Ok, kami... lo siento, lo siento -dijo Hikaru para ponerse roja de vergüenza por lo que había hecho

-Descuida, con tres hijos esto es rutina para mí -le conto la miko para ayudar a Hikaru con su vergüenza

/

EPOCA ANTIGUA

Kouga miro a la anciana exterminadora, era increíble como el tiempo pasaba cruelmente. Sentados en la hierba frente a los altos escalones que subían al templo, la brisa removía sus largos cabellos ahora blancos.

-Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo… -murmuro Sango con preocupación- es que muchos de nuestros conocidos han sido atacados.

-Parece una venganza personal por un lado… y no lo dudo por quien acompaña a ese sujeto -dijo el gran lobo haciendo una mueca- pero si lo vez desde otro ángulo, cualquiera con fuerza para oponerse está siendo eliminado, si supiéramos donde estas esas partes del cuerpo de Naraku…

-Aunque encontremos las partes no podríamos hacer nada, Kagome es la única que puede purificar ese tipo de veneno -susurra Sango- Muchos han muerto y…- y de repente se detuvo al percatarse de algo

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Kouga al ver a la exterminadora quedarse pensativa

-Y todos en algún momento se relacionaron con Kagome -dijo sango soltando un suspiro de cansancio

-Eso pensé -dijo el lobo acariciando la barba en forma de candado alrededor de su boca

-Eso significa que siempre estuvieron observándolos -dice Sango- buscando su punto débil

-¿Has podido averiguar algo sobre ese cadáver?-pregunta Kouga

-Oh, Aya la vio llegar herida -dice Sango- por lo que la muerte de Anyu no tiene nada que ver con el campo de protección

-Eso confirma nuestras sospechas, ese sujeto está divirtiéndose con los conocidos de kagome-murmuro Kouga cruzando los brazos sobre su musculoso pecho

-Lo que me preocupa, es que después que obtuvo tanto poder no lo ha usado -susurra sango- ¿A que está esperando? -se cuestiona en voz alta- somos débiles ahora, Kagome tiene décadas que se marchó y es seguro que no regresará, por lo que nadie podría salvarnos ahora… somos solo una efímera línea de resistencia.

-¿Y qué me dices del nombre en el papel?-pregunta otra vez Kouga

-Kira fue en busca de información… -le informe la anciana con la preocupación asentada en su arrugado rostro- pero nadie responde a ese nombre.

-Tal vez solo quiere los colmillos -dijo Kouga y Sango elevo la vista

-Eso no pasara mientras tengamos el campo…-dijo Sango con firmeza y seguridad cerrando los ojos- nadie más que kagome tiene derecho a ellos.

Kouga entonces elevo la mirada al frente, a los escalones donde colmillo de acero descansaba junto con el arco de Kagome que ella dejo cuando se marchó.

/

Al atardecer del mismo día y desde la puerta corrediza de la sala común que daba al jardín con vista al Templo, kagome se encontraba de pie observando a la joven hija del Lord sentada con Serena en un banco frente al árbol sagrado.

"Pudieron ser nuestros hijos, Lord... ¿Por qué?" pensó kagome que cerrando los ojos recostó la cabeza del marco de la puerta y aunque sintió la presencia de su hijo a su espalda esta no se movió, ni abrió los ojos.

-¿Sabías que teníamos una hermana? -pregunta Kyou en voz baja y neutra de pie al lado de su madre mirando a las dos jóvenes que compartían sangre con él.

-Si -responde Kagome aun con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada del marco- la sentí cuando toque a su madre el día que tu padre la presento como su compañera.

-El tomar una compañera... -comenzó a decir Kyou pero la respuesta de su madre lo silencio

-Es un Ritual de apareamiento que dejaba embarazada a la elegida, ya encinta es presentada como compañera… todo por tener un heredero -respondió Kagome con voz fría, neutral y sin dejar escuchar ningún sentimiento.

Durante unos minutos siguieron en silencio, Kyou aun trataba de aceptar que su padre hizo más que dejar a su madre o abandonarlos. El joven ahora comprendía un poco el dolor que su madre sentía, por qué se ha sentido tan herida, traicionada... una traición que aun la lástima.

-Interesante -susurro Yuuri que entraba en ese momento a la sala- así que padre la hizo en grande

-¿Ella...? -susurra Kyou para dudar... "Es nuestra hermana... y... ella si conoció a padre"- ¿Estará... bien?

Kagome aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir la duda en su hijo, algo que le toco un fibra muy sensible en su corazón... un recuerdo... "Inuyasha siempre deseo conocer a su padre y se lo reconoció al Lord, ya que este tenía algo que el hanyou no tenía: una imagen, unas palabras de su padre. Kyou veía a Hikaru como Inuyasha veía al Lord, la persona que podía decirle quien era esa persona desconocida" pensó la mujer sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho y un poco de culpa por la privación que les había hecho a sus hijos.

-Está muriendo… la marca en su pecho indica hasta donde ha llegado el miasma -respondió Kagome para elevar el rostro y mirar como la joven Hikaru se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano de Serena para caminar hasta la entrada de la cocina- Pero… Sí, siempre que su cuerpo este intacto… hay posibilidades, Vamos.

/

Esa noche con la familia reunida en la amplia sala común y después de cenar, Hikaru tomo asiento en un sillón de lectura, comenzó a contar lo que sabía desde su perspectiva y lo que había sucedido luego de la partida de Kagome.

-Kagome la sacerdotisa de la perla y Sesshomaru hijo del comandante -comenzó Hikaru su narración- durante mucho años fueron nombres de respecto y temor, su unión contra la oscuridad generaron cuentos que salieron de Japón y evitaron que demonios extranjeros intentaran invadirnos.

-Según me contaron, de eso se enteraron no mucho tiempo después de que usted desapareciera -dijo la youkai mirando sus manos juntas para elevar el rostro y mirar a los presentes- porque... como así de rápido se corrió la voz de su unión, al usted partir también así de rápido se corrió la voz de la traición del hijo del comandante.

Todos miraron a Kagome pero esta al estar sentada mirando hacia el jardín y aunque sintió las miradas de su familia, no se las devolvió... pero tampoco miro a Hikaru, por lo que la chica siguió su narración.

-Los demonios que ya existían en Japón y que se ocultaban de la miko y el youkai, salieron de sus escondites pues ya no temían ser purificados. Algunos conocían secretos que nadie sabía porque mientras la cacería del hanyou naraku se llevaba a cabo, estos permanecían ocultos observando -Hikaru se detuvo un segundo pero siguió- no pasaron muchos años antes de que el azote de los demonios se volviera insostenible y las guerras entre humanos complico la situación al aumentar los campos de cadáveres.

-Aunque aparecieron muchas sacerdotisas, estas no estaban capacitadas para los envenenamientos que empezaron a surgir -dijo Hikaru y eso provoco que Kagome la mirara- según escuche cuando padre se lo conto a Rin-sama, durante su búsqueda de una forma para reunirse con usted, se enteró de que existe un lugar donde Naraku se deshizo de partes de su cuerpo los cuales tenían alto contenido de veneno.

-Miasma -susurra Kagome asintiendo pero ignorando el hecho de que el Lord estaba buscando una manera de reunirse con ella.

Todos se percataron que la miko hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la hija del lord, sobre su búsqueda, cuando Kagome no dijo nada y continúo como si la noticia de que el Daiyoukai la estuvo buscando durante años no fueran impactantes.

-Siempre que cortabas una parte de Naraku o le herías el cuerpo, de este un vapor morado oscuro era expelido, si estabas lejos y lo absorbía morías lenta y dolorosamente -dijo Kagome mirando a Hikaru sin expresión en su rostro y ojos vacíos- pero si estabas cerca este era capaz de consumir tu cuerpo en cuestión de segundos dejando solo tus huesos.

-Así es -asintió Hikaru que se sintió abatida al ver que la gran sacerdotisa de la que le hablaban y por la que su padre viajo durante tantos años por todo Japón buscándola estaba muy resentida con este "No puedo culparla… de cierta manera la traición que sufrió… la entiendo" pensó la hija de sesshomaru para seguir hablando- por lo que muchas mikos iban a la aldea de la poderosa miko no solo a entrenarse, sino también para protegerse pues era el único lugar sagrado que los demonios no podían penetrar sin ser purificados dolorosamente -esto último lo dijo mirando a kagome directamente a los ojos- era el único lugar donde el envenenamiento no avanzaba un vez que lo obtenías.

-Pero ¿Cómo? -pregunto Shana confusa, ya que sabía que la madre de Kyoushi era muy poderosa y sabía que era debido a su presencia- Si Kagome ya no estaba ahí

-Técnicamente... nunca salí de la aldea -comenta Kagome a la joven Shana la cual la mira sorprendida- este templo se encuentra a la cabeza de la aldea, por lo que tal vez no estuve en tiempo, pero si siempre en espacio y lugar.

-Es decir que toda está prefectura de Tokio, es la antigua aldea de la sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon -dijo Shana sorprendida mientras veía a Kagome asentir.

-Solo padre sabía la historia completa de la miko de shikon -continuo Hikaru mirando a los presentes- Rin-sama me conto que muchos youkais creyeron que lo que le daba poder a la miko era padre y estos dijeron que la presencia de esta era un deshonor por lo que sugirieron su muerte -conto esta para ver como todos miraban a Kagome, pero esta solo miraba a Hikaru- padre les advirtió que no osaran retarte, pero al enterarse de su partida Kagome, estos dijeron que usted había huido por lo que un ejemplo con las personas que usted protegía era bueno para la imagen de los clanes de Youkais.

-Al ver que esto no entendería razones, padre les dijo que hicieran lo que quisiera -narro la chica

-Muy propio del Lord-Murmura Kagome con una sonrisa fría y seca

-Fueron cientos de youkai y once de los más poderosos... -conto Hikaru- solo regreso uno, porque padre lo saco antes de que perdiera su alma. Cuando le pregunte a Rin por la situación, esta me dijo que su comportamiento era de personas cobardes que si no tenían el poder con ellos, nadie podía entonces poseerlo, por esa razón, Kagome anticipándose a tal amenaza protegió la aldea.

-Madre... -dice Kyou girando la cabeza desde su posición en el suelo recostado del marco de la puerta

-Necesitaba un motivo para irme -dijo Kagome suavemente mirando a todos y luego hacia el jardín- después de todo no quería, me rehusaba a perderlo, no quería dejarlo ir... solo en pensar en no volver a verlo era... era como si te clavaran un cuchillo y lo deslizaran suavemente por tu pecho, se detuvieran y luego de unos segundos volviera y lo deslizaran.

-Kagome... -susurro Shana que miro a Yuu que miraba a su madre con una intensidad aplastante

-Kag... -susurro a su vez Shuichi apretando la mano de Yuki

-Solo había una manera de hacerlo... -dijo kagome con la mirada perdida- tomar el cuchillo hundirlo hasta el fondo y terminar de cortar el pecho de un solo tajo, así la herida se abriría, sangraría... -susurraba la mujer recordando lo que por su mente nublada de dolor por el parto pasaba- sería un solo dolor... agónico, aplastante... -Kagome sonrió con tristeza mirando a los presentes que la miraban en shock, y la mujer al verlos hizo una mueca- que puedo decir... durante todos esos años me hice buena soportando ataques fuertes por sorpresa para luego sofocarlos, y sabía que en algún momento está herida pasaría de ser mortal a un sordo dolor constante que podría manejar.

-¿Qué hiciste Kagome? -pregunto Yuki preocupado y se asustó cuándo Kagome sonrió de manera fría acompañada de esa mirada negra y vacía

-Durante el parto algo cambio-la voz de kagome se hizo más oscura y una nota más baja, los signos de tensión y dolor desaparecieron reflejando un rostro calmado, todos vieron cambiar el semblante de la miko como si fuera otra persona y mientras la escuchaban pensaron que ya no hablaban con su kagome- cuando pensé que moriría después de lograr traer al mundo a los gemelos sentí como la línea se rompió y…-revelo Kagome sonriente, mientras dejaba reposar el codo sobre el brazo del sillón y luego recostaba la mejilla- sentí el pozo abrirse.-dijo kagome pero en su cabeza pensaba "Y dentro de mi otro pozo negro se abrió y dejándola caer… me libere"

Todos sintieron un viento frio moverse alrededor de ellos, pero no era por la nieve que había fuera ya que no había viento, este frio provenía del cuerpo de Kagome.

-Durante el parto los gemelos casi fueron purificados, por lo que nacieron con forma humana y cuando Kaede retiro el sello de supresión en mis poderes yo termine de extraer hasta la última gota de energía demoniaca sellando su lado demonio-dijo esta para ver como todos la veían asombrados, esta kagome era demasiado serena, demasiado tranquila, no sentía dolor o compasión, solo actuaba y mientras tanto delante de ellos revelaba todo- Cinco días después de dar a luz, deje a los gemelos con Rin y salía a buscar mi motivo, solo pensaba en salvarme a mí y a mis hijos, estos no vivirían la misma vida que Inuyasha... no mientras yo tuviera aliento, tenía que sacarlos de ahí como fuera… pero algo me impedía marcharme y sabía que era el Lord no podía abandonarlo… me había enamorado, aprendí amar a ese demonio, lo amaba demasiado para apartarme -susurro Kagome de manera tranquila y letal aun con la mejilla sobre su puño, como si revelar todo lo que había hecho no fuera nada, como si no importara nada- así que esa noche de cuarto creciente en el que el Lord presentaría su compañera ante el clan... me presente.

Kagome narro como llego sobre Kirara y sin dirigirle una sola mirada al Daiyoukai del oeste para no fallar y rogarle que volviera con ella, se acercó a la madre de Hikaru, la toco para sentir su alma, leer su sangre, su corazón... y les conto como muy en lo profundo sintió el nacimiento de un nuevo espíritu... un alma con la esencia del Daiyoukai.

-Ahí estaba mi motivo, era real... una vida se creaba mientras una... no, dos llegaban a este mundo y posiblemente una partía de este -susurraba Kagome perdida en su mundo y aun serena, sin molestias, sin tristeza, sin lágrimas, como anteriormente sucedía cuando narraba sus vivencias- Oh, sí... ese motivo era el cuchillo más filoso, y cortó tan certero a través de mí que no sentí nada... Hmm... -se quedó pensativa y sonrió- Estaba tan en shock que si me hubieran cortado un brazo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado, dentro de mi había solo un extraño e inmenso vacío, con una enorme y aplastante necesidad de huir antes de explotar... pero logre llegar al pozo y cruzar.

Durante un largo minuto kagome se mantuvo en silencio, los presentes pensaron que esta estaba recordando esas sensaciones.

-Saben que era lo más irónico de todo el cuadro completo -dijo Kagome mirando a cada uno de los presentes- que el Lord me dio la espalda por la pureza de sangre y el poder, por eso cuando sentí el espíritu de Hikaru y supe que solo sería una simple Youkai de sangre pura pero sin la línea de poder que caracterizaba a ese clan... solo le dije al Lord que obtendría lo que deseaba.

-Pudiste decirle que tu hijo no era un Hanyou y que Hikaru no sería más poderosa que lo que un youkai Inu seria por naturaleza -susurro Shuichi suspirando- tuviste el poder de retenerlo... pero no lo usaste, eso fue muy condescendiente de tu parte Kagome

-No, Solo era ambiciosa, el amor mientras más profundo es, más avaricioso es, no deja escapar ni siquiera los suspiros es totalmente… irracional -dijo la miko soltando un suspiro de cansancio, todos vieron su rostro relajarse, el frio de la habitación desapareció al igual que esa extraña presencia, el semblante de la mujer volvió a transformarse y otra vez veían la Kagome que ellos conocían, la de rostro cansado y lleno de tensión- quería total amor y lealtad cedidos libremente. Incluso Inuyasha amando a otra mujer me dio todo eso con total exclusividad para mí... tenía todo el derecho de tenerlo, como los tienen todas las almas que vienen a este mundo, todos somos iguales sin importar nuestro origen y al final así seremos juzgados.

Kagome termino el relato narrando lo que le dijo al Lord del Oeste sobre advertirles a sus seguidores de que no osaran retarla, porque puede no estuviera presente pero su esencia siempre estaría en la aldea y que por la intensidad de sus sentimientos serían recibidos.

-No -dijo Kyoushi pensativo- no juzgados…. Serian maldecidos.

-Madre -dice Yuu abriendo los ojos sorprendido- dejaste una maldición como protección… ¿Cómo?

La miko le sonrió a sus hijos e ignorando sus palabras, como si maldecir fuera algo natural miro a Hikaru durante largo rato, todos estaban en silencio meditando lo que Kagome se había guardado durante 17 años.

-¿Quién fue el youkai que tu padre salvo Hikaru? -le cuestiono Kagome

Esto provocó que la joven levantara el rostro pálido y apretara fuertemente sus garras.

-Madre, que estas tratando de... -empezó a decir Yuu a Kagome, pero una mirada de esta lo silencio

-Silencio -dijo muy seria la miko viendo a su hijo bajar la cabeza, para volver a mirar a la youkai- Hikaru, te hice una pregunta -repitió Kagome pero la joven solo temblaba apretando sus garras- esas heridas tienen mucho tiempo en tu cuerpo... crecieron sobre este, al igual que a un monje amigo mío. Por lo que puedo deducir que solo alguien muy cercano a ti te las hizo cuando aun estabas vulnerable… todos los Inu lo son al principio de su nacimiento cuando no ha desarrollado sus defensas, evitando así que te defendieras, eres su hija y el que no tengas grandes poderes no resta de las increíbles habilidades heredadas del Lord.

La joven bajo la mirada, aun temblaba pero mientras apretaba las manos elevo de nuevo el rostro para mirar a la famosa y poderosa miko.

-Mi... Madre -respondió Hikaru

La respuesta que les dio Hikaru de que fue su madre quien la hirió de muerte cuando, según Kagome era una bebe y no podía curarse, puso caras de incredulidad en los presentes, menos en Kagome, pues su rostro se volvió rojo de ira mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a las puertas que daban al jardín, al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundo

-Ella fue de los once Youkais poderosos que fueron, algo de que debía matar a quien ofendió su presentación frente al clan -dijo la joven Youkai negando con la cabeza- Irasue-sama (Madre de Sesshomaru) me dijo en ese entonces que ese fue un estúpido motivo, que todo esto solo era un plan bien ejercido para separar a la poderosa miko del poderoso Youkai y que supieron tocar la fibra dentro de su hijo en relación con su padre Inutashio y repitieron la historia de su hermano Inuyasha de hace más de 70 años

Kagome escucho en silencio lo que por su cabeza jamás paso "¡Es en serio!... díganme que esto es una estúpida y maldita broma, que no estoy escuchando esto ahora" pensó la miko entrando en un colapso nervioso

-Jajajajaja -estallo kagome en carcajadas mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-Jajajajaja

Kyoushi se acercó en dos pasos a su madre y le tomo en brazos mientras esta colapsaba de rodillas en una dramática escena de carcajadas y lágrimas. Minutos después ambas emociones lentamente cesaron y todos vieron como las líneas de Kagome llegaban a sus límites.

El chico con sus garras limpio las lágrimas restantes de las mejillas de su madre que en sus brazos estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunta Shuichi muy preocupado al ver la palidez en el rostro de Kagome y las bolsas grises debajo de sus ojos.

-Porque no solo la dejan descansar... la verdad es que creo que esto ha sido demasiado para ella -dijo Shana muy seria poniéndose de pie para girarse a la youkai enfrentándola- no te ofendas, pero no se puede cambiar que eres la hija del youkai que ella ama con otra youkai y por la que fue abandonada -exclama negando con la cabeza- ¡y ahora ella debe salvarte!… eso es muy cruel a mi manera de ver, y además cuidarte si tomamos en cuenta en que tiempo estas ahora -dijo mirando a Hikaru muy seriamente, pero la youkai de inmediato negó con la cabeza

-Descuida, entiendo lo que quieres decir -responde Hikaru bajando la cabeza muy apenada- Rin-sama me dijo que sería duro para ella incluso verme, así que no la culpo y agradezco que no me haga responsable de lo sucedido antes de que naciera o bajo qué condiciones fuera concebida… sé que ella tiene todo el derecho de no ayudarme

Con el silencio que se hizo en la sala mientras miraban como Shana y Hikaru se enfrentaban, para después mirar con preocupación a la miko en brazos de Kyoushi, Shana exclamo:

-Bueno, que esperábamos, piensen, tener un posible ataque de un demonio roba almas de china en proceso, que además afecta el tiempo y al ambiente-dijo enumerando con los dedos de las manos- A la hija del hombre... digo... demonio que ama y tuvo con otra, además de que la niña no solo este muriendo y que solo ella pueda salvarla, sino que también está encerrada en un cofre en el cual posiblemente solo este su alma, y que como ella estuvo inconsciente las posibilidades de que sepamos donde este su cuerpo son matemáticamente nulas 5 siglos después -simplifico Shana negando con la cabeza para mirar a todos- en serio... esto es para que alguien como mínimo entre gratis a un psiquiátrico sin tregua de salida... de verdad, yo aún no acabo de digerir que Higurashi vuela y que estamos entrando a una temprana era de hielo con posibilidades de perder el alma en el proceso... si es poco

Todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par miraban a Shana desahogarse, a una velocidad impresionante, y casi por casualidad, todos pensaron que tal vez la pobre chica también estaba entrando en un colapso nervioso.

-Y ni siquiera decir que en el patio frontal del templo tenemos un pozo que puede cruzar al pasado 500 años con ramas que se mueven como serpientes...

-¡SHANA ES SUFICIENTE! -estallo Kyou para callarse al darse cuenta que grito, para ver a su madre en brazos agradeciendo que aún seguía inconsciente- Ya te entendimos

-Vamos Kyou-kun -dijo Lita para tocar el hombro del joven demonio- llévala a su cuarto para desvestirla y acomodarla

-Yuki... no soy partidario pero -dijo Shuichi mirado el rostro de Kagome- creo que debieras sedarla, al menos para que duerma un día y noches completo.

Los gemelos sabiendo que su madre no estaba durmiendo en las noches estuvieron de acuerdo con Shuichi, por lo que Yuki asintió y una hora después Kagome dormía en lo que su familia, muy preocupada pensaba fuera un sueño tranquilizador y energético que disminuyera la tensión y dejara descansar su mente atormentada.

/

Dos días después todos estaban preocupados porque Kagome aún no despertaba. Se habían dado cuenta de que su piel había recuperado el saludable color y brillo que no poseía dos días antes. Otra cosa que notaron fue que el dolor y la agonía de su rostro también habían desaparecido durante las últimas horas.

A pesar de todo esto, la preocupación por su amiga no había desaparecido, pues antes de colapsar, kagome había comido poco y una desnutrición a estas alturas no era recomendable... y menos cuando supiera que efectivamente Hikaru había perdido su cuerpo.

-Debe haber una forma de ayudarte -le dice Yuuri a Hikaru acercándose donde ella estaba sentada en la galería de templo con su hermoso kimono abierto a su alrededor como una princesa, con su estola rodeando sus pequeños hombros y mirando el gran árbol sagrado cubierto de nieve.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón el dolor ha estado conmigo -le susurra la youkai a su hermano- tal vez es mi destino… hasta ahora solo he sido una carga para todos aquellos que han estado a mi lado

-Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma -le dijo Yuuki aun de pie a su lado mirando la nieve que los rodeaba, este vestía unos jean negros, un tshirt azul claro, unas botas de nieve y una abrigo de azul oscuro ya que su hermano y el no tenían estolas, pero tampoco era que el frio le afectara - tu existencia es única, no pediste venir a este mundo, pero a pesar de que todos te digan lo contrario tienes una vida que debes vivir y proteger… es tuya y solo tu tiene que decir cómo vivirla, nadie tiene derecho sobre ti.

-Gracias -susurra la youkai mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa triste

/

Dentro de Kagome una paz intensa se sintió. Después de lo que la miko sintió era una eternidad, ella sintió como todo el peso de su alma se aligeraba mientras una brisa cálida arropaba su corazón.

Con lentitud y suavidad, Kagome abrió sus ojos para ver un impecable cielo azul claro, después de unos segundos se sentó para ver a su alrededor un verde prado con una cascada detrás de la cual una cueva se ocultaba.

-Conozco este lugar... pero -dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie sobre la hierba verde para darse cuenta de que solo vestía un simple y corto aori blanco

-¿Piensas por qué estás aquí? -dijo detrás de ella una voz grave y conocida por la joven, lo que la hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa pero esta no se giró.

Durante unos largos segundos los dos se quedaron inmóviles. Mientras el hombre esperaba que ella se girara y lo mirara, Kagome luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar caer en la tentación de volver a ver su perfecto y precioso rostro.

-No voltearas ¿Cierto? -dijo él en un susurro y la vio abrazarse fuertemente con sus propios brazos

-Hmmm, aun quiero conservar mi cordura mi Lord -respondió Kagome cínicamente con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Así que ni siquiera mi nombre puedes decir-dijo la voz

-Era necesario -respondió kagome

-Nunca fuiste una cobarde Kagome -dijo este para la miko escuchar sus firmes pasos moverse hasta quedar de pie detrás de ella, haciéndola aspirar profundo mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al sentir la presencia del cuerpo de él tan cerca del suyo- No quieras empezar ahora.-la amenazo el Inu

-Ya no queda nada -dice Kagome para bajar ambos brazos cerrar las manos en sendos puños

-Queda mucho... -dijo este bajando la cabeza para soplar su aliento en la sensible oreja de Kagome que se tensó, sonrojo y tembló- no lo ves

-No veo el pasado... Ya no -dijo Kagome cerrando sus ojos temblando por el placer de tenerlo tan cerca

-Anda, se esa poderosa mujer que conozco -la reto el Inu

-¿Qué… que quieres de mí? -susurro con los ojos cerrados, los puños tensos y la voz ligeramente temblorosa

-Enfréntame -dijo este firme para deslizar su caliente y áspera lengua por el contorno de la oreja de Kagome

-Sessho-maru -susurro Kagome por fin el nombre del hombre que amaba después de 17 años y abriendo ambos puños a los lados en señal de derrota

Entonces él la abrazo por detrás, deslizando sus fuertes brazos por la pequeña cintura de ella, pegando sus fuertes caderas a su pequeño trasero, su duro pecho a su delicada espalda y su cabeza en el estilizado cuello de la miko, donde aspiro el aroma de ella mientras sus colmillos se deslizaba por su dulce piel, de la cual el youkai siempre se cuestionó el porqué, la de esa mujer, lo tenía hechizado cuando nada en sus anteriores cuatrocientos años pudo lograrlo.

Kagome por su parte sintió que moriría, ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de total complemento, lo que ella llamaba un momento perfecto, algo que nunca debería acabar.

"Kami, ese cuerpo, ese aroma que hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca de placer mientras su rasposa lengua hacia estrago en mi piel"

Él la sintió estremecerse cuando aspiro profundamente al contacto de sus cuerpos. Siempre fue así, sin importa lo lejos que estuvieran, o el tiempo de separación, al encontrarse la emoción de la mirada, el poder del toque de sus cuerpos era explosivo y siempre único nunca repetitivo.

-Kagome -susurro en sus sensibles orejas mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo como si quisiera absorberla dentro de su propio cuerpo y no volver a sentir el frio de su partida- eres mi mujer... siempre lo serás miko

-¡Oh Kami! -gimió Kagome cuando sintió las garras de sesshomaru deslizarse por sus muslos hasta el interior cálido de sus piernas- ¡por… favor!- deslizar esos fuertes dedos en el interior de su intimidad, para arrastrar fuera la humedad que solo su presencia provocaba en ella y luego humedecer su centro de placer en círculos enloquecedores- ¡Por favor!-se quejó la miko mientras sitia espasmo de placer cada vez que sesshomaru apretaba su centro para después deslizar dos dedos en su interior-no… no…

-Miko -susurro en sus sensibles orejas- ábrete para mí - dijo para con su enorme cuerpo inclinarla un poco, aun sosteniéndola de la cintura, separar su piernas y deslizar su impresionante miembro dentro de ella en un impulso suave pero constante, mordiendo el cuello de Kagome cuando estuvo empuñado hasta el fondo de ella- ¡Kagome...!

-¡No lo hagas...! -susurro kagome buscando aire al sentirlo en lo profundo de su interior

-Eres mía mujer -dijo Sesshomaru para con una de su garras abrir el kimono de kagome liberando sus pechos y tomar uno en su manos estrujando entre sus filosas garras su pezón, pero sin hacerle ninguna herida- dilo miko -le exigió el youkai mientras salía de su intimidad para entrar suave pero firme hasta el fondo otra vez

-¡No...! -gimió kagome agarrándose con una mano del brazo de sesshomaru que estaba en su cintura y con la otra mano sostenía la muñeca de la mano con la que el youkai torturaba su pezón- ¡Sessh! -grito cuando el youkai salió y entro de nuevo en ella con más firmeza.- ¡Oh dios mio!...

-¡Kagome! -susurro Sesshomaru, en su voz se notaba que su cuerpo reaccionaba al cuerpo de la miko como ella a él

-¡Sesshomaru! -respondió Kagome soltando la muñeca del youkai para deslizarla hacia atrás, enredarla en el largo cabello plateado de su demonio y tirarle de ellos para que la tomara más duro dándole lo que ambos querían.-¡aahhh!

La lucha se mantuvo durante largos minutos y más… hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo soportar más la tensión dentro de sus cuerpos y se perdieron en el más potente orgasmo que los dejo a ambos de rodillas y temblando.

-Kagome... -susurro el youkai que aún no recuperaba el aliento correctamente

-Al final nos perdimos -dijo kagome pegando su espalda al pecho de sesshomaru como si así pudiera evitar que el frio volviera

-Lo sé -dijo sesshomaru en un murmullo en su oreja aun abrazándola y sin salir de su interior

-Esto solo es un sueño -dijo la miko apretando el cuello de su demonio aun sin haberse girado a verlo

-¿Un sueño...? -repito el youkai en voz lejana, pero aun pegado a su espalda y procediendo a salir de su húmedo interior.

-Sesshomaru... -susurro Kagome para cerrar sus ojos y girar el rostro buscando los labios del youkai

Y como lo esperaba la miko, el youkai la absorbió en ese beso. Elevando la mano le agarro a su vez el cuello a Kagome para mantenerla inmóvil bajo su ataque hasta que lentamente se separó de ella mirando el rostro de esta, que se encontraba sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad.

-Vuelve Kagome -le dijo Sesshomaru con voz firme junto a sus labios

-No -susurro la joven temblando

-Vuelve Kagome -susurro el youkai deslizando la punta de su lengua por los rosados labios

El vio los ojos de la miko luchar por abrirse, sintió como ella apretó sus manos contra su cuello cuando lo abrazo para que la besara, enterando sus uñas en el acto.

-No es justo -dijo Kagome aun con los ojos cerrados y en posición de besar, con el rostro sonrojado hacia el de Sesshomaru que se inclinaba sobre el de ella, mientras de entre los parpados cerrados de la miko lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Vuelve Kagome -repitió este apretando el cuello de la miko con sus garras

-No puedes pedirme eso -dijo ella bajando solo las manos dejándola descansar sobre el pecho del demonio arrugando con sus pequeñas manos temblorosas el aori de este

-Regresa kagome -repitió Sesshomaru inclinado sobre los labios de Kagome tocándolos suavemente al decir la frase, mientras la sentía temblar en sus brazos

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A PEDIRME ESO! -grito kagome con rabia abriendo sus ojos para espantada ver que los ojos de sesshomaru ya no eran dorados sino... totalmente rojos y sin pupila.


	20. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 19

_**¡Disfruten!**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_El Suave color que nunca Llegara__"_

**CAPITULO 19**

"Regresa... Kagome"

Kagome abrió sus ojos respirando agitadamente y al aclararse su visión se percató de que estaba en su habitación. La mujer elevo su mano temblorosa para pasarla sobre su rostro caliente y sonrojado.

-¿Un sueño? -susurro Kagome dándose la vuelta en el colchón para ver que su móvil estaba vibrando sobre la mesita de noche.

Extendiendo la mano lo tomo y vio que era la alarma para la merienda de serena, pero cuando la detuvo y apareció el protector de pantalla recordó entonces lo que había sucedido. Era lunes cuando colapso en brazos de su hijo y hoy era mediodía del jueves, había dormido por dos días y medio.

Al ir a ponerse en pie, kagome se dio cuenta de su cuerpo estaba más ligero, no sentía cansancio y lo mejor de todo era que tenía mucha hambre. Así que la miko queriendo aprovechar la buena disposición de su cuerpo, rápidamente se puso en pie para correr al baño en busca de una ducha revitalizante en la que incluyo un lavado a sus cortos cabellos. Al salir los seco con el secador dejándolos caer en gruesos y cortos tirabuzones a nivel de sus mejilla, se vistió con una camisa roja mangas largas, un abrigo grueso crema y unos jean negros sueltos acompañados de unas botas de nieve.

Con la buena pinta bajo hasta la cocina para encontrarse a todos comiendo un apetitoso postre de tarta de manzanas verde y Té de menta por lo delicioso que olía el ambiente.

-He vuelto -dijo Kagome entrando en la cocina para ver como todos elevaron las cabezas con sendas sonrisas

-¡MAMA! -grito Serena poniéndose de pie sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada, y así Kagome abrazarla sin agacharse

-Hola tesoro -respondió Kagome besando las dos mejillas sonrojadas de su hija

-Sabía que pronto estarías bien Hija -dijo la madre de Kagome tocando la espalda de esta y guiarla hasta una silla y sentarla

-Fue difícil, pero creo que ahora si puedo seguir... -contesta Kagome para un parpadeo del sueño aparecer en su mente "Regresa Kagome" pero apártalo rápidamente- aunque después de comer, tengo mucha hambre.

Y así en una amena conversación Kagome repuso energía para lo que se le venía encima, ya que aunque la joven sabía que solo fue un sueño, el significado de este no era tan simple, al contrario... puede que ese sueño significara demasiado.

/

Mientras los demás almorzaban y comían postre, los hermanos demonios se encontraban frente al árbol sagrado viendo la nieve caer sobre ellos.

-Así que tú tampoco llegaste a conocerlo -comenta Kyou cuando su hermana le respondió a la pregunta de ¿Cómo era su padre?, y esta le respondió:

-Solo lo vi dos veces -respondió Hikaru (Cielo) - la primera cuando me llevo a la aldea de Kagome y la segunda cuando le entrego el cofre a Rin-sama

-Vaya padre que nos ha tocado -susurra Yuu mirando hacia el cielo tapado de gruesas nubes grises

-Rin-sama me conto que así era nuestro padre, solo hablaba si tenía algo que decir -responde Hikaru- y la señora Kagome parece pensar igual -dice esta para mirar hacia la casa- pero ante todo... ¿Por qué me preguntan a mi? Ahora ya saben que su madre fue la única que en verdad conoció al verdadero Lord del Oeste

-(Suspira) Mi madre solo ha mencionado el nombre de mi padre cuando se lo preguntamos cuando éramos niños, pero ella jamás ha vuelto a decirlo -le revela Kyou a su hermana- lo llama el Lord

-Debe ser difícil tenerme aquí -susurra Hikaru- ¿Crees que me ayudara? -dice esta para tocar su pecho- y ahora más cuando se entere de que no tengo un cuerpo

-No te adelantes -dice Yuu para caminar hasta el banco debajo del árbol sagrado donde estaba sentada su hermana y sentarse al lado de ella- ella salvaría a cualquiera -para luego girarse mirarse ambos a los ojos y sonreír- agrégale que eres hija de él y como mínimo estarás bajo su protección luego de buscar tu cuerpo donde sea que este, curarlo y ponerte dentro de este sana y salva.

-¿De... de Verdad? -susurra esta para apretar las manos en su regazo y volver a mirar a la casa

-Es nuestra madre -comenta Kyou como si fuera una regla universal, sentado en el suelo y recostado del árbol sagrado quedando frente a los dos hermanos sentados en el banco- algo que ella tiene en exceso es la sobreprotección y habla de nosotros-dice este soltando un suspiro exagerado- si no me crees pregúntale a Shana -sigue diciendo el joven que con la barbilla señalo el camino frente al templo por donde Shana y Serena caminaban.

-No es justo ¿Cierto? -dijo Hikaru mirando a ambas jugar tirándose bolas de nieve

-Madre nos dijo que nada en esta vida lo es... -dijo Kyou para recostarse del respaldo y elevar el rostro con los ojos cerrados mientras la nieve besaba su hermosa cara tan idéntica al padre de ambos- y que nunca espere nada si no puedes conseguirlo por ti mismo.

-Si supieras lo parecido que eres a padre -susurra Hikaru mientras se pone de pie como si flotara con su elegante kimono, para acercarse a Kyoushi y tocar la mejilla de su hermano con suavidad, entonces este abrió los ojos, la miro con una serenidad y tranquilidad que a la joven hizo le diera un vuelco al corazón- es extraño...

-¿El qué? -dijo Kyou aun mirándola de ese rostro

-Él tenía esa misma expresión cuando me dijo que tenía dos hermanos mayores -le revelo Hikaru a sus hermanos que abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos- jajaja yo puse entonces esa expresión, eso es seguro... creo, la verdad es que lo que me sorprendió es que ustedes fueran youkais, el cree que ustedes son totalmente humanos y nada de demonio.

-Somos Híbridos, nunca lo dudes -le contradice Yuu- ¿Él fue que te dijo que nosotros existíamos? -pregunto este sorprendido

-Sí, y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hizo -dijo la chica youkai para mirar a los ojos dorados de su hermano y la mano que estaba en la mejilla de este deslizarla por las marcas y luego por la luna en la frente, para bajar por el puente de la nariz y delinear el marcado parpado violeta- lo único que vino a mi cabeza fue... No estoy sola, y ese sentimiento me ha acompañado desde entonces.

-Debió ser difícil para ti, estar con la que era tu madre -dijo Yuu mirándola sin reservas

-Fue peor cuando supe que no los conocería, ella y a todos los que le preguntaba me decían que no eran de este mundo y que no esperara encontrarme con ustedes -dijo esta para dejar la mano en el cuello de su hermano- entonces me contaron lo que hicieron los youkai para separar a Kagome de Padre

-¡Kyou-niichan! -grito Serena para de un salto subir sobre el regazo de su hermano y abrazarlo por el cuello quitando la mano de Hikaru que sonrió- no lo toques, es solo mío

-Serena no ahora -dijo Kyou soltando un suspiro de aquí vamos

-Aru-chan estaba tocando el lindo rostro de mi oniichan -dijo Serena con las mejillas rojas

-Lo siento mucho pequeña Serena -dijo Hikaru sonriendo para tocar las doradas trenzas de la niña, que ella encontraba fascinante- pero es que tu niichan se parece mucho a nuestro padre

-Ah... -dijo Serena para quedarse pensativa un momento y luego sonreír- a mí me gusta tocar el rostro de Papa, es tan bonito -susurro la niña mirando a ambos lados por si veía Yuki- no se lo digas, le molesta que le diga que su rostro es lindo -dijo Serena para entonces dejarse caer sentada en las piernas de su hermano- entonces... ¿El papa de Kyou-niichan es igualito a él?

-Es como mirarse en un espejo -le cuenta Hikaru

-Oooh -dijo Serena para mirar a Kyou luego a Hikaru- tu eres muy bonita y eres hermana de mis hermanos, por eso eres mi hermana... entonces el papa de niichan debe ser muy bonito

-OH, OH... por todas nuestras almas y para que nuestros cuerpos no sean cortado en trocitos, jamás le digas lindo al Lord -dijo Kagome caminando hacia los niños debajo del árbol sagrado

-Pero mama ¿No es Hikaru mi hermana? -Pregunto Serena para ver como Hikaru se puso seria mientras Kagome sonreía

-Jajaja, indirectamente cariño -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- veras, Kyou es el mayor, le sigue Yuuri al cual le sigue Hikaru y a ella le sigues tú.

-Pero niichan solo tiene 17 y Aru tiene... -repitiendo los números que los adultos habían dicho anteriormente- 450, no debería ser la mayor

Shana estallos en carcajadas seguida de Hikaru, luego de Kagome que abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero después también se rio abiertamente.

-Es un poco complicado preciosa... pero aunque no lo creas Kyou-niichan es el mayor -dijo Kagome negando con la cabeza- déjame ver, Mmmm, Kyou y Yuu nacieron literalmente hace 455-460 años... algo así jejejeje

Desde la entrada de la gran casa, Shuichi y Yuki miraban la perfecta escena de familia con preocupación.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? -pregunto Shuichi con la cabeza recostada del hombro de Yuki mientras apretaba el brazo del que colgaba

-Al principio será muy duro, difícil e incluso doloroso -dijo Yuki para poner su mano sobre la de Shuichi- pero ya es hora de que Kagome deje de ocultarse

-Pero la verdad es que no entiendo cómo pudo Hikaru llegar a esa edad de cincuenta años sin ver a su padre -medito Shuichi- no crees que deberíamos poner sobre aviso a Kagome

-¿En? -pregunto Yuki mirando como todos bromeaban debajo del árbol mientras la nieve caía sobre ellos

-Si el Lord está muerto... no debería ella ir haciéndose a la idea -sugirió Shu-chan que tembló solo al decir la palabra

-Crees que sea necesario -dice Yuki para con la barbilla señalar la escena frente a ellos- solo míralos

-Supongo que todo se dará a su tiempo -concuerda Shu-chan al ver la escena

-Todo a su tiempo, mi niño -dijo este para tomar a Shuichi en brazos y entrar a la casa

/

Esa misma noche Hikaru termino de relatarles su historia de cómo después de que padre rescatara a su madre, siendo esta misma la que después la hiriera gravemente con miasma.

-Tal vez nunca le paso por la cabeza de que sería resistente al veneno y pensó que moriría -dijo Hikaru sin ninguna emoción en el rostro

-El Lord se hizo resistente al miasma, pero aun así él tenía cuidado -convino Kagome sin mirar a Hikaru- pero si te llevo a la aldea y luego busco el cofre premeditamente, él estaba seguro de que en algún momento lo necesitarías, es decir que tu madre si te hirió mortalmente, pero al ser su hija los daños tardaron en presentarse.

-Supongo -responde Hikaru- cuando volví a despertar ya estaba en la aldea con Rin-sama y padre se había marchado, luego lo vi una última vez cuando trajo el cofre

-No me sorprende -susurra Kagome dejando reposar la mejilla en su mano- el Lord era de acción, no de quedarse a esperar-comenta la miko para ver como Serena seguía sentada sobre las piernas de Kyou- durante 50 años estuviste a salvo dentro de la aldea... ¿Sabiendo lo que sucedería si salías... porque lo hiciste?

-La verdad es que... (Suspira) no recuerdo haber salido de la aldea -responde Hikaru apretando ambas garras sobre su regazo- solo recuerdo el dolor que me comía por dentro y no se detenía, aun cuando me regresaron al campo de energía, fue entonces que escuche que tenían que separar mi alma de mi cuerpo antes de que fueran purificados, luego todo es confuso hasta que sentí la presencia de Serena... era como un faro de luz cálido que hacía desaparecer el dolor y el frio.

-Entiendo... -murmura kagome- cuando entraste estabas inconsciente y el veneno no había hecho efecto, pero al salir de mi protección, este procedió a activarse, por lo que al entrar de nuevo mi sello te vio como una amenaza y trato de purificarte, el que estuvieran sufriendo el dolor del envenenamiento no ayudaba a que tu cuerpo se curara.

-No kagome, Sango-sama me dijo que cuando padre me trajo, mi cuerpo no estaba eliminando el veneno -contesta Hikaru

-Pero eres una Youkai... -susurro la miko

-Sí, pero nadie estaba cuando mi madre me ataco por lo que no sabemos el alcance de la herida -comento la youkai para Kagome suspirar profundo y recostarse del respaldo del asiento que ocupaba.

-Entonces no hay indicios de donde pueda estar tu cuerpo -murmuro kagome que se negaba pensar en la única posibilidad que sabía le queda

-Lo siento mucho -dijo la joven Youkai

-No es tu culpa -susurro Kagome tranquilamente mirando a la joven- solo son las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones

La mujer se puso de pie y saliendo de la sala donde dejo a parte de la familia sentada en silencio, se dirigió al templo pero de camino se detuvo frente al árbol sagrado.

"La puerta está a punto de cerrarse (Suspira) nunca antes fuiste una cobarde Kagome, antes hubiera cruzado el pozo corriendo y sin pensarlo para salvar una vida" pensaba la miko acariciando la cicatriz donde Inuyasha estuvo sellado durante medio siglo.

"Es cierto que Sesshomaru y yo nos separamos heridos, así como Inuyasha y Kikyo lo hicieron... pero de verdad creen que nosotros caímos tan fácil en esa trampa… ¡no lo hicimos!, conocíamos la historia, esta no se repitió con nosotros." Piensa la miko

"De forma casi ridícula algunas cosas son iguales, bueno, no tan ridícula" analiza kagome, "Sesshomaru acepto de buena manera tomar a esa youkai como compañera" se dijo "Por lo que es mentira, la historia de Inuyasha y Kikyo no se repitió en nosotros… fue que al final no fui suficiente para él"

-Inicio del Recuerdo-

Kagome lo sintió antes de verlo salir de los límites del bosque y como siempre el verlo le acelero los latidos del corazón y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Yaken venía detrás como siempre.

-Bienvenido -susurro Kagome cuando este se detuvo frente a ella, ella tenía su arco en mano y un carcaj lleno de flechas en el hombro. Vestía el atuendo de miko, pues después de tantos años su ropa del futuro había pasado a mejor vida con tantas peleas.

Sintió como la miro de pies a cabeza para después elevar las garras y deslizarla por su mejilla hasta su cuello.

-Estás enferma -dice sesshomaru al sentir temperatura en su cuerpo

-Estas fuera un mes completo y solo se te ocurre eso, sea más original -dice Kagome soltando un suspiro para colgar su arco del hombro y deslizando los brazos alrededor de la cintura masculina recostar su cabeza en el pecho cubierto de armadura- estoy bien

Después decir eso la miko sintió los dedos del youkai deslizarse entre sus largos cabellos hasta la base de cuello. "Si el supiera que solo su presencia la calmaba, la miraría con ese aire de superioridad que la hacía reír…" pensaba kagome con una sonrisa cuando de repente volvió a sentir esas presencias.

-¿Lo sientes? -pregunta Kagome muy seria, sin moverse del abrazo de sesshomaru- tienen días rondando las cercanías

-Están cerca -susurra el youkai para poner las manos sobre los hombros de Kagome y mirarla seriamente- ¿Te enfrentaste a ellos? ¿En tu estado?

-No en grupo, algunos según escuche, solo querían saber si es verdad -le dijo la miko y el youkai elevo una ceja como esperando

-Saber ¿Qué? -pregunta sesshomaru y al ver que la miko le voltea el rostro, le toma la barbilla y se la eleva para que lo mire- kagome…

-Se ha corrido el rumor de que estoy perdiendo mis poderes -susurra está mirándolo con sus enormes ojos chocolate

-¿Hace cuánto de eso? -le pregunta Sesshomaru y ve como Kagome se muerde el labio

-El día antes de venir a informarme de que te marchabas -le cuenta la miko respirando profundo- mis flechas no funcionaron

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste? -le pregunta entrecerrando los ojos de forma que solo se veía el brillo dorado

-No quería que te preocuparas… haz estado viajando mucho -dijo la joven desviando la mirada- no quiero ser una carga para ti

-Kagome tu no… -comenzó a decir Sesshomaru cuando varios gusanos de tierra salieron rodeándolos- esta conversación se queda pendiente -le susurro antes de sacar su látigo

-Pero no ha vuelto a pasar -responde Kagome tomando su arco para cargarlo con una flecha mientras conservaba una en la mano.

-Todos son seres inferiores -dice sesshomaru mirando como los tenían rodeados

-Eso ya te lo dije -murmura kagome para rastrear su alrededor

-Pero son bastantes… -dice el youkai elevando su dos dedos brillante de donde salía el látigo verde.

-Sesshomaru… tú al igual que tu medio hermano y tu padre siguen avergonzando a los de nuestra clase -dice un ogro enorme para después mirar a la miko detrás de sesshomaru- dejándote controlar por una mujer humana… una miko

-¿Controlar? -comenta Kagome sin dejar de mirar al frente y hace una mueca- ¿En serio… qué diablos tienen estos sujetos en la cabeza? ¡No ha nacido quien te controle! (Suspira)

-Ya terminaste -dice Sesshomaru al ogro y este se enfurece ordenando el ataque.

No eran rivales, Kagome y sesshomaru se dieron cuenta de eso, pero algo diferente había… no dejaban de llegar, puede que sean débiles pero algo buscaban. Si Kohaku y Shippo estuvieran aquí ya hubieran acabado pero ella y rin eran las únicas en la aldea, pues Sango había salido a la aldea vecina con las niñas.

Media hora después las flechas se le habían acabado a Kagome, justo cuando era rodeada de varias lagartijas, gusanos flotantes con un solo ojo y algunos demonios de bajo nivel demoniaco.

-Eres nuestra ahora miko -dice un mono con colmillos destilando algo negro de su boca

-Eh… déjame pensarlo -dijo la miko colocándose el arco en el hombro y juntando las manos al frente en forma de rezo.

Los demonios al verla juntar las manos al frente, se le fueron encima antes de que dijera algún conjuro, pero se encontraron con un campo de protección rodeándola que luego creció lanzándolos atrás mientras caían en pedazos.

-Bueno, ya lo pensé y la respuesta es no -dijo Kagome tomando su arco de su hombro mientras miraba los desechos que la rodeaban, para luego girar y ver a sesshomaru que acaba decapitar al ogro que parecía ser el líder- Sessho… -empezó a decir Kagome pero sus ojos se abrieron en pánico mientras se ponía pálida cuando al dar un paso al frente se paralizo.

"No… no puedo moverme" piensa la miko sintiendo como un extraño escalofrío rodeaba su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru observaba como los demonios restantes escapaban, pero un sonido seco detrás de él lo hizo girarse para ver como Kagome soltaba el arco y caía de rodillas. De un solo movimiento apareció frente a ella.

-¿Kagome? -susurra Sesshomaru poniendo las manos sobre su hombros sintiéndola temblar

-No… no… puedo… moverme -susurra Kagome y el youkai escucho el terror en la voz de la mujer.

Tomándola en brazos se puso en pie, vio como al moverla se puso más pálida, su respiración se hizo trabajosa y segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

-Esto no pude seguir -fue lo que escucho Kagome antes de perder completamente el conocimiento.

-Fin del recuerdo-

"Debido al embarazo mis poderes empezaron a fallar, los enemigos del Lord se dieron cuenta y su azote fue a peor-piensa kagome al recordar los sucesos siguientes- al igual que la cercanía que tenía con él se volvió lejana, un fisura se abrió entre los dos aunque nunca se apartaba de mi lado.-suspira para sentarse en el banco frente al árbol sagrado mientras pensaba- notaba como la miraba constantemente, pero la forma en que él se estaba comportando de alguna manera me hacía sentir sola, triste, ya no hablábamos con tanta intimidad como antes y eso me dio miedo, perdí la confianza que le tenía y no pude contarle mis miedos… meses después vino el ataque final, ese que hizo que el lord se marchara y los ataques cesaran"

Un copo de nieve cayó en el rostro de kagome y esta abrió los ojos, pronto oscurecería y el frio se haría más intenso.


	21. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 20

_**Aquí les dejo lo que sigue. Les informo que se me acabaron las vacaciones por lo que se me hará difícil subir los cap. que siguen porque no estaré en casa, pero veré que puedo hacer.**_

_**Sin más, disfruten uno de los momentos más esperado jajajaja. **_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Porque todo puede suceder... La Historia se repite Otra vez__"_

**CAPITULO 20 **

Al día siguiente en la madrugada

Serena se levantó de su cama, se puso ropa de invierno y tomando sus botas rosas salió de su cuarto.

Silenciosamente se deslizo fuera de la mansión y llegando a la caseta del pozo se detuvo frente a las tranquilas ramas.

"Si oniisan vino por aquí cuando era un bebe y Aru-chan también es de ese lugar, entonces su cuerpo se quedó en ese lugar" pensó la niña mientras se acercaba al pozo.

Había escuchado atentamente los cuentos que su mama les contaba sobre esa época, sabía que siguiendo al árbol sagrado encontraría la casa de su amiga Sango y Rin. Así que Serena escalo por las ramas del árbol que habían rodeado la boca del pozo y cuando a su mente solo el pensamiento "Cruzare a buscar su cuerpo" apareció, las ramas se volvieron de un rosado intenso para ser purificadas.

-¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa! -grito Serena cuando empezó a caer.

Minutos después Serena se despertó de su inconsciencia con la imagen de una piscina de luz en la que sintió pasaba flotando hacia arriba para ser dejada suavemente sobre un suelo de tierra. Con cuidado se puso de rodillas, al ver solo oscuridad a su alrededor miro hacia arriba para ver el cielo azul con tono grises.

-¿Cielo? yo... ¿Estoy donde nació niisan? -susurro la niña para con mucha dificultad subir por unas viejas y estropeadas escaleras que parecían tener mucho sin usar.

Al llegar arriba paso sus piernitas por el borde y como era más alto en ese lado, la niña fue a caer en la hierba verde.

-¡Auoch!... eso me dolió -dijo Serena para sobarse las rodillas sin percatarse de que el lazo de seda que le queda de sus colitas quedo en el suelo cerca del pozo dejando sus dorados cabellos con la misma forma que los cabellos de kagome, flotando sueltos a su espalda y hombros.

-¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! -grito un hombre con una lanza y ropas de campesino

-Deben ser algunos conejos, sabes que los youkai no pueden pasar el campo sagrado-dijo otro hombre bajito pero con un arco en su hombro.

Ambos hombres entonces salieron al claro donde estaba el pozo y vieron ese brillo dorado al lado de este.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! -grito el hombre de la lanza apuntando hacia donde veía el reflejo dorado- ¡SALGA LENTAMENTE!

Serena al escuchar personas, se puso nerviosa y se asustó, por eso cuando le dijeron que saliera lentamente, la niña se puso de pie temblorosa para mirar hacia donde dos hombres le apuntaban con armas.

-¡Kiaaaaa! -grito Serena para volver ponerse detrás del pozo

Los hombres se miraban espantados, nunca habían visto una niña con cabellos dorados, así que lo primero que pensaron era que un youkai había pasado la barrera.

-¿Viste lo mismo que Yo? -pregunto el de la lanza- de pelo dorado

-¿Una niña? -pregunto el que tenía el arco y el de la lanza asintió

-¿Youkai?- el hombre del arco alzo los hombros

-¡Pero es imposible! -grito el de la lanza- solo la hija de ese youkai podía estar aquí y ya ni eso desde hace años

-Sal de ahí demonio -grito el del arco

-¡NO SOY DEMONIO! -grito Serena escondida en uno de los lados del pozo

Ambos campesinos se miraron preocupados, era una niña, además sabían que los youkai no podían entrar, así que para evitar una tragedia bajaron sus armas y decidieron tratar de entender la situación.

-Si no eres un Youkai entonces sal y ven con nosotros a la aldea -dijo uno de los campesinos

-¡Que no soy Youkai! -grito serena otra vez

-Entonces ¿De quién eres hija? -pregunto el otro campesino- puedes al menos decir el nombre de tu madre

Serena se puso de rodillas detrás del pozo y miro a los hombres, se percató de que habían bajado sus armas y no tenían caras amenazantes.

-Mi madre se llama Kagome -dijo Serena para ver como el rostro de los hombres pasaba a uno de asombro.

-¿Estás segura de que ese es el nombre de tu madre? -pregunto uno de los hombres

-Sí, ese es el nombre y vine a ver a su amiga -dijo serena mirando a los hombres desde su posición detrás de uno de los lado del pozo- saben dónde puedo encontrarla, quiero hablar con ella

-Si nos dice como se llama y si vive en la aldea podemos llevarte -le responde el otro campesino

-Sango -dijo Serena

-¿Te refieres a la líder? –pregunta el campesino

-Mi mama me conto que ella era una exter-mi-na-dora -dijo Serena tratando de completar la palabra.

-Es cierto, Sango-sama era exterminadora, pero ahora es la líder de esta aldea -le responde uno de los campesinos

-Si lo deseas podemos llevarte con nosotros- le responde el otro campesino

-No puedo, mi mama me dijo que no me fuera con extraños -le responde Serena y los campesinos se miran

-¿Te parece si la mandamos a buscar? -le pregunta el hombre

-¿Ella puede venir a buscarme? -pregunta la niña

-¿Está bien si me quedo contigo y mi amigo va en su busca? -le pregunta el mismo campesino

Serena se pone de pie y sale de detrás del pozo para detenerse ahora delante del pozo. Los hombres se sorprenden pues nunca habían visto nada igual.

-Yo la esperare aquí y tú te quedas ahí -le dice Serena y se sienta haciendo del pozo de respaldo.

/

Minutos después el campesino llego corriendo a la aldea y fue directamente a la cabaña de la sacerdotisa. Dentro de esta Rin y Sango discutían sobre la situación de los últimos infectados de miasma.

-¿Cómo amaneció Kohaku? -le pregunta Sango a Rin la cual estaba ayudándola a preparar más medicina.

-Está tranquilo esta mañana... pero es extraño... -responde Rin mirando las hojas que estaba separando en grupos

-¿Extraño? -cuestiona sango al verla detenerse de su oficio y mirar detenidamente las hojas- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo... -susurra Rin

-¡Rin! Habla... -le exige Sango y Rin la mira con gran confusión en los ojos- ¿Que te sucede?

-Toda la noche él estuvo muy incómodo pero después de la madrugada se tranquilizó y empezó a dormir como... -murmura la mujer

-¿Cómo? -le presiona a responder

-Como si no tuviera dolor -termina de decir Rin cuando la cortina de Bambú se abre dejando ver a un sofocado campesino

-¡SANGO-SAMA! -exclama el campesino para dejarse caer de rodillas frente a las dos mujeres

-Por kami ¿Qué sucede? -exclama Rin al ver al hombre tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Parece que ha visto un fantasma -murmura Sango para percatarse de que el campesino la mira con temor y entusiasmo

-Algo así señora Sango... hay -responde el campesino entre respiros- niña... pozo

Sango y Rin se miran asombradas, para luego ponerse en pie, acercarse al hombre y ayudarlo a sentarse.

-No hay tiempo que perder -dice el campesino- debe ir rápido al pozo

-Al pozo... -repite Sango y mira a Rin

-Al pozo devora huesos -se corrige el hombre- hay una niña, dice ser hija de la gran Sacerdotisa

-No hay gran sacerdotisa... -dice Sango pero entonces mira a Rin que tiene sus ojos abiertos como plato y junta las frases- dices que hay una niña al lado del pozo que dice ser hija de Kagome

-Sí, y la está buscando -le comunica

-¿Por qué no la trajeron? -pregunta Rin

-Dice que no se separara del pozo hasta que vea a la amiga de su madre y dijo su nombre Señora Sango -le responde esta vez

-Pero no es posible -comenta Rin- Kagome no tiene hija

-Solo dos hijos -le cuenta Sango al hombre y este abre los ojos sorprendido

-Pero... pero ella dijo que no era un demonio y nos contó que su madre le dijo que usted era una exterminadora -le responde el campesino- mi compañero se quedó con ella-le cuenta ahora muy preocupado

-No lo entiendo -dice Rin- Kagome sabía que Sango ya no extermina demonios

-Vamos a ver a esa niña -dice Sango recogiendo su blanco pelo detrás de la oreja y ponerse de pie

Unos minutos después los tres llegaron al área donde se encontraba el pozo devora huesos y pudieron ver al hombre sentado en la orilla del bosque y recostada de la base del pozo una pequeña niña con el cabello como el oro.

-No es posible, esa niña no es hija de Kagome -dice Sango para ver acercarse al campesino que se había quedado con Serena

-¿Qué? Pero ella dijo que lo era -responde el hombre

-Kagome tiene el cabello negro -responde Rin ahora preocupada

Serena al ver aparecer al otro hombre con dos mujeres se pone de pie y observa atentamente para ver a dos mujeres muy mayores… ancianas.

"No se parece a las fotos" piensa Serena preocupada al ver a dos mujeres similares en el cabello gris pero una más mayor que la otra.

-¿Cómo te llamas niña? -le cuestiona Sango

-Eres Sango ¿verdad? -responde a su vez Serena- soy Serena, la hija de Kagome

-No es posible, Kagome no tiene hija -le responde Sango para ver como la niña empieza a caminar hacia ellas

-¡Por kami! -exclama Rin al ver la niña detenerse frente a ellas segundos después- no lo entiendo

-Tu pelo... es como el oro -dice Sango asombrada- pero eres idéntica a Kagome

-¡Oh!... jejeje, es por mi padre -dice Serena tocándose el pelo

Rin y Sango se miran espantadas, para luego ver de nuevo a la pequeña.

-Pero... pero -tartamudea Rin- eso significa que Kagome se casó con otro hombre

-Sí, se casó con mi padre y luego nací yo -dice la pequeña Serena con mucho orgullo

-¡Por todos los cielos! -grita espantada Rin para ponerse de rodillas y tomar a Serena por los hombros y hacer que la mire a los ojos- dime que todos están bien

-¿Bien? -repite Serena mirando a la mujer- ¿Bien de salud? si, mami y papi, todos lo están.

Rin mira a Sango con miedo y esta niega con la cabeza, para acercarse y arrodillarse junto a su amiga.

-Rin quiere saber sobre los hijos de Kagome -le dice Sango y ve como la carita de Serena se ilumina para luego pasar a una de terror y girarse hacia el pozo

-¡Oh no! -grita Serena espantada- Kyou-niisan me matara al saber que he salido sola de la casa otra vez

-Es decir que los gemelos están vivos ¿Cierto? -le vuelve a preguntar Rin y Serena la mira e inclina la cabecita a un lado

-¿Los gemelos?... te refieres Kyou y Yuu niisan -dice Serena y Rin asiente con la cabeza pues no sabía el nombre de los gemelos, ya que los bebe se fueron sin nombres- pues claro que están vivos, jajaja, mis oniisan son los más fuertes y más rápidos youkais que existen.

-¿Youkai? -susurra Rin confusa y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Aja, pero son muy celosos y no les gusta que salga sola de casa -susurra la niña mirando hacia el pozo- vendrán a buscarme y me gritaran otra vez ¡Que hice! -susurra serena con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ya pequeña -dice Rin para acercarse a la niña que solloza en silencio sobre su hombro, para mirar a Sango- no llores, estoy segura que Kagome no los dejara pelearte

-Pero mama si lo hará, y ni que decir de mi padre -susurra Serena

-¿Crees que vendrá? -susurra Rin y Sango la mira con la esperanza en los ojos

-Eso espero... pero ¿Youkai? ¿Los gemelos?-se cuestiona sango- los niños que vimos eran casi o totalmente humanos de cabellos negros y ojos marrones… ¿Qué más nos has ocultado Kagome?

/

Alrededor del pozo Kagome mira una de las cintas de pelo de su pequeña serena y a su lado sus hijos, Yuki, Shuichi, Hikaru, Shana, Sota y Lina.

-El paso es inestable pero aún está abierto -dice Kagome mirando las raíces que están creciendo otra vez para cerrar el pozo mientras aprieta la cinta de pelo en un puño.

-Yo lo que quiero saber es ¿En que estaba pensando esa niña? -murmura Yuki y Shuichi le aprieta la mano en consuelo, y con mucha preocupación reflejada en los ojos mira a Hikaru.

-¿Es muy peligroso ese tiempo? -le cuestiona el joven y todos la miran

-No sabría decirles, yo nunca salí de la aldea por mi enfermedad -responde Hikaru y todos la miran confusos- ¿Cómo se los explico?... no sabría si serena fue al pasado después de sellarme o antes de sellarme no lo recuerdo

-Es algo como, el tiempo de 17 años que ha corrido desde que la señora Kagome regreso y en el que posiblemente estuvo Hikaru y del cual ella no tiene recuerdos de ninguna niña de pelo dorado. O, el de 50 años de Hikaru en el que ella es sellada y no sabe que sucede -murmura Shana pensativa al lado de Yuu- con tantos cambios, es... es difícil saber en qué pasado ha ido a parar Serena. Pero tomando en cuenta los recuerdos de Hikaru, podemos decir que es posible que tu hermana haya caído en el pasado de 50 años después.

Todos se quedan en silencio mirando a Kagome que miraba el pozo... con lo que se podría decir... Temor. Yuki miro a Shuichi y este asintió, por lo que Yuki se acercó a kagome para detenerse frente a ella.

-Pequeña miko -le susurra Yuki a Kagome y esta lo mira, este puede ver miedo pero además de eso un extraño brillo en las esquina de sus ojos- ¿Qué sucede kagome?

-Tengo miedo -dice esta para dejar caer las manos en el pecho de Yuki y apretarlo en puños sobre este- no lo entiendo

-Kagome... -susurra Yuki al ver la pena, el dolor y la desesperación

-¡Ya no puedo más! -dice kagome para dejarse caer de rodillas asustando a los gemelos al ver caer a su madre otra vez- por más que lo pienso, se que ambas historias parecen ser iguales, que caímos en la trampa...

-Lo dice por lo que sucedió con tu demonio y tu... -dice Yuki para ver a Kagome negar con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-¡NO ES IGUAL! -grita Kagome abrazándose- ¡Él ELEGIO MARCHARSE!... Yo... yo no fui suficiente para que se quedara.

Hikaru se lleva la mano a la boca para sofocar un gemido, al ver sufrir a la mujer que estaba segura que su padre amaba, esa noche cuando él se marchó ella pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su padre encerrado en la fría indiferencia.

-Debe volver -susurra la joven mirando a Kagome- al menos tiene que tener la oportunidad de terminar lo que empezó.

Kagome mira a la niña y luego mira el pozo...

/

En el Sengoku, el mismo día al atardecer

Serena se despertó con unos gemidos, con cuidado se sentó, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver un hombre muy mayor a su lado en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de muchas cicatrices. Gemía como si sufriera mucho dolor y se movía con incomodidad debajo del futón.

"Es igual que Aru-chan, esa fea luz morada oscura lo rodea" piensa Serena para gatear hasta detenerse al lado del hombre y con cuidado poner su pequeña manita sobre su cabeza.

-Shhhh... Tranquilo -susurra Serena liberando una ligera energía tranquilizante pero no purificadora como su madre.

En eso Sango y Rin entran para ver como Kohaku está gimiendo pero segundos después de que serena pone su mano sobre su frente comienza a calmarse y quedarse dormido.

-Es impresionante -susurra Sango viendo a Serena calmar a Kohaku

-Sí, pero solo puede calmar su dolor no puede purificar su esencia como lo hace kagome -murmura Rin

Es en ese momento cuando una gran cantidad de energía pura se siente en toda la aldea, Serena al sentirla quita la mano de la cabeza de Kohaku para ponerse de pie.

-¡Oh no... Mis hermanos llegaron! -exclama Serena para salir corriendo de la cabaña seguida de rin y sango

-¡Tus hermanos! -exclama Rin al sentir semejante poder dentro del campo

-Su poder es impresionante -susurra sango mirando hacia donde está el pozo

En la aldea todos siente ese gran poder recorrer toda el campo de protección y salen a ver de dónde proviene en el mismo instante en que una flecha que deja una estela rosada-fusia se eleva hasta la cúpula del campo.

-Kagome -susurra sango a ver la flecha.


	22. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 21

_**Antes de irme les dejo lo que sigue, hasta yo como lectora sé cuándo se le va la mano a uno jejeje. Regreso a casa en tres días, asi qeu nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Las personas que continúan viviendo con las enseñanzas de tu corazón__"_

**CAPITULO 21**

Hora después de calmarse, Kagome se sube en el marco cuadrado del pozo y tensando su arco con una flecha cargada de energía la dispara para después saltar seguida de sus hijos.

-¡Es increíble! -exclama Kyoushi mientras flota detrás de Kagome

-Muy interesante -susurra Yuuri mirando el espacio a su alrededor

-Vamos -dice kagome y de repente ya no estaban bajando, sino subiendo para después de unos minutos ser lentamente dejado sobre el suelo de tierra llena de huesos

-¿Huesos? -comenta Yuu

-Enormes huesos -corrige Kyou mirado los cadáveres a su alrededor

-El pozo devora huesos -dice Kagome poniéndose de pie para mirar hacia arriba-salgamos

Kyoushi toma a su madre de la cintura y de un salto se posa fuera del pozo sobre hierba verde.

-¡ALTO YOUKAI! -gritan varios hombres apuntándolos con lanzas y arcos

-Esto me trae recuerdos -susurra kagome cuando imágenes de su primera vez le vinieron a la mente

-Madre creo que deberías calmarlos -susurra Yuu mirando a los hombre con armas en manos

-Estoy buscando a una niña de cabellos dorados -dice mirando a los ojos a cada hombre- ¿La han visto?

-Entonces es verdad -exclama uno de los hombres que da un paso adelante- la niña dijo que usted vendría

-¿Dónde está mi hija? -pregunta Kagome muy seria

-Esta con las señoras Sango y Rin -responde el campesino que había cuidado de serena

-Gracias a Kami llego a salvo -susurra kagome apretado el antebrazo de su hijo mayor

-¿Es cierto? -pregunta entonces el mismo hombre y Kagome lo mira confusa

-¿A qué se refiere? -cuestiona kagome

-Usted... -mira a kagome luego a los dos youkai a cada lado de ella y mira a sus compañeros- usted es... ¿Es usted la gran sacerdotisa Kagome? -pregunta nervioso

-Vaya... -susurra kagome sonriendo con nostalgia- hace tanto tiempo que no me llamaban así

-Entonces es cierto, usted vino a salvarnos -exclama el hombre para kagome mirarlo confusa

-¿Salvarlos? -dice kagome para mirar a todos los hombres- ¿Salvarlos de qué?

-¡MAMA! -grita en ese momento Serena apareciendo delante de Rin y sango que venían corriendo detrás de la pequeña

-¡Serena! -exclama kagome para correr y tomar a su hija en brazos- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto otra vez?

-Lo siento mama -susurra Serena mirando a kagome con vergüenza- pero quería saber dónde estaba el cuerpo de Aru-chan

-Mi niña... (Suspira) te he dicho que debes pensar antes de actuar -le recuerda kagome con dulzura- pudiste perderte en el cruce del tiempo y yo jamás podría seguirte

-Lo siento mami -responde serena para enterrar la cara en el pecho de kagome

-No llores -dice Kyou muy serio- a quien le tiraría de las coletas si desapareces

-Kyou-niisan -tartamudea entre lágrimas

-Ya, lo bueno es que estas bien -dice Kyou para tomar a serena en sus brazos y esta abrazarlo.

-No lo vuelvas hacer... o al menos dínoslo así podremos atarte a alguna de las columnas de la mansión -le aconseja Yuu mientras le acaricia el dorado cabello suelto- ¿Bien?

-Si -responde la niña entre hipos

Luego de esto Kagome se gira y ve frente a ella a sus dos grandes amigas, la cuales estaban llorando en silencio.

-Sango -dijo para acercarse a las dos- Rin -y luego de mirarlas bien, abrazarlas por el cuello a las dos, al mismo tiempo que ambas lloraban sobre sus hombros- ¡Las extrañe!

Durante un buen tiempo las tres se desahogaron, todos los años de dolor y separación.

/

Tiempo después en la cabaña de Sango se encontraban tomado un Te mientras se ponían al día.

-Santo cielos Kagome, tus hijos son youkais y para colmo se parecen tanto a él -dice Sango mirando a los gemelos que tenían a Serena en su regazo

-No tanto, pero si son más youkai que humanos, al parecer antes de nacer, tuve una descargar de energía purificadora que anulo su lado youkai como sucedía con Inuyasha y yo aproveche para dejar sellado su lado demoniaco -revelo Kagome

-Pero porque no nos lo dijiste, dejaste que todos creyéramos que tus hijos era más humanos que hanyou -asevera Sango muy seria

-Si mentía y dejaba todo como el Lord lo deseaba, todo seguiría su curso y yo podría irme sabiendo que nadie se preocuparía por unos demonios humanos, fue mi última decisión esa noche en la que me marche -dijo kagome con gesto triste

-Así que te casaste -dice Rin después de escuchar como Kagome siguió con su vida después de marcharse

-Yuki ha sido un gran apoyo para mi todos estos años -le responde Kagome sin revelar que se había divorciado, para mirar a Serena sentada en las piernas de Kyou

-La verdad es que te entiendo... solo... -susurra Rin mirando a Kagome- desearía que hubieras regresado antes

-Rin... lo siento -dice Kagome acariciando las arrugadas manos unidas de la mujer, mientras Rin niega con la cabeza, para sonreírle.-pero la verdad es que no había planeado regresar

-Te merecías ser feliz -le dice Rin- y has criado tres maravillosos hijos

-Gracias -responde Kagome con una sonrisa triste- pero cuéntenme ¿Qué ha sucedido en estos 17 años de mi ausencia?

Rin y sango se miran confusos a los ojos, luego miran a los gemelos que esperan su respuesta, ambas niegan con la cabeza.

-Kagome... -dice Rin mirando a Sango

-¿Qué sucede Sango?-pregunta al ver la confusión en las envejecidas caras de sus amigas

-Han pasado... -dice entonces Sango- 80 años desde que te fuiste kagome

/

En algún lugar del Sengoku

Un youkai de pie en la oscuridad mira el cráter, lugar donde cayeron dos de las cuatro espadas más poderosas. El poseía una, Sou´unga, la espada sellada en el infierno por ese hanyou y su hermano youkai.

-Pero Bakusaiga y Tensaiga no pueden ser tocadas -susurra el demonio mientras toca la reliquia en oro de un circulo con un estrella de oro en su centro que cuelga de su cuello- maldito Sesshomaru, ni después de haberte eliminado he podido acceder a ese maldita aldea por la cuarta y última espada Tessaiga

-Pero aunque lo hagas no podrás tocarla -dice una mujer con su rostro cubierto por una máscara negra- Tessaiga también posee un poderoso campo de protección que ni siquiera sesshomaru pudo tocar

-Y dime a que has venido -susurra el demonio sin mirar a la youkai

-Me informaron que una gran cantidad de energía se ha sentido dentro del campo de protección de la aldea Shikon -le informa la mujer- quería saber si me permites ir a investigar

-Haz lo que quieras -responde el demonio para darse la vuelta y darle la espalda al cráter cubierto de raíces donde fue vencido el que se conocía como el youkai más poderoso del sengoku.

/

-80… años -susurra Kagome para ver a la vejez de Rin y Sango- ¿Pero ustedes?

-Lo sabemos... -susurra Sango con tristeza- creemos que es la protección del campo, tu controlas el tiempo, así que de alguna manera se nos ha permitido envejecer más lentamente

-¿Pero a todos...? -comienza a decir kagome pero Sango niega con la cabeza

-Solo a los que hemos estado a tu lado -responde Rin- muchos de los que conociste ya no están.

-Lo lamento... yo... no... -susurra Kagome- de seguro han estado sufriendo... todo este tiempo

-La verdad es que agradezco el estar con mis hijas y ser fuerte para protegerlas -dice Sango con una sonrisa

-Pero debes estar cansada -murmura Kagome tapándose la boca

-Todos hemos sufrido, pero no olvidamos todo lo que has hecho por nosotras y lo que tú has sufrido -le recuerda Sango sonriendo- por ti mis hijas son libres y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

-Mama hay un hombre que tiene el mismo color que Aru-chan -dice Serena que estaba escuchando la conversación y ya se estaba aburriendo

-¿Aru-chan? -pregunta Sango mirando a Kagome la cual le hace un asentimiento a sus hijos

-Serena la encontró -cuenta kagome para ver a Kyou sacar el cofre del almas y ver como Sango y Rin se sorprenden

En eso la imagen de Hikaru resplandece sentada al lado de Kyou y a Rin empiezan a rodarle lagrimas por las mejillas.

-Hikaru... -susurra Rin tapándose la boca de la emoción

-Rin-sama -dice Hikaru haciendo una inclinación de cabeza

-¿Cómo? -dice Sango para mirar a la miko- Kagome...

-Serena fue atraída por su esencia -les cuenta Kagome con una sonrisa triste- Yo... no pude verla. He estado bloqueando mis poderes inconscientemente por años, así que fue una sorpresa para todos.

-Pero aun sigues sellada... ¿No pudiste eliminar el envenenamiento? -cuestiona Rin mirando como Kagome abre los ojos sorprendida

-Me percate del envenenamiento... pero es su cuerpo el que lo tiene, no su alma -les dice kagome para ver como ambas mujeres mayores y de cabellos grises se miran

-Pero ¿Por qué no purificaste su cuerpo? -pregunta Sango viendo la caja en manos de Kyou

-Esa es la razón por la que Serena vino a este tiempo, ella solo encontró la caja -le revela Kagome para ver como el espanto hace mella en los ojos de las ancianas- Kyou y Yuu no encontraron ningún cuerpo, solo el báculo de dos cabezas del Lord

-¿El Lord? -cuestiona Rin confusa a lo que Kyou sonríe

-Ella no dice el nombre de nuestro padre desde que él la abandono -les cuenta el joven con una mueca- solo nos dijo como se llamaba porque se lo pedimos, pero nunca más lo dijo otra vez

-Supongo que se lo merece -murmura Rin soltando un suspiro para mirar a Hikaru con preocupación y luego a Kagome

-Kagome ha sido muy amable conmigo -les dice al ver la preocupación de las dos ancianas- antes de marcharse del sengoku ella ya sabía de mi existencia

Rin y sango abre sus ojos con sorpresa y miran a Kagome que aparta la mirada de sus amigas.

-Me gustaría dejar ese tema zanjeado para siempre -murmura kagome respirando profundo y luego volverle a mirar a la cara- el cuerpo de Hikaru no estaba, por eso serena vino para preguntarles donde estaba y así poder devolverla a la normalidad

-Eres increíble lo sabías -le dice sango sonriendo tristemente al saber que su amiga aún estaba debajo de toda esa oscuridad, el salvar la hija del que la traiciono era prueba de eso.

-¿Eh?... de que hablas Sango -murmura kagome confusa- Oh, y de quien está hablando Serena

Sango y Rin se miran con tristeza para ponerse de pie y seguida de Kagome con sus hijos y de Hikaru se encaminan a la cabaña de Rin.

En el camino Kagome rápidamente se percata de la situación. Las pequeñas cabañas son menos y grandes edificios como establos ocupan un lado de la aldea.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -cuestiona kagome al ver la miseria que rodea la aldea que ahora es más grande de lo que era hace 80 años

-No sabemos quiénes son, pero un Daiyoukai apareció hace unos 70 años -cuenta Sango mientras caminan por los caminos de tierra de la aldea y todos miran asombrados a la hermosa mujer seguida de dos hermosos y poderosos youkai- él fue el responsable de que Hikaru saliera del campo de protección

-Pero ella sabía que no podía salir ¿Qué pudo pasar para que la forzara a salir? -pregunta Kagome- ella no lo recuerda

-Estuvo bajo un poderoso hechizo de sangre, así que es difícil que lo recuerde -responde Rin apartando la mirada- cuando la encontramos fuera del campo estaba muy mal, y al final tuvimos que hacer lo que el señor Sessho... lo que ya se pretendía desde un principio

-Sellarla -susurra Kyou mientras mira como los pobres aldeanos los miraban y a sus ropas

-Ese veneno fue creado por la perla de Shikon, así que solo una persona puede deshacerlo -susurra Sango

En eso llegan a la cabaña, sango abre la cortina para entrar en la estancia y ver a una joven sacerdotisa secando el sudor de la frente del anciano acostado en el suelo sobre el futón.

-Kohaku... -susurra kagome abriendo sus ojos sorprendida por el maltrato de su viejo amigo- por kami ¿Qué te han hecho? -exclama mientras con cuidado se acerca a su amigo y se arrodilla a su lado para retirar el futón que lo cubre y retirando sus ropas, busca el centro de donde proviene la energía del envenenamiento. Cuando lo encuentra en el lado derecho de su estómago, la miko que lo estaba curando se echa hacia atrás al sentir la fuerte energía intoxicante.

-¿Cuánto...? -pregunta Kagome para poner las dos manos sobre la herida- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? -para dejar fluir su energía purificadora, mientras extrae el veneno y lo purifica al mismo tiempo que purifica el cuerpo de Kohaku ante una asombrada miko novata al ver como la herida iba desapareciendo y el color enfermo del cuerpo de Kohaku empezaba a remitir.

Sango mira a Rin y esta los gemelos, al escuchar solo silencio kagome las mira enojadas.

-¡¿Cuánto?! -grita Kagome haciendo que la miko arrodillada a su lado caiga sentada al ver tal despliegue de poder

-70... -susurra Rin bajando el rostro- 70 años

Kagome abre sus ojos con horror al percatarse de la magnitud de su ida apresurada de ese tiempo. Rin y Sango al darse cuenta se acercan y ambas ponen la mano sobre cada hombro de la mujer cuando esta agacha la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, el conflicto ya existía sin ti -le recuerda Sango- no lamentes nada de lo que has hecho amiga, por la vida de mis hija te lo pido.

-Sango... -susurra Kagome y todos se dan cuenta de que ella estaba derramando lágrimas en silencio mientras curaba y purificaba el cuerpo de Kohaku

En eso Kohaku abre los ojos y kagome al verlo le acaricia el rostro curtido y lleno de cicatrices, junto con las arrugas de la vejez.

-Hola... Kohaku -susurra Kagome sonriendo con tristeza- ¿Cómo te siente?

-K... ka... ka...g... m... e... -gaguea el fuerte anciano Kohaku sin forma palabra coherente

-Sí, soy yo kagome... lo siento -susurra está dejando salir más lágrimas de sus ojos cerrándolos y agachando la cabeza- siento tanto no haberte ayudado antes

Con lentitud Kohaku levanta su fuerte, arrugada y masculina mano para dejarla sobre la de kagome haciéndola reaccionar y ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Kohaku.

-Ya estás bien, solo necesitas recuperar energía -dice kagome para apretar su mano sobre su mejilla arrugada

Hora después Kagome acompañada de sus hijos y de Sango, pues Rin se quedó con su esposo Kohaku, recorren la aldea por petición de kagome para ver con sus propios ojos el daño causado por los restos de Naraku y su campo de protección de doble filo.

-Los campos también han sido afectados, así como los ríos -les cuenta Sango mientras recorren los límites de la aldea.

-Deben haber envenenado el cauce principal -dice Yuu al oler el aire que rodea el agua

-Así es, lo que ha provocado que las cosechas mueran -dice Sango para tomar el camino hacia donde se encuentran los edificios que parecen establos- esto son refugios para aquellos que no tienen adónde ir

Cuando llegan a la puerta de uno, se puede sentir el olor a muerte y desesperación en el aire.

-Esto es cruel -susurra kagome con tristeza al mirar la desoladora imagen de los moribundos

-La guerra es cruel, pero si puedes pelearla y a veces ganar no es tan frustrante -comenta Sango para mirar con fiereza el espectáculo frente a ellos- pero una guerra que no puedes combatir y menos ganar es aún más cruel.

-¿Cuantos infectados hay en la aldea? -cuestiona Kagome para caminar frente a la hielera de moribundos

-Antes eran cientos... -dice Sango para ver como su hija Aya vestida de Sacerdotisa se acerca pero al ver a Kagome se detiene con los ojos abiertos de asombro

-¡¿Kagome-sama?! -exclama la mujer para dejar caer la bandeja de bambú con hierbas y correr a los brazos de kagome - ¡por kami... ha vuelto!

-Aya, mi niña cuanto has crecido -le dice kagome para separarla y verla de pies a cabeza, percatándose del gran parecido de esta con Miroku- eres idéntica a tu padre

-Gracias -responde Aya para ver detrás de kagome a los gemelos- ¡Oh!... Por Kami... los gemelos... ¿son… son demonios?... pero, pero...-dice la mujer para calmarse y sonreír- no importa, bienvenidos de nuevo

Ambos gemelos dan una inclinación a la joven la cual se gira hacia Kagome con gesto triste.

-Has visto al tío Kohaku -pregunta Aya y kagome le sonríe para acariciar sus cabellos con algunas mechas grises

-He eliminado el veneno, solo necesita recuperar energía y será el mismo hombre fuerte y guapo de siempre -tranquiliza kagome a la mujer

-Gracias tía kagome -le dice Aya con lágrimas en los ojos que Kagome procede a limpiar

-No llores, ahora dime donde está tu hermana Kira -le pregunta Kagome a lo que la joven mira a su madre la cual suspira

-Salió hace cinco días y no ha regresado -responde Sango con el rostro lleno de preocupación- está decidida a encontrar una cura para el miasma

-Es cierto -recuerda Kagome pensativa- Jinenji hacia una esferas de hierbas que servían para eliminar el veneno si la tomabas en su primera fase

-Ese sujeto ha dejado caer partes del cuerpo putrefacto de Naraku en varios lugares que han contaminado las tierras y el agua -cuenta Sango muy seria- por lo que las hierbas de Jinenji ya no pueden crecer, él se marchó buscando tierras fértiles

Kagome suelta un suspiro profundo mientras mira junto con Aya la situación, con lentitud se gira y sale del lugar.

-¿Mama? -cuestiona Yuu deteniendo al lado de su madre- ¿Qué harás?

-Debo ayudarles -susurra Kagome

-Son demasiado -responde Yuu preocupado por su madre

-Pero no pudo dejarlos morir, sabiendo que puedo curarlos -responde está mirando a los ojos de su hijo menor

-Aunque los cures a todos, la situación de la aldea es caótica -dice a su vez Kyou saliendo junto con Sango del establo- cuando los empieces a curar necesitaran alimentos que no hay y agua para que pueda recuperarse plenamente

-Lo sé -responde Kagome acariciando su barbilla mientras mira las líneas límites de la aldea- la prioridad será curar la tierra y el agua -establece la mujer para mirar a Sango- ¿Sabes a donde fue Jinenji?

-Hace cinco años se marchó al norte -cuenta Sango mirando a su hija- no hemos sabido de él desde entonces

-Kira fue tras él para que le enseñara a preparar la medicina -le cuenta Aya a Kagome la cual respira profundo y mira a su hijos

-Vamos -le dice Kagome y estos asiente, para esta girarse y ver a sango- te encargo a serena, es muy intensa, no piensa antes de actuar y está decidida a encontrar el cuerpo de Hikaru.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy preocupada -murmura Sango- no entiendo que pudo haber pasado para que el cuerpo desapareciera. El cofre de las almas estaba a los pies del cuerpo de Hikaru...

-Pues alguien se tomó la molestia de sacarlo de su lugar de descanso -susurra Kyou

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer -dice Kagome para girarse y encaminarse hacia los límites de la aldea

/

Cinco días después

A seis días de la aldea Kira desmonto de Kirara fuera de una aldea, cuando la gatita empequeñeció salto a los brazos de la mujer y juntas se adentraron en esta. Al igual que su madre, Kira vestía un kimono y debajo de este su traje de exterminadora con el boomerang a su espalda.

-Espero encontremos alguna pista aquí -le murmura Kira a la gatita en brazos- es la última aldea antes de las montañas del Norte

Después de pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde preguntando, la mujer no encontró pista alguna de hacia dónde se dirigió Jinenji. Con los ánimos por el suelo esta pensó que ya era hora de regresar a casa, su madre y hermana debían estar muy preocupadas sin haber tenido noticias de ella.

Así que caminando hacia la salida de la aldea Kira dejo que kirara caminara delante de ella hasta los límites del bosque donde al llegar sintió una fuerte presencia conocida, segundos después un torbellino apareció delante de ella levantado una nube de polvo.

-Vaya, Vaya pero si es la última exterminadora -saluda el lobo a la mujer

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Kouga miraban divertido a la hija de Sango. Este era más alto, musculoso, su cabello negro en una coleta era después de 80 años más largo, poseía barba y bigotes en forma de candado que lo hacían ver más guapo y varonil.

-Señor Kouga -saluda Kira con una reverencia- sabía que estas son sus tierras pero no pensé encontrármelo

-Bien, he escuchado rumores y al sentir tu olor vine a preguntarte directamente a ti -dice este como siempre directo al grano

-¿Rumores? -repite esta confusa- yo estoy siguiendo los rumores de Jinenji, el youkai que regala medicinas... ¿Ha sabido de él?

-No he oído nada de ese hanyou en mis tierras -le responde elevando los hombros- pero no es a eso que vine

-No lo entiendo -responde a su vez la mujer

-He oído de que un gran poder se ha sentido en la aldea -le informa Kouga y Kira abre sus ojos sorprendida- ¿No lo sabías?

-He estado muy centrada en mi búsqueda... yo no lo sabía -susurra Kira pensativa y ahora preocupada

-Pensé que me ahorraría el viaje si te preguntaba pero veo que las cosas no se han movido tan rápido como yo creía-comenta Kouga preocupado y acariciando su barba- ¿Hacia dónde te diriges ahora?

-Estaba pensando si continuar mi viaje o regresar a la aldea -responde esta para ver como kirara se transforma- pero con lo que me acaba de decir lo mejor será que regrese... -murmura la mujer ahora con más preocupación- señor Kouga ¿Cree que él por fin pudo romper el campo de la tía Kagome?

-No lo creo, de ser así ya me hubiese enterado -le informa el lobo- Hakaku está a cargo de vigilar e informarme si eso pasa.

-¿Ira a la aldea? -cuestiona la mujer montando en Kirara

-Por la magnitud del rumor, lo mejor será que me asegure de que todo sigue igual... -dice Kouga para caminar hasta donde Kira estaba montada sobre kirara- es lo menos que puedo hacer por kagome... -susurra este mirando hacia donde está la aldea de la perla de shikon- te sigo.

/

Dos días después

En la aldea Kyou enojado sale de la cabaña de sango "Le dije que no se extralimitara... pero que testaruda es mama"

-Es difícil -susurra Sango que salió de la cabaña detrás de Kyou para detenerse al lado del joven que de pie miraba hacia las tierras purificadas que estaban siendo sembradas, al igual que el lago que ahora brillaba por su pureza

-No es que deje de hacerlo... -dice Kyou elevando el rostro para mirar el cielo azul sin nubes- Sino que lo haga de a poco, mírala... ahora no puede ni mover un dedo

-Kyou... -susurra Sango preocupada- ustedes... (Suspira)

-¿Nosotros? -repite este bajando el rostro para ver el anciano rostro de Sango

-Ustedes nunca han pensado en la mortalidad de Kagome ¿Cierto? -cuestiona Sango suavemente

-Mi hermano y yo hemos hablado... pero... nunca hemos llegado a hacernos a la idea de algún día perderla -murmura este para desviar la vista de la anciana

Dentro de la cabaña Yuu mira fijamente el pecho de su madre subir y bajar, en eso Aya entra con una bandeja llena de hierbas para dejarlas en una esquina.

-Ustedes en verdad están histéricos -comenta Aya sentándose al lado de Yuu, mirar a kagome durante unos minutos y luego ver al joven que sigue el ritmo de la respiración de su madre- los gritos de Kyou se escuchan hasta en los campos de cultivo

-Es que a veces mama hace cosas que nos desquicia, sabe que no debe arriesgarse -susurra Yuu sin dejar de mirar a kagome

-Entonces es un alivio que no la conocieran de antes -dice esta con una sonrisa- pues la hubieran atado con cadenas si hubieran visto los riesgos que tomaba, al señor sesshomaru lo traía al borde de los nervios con sus riesgos

-Padre... -susurra Yuu para elevar la vista y mirar como la joven se pone seria- es cierto, tenemos siete días aquí y no hemos sabido nada de él

-Es porque no se encuentra aquí -responde está muy seria

-Y ¿Dónde está? -cuestiona Yuu mirándola intensamente

-No lo sabemos -responde Aya y Yuu aspirando el aire se percata de que la mujer dice la verdad

El joven aun pensativo vuelve a mirar el pecho de su madre y Aya deja escapar un ligero suspiro que el joven escucha.

-No quiero que se le acerque -advierte este y la joven abre sus ojos sorprendida- mi hermano está de acuerdo

-Eso es una decisión que tía kagome debe tomar -susurra Aya y ve como Yuu le lanza una mirada fría por lo que la mujer suspira

-Él tomó su decisión que la mantenga -responde Yuu para volver a mirar a su madre.


	23. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 22

_**Aquí continuacion**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Consecuencias__"_

**CAPITULO 22**

Al día siguiente Kagome se despertó muy cansada y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los rostros molestos de sus hijos.

-Lo siento -susurra kagome con una sonrisa de disculpa

-No lo vuelvas hacer -dice Kyou muy enojado, su mirada era seria y fría... más que nunca se parecía al Lord a ojos de Kagome

-Serena estaba muy preocupada -dice a su vez Yuu sentado al lado izquierdo de su hermano- como siempre repites, debes pensar antes de actuar, tienes a una niña que te necesita -el tono de voz de Yuuri era severo y sin ningún rastro de disculpa por la forma en que le exigía a su madre- aun no estamos listos para perderte -susurra el joven aparentando demasiado sus diecisiete años de vida mientras gira la cabeza para que Kagome no viera su mirada de preocupación

En ese momento la cortina de bambú se abre dejando pasar a Rin que traía a Serena de la mano, y que al ver a su madre despierta la hizo sonreír para correr a sus brazos.

-¡Mama despertaste! -exclama contenta Serena

-Este sermón me suena familiar -murmura Rin con una sonrisa triste

-Verdad que si... -susurra a su vez kagome con un gesto triste- hace tanto... tiempo

-Mami te vez muy blanca, papi se va enojar cuando sepa que no te estás cuidando -dice Serena mientras sostenía el rostro de Kagome entre sus dos manitas

-Es cierto Yuki dijo que no hicieras locuras y es lo primero que haces -murmura Kyou viendo el gesto de molestia en el rostro de Rin al mencionar al ex-marido de su madre, obviamente del cual no tenía ni idea de la actual situación.

-Si te ve así puede que no te deje volver ¿Eso es lo que quieres? -dice a su vez Yuu mostrando cara de aburrimiento

-¡Ya dejen de atosigarme, no pueden querer controlar cada paso que doy! -les corta Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que lo gemelos intentaban hacer- se cuándo debo seguir o parar, así que suficiente -concluyo en tono de voz y mando que hizo que los gemelos hicieran silencio y bajaran la cabeza- Bien, ahora ¿Terminaron lo que les pedí que hicieran?

-Si madre -responde Yuu

-Todos los techos están reparados y he ayudado con el arado para la nueva siembra, pero siguen trabajando -informa Kyou para mirar a su hermano- el bobo está ayudando a Aya con los enfermos, aunque algunos se han resentido de que un youkai les ayude, aunque después cuando este les quita el dolor cambian de parecer

-En serio, los humanos en este tiempo son un poco más odiosos de lo normal -murmura Yuu cruzando los brazos al pecho y recostándose de la pared de madera

-Les he dicho que no juzguen, no pueden hacer cambiar de parecer a alguien, cuando estos pasan toda su vida siendo vistos como comida por seres parecido a ustedes -les cuenta Kagome con suavidad

-Es normal que les teman y odien, los youkai no ayudan a los humanos en este tiempo -le comenta Rin sentándose al otro lado de Kagome

-Ya lo sabíamos y ahora lo estamos comprobando de primera mano -murmura Yuu mientras se mueve para ponerse sus botas cortas de montaña- me marcho, la señora Sango empezara a probar la nueva medicina que has preparado madre

-Avísame el tiempo que tarda en hacer efecto -le pide Kagome- al final, creo que tendré que hacerme cargo de los casos terminales

-Entendido -responde Yuu para salir dejando a Kyou, Rin y Serena con Kagome

-Y tu pequeña ¿Qué has hecho? -le pregunta Kagome a Serena

-Estoy ayudando a A-chan a cuidar a los niños que les duele, yo hago que ya no duela -le cuenta Serena muy contenta y orgullosa de lo que está haciendo

-¿A-chan?...(Suspira) Serena, que te he dicho de cortar los nombre de las personas -dice acariciando los largos mechones dorado de su niña- es de mala educación

-Descuida a mí no me importa-responde en ese instante Aya que entrando a la cabaña escucho la conversación

-No la apoyes Aya, o nunca dejara de hacerlo -dice Kagome sonriendo- a algunas personas no les gusta que le pongan apodos

-Lo sé, pero ella lo hace de tal forma que nos hace reír y es algo que necesitamos en este momento -responde Aya para dejar una bandeja con tazas de té y frutas para kagome- vamos, come para que te recuperes

-Gracias -dice Kagome para empezar a comer y mirar que Rin se encuentra en silencio mirando la conversación- Rin ¿Quieres decirme algo? ¿Cómo sigue Kohaku?

-Ya está mejor y puede hablar... -le cuenta Rin para mirar a Kyou que la mira muy serio, y a Aya pues esta le había contado la renuencia de los gemelos sobre contarle a Kagome sobre su padre y luego a Kagome que había dejado claro su posición al volver- él quiere hablar contigo... es sobre el señor sesshomaru

/

En los graneros Yuu termino de ayudar a Sango con los enfermos, cuando al salir se percató de que unos aldeanos estaban llenando el enorme tanque de agua potable que su madre mando a construir en una especie de acueducto, al observar durante unos minutos vio que la tabla del que estaba descargando los cubos dentro del enorme tanque estaba a punto de romperse, por eso el joven se movió rápidamente logrando atrapar al aldeano antes de que estrellara su cabeza en el suelo, pero al hacerlo el cubo que tardo unos segundos en seguir al hombre, cayó sobre Yuuri dejándolo empapado a él y al aldeano que dejo en el suelo de tan mala manera que lo dejo lleno de barro.

-Genial -rezongo el joven despegando su camiseta mojada de su pecho

-¡Oh por kami! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias! -decía el aldeano nervioso por el suceso en el cual casi pierde la vida

-No es nada -responde Yuu dándose la vuelta para ver a Sango de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Gracias por salvar mi vida! ¡Gracias!-seguía diciendo el hombre mientras el joven se alejaba del agradecido humano

-En serio, este tiempo es desastroso -susurra Yuu quitando unos mechones de cabellos de sus ojos mientras Sango tomándolo del brazo lo guía dentro de su cabaña que estaba más cerca

-Ya no te enojes, tengo unas ropas que pueden quedarte -le dice Sango a Yuu que la mira elevando la ceja- te cambiaras en lo que tu ropa se seca, te pareces a Kagome, no le gusta el atuendo de miko jejeje

Luego de buscarle la ropa, sango salió dejando que el joven se vistiera. En eso la anciana mujer se percató de algo y al mirar al cielo pudo ver a Kirara sobrevolar bajito hasta llegar donde ella estaba y descender.

-¡Kira! Has vuelto, gracias a kami -Exclama sango al ver a su hija desmontar a kirara y correr a los brazos de su madre

-Madre, disculpa por angustiarte -dice la mujer besando la mejilla arrugada de su anciana madre

-No te preocupes, confió en ti pequeña -dice Sango con una sonrisa para ver un remolino acercarse- ¿Kouga-kun?

-Así es madre, me lo encontré en los límites de la tierra del norte y me conto de que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo en aldea -le contesta Kira con gesto preocupado a su madre- me preocupe mucho y por eso regrese

-Así que esas energías se sintieron fuera del campo de protección -murmura Sango pensativa cuando de repente la cortina de bambú se abre y Yuu sale de la cabaña con la vestimenta que sango le prestó haciendo que Kira abra sus ojos sorprendida al ver quien salió del hogar

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! -exclama Kira dando un paso atrás muy alterada

-No soy ese -gruñe Yuu al ver a una copia parecida de Aya frente a él

En eso Kouga se detiene al lado de Kira levantando una nube de polvo que rápidamente se desvanece

-¡Sango cuanto tiempo! -saluda Kouga a la anciana para mirar a Kira que mira espantada al joven frente a ella que tenía una similitud terrorífica con Sesshomaru

-Kouga-kun que bueno verte de nuevo -saluda Sango con una sonrisa

-¡OW, OW por todas las lunas! -exclama Kouga al tomar el aroma del joven frente a él- en verdad eres idéntico a él

-Pero no lo soy -gruñe Yuu porque lo estén comparando con su padre, muy enojado señala sus ojos

-Oh, es cierto -dice Kouga acariciando la barba en forma de candado alrededor de su boca- pero tu aroma y presencia son idéntica, cualquier demonio que te vea intentara ir a por tu cabeza -le dice Kouga viéndolo de la cabeza a los pies, Yuuri vestía una hakamas blancas, un aori blanco con diseños de cuadros de hielos azules claros en el hombro y un obi de un azul más oscuro en la cintura.

-¡Genial! Acabo de llegar y debo ocultarme para no perder la cabeza-murmura fastidiado Yuu para ver que la mujer llamada Kira aun lo está observando- ¿Qué?

-La energía, no eres tú el que la está expeliendo -dice Kira muy seria- pero esa información se está corriendo por los cuatro puntos cardinales y de seguro él ya debe haberse percatado del cambio dentro del campo de protección

-Es más que eso hija -dice Sango para mirar a Kira y a Kouga para negar con la cabeza y soltar un suspiro- es Kagome... regreso.

Kouga y Kira se miran entre sí muy pálidos y luego miran a Yuu que los mira sospechosamente.

-Ella ya sabe... -murmura Kira abrazándose con sus brazos

-No lo sabe, Rin fue hablar con ella ahora -le informa Sango con pesar- pero ya saben que cuando Kagome toma una decisión no hay vuelta atrás, y ella dejo clara su posición al volver

-¿Posición? -repite Kira mirando a Kouga y a Yuu que la mira con un lado de su boca alzado

-El cuerpo de Hikaru desapareció de su lugar de descanso -le cuenta sango para ver cómo se sorprenden los recién llegados- en el tiempo de kagome no está y la hija de esta, que fue quien la encontró, vino buscando información de cómo buscarlo en su tiempo.

-¿Hija? -Dice Kira elevando las cejas interrogantes- Tía kagome no tiene hijas, solo los gemelos

-Error -habla esta vez Yuu que cruza los brazos sobre su atlético pecho- mi madre se casó y tuvo una preciosa niña, mi hermana

-Pero ustedes ya tienen una hermana... Hikaru -dice a su vez Kira

-De eso, nos enteramos hace unas días -le informa Yuu muy campante al tiempo que peina sus cortos mechones plateados hacia atrás- mama está de acuerdo en encontrar su cuerpo curarlo y devolverle su alma, para que se quede con nosotros, hasta Yuki está de acuerdo

-¿Yuki? -repite esta vez Kouga elevando una ceja

-Es nuestro padrastro, el esposo de mama -dice Yuu como sin darle importancia mientras se acomoda el kimono blanco que tenía torcido debajo del aori y estiraba su manga derecha.

-¡Yuu-nii! -grita entonces Serena que viene corriendo y se lanza a los brazos de su hermano mayor

-Hija, ella es Serena -dice Sango para ver el asombro en la cara de Kira y Kouga al ver a la niña de cabellos dorados- la hija de Kagome

-¡Impresionante, una kagome de cabellos dorados! -exclama Kouga al ver el parecido entre madre e hija

-Mama y Rin están discutiendo, tía Sango -dice Serena para darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba vistiendo extraño- jajajaja, Yuu-niichan se parece a Kyou-oniichan cuando entrena kendo

-Silencio enana -dice esta para tirar suavemente de un mechón dorado de cabello

-Lo más seguro es que Kohaku quiere hablar con Kagome, y esta no quiere saber nada de Sesshomaru -comenta Sango para ver como Serena gira la cabeza para sonreír

-¡Si, eso era! -exclama Serena sonriendo

/

En la cabaña Rin le insiste a kagome que debería hablar con Kohaku antes de marcharse a casa otra vez.

-¿Hablar sobre el Lord? -repite Kagome sin dejar de comer- Rin, sabes que ya no tengo nada que ver con lo que le suceda ¿Cierto?

-Se lo hice saber a Kohaku... pero... -murmura Rin apretando su arrugadas manos juntas- el insiste

-Pero no le informaste que solo estoy aquí para buscar información de donde puede estar el cuerpo de Hikaru, para así poder volver, buscarla en mi tiempo y sanarla -le recuerda Kagome a una nerviosa Rin

-Si lo hice -responde Rin agachando la cabeza

Aya mira a Rin y luego a la puerta donde la cortina de bambú se abre para dejar entrar a Sango que mira a Kagome.

-Solo dile la verdad Rin -dice Sango mirando a Rin y luego Kagome- Kohaku quiere que escuches la última voluntad de Sesshomaru

Kagome que se iba a llevar la taza de té a los labios se detuvo, al igual que pareciera que el tiempo también se detuvo, la respiración de los presentes también cesó.

La mente de la mujer era un caos de preguntas: ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Quién?, ¿Hace cuánto?, que luchaban por salir de su boca pero esta mordió su lengua para que no delataran su caos interno, aunque lo que estaba por encima de todo este caos y atormentaba su interior era la imagen del sesshomaru de los ojos rojos de su sueño.

Kyou vio como la mano de su madre tembló, la vista de ella estaba sobre el líquido humeante y que por lo que pareció una eternidad era todo lo que parecía existir para ella.

Luego de unos largos minutos en los que pensaron que Kagome no regresaría de donde estuviera perdida, esta dio señales apretando fuertemente su taza de té que volvió a seguir su camino hasta sus labios, para tomar un sorbo del líquido esperando que este evitara que las preguntas que luchaban por salir... por fin lo hicieran.

-No creo que una simple humana pueda cumplir la última voluntad del Lord -responde Kagome con voz fría y tranquila después de tragar con esfuerzo su sorbo de té- eso me quedo claro hace mucho tiempo

-Kagome... -Empieza decir Sango al ver la frialdad con la que Kagome se ha tomado la noticia del destino de Sesshomaru

-Pero en consideración a Kohaku escuchare lo que tenga que decir -la interrumpe kagome que luego de tomar otro trago de té la cortó para responderle- aunque dudo que pueda llevar a cabo la voluntad de Lord.

-¡PERO MAMA NO LE DEBES NADA! -exclamo Kyou enojado, pero al ver la sonrisa de su madre hace silencio

-Le debo el tenerlos a ustedes ¿No es cierto? -le responde Kagome y Kyou abre los ojos sorprendido- y eso jamás lo cambiaria aun si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo -le revela esta con un brillo de sinceridad en los ojos que Kyoushi reconoció, por lo que el joven asintió silencio el deseo de su madre

/

Luego de que Kagome aceptara hablar con Kohaku, la puerta se volvió abrir y Kira seguida de Kouga entro a la cabaña

-¡Kira!-exclama Kagome emocionada y con una gran sonrisa se pone de pie con ayuda de Kyou para darle un enorme abrazo y beso a la mujer, verla de pies a cabeza y afirmar- te has vuelto exterminadora como tu madre, es fantástico- para después girarse y ver a su gran y fiel amigo- ¡KOUGA!

-Ven a mis brazos preciosa Kagome -dice el guapo y masculino espécimen abriendo sus poderosos brazos

-¡Jajajaja, Kouga nunca cambies por favor! -exclama feliz Kagome fundiéndose en un gran abrazo- estoy feliz de saber que estas bien-le susurra en el oído- ¿Y Ayame? -cuestiona la mujer separándose un poco del fornido pecho del Lobo

-Ella está bien, tuvimos tres cachorros -le informa Kouga muy orgulloso

-¡EN SERIO, FELICIDADES! -exclama Kagome contenta por la buena noticia entre todas las malas que había recibido desde que llego- por fin buenas noticias

-Debo decir que a mí las noticias si me sorprendieron -comenta Kouga con sus dos grandes manos con afiladas garras sobre los delicados hombros de kagome- es una suerte que él no esté aquí para enterarse de que su mujer estuvo con otro hombre y más con un humano

-Es bueno que a ti no te moleste la idea, los pensamientos que hubiera tenido el lord me traen sin cuidado -dice Kagome elevando los hombros

-Ah, mi preciosa miko, siempre dura -dice Kouga para acariciar su barba- entonces, creo que debo esperar a que hables con Kohaku antes de que hablemos seriamente.

-¿Kouga? -susurra Kagome preocupada pero Kouga pone un dedo sobre los rosados labios de la miko

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en que debías alejarte... y lo sé porque te conozco bien-le dice suavemente el lobo para acariciar la mejilla de miko- lo demás son consecuencias que de una u otra manera hubieran sucedido.

Kagome suspira mientras cierra los ojos durante unos segundos para luego asentir a lo que su gran amigo le dijo.

-Bien -murmura Kouga mirando a los gemelos que lo veían seriamente, pero quien le llamo la atención fue Kyou- en serio Kagome, eres buena en eso de engendrar

-¿Eh?-dice Kagome para mirar hacia donde Kouga estaba mirando y ver a sus hijos unos al lado del otro, al ver a Yuu con ropas de época y tan parecido a su padre sonríe- que puedo decir, es genética.

-¿Geneti-ca? -repite Kouga confuso a lo que Kagome sonríe

-¡Keh!, No lo entenderías -murmura Kyou elevando la comisura de sus labios mostrando un colmillo largo y afilado

-Un momento, eso vino del perro sarnoso -comenta Kouga recordando esa expresión de Inuyasha su gran amigo y rival en el amor- me hubiera encantado ver el rostro de él si me hubiera escuchado jajajaja

-Anda Kouga compórtate eres un hombre y líder de la manada de los lobos del norte -le reprocha kagome golpeando juguetonamente el pecho del lobo

-¿Quién es un perro sarnoso? -pregunta serena desde los brazos de Yuu

-Pues te cuento que el lobo aquí, así le decía a Inuyasha el tío de tus hermanos -le cuenta Kagome sonriente a Serena que hace una gran O con sus pequeños y rosados labios

-En verdad tu niña es tan preciosa como tu Kagome -dice Kouga para tomar las manos de Kagome y besarlas- debiste ser mi mujer

-No empieces Kouga -responde Kagome sonriente mientras saca una mano de las garras del lobo y con esta le da unas palmaditas a la mejilla de Kouga- que diría Ayame si te oyera

-Muy seguramente lo castraría -dice Aya poniéndose de pie toma la bandeja en la que Kagome estaba desayunando- bueno yo tengo quehaceres, los veo luego... vamos Yuu y Serena -dice Aya para disponerse a salir de la cabaña pero se detiene en la puerta- Kyou te están esperando en los campos será mejor que vengas - así que seguida de los tres hermanos Aya salió del hogar

-¿Y que fue eso? -cuestiona Kira mirando como obedientemente los jóvenes se marcharon detrás de su hermana

-Los hijos de Kagome están ayudando en lo que esta se recupera de una recaída que tuvo -les cuenta Sango mirando reprobadoramente a Kagome

-¿Recaída? -repite Kouga mirando ahora detenidamente a Kagome y notando su palidez- ¿Que has hecho?

-Descuiden no volveré a pasarme pero estaba muy preocupada por la situación tan extrema que encontré al regresar -le responde Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa

Pero al ver que los dos llegados no se conformaban, Rin le relato lo sucedido, de cómo Kagome curo a Kohaku desde que lo vio, para luego purificar el agua al deshacerse de los trozos de cuerpo de Naraku lanzados a los principales caudales y terrenos aledaños, provocando un desgaste que la hizo perder el conocimiento.

-Eso fue una temeridad -le reprocha Kira molesta- sabe que las sacerdotisa deben medir la energía que usan para no perder la vida

-No otra vez -susurra Kagome dejándose caer sentada al suelo y recostarse pues aún no estaba del todo recuperada

-Es en serio Preciosa, no lo vuelvas hacer -dijo Kouga con mirada severa

-¡Ya prometí no volverlo a ser, es suficiente con mis controladores hijos! -gime kagome cerrando los ojos- no sigan

-Es mejor que descanse -le dice Sango para ayudar a Kagome a recostarse otra vez- le diré a Kohaku que mañana hablaras con él

-No -dice kagome con los ojos cerrados y la cual no vio la preocupación en el rostro de los presentes ante su negativa, aunque esta si sintió la tensión que la rodeaba y susurro cayendo en la inconsciencia- primero quiero concluir con la situación de Hikaru, luego poder escuchar lo que el Lord dejo dicho para... mí.

-Se hará como desees -dijo Sango para cubrir a una inconsciente kagome.

/

Ese mismo día al atardecer, en la cabaña de Rin, esta misma, Sango, Kohaku, Kouga y Kira se miraban entre sí.

-Aunque ella esta renuente a escuchar sobre Sesshomaru, está dispuesta a escucharte -le cuenta Rin la decisión de su amiga

-No me sorprende, ella nunca ha sido rencorosa... -susurra Kohaku con gesto triste

-Ella no sabe guardar rencor, estoy seguro que ella hará lo correcto -comenta Kouga con los brazos cruzados sobre su musculoso pecho

-A decir verdad ella es increíble -murmura Kira masajeando su cuello- está dispuesta a curar y quedarse con la hija que el hombre que ella amaba tuvo con otra, pero no quiere saber nada del hombre

-Eso es porque ella sabe que los hijos no deben cargar con los pecados de los padres -responde Sango- tal como hizo conmigo y Miroku, arriesgo su vida para que ustedes tuvieran un futuro propio

En eso la forma espectral de Hikaru aparece delante de ellos y se acerca para tomar asiento al lado de Rin.

-Es más que eso -susurra Hikaru- ella supo de mi existencia esa noche que partió para siempre

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y con temor, pues se daban cuenta que ella sabía del daño que le hizo Sesshomaru, sabía mucho más de lo que ellos quería revelar.

-Y eso no es todo -revela entonces Hikaru haciéndole saber que Kagome tuvo mucho más que razones para marcharse y no volver.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirnos niña? -pregunta Sango ahora si nerviosa

-La lista de motivos es larga pero la razón más importante de la marcha de kagome-sama (Suspira) fue que ella estaba a punto de perder la razón y sabía que de no hacerlo su cuerpo no aguantaría tanta presión y moriría -comienza a contar Hikaru- en el momento que empezó el trabajo de parto, Kagome-sama ya estaba casi segura de que su hijo sería un demonio casi completo por la gran cantidad de energía que sintió moverse dentro de su cuerpo, estaba en una situación precaria y pensó que tal vez, debido a la gran cantidad de energía demoniaca dentro de ella esta acabara matándola, como paso con la sacerdotisa Midoriko al tener dos clases de energía dentro de ella, es por eso que quiso esperar a dar a luz para darle la sorpresa a padre -cuenta la joven Inu- pero la sorprendida fue ella cuando padre le revelo sus planes antes que ella le informara de su situación y la segunda sorpresa de Kagome-sama al dar a luz dos gemelos tan poderosos.

-Esa noticia de la toma de compañera de Sesshomaru-sama la destruyo -susurro Rin recordando el sufrimiento- y ahora sabemos de la lucha que ella libro para traer al mundo a los gemelos acosta de su propia vida, no creo que sea justo involucrarla en nuestra situación, que ahora ya nada tiene que ver con ella.

-Al marcharse, Kagome-sama se llevó a sus hijos, la verdad sobre mi existencia y el deseo de olvidar nuestra existencia, ya que los gemelos nunca supieron de mi hasta que Serena me encontró -sigue revelando la joven

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -pregunta Kira- Kagome al llegar a su tiempo debió sentir tu presencia.

-Esa fue otra de las consecuencias de tratar de no perder la razón -les dice Hikaru apretando las manos sobre su regazo- Kagome-sama auto selló sus poderes a todo lo que fuera cercano o relacionado a esta vida pasada, su hija Serena me encontró diecisiete años después. Pero fue cuando estuve a punto de desaparecer que Kagome le mostro a mi hermano Yuuri como darme energía como para poder proyectarme fuera del sello, al verme ella me reconoció de inmediato... así como sintió en mi alma la contaminación del veneno en mi cuerpo.

-Como siempre a ella no se le escapa nada, no sé si eso es bueno o malo -murmura Sango preocupada

-La verdad es que por un lado es bueno, pero por otro es demasiado doloroso- dice a su vez Hikaru- ella sospecho al ver mi herida que esta creció conmigo y menciono al monje Miroku, sabe que fue mi madre quien me hirió de muerte

-Esto se está complicando cada vez más -susurra Kohaku preocupado- al final kagome sabe casi toda la verdad, descubierta por ella misma desde hace 80.

-Casi toda, cuando le conté lo que me dijo la abuela Irasue, de que le tendieron una trampa igual que a Inuyasha y Kikyo hace más de cien años... -dice Hikaru para ver a los presentes a los ojos- ella colapso, estuvo inconsciente durante casi tres días

-Me imagino lo contrariada que debió sentirse, al repetir esa experiencia -susurra Sango

-No lo creo Señora Sango, al despertar la señora kagome había cambiado mucho... estaba más tranquila -le informa la inu suspirando- ella dijo que al final no fue igual, porque mi padre decidió que ella no era suficiente para él.

Aunque Hikaru les conto todo lo que sabía, y lo que sucedió desde su aparición en el futuro de Kagome, en ningún momento revelo la verdad sobre el divorcio de esta y Yuki-san. Entendía que los gemelos quisieran proteger a su madre, y a Kagome el tener la seguridad de tener a alguien que responda por ella.

-Has pensado lo de quedarte con ella -le cuestiona Sango y ve que Hikaru se sorprende por la pregunta- Yuuri nos contó que el esposo de Kagome está de acuerdo en que te quedes con ellos

-Yuki-san es una persona maravillosa y me ha dado la bienvenida a su casa, pero aun he pensado lo de quedarme -responde Hikaru pensativa dándole veracidad a la historia de que kagome aún sigue casada- aunque según Shana, esta "yo" que les está hablando pertenece al tiempo de Kagome, ahora mismo hay otra Hikaru dormida en este tiempo.

-Entiendo, podría haber conflictos -murmura Sango viendo a la joven bajar la cabeza y jugar con sus garras- pero estas feliz ¿Cierto? -le dice Sango a la joven que eleva la mirada con ojos brillantes- te han ofrecido la familia que siempre deseaste, y conociste a tus hermanos

-Estoy muy feliz... -responde Hikaru con un "pero" oculto

-Pero... -le cuestiona Kohaku con una sonrisa al saber lo que la joven oculta en su interior

-Sé que es poco pero durante el tiempo que he estado con ellos ha sido único, yo… yo hubiera deseado que Kagome-sama fuera mi madre... -susurra la joven para ocultar la mirada de los presentes- y eso... jamás será así.

En silencio todos se miran, y analizan la información que Hikaru les ha proporcionado, a lo que Sango comenta.

-Creo que no deberíamos involucrar a kagome en otra guerra y menos a sus hijos -dice Sango con voz decidida

-Ella pertenece al clan de los Inu, al igual que sus hijos por sangre y esos objetos son su responsabilidad por herencia-responde Kouga muy serio con los ojos cerrados, pero olfateando suavemente el aire alrededor de ellos y fuera de la cabaña- pero no es por eso que debe ser involucrada, es su deber como sacerdotisa el proteger a los humanos

Fuera de la cabaña kagome elevo su mirada el cielo, para cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

"Kouga tiene razón, como sacerdotisa y con el inmenso poder que se me ha otorgado, no puedo negar mi ayuda-piensa kagome para empezar a caminar lentamente en la oscuridad del bosque- sabía que esa falsa paz que llevaba no duraría mucho, Yuki ya encontró su alma gemela, esta le corresponde y están dispuesto a sacrificarse para poder estar juntos.

No puedo creer que me hallas dejado Lord, que haya pasado casi un siglo desde la última que no vimos -sigue pensando mientras camina hacia el bosque donde está el árbol sagrado- dentro de mí, todo se revela ante la idea de que no volveré a verte... es como si te dijeran que mañana morirás y nada puedes hacer para evitarlo... ¿Es así Lord, como te sentiste en ese momento final?"

Al llegar al claro donde estaba el árbol sagrado con su mano derecha acaricia la marca que dejo Inuyasha.

-Tu jamás hubiera dejado a los demás correr peligro... verdad Inuyasha -susurra Kagome dejando caer la cabeza para tocar con la frente el tronco del árbol sagrado y suspirar profundo mientras un temblor de anticipación recorre su cuerpo- como hubiera deseado verte esa noche en la que nos dijimos adiós y yo por mi terquedad no quise verte de nuevo a los ojos... ¡Oh Lord!... ¡Lo siento!... -susurra Kagome- no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte mirado una última vez

"No volverá verlo..." el pensamiento le corto frio en el pecho

-Deseo verte (Susurra dejando salir un gemido mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla)

-Deseo verte (Ruega entre un susurro y un sollozo que salió de sus labios aun estando en la misma posición)

-¡Deseo verte! -rogaba kagome en susurros al mismo tiempo que apretaba el tronco del árbol sagrado con las manos abiertas

-Deseo verte... -su cuerpo empezaba a temblar mientras asimilaba la noticia sobre la partida de sesshomaru

\- ¡DESEO VERTE! -grita para dejarse caer de rodillas mientras lágrimas de desesperación al saber que no vería a Sesshomaru de nuevo bajaban a mar por sus mejillas para perderse en su cuello mientras su garganta se cerraba de angustia cuando el pensamiento de ¿Por qué no regrese? pasaba por su mente y la asfixiaba

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-grita sabiendo que pudo haber regresado y no lo hizo, la verdad haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblara cada vez que trataba de asimilar la partida del demonio que amaba

\- ¡QUIERO VERTE UNA VEZ MAS!

En ese instante el árbol sagrado empezó a brillar, kagome sintió el cambio de ambiente y con lentitud y temor abrió sus ojos para verse de pie al lado del árbol sagrado pero a unos tres pasos lejos de él, esta vez al mirar al cielo, puedo ver una luna llena y enorme en el cielo que iluminaba el claro como si fuera de día.

-Es un recuerdo del Árbol sagrado -susurra Kagome para bajar el rostro y sus ojos abrirse en sus orbitas al ver a sesshomaru frente a ella pero de lado, mirando el árbol, frente a la cicatriz de Inuyasha

Durante largos minutos sesshomaru permanece de pie mirando fijamente la cicatriz donde este permaneció sellado por 50 años

-Lord... -susurra Kagome devorando con la mirada al demonio de cabellos plateados

Parecen horas el tiempo que dura sesshomaru de pie frente al árbol en total silencio y Kagome mirándolo a él sin perder detalle de todo el entero, hasta que con lentitud este eleva su garra derecha y con dos dedos toca la cicatriz

-Inuyasha-escucha Kagome que sesshomaru dice el nombre de su hermano para después bajar la mano

-¿Eh?... -susurra esta para acercarse pues sesshomaru hablo en voz baja, pero al dar tres pasos puede escuchar y ver al Lord dar un paso atrás

-Tuviste algo que yo jamás tendré... -Kagome al escuchar esto abre sus ojos sorprendida y escucha unas palabras que la dejan paralizada pues dándole la espalda al árbol el Inuyoukai susurra- la habilidad de siempre ir tras ella y traerla de regreso

Una brisa cálida soplo en ese momento rodeando a la miko que elevo la mano para tapar el sollozo que escapo de su boca.

Luego de eso sesshomaru se marchó caminando hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque, seguido de la brillante y ansiosa mirada de kagome sobre él.

Kagome cerró los ojos cuando la imagen de su youkai desapareció y con sus brazos se abrazó fuertemente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba de rodillas frente al árbol y con la frente aun contra su frio tronco, solo que esta vez el tronco despedía una extraña y reconfortante calidez

-Aun así, no fue suficiente -susurra kagome recogiendo las manos en puños para girarse y dejarse caer sentada en la base del árbol. Recostando la cabeza mientras miraba el cielo estrellado pero sin luna de esa noche, reposando sus dos manos en su regazo y luego cerrar los ojos para en suspiro decir- Escuchare tu última petición... Sesshomaru


	24. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 23

_**Buenos Días y Feliz año nuevo 2015.**_

_**Humildemente me disculpo, por haberlas abandonado, pero la verdad es que estoy baja de inspiración o como se le dice un bloqueo jejeje…. Espero que lo que sigue les agrade y no se me aburran.**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

_. _

"_Legado… Alguien se Marchitó y Alguien Ríe__"_

**CAPITULO 23**

Cuando kagome volvió abrir sus ojos, se encontraba en la cabaña que Aya gentilmente le había dejado a ella y a sus hijos.

-Por fin despertaste -susurra Kyou apareciendo en el campo de visión de su madre

-Kyou... ¿Cómo regrese? -pregunta Kagome sentándose en su futón mientras pasa sus dedos entre los cortos mechones de su cabello

-El señor Kouga te encontró y te trajo, estabas inconsciente -responde este mirándola severamente- no debiste salir en tu condición... me preocupe mucho cuando vine verte y no te encontré

-Yo... lo siento -responde para exhalar un bostezo-pero creo que hoy ya me siento mejor y puedo levantarme

-Pues yo creo lo contrario -dice Kyou para pasarle un espejo de la mochila que trajeron

Kagome al ver la mirada preocupada de su hijo toma el espejo, al mirarse abre sus ojos sorprendida.

-¡Oh dios! -exclama Kagome al percatarse de que su hijo tiene razón, su rostro se encontraba pálido, unas grandes y negras ojeras hacían mella debajo de sus ojos que estaban totalmente rojos de llorar.

Con lentitud kagome bajo el espejo y volvió a recostarse en el futón, para taparse hasta cubrirse la cabeza con la manta.

-Bien, te daré la razón -dice la mujer debajo de las mantas soltando un gemido de frustración- creo que hoy no saldré de aquí

-Espero que cumplas esta vez -comenta Kyou mientras deja una bandeja a lado del futón de su madre

-Descuida, lo hare -murmura Kagome sin salir de debajo de la manta- ¡Estoy horrible!

-Cierto -dice Kyou para ver como su madre baja la manta y le lanza un mirada de no me estas ayudando- pero con un buen descanso estarás como nueva -luego de escuchar eso, kagome volvió a taparse completamente

Minutos después de que Kagome tomo todo su desayuno, Kyou salió con la bandeja en manos y de camino a la cabaña de sango se encontró con Rin.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -pregunta Rin uniéndose a la caminata del joven

-Comportándose como una niña mimada -murmura entre dientes el joven provocando que Rin se detenga y lo mire a los ojos- está deprimida porque se vio al espejo y luce horrible

-Jejeje, es bueno saber que nuestra kagome esta devuelta -susurra Rin con una sonrisa en los labios- le preparare un buen baño y una mascarilla de sus favoritas, para la tarde estará mejor

-Espero... tiene 47 años -susurra Kyoushi suspirando- de que se queja si parece de 25.

-Que no te oiga mencionar su edad -dice Rin soltando una carcajada

-Por cierto, ella menciono algo de ir a ver el lugar donde guardaron a Hikaru -le comenta el joven youkai lo que Kagome le dijo que planeaba hacer el día de hoy

-Sí, Kira los llevara está detrás de esa colina -le dice Rin señalando la parte de atrás de la colina que será el lugar donde se construya la casa y el templo donde vive kagome en el futuro.

/

Al día siguiente mientras toma el baño que sus hijos le prepararon, Kagome vuelve a pensar en la memoria que el árbol sagrado le mostro esa noche.

"El verlo no es suficiente, sabía que no lo seria -piensa Kagome tomando entre sus manos agua que después usa para lavar su rostro- si ese recuerdo fue antes de él desaparecer, entonces -analiza la mujer pensando en los ojos totalmente rojos del Lord- el sueño que tuve con él fue cuando el Lord..."

El cuerpo de Kagome tiembla, y lo hace cada vez que piensa en el Lord y la palabra muerte juntos, negando con la cabeza la mujer vuelve a refrescar su rostro con agua.

-Debo aceptarlo... es la única forma de seguir -susurra esta mientras lava su cuerpo y luego se deja reposar en la tina de madera perdiéndose en su mente en el proceso.

-Inicio del recuerdo-

"La nieve es profunda en esta parte de la montaña, y aunque me gustaba el invierno, el pasar los del sengoku era terrible" piensa la miko subiendo la montaña.

-Muévete Kagome -dice muy tranquilamente Sesshomaru mientras sube muy campante la cuesta

-¡Uyyy! Es muy fácil para ti decirlo -exclama Kagome sacando el pie de la profunda nieve del suelo- a mí se me está congelando los pies y el trasero

-Mientras más pronto termines regresaras a la aldea -dice el Youkai para detenerse y girarse para ver a Kagome caer sentada por la incomodidad de la ropa de miko que no era muy acta para este tipo de excursión

-¿Termine?... -repite Kagome para mirar hacia donde sesshomaru está de pie mirándola por encima del hombro- ¿¡Terminar ¡QUE! Exactamente? cuando fue al Lord del Oeste que se le ocurrió salir en pleno invierno detrás de un demonio... OH no, su Alteza no podías esperar a ¡la primavera!

-Humanos -susurra este para mirar a Kagome una vez más

-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunta Kagome mirándolo furiosa- ¿Escuche bien?

-No dije nada -contesta el youkai para mirar hacia la cima donde se encuentra el extraño árbol come humanos

-Oh... sí, claro que si -dice esta para ponerse de pie acomodándose la hakamas roja de sacerdotisa dentro de las botas de tejidas de bambú- dijiste "Humanos" ¿Otra vez estamos con esa cierto?

-Kagome -susurra este para mirarla muy serio desde su altura

-¡No me mires de esa manera! -exclama kagome enojada

-No vamos a empezar a discutir -dice muy tranquilo el youkai dejando salir un suspiro por lo bajito "Porque tuve que decir esa palabra" piensa sesshomaru sabiendo que la miko es sensible a esta

-Pues claro que no vamos a discutir -dice Kagome para recolocar su arco y el carcaj lleno de flecha

-¿En serio? -pregunta Sesshomaru con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa mirando a Kagome, pues lo normal es que ella lo rellene con palabras que él nunca antes había escuchado, además de que las peleas duraban incluso días cuando se enojaba con él

-En serio -dice esta para darse la vuelta y empezar a descender con una agilidad impresionante

-¿A dónde crees que vas kagome? -cuestiona Sesshomaru elevando una ceja al ver que la miko lo está ignorando y sigue bajando- ¡¿Kagome?!

-Esta inútil humana regresa a casa, dejara que el gran Lord y más poderoso daiyoukai del sengoku se encargue de esta tarea -responde esta sin mirarlo y siguiendo su camino hacia abajo

-¡Kagome! -la llama sesshomaru pero esta lo ignora "Como fue que llegamos a esta situación, cuando esa mujer dejo de temerme" piensa el demonio al ver cómo era ignorado

-¡ME VOY A CASA! -grita esta deteniéndose para medio girarse y darle un mirada de Vete al Diablo a un muy fastidiado youkai

-¡Regresa de inmediato! -le exige Sesshomaru sin moverse aun de su lugar

-¡NI LOCA QUE FUERA! -le grita esta para darse la vuelta

-¡Maldición! -susurra Sesshomaru para de un salto llegar delante de Kagome y tomarla en brazos

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO! -exclama esta al verse en los brazos de Sesshomaru volando hacia la cima

-Vas a romper ese campo de energía, yo eliminare al árbol y luego regresaras a la aldea -le dice Sesshomaru en el oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra el cuerpo a kagome al sentir los labios del youkai en sus orejas- te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que acepto deshacerse de ese demonio frente a esos monjes que te visitaron hace días

-Eres una molestia -susurra Kagome en el cuello del youkai

-Debo decir lo mismo de ti -le responde para descender en un llano en lo alto

-Pudiste habernos subido desde hace horas pero me hiciste caminar todo ese trayecto y ahora estoy toda húmeda -murmura Kagome mirando sus ropas de miko

-¿Húmeda? -repite esta para mirarla indecentemente

-¡SESSHOMARU! -exclama Kagome poniéndose totalmente roja

Pero en ese instante son atacados por un enorme árbol, durante unos minutos sesshomaru pelea inútilmente con este, pues cuando el ataque de Bakusaiga llega, choca directo con el campo y no puede empezar a destruir las partes del demonio.

Luego de analizar los movimientos de Sesshomaru, Kagome ve su oportunidad cuando el árbol demoniaco activa su campo de protección, así que lanzando una de sus flechas esta choca con el campo rompiéndolo y su flecha clavarse en el demonio purificándolo.

-Por fin -suspira kagome bajando su arco para mirar a su alrededor y ver cientos de cadáveres humanos a su alrededor- quiero ir a casa

-Pues vete -dice sesshomaru también mirando a su alrededor

-Quiero que me lleves -le dice esta y el youkai la mira elevando una ceja

-¿Quien te crees tú que soy? -cuestiona Sesshomaru mirándola fríamente

-¿Mi Jet privado? -murmura esta bajito

-¿Qué jet? -repite está inclinando la cabeza a un lado

-Solo una frase, nada importante -dice esta para acercarse y echarle los brazos al cuello- llévame a casa Lord

-Kagome...

Al final no regresaron por la tormenta que los sorprendió en lo alto de la montaña, por lo que tuvieron que buscar refugio.

-Final del Recuerdo-

-...Kagome...

-Kagome -llama Hikaru a la mujer sentada en la tina de madera y perdida en sus pensamientos mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre sus rodillas, por la forma fetal en la que estaba sentada.

Pero esta no responde

-Kagome -repite la joven youkai para ver como la mujer parpadea y la mira confusa-Kagome ¿Se encuentra bien? -vuelve a preguntar preocupada a la joven

-¿Eh?... si, si... si estoy bien solo me perdí por unos momentos -responde esta con una sonrisa.

Media hora después las dos mujeres salieron de la cabaña y a medio camino se encontraron con los demás, Serena se quedaría con Rin. Kira, los gemelos, kagome, Sango y Kouga irían.

-Serena por favor, trata de no escaparte y esperar tranquila aquí ¿Si? -le dice Kagome a su hija la cual está en sus brazos para luego pasársela a Rin, pero al ver que la niña se mantiene en silencio la mira a los ojos- ¿Promételo?

-Lo prometo -dice la niña suspirando para luego recibir un beso de Kagome en la cabeza

-De lo contrario hablaremos muy seriamente jovencita -le susurra Kagome muy seria

La cueva se encontraba casi en la base de la colina donde se encontraría el templo y la casa de Kagome, por lo que a medio día llegaron a la entrada. La cueva era profunda, casi en el centro de la colina, así que al llegar a una especia de mini sala, en el centro se encontraba una caja de madera sellada.

-El cuerpo de Hikaru se encuentra dentro de la caja -explica Kira para mirar a Kagome

-¿Kyou, Yuu? -pregunta Kagome girándose para mirar a sus hijos

-Todo es casi igual -comienza a decir Kyou pero señala hacia el techo- el techo es más bajo debido al crecimiento de las raíces, por lo que el espacio es cerrado

-Donde está la caja con el cuerpo, estaba el cofre -continua Yuu para señalar la pared

-Pero si ese horrible báculo de dos cabezas -agrega Kyou haciendo una mueca

-Entiendo -susurra kagome para mirar todo el lugar y después a sus hijos de nuevo- ¿Están seguro de que todo está igual?

-Muy seguros -dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos sorprendiendo a Kira y a Kouga que los miraron asombrados

-Creo que alguien en algún momento tomo la caja con el cuerpo -dice Kagome señalando el lugar donde está el ataúd con el cuerpo de Hikaru- y si solo ustedes saben que está aquí, eso significa que unos de sus descendientes tuvo motivos para hacer lo que hizo.

-Pero ¿Quién?-susurra Sango mirando a los presentes- Yaken murió durante ese ataque, por lo que él no pudo ser.

-Quien lo hizo sabía que solo yo podía abrir la caja por lo que las posibilidades de daño eran casi nulas -analiza Kagome mirando el lugar pensativa- pero si encontraban su cuerpo este podía ser severamente dañado y su alma se perdería para siempre.

-¿Qué van hacer? -Cuestiona Kouga que se encuentra a un lado con los brazos cruzados

Kagome sin embargo se gira y mira a Hikaru, está por su lado mira a Kagome a los ojos, la mujer ve temor.

-Es tu decisión -susurra Kagome y ve que Hikaru se retuerce las manos

-Si despierto en este tiempo ya no podré regresar con ustedes -susurra la joven Youkai mirando hacia el suelo- pero si despierto en su tiempo tampoco podré regresar aquí

-Es posible-susurra Kagome

-No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros -dice Sango con una sonrisa para acercarse y tomar las nerviosas garras de la joven youkai- han pasado treinta años desde que te fuiste y míranos aquí, todavía seguimos luchando...

-Pero... -susurra Hikaru

-No nos debes nada -le dice Sango firmemente- la verdad es que nunca has tenido una vida sin dolor y creo que es tu oportunidad de vivir... el ya no se encuentra aquí, él nos dio la caja porque sabía que ella te curaría y recibiría con los brazos abierto... mi niña, él deseaba que te quedaras con ella, él sabe que estará protegida y que nunca te faltara nada.

Kagome al escuchar esas palabra apretó las manos en un puño para girar el rostro, no porque temiera que vieran sus lágrimas ya no lo hacía, sino, porque toda esa confianza entre ellos al final fue para nada.

-Sesshomaru fue quien decidió sellarte antes que dejarte morir -habla Kira en ese momento con una sonrisa- Escuche cuando al entregarle el cofre a Rin, este le dijo que Kagome nunca le fallo y que por eso le confiaba tu alma.

"Nunca te falle... ja, si hasta te oculte muchas verdades, creo que al final no confiamos el uno del otro" piensa Kagome cuando el pensamiento de que pudo regresar antes la invadió.

-Kagome -susurra Hikaru mirando a la miko la cual eleva su mirada para encontrarse con la dorada de la youkai- ...yo, Yo... puedo quedarme con usted

-(Sonriendo) Te dije que tu tenías que decidir -le dice Kagome

-Quiero quedarme con ustedes -dice Hikaru esta vez con más seguridad

-Bien hecho -dice Sango sonriendo mientras le palmea las manos a la youkai- salgamos de aquí

Kagome se giró con los demás para salir de la cueva pero de repente se vio transportada frente al árbol sagrado viendo la marca de Inuyasha frente a ella y luego un fuerte viento floto devolviéndola a la cueva.

-Un momento… -dice Kagome para negar con la cabeza recordando- no puede ser

-¿Mama? -pregunta Kyou y ve como sango se acerca a una paralizada Kagome que se gira a ver la caja

-Fui yo -dice Kagome para mirar a Sango- es lo mismo que Inuyasha, por eso solo está la marca… yo lo desperté, es igual ahora, yo fui quien movió el cuerpo de Hikaru.

Todos la miran asombrados, cuando esta se acerca y tomando el cofre se lo da a Yuu y le ordena Kyou que saque el ataúd del cueva. Una hora después estaban de pie frente al pozo.

-¿Estas segura? -pregunta Kyoushi con el ataúd en la boca del pozo

-Yo… si -susurra Kagome-puedo probarlo.

Kyoushi entonces eleva el ataúd sobre su cabeza en vertical y salta dentro para segundos después desaparecer.

-¿Qué está pasando? -susurra la miko mientras esperaban el regreso de Kyou

Minutos después el joven salió de un salto aterrizando frente a su madre, esta lo mira y el joven asiente.

-Yo quiero ir con ella -exclama Serena de pie al lado de Yuu

-¡No! -dice Kagome y ve como la niña se pone triste por lo tajante de la voz de su madre- digo… no ahora… ¿Bien? -dice Kagome con voz más suave y la niña asiente.

/

Al anochecer de ese mismo día Kagome entro en la cabaña, lo primero que ve es a Kohaku sentado, recostado de la pared de madera y sus piernas cubierta con una manta.

-Kagome... -susurra Kohaku al verla y sonríe

La mujer lo mira y sonríe, los años habían sido duros con este hombre, su cabello y la larga coleta de este era totalmente blanca, en su rostro permanecían las cicatrices de las batallas pasadas y entre todas estaba la que se encontraba en el centro de su garganta, donde antes estaba el fragmento de shikon que sostenía su vida.

-Kohaku -responde Kagome para acercarse y poniéndose de rodillas abrazar al niño ahora convertido en anciano- no puedo creer que ahora seas mayor que yo

-El tiempo es cruel señora Kagome -le dice este apretando su mano

-Lo sé muy bien -susurra está en el cuello del anciano- Siento haber tardado tanto en volver... pero...

-(Negando con la cabeza) No diga eso, todos sabemos que has sufrido mucho -susurra Kohaku para separar a Kagome de su pecho y hacer que lo mire a los ojos- pero has vuelto y eso es lo que cuenta

-Pero él... -susurra Kagome que no pude decir la palabra

-Él sabía que te fallo, no te sientas culpable por las consecuencias de sus actos -le dice Kohaku muy seriamente- el tomo su decisión y llevo con él las consecuencias hasta el final

-Ese es el Lord -susurra Kagome haciendo una mueca

-Kagome... -susurra Kohaku al escuchar que ella no lo llama por su nombre

-Kohaku (Suspira) en serio... -kagome lo mira y luego desvía la mirada- no sé qué pueda hacer yo con la última voluntad del Lord, todo quedo claro cuando él me dio la espalda.

Kohaku la mira seriamente para después bajar la mirada a sus manos juntas sobre su regazo, entrecruzarlas, luego descruzarlas y al final suspirar para mirar a Kagome directamente a los ojos.

-Kohaku -susurra kagome al ver los nervios de Kohaku el cual no quiere mirarla a los ojos- ¿Cuál fue la última voluntad del Lord?

-`Quiero que selles la espada de mi padre... otra vez´.

Kagome abrió los ojos en su órbita para ponerse de pie y dar un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza

-Esas fueron exactamente sus últimas palabras-dice Kohaku después de repetir las últimas palabras de sesshomaru- mientras era sellado durante un ataque sorpresa en el que habían colocado una trampa con la que lograron sellar al señor sesshomaru para siempre

-El lord -repitió Kagome negando con la cabeza- ¿Sellado? ¿Para siempre?

-Así es Kagome... lo siento-se disculpa Kohaku al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de la miko- la Espada fue traída del Infierno por un poderoso demonio -le informa Kohaku mirando a Kagome a los ojos la cual seguía dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Sou´unga -susurra Kagome para detenerse con la cabeza agachada, su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras una energía rosada empezó a salir como vapor de ella, sus cortos cabellos negros empezaron a flotar cuando esta cerro las manos en puños temblorosos- esa fue... su... ultima... voluntad

-S...si, tensaiga y Bakusaiga ahora les pertenecen a tus hijos, su legado -tartamudea Kohaku al darse cuenta de que Kagome estaba realmente enfureciéndose

-¡Es!... ¡un!... ¡Malditoooo! -susurra Kagome temblando de rabia para salir de la cabaña dejando a un muy sorprendido Kohaku

Correr, kagome corrió lejos de la cabaña, corría sin parar, una gran cantidad de energía brotaba del cuerpo de esta haciendo resonar el campo de energía y la tierra temblar, alertando a todos los habitantes.

/

-Oh, oh mama está enojada -murmura Serena con una galleta camino de su boca al sentir la chispeante energía de su madre

-No quiero saber quién fue el idiota-dice a su vez Kyou robándole la galleta a serena

-¡Kyou-niichan! -grita serena logrando tomar un mechón de cabello de su hermano y tirando de el

-¡Aah duele! -exclama para tomar a serena en sus brazos

-Aquí en serio están locos -agrega Yuu que se encuentra recostado de la base de un árbol cerca de los campos de cosecha con los brazos cruzados al pecho y los ojos cerrados

/

Rin siente temblar la tierra y mira a Sango la cual suelta un suspiro, ambas toman las tazas de té la mesita para que no se volteen.

-Sabía que esto pasaría -susurra Rin

-Ella en serio mataría al Señor Sesshomaru si pudiera ponerle las manos encima -dice Aya que se pone de pie para salir de la cabaña para ver y oír el espectáculo

-Hija compórtate -murmura Sango tomando un sorbo de su Té

-No hablaras en serio madre -dice Kira de pie frente a su madre para sonreír- el señor sesshomaru en verdad la hizo esta vez, como se atrevió a dejarle dicho eso, a la que es la mujer que ama y que traiciono acostándose con otra

-¡KIRA! -exclama Sango al oír las crudas palabras de su hija

-¡Es la verdad!, Debió dejar dicho ¡Te amo!- exclama Kira pero se retracta al ver las cara perplejas de Rin y su madre al pensar en el señor sesshomaru gritando eso mientras era sellado- ok, eso no…. Que tal ¡Perdóname!-dice la mujer con gesto dramático pero al ver a las ancianas suspiro…- Okey… Pero debió ser otra cosa y no ´Haz mi trabajo preciosa´ con esa fría voz de mando que te erizaba los pelos-dice la mujer para girarse y salir siguiendo a su hermana

-Es cierto... -susurra Rin deteniendo su taza a medio camino

-Que lo encontraría, lo reviviría y lo mataría ella con sus propias manos -dice Sango tragando un sorbo de su té para ver a Rin asentir

-Eso también -dice Rin

-No lo dudes -responde la anciana Sango

Mientras fuera de la cabaña Aya y Kira miraban hacia el lugar donde el pilar rosado fucsia en los límites de la aldea resplandecía en conjunto con el campo de energía.

/

Kagome corrió, corrió, hasta que sus piernas rechinaron y sus pulmones gritaron entre sus costillas. Y por fin se detuvo jadeando. Kouga que se encontraba cerca vigilándola pudo ver como la miko resplandecía, parecía una de sus flechas cuando era lanzada al suelo y de esta salían llamaradas rosadas de su energía hasta el cielo.

-¡MALDITO SEAS SESSHOMARU!

Grito kagome al cielo, de pie en el claro cerca de la entrada al bosque. Kouga sonrió al ver la furia en el rostro de la mujer.

-Esa es mi Kagome -susurra Kouga

/

Lejos de la aldea unos ojos azules casi blancos se cerraron mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de terror, los parpados se abrieron y miraron sus garras, al sentir esa energía que recordaba tan bien como su propia esencia, estas temblaban al pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

-¡No puede ser!

-Tienes algo que compartir -dice uno de los cientos de demonios de bajo nivel presentes, al olfatear el miedo del cuerpo del portador de esos ojos

-Nada -responde para darse la vuelta abandonando el lugar

Los demonios sintieron el terror rodear el cuerpo que paso cerca de ellos, y muchos comenzaron a murmurar.

-Algo esconde -dice un demonio serpiente

-Es la mano derecha de él así que no podemos hacer nada en su contra -responde otro con forma de toro

-Esta así desde que se sintió esa explosión de energía -dice otro

A este demonio otros se le unieron estando de acuerdo en que el cambio en la mano del que guiaba se debía a este suceso.

/

Lejos de ahí el demonio poseedor de Sou´unga sintió la gran ola de energía golpearlo, pero lo que más le intrigo fue que la estrella de oro, dentro de un circulo de oro que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a vibrar y flotar.

-Interesante...

Sentado en lo alto de un árbol el portador de Sou´unga, tiempo después ve llegar su sirviente que desciende al suelo debajo de él.

-Veo que reconoces esa energía -dice el sujeto acariciando la larga espada de Inutashio

-Así es -susurra mirando hacia el lugar de donde provino la ola de energía

-Mmm, Ya veo, así que es eso -recalca el demonio- pero si no más recuerdo tu dijiste que esa mujer no volvería

-No debe preocuparse -responde el portador de los ojos azules inclinando la cabeza- aunque haya regresado es bien sabido que el Inuyoukai la traiciono, si estuviera presente ella misma lo purificaría...pues lo odia.

-Sou´unga no piensa igual -dice a su vez el sujeto- odia a esa mujer y quiere que me deshaga de ella

-No entiendo por qué debería, es una simple humana con mucha energía -dice el sirviente sin dar a notar el temor que le tenía.

-Sou´unga dice que el templo donde esa mujer nació eran sus guardianes, así que saben cómo enviarla al infierno de nuevo -dice el sujeto

-La única forma de sellarla era con las espadas colmillos y que los hijos de Inutashio-sama la usaran en conjunto -responde el sirviente- y es bien sabido que el hijo menor murió

-No tomen a la ligera a esa mujer-se escucha entonces la voz de Sou´unga- ustedes son menos que yo, tuve un duelo de energía con ella y me tuve que retirar liberando a mi presa la cual era el hijo hanyou de Inutashio.

Ambos demonios se miran y luego dirigen su vista hacia la aldea de la perla de shikon.

-¿Estás segura de que esa mujer odia al Inu? -pregunta de nuevo el sujeto

-Totalmente -responde el sirviente

Entonces el sujeto de larga cabellera roja tomo el colgante en su cuello y se lo ofreció a su sirviente.


	25. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 24

_**Bien, aquí sigo tratando de redimirme jejejeje. **_

_**Disfruten lo que sigue!**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Frías Circunstancias que nos unen sin saberlo__"_

**CAPITULO 24**

Una esfera volaba rápidamente entre las nubes acercándose a los límites de los gatos montañeses. Al llegar descendió delante de una hermosa youkai gato de cabellos y ojos azules, vestida con un kimono del mismo color.

-¿Qué trae a la dama del clan de los perros demonios al territorio de los Gatos Montañeses? -cuestiona la demonio gato

La madre de Sesshomaru recogió ambos lados de su estola juntándolos al frente y le dirigió una mirada seria y fría a la mujer gato.

-Vengo a recordar una deuda que tienen los gatos montañeses con mi hijo -le dice Irasue-sama a la mujer gato la cual abre sus ojos sorprendida

Claro que recordaba como sesshomaru, después que su gran líder los traiciono asesinando a todo el clan, los revivió para después marcharse y ella misma informarle a Inuyasha el medio hermano del Lord que podía contar con ellos si alguna vez lo necesitaba, cosa que nunca sucedió.

-Supimos que el heredero del clan de los Inus fue sellado para siempre -repite la mujer gato a la madre de sesshomaru- y su medio hermano murió durante la gran batalla de la perla de shikon... es imposible enfrentarse a ese sujeto y la espada

Irasue-sama procede a mirar alrededor de ella y ver que parte del clan estaba presente, después volvió a mirar a la que era la líder desde hace más de 100 años.

-La compañera de mi hijo a regresado -dice Irasue para ver como todos se miran- la verdadera compañera de alma

-¡¿Qué?! -exclama la líder- la gran sacerdotisa de la perla...

-Así es -afirma Irasue mirando el revuelo que la noticia ha causado

-¿Qué es lo que desea? -pregunta la gata

-Su intervención cuando sea necesario -le dice la Inu

-Pero su hijo no solo la traiciono -dice la gata mirado a la Inu fríamente- también no reconoció a su hijo el hanyou

-Es cierto -dice la gata que manipula los hologramas entre flores de cerezo- se dice que ella purifico al niño

-Estoy de acuerdo -dice la gata anaranjada y acróbata que lanza fuego- que la hace pensar que ella se hará cargo del desastre que provoco uno de los de ustedes y más cuando sepa quién inicio esta guerra entre demonios

-Ella lo hará porque es una sacerdotisa que debe proteger a los humanos -dice Irasue mirando a todos los gatos que la rodean

-Es la espada el infierno -dice el gato gordo- la espada que conquista el mundo... ¡Sería un suicidio ir contra ella!

-No lo saben, pero ella guio la pelea en la que la Sou´unga fue sellada y todo porque la vida del hijo de Inutashio, Inuyasha, estaba en peligro de muerte. -dice Irasue para mirar a la líder gato de nuevo a los ojos- ella con la ayuda de dos humanos, un niño zorro, una gata demonio, un herrero demonio, la funda que contenía a Sou´unga, una pulga demonio, el sirviente de mi hijo, una niña humana y sesshomaru fueron los responsables de sellar la espada en el infierno

-Supimos de la pelea, pero no sabíamos quienes la libraron -responde la líder

-Sou´unga la odia, le teme.-le informa la Inu- ambas ya han cruzado energía y la espada tuvo que retirarse, está ya debe saber que ella volvió y querrá que sea eliminada

-¿Quiénes intervendrán? -cuestiona la líder

-El líder de los lobos del norte ya se encuentra con ella -le dice Irasue para envolverse en una esfera de energía- los bandos se han nombrado... ahora deben decidir a qué bando apoyaran -les advierte para elevarse y perderse en el cielo

-¿Qué vamos hacer? -pregunta la gata que lanza fuego

-Cumpliremos nuestra palabra -informa la líder de los gatos montañeses- además, esa sacerdotisa fue la que purifico a nuestro líder con ese hanyou.

/

Dos días después Kagome se encontraba sentada en la colina que daba a los campos de cultivos, enterarse de que sesshomaru fue sellado en verdad la sacó de proporción más que su última petición.

"¿Sellado para siempre?... Tanta energía, salud y vitalidad forzada a permanecer inútil, sin poder hacer nada... -analiza y trata de entender lo sucedido, entonces una imagen del Sesshomaru en el sueño parpadeo- ese sueño… ¿Fue en verdad un sueño? Sus ojos solo toman esa forma cuando está transformándose, perdiendo el control y tal vez sufriendo….. no le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo" piensa Kagome sentada mirando hacia las líneas de tierra recién sembradas "Sou´unga...en serio trajeron esa espada del infierno ¡En qué demonios estaban pensando!, quien fue el estúpido que pensó que podía manejar a ese espíritu"

Esa y muchas preguntas más volaban dentro de la cabeza de la miko mientras el viento azotaba sus cortos mechones de cabello negro. Entonces recordó cuando sango la llevo al templo de la aldea en lo alto de la colina y le mostro a colmillo de acero.

-Inicio del recuerdo-

Sango y kagome subían las altas escaleras en silencio, pues kagome aún estaba afectada con la noticia de que sesshomaru fue sellado vivo, encerrado quien sabe dónde y bajo qué condiciones. Si hubiera muerto fuera otra cosa, pero condenado y atado contra su voluntad para quien sabe qué clase de castigo o sufrimiento no era lo que esperaba.

Al entrar, en el altar, kagome vio su gran arco el cual le fue cedido por Kikyo, debajo de este Tetsaiga en una base de madera tallada, y más abajo a Saya la funda de Sou´unga, pero cuando siguió mirando no pudo encontrar las otras espadas.

-¿Dónde está Tensaiga y Bakusaiga? -cuestiona Kagome sabiendo que si algo sucediera las espadas vendría a unirse al otro colmillo

-No hemos podido acercarnos al lugar donde le fue tendida la trampa a sesshomaru -le informa sango mirando hacia el altar- ambas espada caídas están bajo un fuerte conjuro puesto por los monjes controlados por ese sujeto que encerraron a sesshomaru, tanto que ni siquiera ese sujeto puede acercarse

-No lo comprendo -pregunta Kagome mirando a sango- si los monjes fueron los que sellaron a sesshomaru bajo órdenes, no sería lo lógico que le entregaran las espadas.

-Lo monjes fueron manipulados, al parecer ese sujeto al usar toda su energía para controlar y ayudar a sellar a sesshomaru perdió control sobre los monjes, al ver lo que había pasado y como fueron manipulados estos sacrificaron sus vidas para que las espadas no cayeran en manos demoniacas -le informa sango

Kagome con lentitud se acerca al altar y con cuidado toca la empuñadura de Tetsaiga, la cual palpito al sentir su energía.

-(sonriendo) Hola amiga -susurra la miko para tomar la espada con toda y funda, luego desenvainarla y mirar su cortada hoja entre las palpitaciones de la espada- jejeje, veo que te acuerdas de mí -la espada palpita y se calma en la mano de la miko- extrañas a Inuyasha ¿Cierto? -la espada palpita y kagome suspira- solo Inutashio podía ordenarte, fuiste el legado de Inuyasha, es tu decisión tomar un nuevo heredero... pero sabes que está entre tus responsabilidades el volver a sellar a Sou´unga.

Tetsaiga palpita para después brillar y luego apagarse en las manos de Kagome, esta procedió a guárdala en su funda. Al girarse vio que sus tres hijos estaban detrás de Sango y la miraban asombrados.

-¿Hablabas con una espada? -pregunta Kyou

-¿Qué te respondió la espada mama? -pregunta Serena emocionada

-Pues veras tendré que ir a ver a Totosai -dice para ver a los chicos mirarse entre si

-¿Quién es ese? -pregunta Yuu

-Es el herrero que cuida de los colmillos -responde Kagome para girarse para depositar la espada en su base, cuando al ir a colocarla esta palpita y cuando se aleja deja de hacerlo la miko se extraña- ¿Eh?-exclama pero vuelve a tratar de colocarla y de nuevo palpita sin cesar- ¿Tetsaiga?-susurra la mujer al ver que la espada no quiere ser dejada- ¿No quieres volver? -la espada palpita y luego se calma

En eso saya aparece y flota sobre la funda de Sou´unga con los ojos cerrados lentamente empieza abrirlos entre quejas.

-Pero cuanto escándalo -dice esta para estrujarse los ojos- ¿Porque tanto ruido Tetsaiga?

Cuando saya abre sus ojos completamente y ve a Kagome se sorprende estirándose todo lo que puede para acercarse a ella.

-¡Oh! Pero si usted Kagome -dice este para alejarse de nuevo y flotar sobre la funda- que sorpresa, bienvenida

-Hola Saya, cuánto tiempo -saluda Kagome sonriendo-supongo que Tetsaiga te despertó

Saya ve la espada y esta palpita en ese momento, el espíritu asiente y luego este ve a Kagome.

-Por ahora el colmillo quiere quedarse a tu lado -le responde Saya para entrecerrar sus ojos y luego abrirlos al darse cuenta de la situación- un momento... usted aquí, Tetsaiga que no quiere ser dejada, y Sou´unga haciendo desastre -el espíritu flotante tiembla- va a tratar de enviar la espada al infierno

-Saya... -empieza a decir kagome cuando el pequeño espíritu rápidamente se esconde en su funda

-¡NO! -exclama la funda temblando- ¡Esta loca! Usted sabe lo peligrosa que es esa espada ¡NO cuente conmigo yo ya cumplí!

-Que funda más miedica -murmura Yuu con los brazos cruzados

Saya al escuchar eso sala disparado de la funda para flotar hasta el joven y pegar narices.

-Eso es porque no conoces a esa mujer -dice Saya señalando a kagome- esta no reconoce el peligro

-Estás hablando de mi madre -dice Yuu

-¡QUE!... un momento -dice Saya para mirar a Yuu y luego Kyou- ¡Oh! Pero si ustedes son los nietos del comandante

-¿Comandante? -repite Kyou elevando una ceja

-Así le llamaban los sirvientes a Inutashio-sama, su abuelo y padre del lord-le informa Kagome a sus gemelos

-Genial, como si fueran militares-exclama Kyou sonriendo de lado

-Compórtense -dice kagome mirando a sus hijo con gesto serio-saya, sabes que si abre la puerta del infierno eres el único que puede crear un campo para evitar ser atraído hasta este, así que vendrás con nosotros

-Pero... -exclama la funda

-Mama hablo, si yo fuera tu no la contradeciría -susurra Yuu en la oreja del espíritu que aun flota frente a el

-Crees que no lo sé -susurra Saya a Yuu que sonríe enseñándole un colmillo

-Yuu toma a Saya -le dice Kagome para con Tetsaiga en manos salir del templo hacia la aldea

-Fin del recuerdo-

Kagome suspira y se acuesta en el lecho de hierbas para mirar al cielo azul libre de nubes, esta soleado pero el árbol le hace sombra por lo que solo siente la fresca brisa acariciar su rostro, lo que provoca que cierre los ojos para disfrutar de la soledad y tranquilidad del momento.

"He vuelto… Sesshomaru" piensa kagome recordando cuando el lord y ella se sentaban en este mismo lugar a ver el atardecer.

Durante un buen rato la miko sintió la paz de la soledad hasta que sintió una presencia y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Hikaru sentada a su lado.

-Señora kagome...-empieza la joven para mirar a la miko y luego girar el rostro

-Anda, dime que te preocupada -la anima Kagome

-Usted ¿Recuperara las espadas de padre, cierto? -pregunta Hikaru y mira a Kagome a los ojos la cual le devuelve la mirada para después respirar y responder

-Sí, iré por las espadas -dice Kagome para girarse a mirar el cielo otra vez- no solo son necesarias para sellar a Sou´unga, sino que deben ser guardadas en un lugar seguro.

-Señora Kagome -vuelve a murmura la chica estrujándose las manos nerviosas

-¿Si Hikaru? -dice Kagome sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-Si... -empieza a decir la youkai recogiendo unos largos y plateados mechones de cabellos detrás de su puntiaguda oreja- ¿Si hubiese regresado antes y tenido la posibilidad de salvar a padre lo hubiera hecho? -pregunta Hikaru con una rapidez increíble y aguantando la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta

Kagome siguió respirando normal cuando escucho la pregunta de Hikaru, pues no le sorprendió, lo que si le sorprendió fue que viniera de ella pero no de sus hijos, ya que se lo esperaba de ellos.

-Si -dijo Kagome con voz suave y firme- si hubiera regresado antes y tenido la posibilidad de salvar al Lord lo habría hecho.

-¿En serio? -pregunta Hikaru sorprendida mientras se pone de rodillas sobre Kagome que mira a los dorados ojos de la youkai, abiertos por la sorpresa

-¿Porque la sorpresa? -cuestiona Kagome a la joven la cual mira a todos los lados menos a la miko- no lo odio, Hikaru… mírame... no lo odio, solo me fastidia que siempre hagas las cosas a su modo sin contar con los demás, lo hubiera salvado para que siguiera su vida como él quisiera.

-¡LO HARIA! -grita Hikaru sorprendiendo a Kagome pues la chica Youkai se eleva rápidamente de su posición para correr hacia unos árboles donde están los gemelos junto con Serena y Saya flotando sobre su funda asiente.

-Te lo dije -dice el espíritu de la funda Sou´unga

"Así que los gemelos al final querían saber de su padre" piensa Kagome para respirar profundo y volver a mira hacia el cielo. "Al final solo son niños que quieren conocer a su padre"

-¿Quién soy yo para negárselo? -susurra Kagome cerrando los ojos a la paz que volvió cuando todos se retiraron dejándola sola otra vez.

Paz que no duro tanto como quiso cuando sintió una energía que ella conocía muy bien acercarse, al abrir sus ojos y tomar posición sentada sobre la hierba una esfera muy conocida descendió a tres pasos de donde estaba, no le sorprendió saber quién era, pero si el porqué de su visita.

-Señora -dice Kagome después de ponerse de pie para hacerle una reverencia de cabeza a la madre de sesshomaru que se encontraba de pie delante de ella.

-Miko, has regresado -responde Irasue-sama mirando a Kagome de pies a cabeza- te tardaste

-Circunstancias extrañas me trajeron de vuelta -responde Kagome con la mirada firmemente puesta sobre su ex suegra- otras más extremas me mantienen aquí

-¿Puedo saber que has decidido? -cuestiona la madre de Sesshomaru acercándose a Kagome hasta estar a un paso de ambas

-Cumpliré con mi deber como sacerdotisa -dice Kagome para ver como Irasue asiente- y luego regresare a casa

Ante esta respuesta Irasue la mira penetrantemente, con un gesto que dice claramente que esa última parte no le gusto, y Kagome observa cuando su suegra olfatea el aire.

-Veo que has tomado un compañero... humano -dice su ex suegra con cara de desagrado logrando que Kagome se sonroje

-No creo que quiera ir por ese camino -dice a su vez la miko para ver como Irasue sonríe mostrando los colmillos

-¡Mama! -grita Serena que viene corriendo y se cuelga de la cintura de su madre ante la intensa mirada de Irasue

-¿Mama? -repite la madre de Sesshomaru mirando a Serena atentamente

Kagome al ver la mirada afilada de Irasue, pone a Serena detrás de ella, para ver como su suegra sonríe.

-¡Oh! Que linda -Exclama serena detrás de las piernas de su madre- ¿Quién es mama?

-Esta señora es la abuela de tus hermanos y Hikaru -le responde Kagome a su hija

-Mmm... Esto se pondrá interesante -murmura Irasue acariciando su mejilla con una de sus finas y filosas garras

-Mmm, Es cierto se parece mucho a Aru-chan -responde serena

-Así que has conocido a mi nieta -comenta Irasue aun mirando a Serena

-Sí, yo la encontré es muy linda, está enferma, pero no se preocupe -dice la niña muy contenta- mi mama la va a curar

-Ya está bien cariño -dice Kagome acariciando la cabeza de su hija

-¡MAMA! -grita Kyou apareciendo al lado derecho de Kagome

-¡MADRE!-exclama Yuu poniéndose al lado izquierdo de su madre

/

Cerca del cráter donde se encuentran sellados los colmillos, el portador de Sou´unga mira a su sirviente.

-No se ha vuelto a sentir esa potente energía -murmura este apretando al empuñadura de la espada del infierno, la cual esta trenzada en su brazo derecho.

\- Sou´unga ¿Está seguro de que esa mujer vendrá por los colmillos? -pregunta el sirviente

-Si esa mujer planea acabar conmigo, pronto la tendrán aquí -responde la espada- necesito destruir esas espadas antes de abrir la puerta del infierno… solo yo puedo abrirla y no les facilitare la tarea de mandarme allá de nuevo.

El sirviente mira atentamente a Bakusaiga que se encuentra clavada en el suelo y a Tensaiga que esta tirada dentro de su funda al lado de esta, debido a la gran cantidad de energía la hierba no crece pero algunas raíces que crecieron un poco más alejadas rodean las espadas.

-Estas nerviosa -le dice él al sirviente de ojos azules como el hielo y máscara negra ocultando su rostro- ¿Qué? Piensas que esa mujer puede tener algún otro motivo

-Estoy segura que su único motivo es sellar la espada y nada más -dice la mujer cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho para ocultar el temblor de sus manos

-¿Segura? -le pregunta él sonriendo a la mujer con la mascara

-Aun siento el frio en mi alma, resultado de estar ella tocándome cuando supo cómo fue traicionada -responde la sirviente

-Y aun sigues viva -dice el demonio para mirar en dirección de la aldea- entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

"Lo dudo" piensa la mujer para volver a mirar los colmillos dentro del campo sagrado y luego su cuello, a su mente llego los recuerdos de lo que se decía que esa mujer hacia a todo aquel que intentara dañar a los hijos del comandante.

/

Irasue-sama, la madre de sesshomaru visita de sorpresa a Kagome cuando esta ha decidido ir por los colmillos del Lord, pero este encuentro se vuelve una reunión familiar cuando Serena aparece seguida de los gemelos.

-¿Estás bien mama? -pregunta Kyou sin dejar de mirar a la mujer demonio frente a ellos

-Descuida, solo es una visita -dice Kagome mirando a Irasue que veía a sus nietos con un brillo ansioso en los ojos

-Has hecho una excelente crianza, miko -la felicita Irasue - mis nietos despiden todo el poder y esencia de los Inus

-¿Nietos? -dice Yuu para mirar a su madre- ¿Esta mujer es nuestra abuela?

-Si -susurra Kagome mirando el rostro de Yuu que mira de pies a cabeza a su abuela y luego a Kyou que le da una mirada fría también a su abuela para luego tomar a Serena en brazos.

-Reunión familiar, fantástico... solo falta padre -murmura Kyou con sarcasmo mirando a Irasue - o, es cierto no puede

-Tu comportamiento te hace más parecido a él de lo que crees -le dice Irasue a Kyou que entrecierra sus dorados ojos

-Esta no es una reunión familiar -interrumpe Kagome las miradas afiladas- Irasue-sama, desea compartir con nosotros el motivo de su visita ¿Si es lo que desea?

En eso la imagen de Hikaru aparece detrás de Kagome y se sorprende de ver a su abuela frente a Kagome y sus hermanos.

-¡Irasue-sama! -exclama Hikaru- Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine aclararles algunas de las preguntas que debe estar haciéndose la mujer de mi hijo -contesta Irasue viendo como los gemelos se tensaron

-Ella no es la mujer de nadie -susurra Kyou mirado desde su altura, le pasa una cabeza a su abuela- además madre ya está casada con otro hombre

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -susurra Irasue sonriendo

-Por el que mama desee -susurra a su vez Yuu mirado con sus ojos plateados a su abuela

-¡Excelente, me gustan mis nietos! -dice Irasue juntando sus garras al frente para inclinar la cabeza a un lado mientras los gemelos alza una ceja con gesto irónico- te responderé algunas de las pregunta que debes estar haciéndote, miko.

-Oriénteme Irasue-sama -contesta Kagome cruzando los brazos sobre sus voluminosos pechos

Irasue miro a Kagome la cual esperaba sin molestia o ansiedad alguna por saber lo que le informaría.

La Inuyoukai madre sabía que el corazón de una miko, luego de ser dañado era difícil de sanar, esta mujer no solo amo y arriesgo la vida por su hijo, sino también trajo a sus hijos a este mundo, los crio y protegió ella sola… ¿Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé?

-Creo que ya estas enterada de que a mi hijo le tendieron una trampa con la que sellaron su alma y cuerpo -comienza Irasue a lo que Kagome asiente- ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

-Todos mis lazos con el Lord fueron cortados hace tiempo -responde Kagome sin titubear o dejar de mirar los ojos de su suegra- no tengo derecho a decir palabra alguna.

"Lo sabía, esto será complicado" piensa la youkai mirando a la miko

-Te diré la localización de los restos de ese hanyou, que han sido utilizados para envenenar la tierra y el agua -le informa Irasue, Kagome entrecierra sus ojos y luego asiente

-Me encargare de eliminar cualquier rastro de Naraku definitivamente -le afirma la miko

Los gemelos, Hikaru y Serena se miran entre sí, mientras la más extraña conversación se lleva a cabo.

-Hace tiempo la madre de Hikaru robo mi piedra del Meido -le dice Irasue a lo que Kagome abre sus ojos sorprendida

-Solo Tetsaiga puede abrir el Meido -responde Kagome dejando caer ambos brazos a sus lados pues no sabía que habría otra forma de abrir un portal al infierno.

Irasue procedió a informarle como Inutashio le dejo encomendada una misión en la que Rin perdió la vida y ella gracias a la piedra se la regreso.

-Así fue que trajeron a Sou´unga de vuelta al mundo de los vivo -murmura Kagome pensativa para luego caer en la cuenta de quien robo la piedra- se supone que estaba muerta

-Eso pensamos durante diez años, pero luego esta hizo algo que avergüenza a los miembros del clan de los Inus -le informa Irasue para poner una mirada de odio mortal en sus dorados ojos- nuestro clan es ahora responsabilizado de las consecuencias de los actos de algunos traidores

-¿Qué quiere decir? -cuestiona Kagome llevándose una mano debajo de la barbilla

-Hace 70 años una batalla se libró -comienza a contar Irasue- el clan de los lobos se unió a mi hijo en esta lucha pues involucraba tanto a humanos como a demonios. Los youkais que se habían ocultado de la batalla de la perla habían salido y estaban haciendo de las suyas, el saber que la miko de la perla ya no estaba le daba la seguridad de que nadie podría detenerlos.-dice esta para caminar hasta el borde de la colina y mirar los campos florecientes y recién purificados- ante esto nadie se percató de que Hayase, en conjunto con otro demonio estaban asesinando a los youkai que quedaron malditos cuando trataron de ir contra tu advertencia.

-¿Los mato? -pregunta Kyou que se encontraba detrás de Kagome con los brazos cruzados

-Si -responde Irasue

-Pero estos fueron los que la apoyaron para venir atacar a mis amigos -responde a su vez Kagome incrédula- ¿Cómo pudo traicionarles?

-Como ya te habrán informado, todo fue un complot para separar a todos estos poderosos seres que ahora estaban juntos, somos los demonios con más poder existentes… casi dioses, todos quieren entrar en nuestra línea de sangre y mi hijo rechazo a Hayase, la compañera elegida para la siguiente línea de sangre que debía nacer, una ofensa-le revela la madre de sesshomaru- pero ni siquiera nosotros podemos romper la unión con nuestro compañero de alma

-Él pudo -susurra Kagome con voz fría mirando a su suegra

-No la rompió, se alejó contra su voluntad, la unión sigue ahí… es eterna -dice pero Kagome sigue imperturbable e Irasue suspira- Sabes que eso es posible yo fui elegida para Inutashio ya que su compañera de alma no había aparecido, pero Izayoi era su compañera de alma… eso es irrevocable, el murió salvándola y a Inuyasha -le dice Irasue

-¿Por qué insiste en contarme todo esto? -dice Kagome poniendo dos dedos en la sien- ya es tarde…

-El saber que tú esperabas el fruto de mi hijo desato la envidia, estaban seguros que otro poderoso hanyou regresaría. -le dice y ve que Kagome la mira fríamente- no se necesitan sentimientos para engendrar, solo es sucesión, Sesshomaru lo es, Hikaru lo es -viendo a la joven Youkai en medio de sus dos hermanos- Hikaru nació sin poderes y no sabemos porque, pero después de un tiempo no mostro ninguna cualidad extraordinaria a tomar en cuenta… una vergüenza para su madre.

-¡Un momento! -exclama Kagome al percatarse de algo- es decir ¿Qué nadie sabe que di a luz a un youkai casi completo y a todo esto... gemelos?

-No, ellos creen que tuviste un hanyou, pero piensan que lo purificaste al regresar a tu mundo -le dice a lo que kagome asiente

-Es decir que Sou´unga piensa que es imposible sellarla -piensa Kagome en voz alta

-Aparte de Hayase, cinco youkai mas sobrevivieron pero quedaron malditos, y estaban muriendo lentamente-cuenta Irasue entonces el nacimiento de ese sujeto-esta con ayuda de otros traidores robo las cincos almas de esos que lograron sobrevivir a la purificación de la maldición de Kagome. Esas cinco almas pudieron obtenerse ya que no fueron purificadas, pero sus cuerpos ya estaban malditos, y aunque algunos se habían resignado a morir, esta robo sus almas quemando después sus cuerpos, para luego con un conjuro depositarlos en el cuerpo moribundo de un youkai que no estaba maldito y estas procedieron a fundirse en una, formando un ser semejante a ese hibrido llamado naraku pero más poderoso al ser un demonio completo en todas sus partes -narra la youkai- junto con un ejército de demonios atacaron a mi hijo el cual no sabía que un grupo de los más fuerte maestros monjes habían sido controlados y manipulados para atacarlo por sorpresa, logrando así atraparlo para proceder a sellarlo en vida para siempre -concluyo esta para girarse y ver a kagome mirando hacia los campos con un gesto neutro- como ya sabrás, Sou´unga los ha controlado a ambos y piensa abrir la puerta del infierno.

-Por eso mí tiempo está presentando cambios -susurra Kagome, sus hijos se giran y la miran.

-Es posible que hayan extraído alguna de las almas de tus antiguos enemigos… Miko -dice Irasue haciendo que kagome la mirara- usando su sangre y la de mi hijo, Hayase logro controlar a Hikaru cuando supo que aún estaba viva gracias a tu campo de energía -le revela la inuyoukai- sacándola del campo tratando de apresurar su muerte, sin saber que mi hijo ya tenía un plan en caso de que algo así sucediera.

Kagome asiente "Es decir que sesshomaru fue herido hasta sangrar antes de ser sellado" piensa esta para mirar a sus hijos y hacia la joven que las observa con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Entonces en verdad me quieren muerta -murmura Hikaru apretando sus garras a nivel de la cintura, pero al ver como unas pequeñas manitas la toman, la joven youkai eleva los ojos para ver a Serena sonriendo

-Nosotros no y mi mami te va curar, lo sabes ¿Cierto? -dice serena para ver como Hikaru asiente entre lagrimas

-Ella cree que Hikaru está muerta -afirma Yuu mirando a su abuela

-Así es. -contesta Irasue a su nieto- Miko, en el monte de las Animas se encuentran enterrados los restos de los cuales se deshizo ese hibrido llamado Naraku y con los cuales los rebeldes han estado contaminando la tierra y el agua.

"Entonces ese fue el modo en que Naraku pudo tocar a Kikyo y darle el golpe fatal que al final logra terminar con ella" piensa Kagome encajando piezas de su pasado que aún estaban incompleta.

/

Luego de que Irasue-sama se marchara, kagome mando a todos a la aldea. Durante unas horas siguió sentada mirando hacia los campos de cultivo en total silencio.

Al atardecer kagome se puso de pie y con paso firme se dirigió hacia el bosque, a la cascada donde sesshomaru y ella solían pasar sus momentos y noches juntos. El lago estaba limpio pues ella lo purifico hacia una semana, la cascada estaba como siempre, pero al entrar en la cueva... todo estaba destruido, marcas de garras se mostraban en las pieles, en las canastas tejidas y en la pared de rocas.

Con lentitud Kagome se acercó a un trozo de piel gris que asomaba debajo de un trozo de canasta, se sentó dejando reposar su espalda contra la pared y luego tomo el trozo de piel, al tocarlo con sus dedos a su mente volvieron los recuerdos del tacto de esa piel caliente por la fogata, el olor a bosque de su demonio, su piel tersa y caliente cuando hacia contacto con la piel de ella desnuda.

"Lord..." Susurra Kagome en su mente con los ojos cerrados, abrazando la piel en la que el inuyoukai y ella reposaban mientras se acariciaban y tocaban, al principio con ansiedad como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, y después lento "¡Dios! Como deseo sentir sus manos por cada centímetro de mi piel... su lengua volverme loca para que después hacer que le ruegue que me tome como a él gustaba y a mí me dejaba con las pierna de gelatina, con todo mi interior palpitando por el orgasmo…, al dejarse caer vulnerable por el clímax sobre mi pecho era la prueba irrefutable, eran los únicos momento en que sabía que el poderoso Youkai me pertenecía completamente" la mujer tembló cuando al aspirar el trozo de piel, un tenue olor a bosque aún quedaba de residuo en esta, aun después de tantos años.

/

Al día siguiente Kagome se encontraba en la cabaña de Rin con Kohaku, Sango, Kouga, Kira, Aya, los gemelos, Hikaru y Serena.

-¡No quiero irme! -exclama la niña de pie frente a su madre que suspira

-Hija, necesito que regreses-le pide Kagome a Serena que la mira con esos ojos rosados pero con esa frialdad característica de Yuki

-¿Pero porque yo? -cuestiona la niña mirando a sus hermanos

-Nadie sabe que tu existe -le dice kagome a Serena que mira a su madre más tranquila- eres pequeña y no has desarrollado tus poderes, podrían tomarte para hacerme daño -dice a lo que Serena abre sus ojos al comprender- o pueden obligarme a hacerle daño a alguien de nuestros amigos

-Yo iré con ella -dice Hikaru para mirar a Serena- sabes que mi madre es muy peligrosa

-Lo sé -dice Serena para bajar la mirada- regresare a casa

-Gracias, pero debes prometer que no volverás sola -dice Kagome a su hija

-No lo hare -responde Serena

-Yo la cuidare -responde Hikaru

-Pero puedo regresar ¿Cierto? -pregunta Serena esta vez

-Cuando todo esté más tranquilo -responde Kagome sonriendo

Al llegar a un acuerdo, Kagome entonces se enfocó en Kouga. Ella y el lobo tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Debemos saber cómo movernos -dice Kouga mirando a los presentes

-Primero: Solo kagome cruzara la barrera -dice Sango- es la única que puede hacerlo, cuando tenga a los colmillos esta desaparecerá. ¿Qué haremos luego?

-Se corrió la voz de que la miko de la perla purifico al hijo del demonio que la traiciono -les comunica Kira a todos los presentes lo que ha oído en sus viajes

-Somos el as bajo la manga hermano -dice Kyou chocando cinco con su hermano

-Aún tenemos que ver a Totosai -comenta Kohaku- sin Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru, los gemelos son los únicos que pueden usar los colmillos

-Pero aún está el problema de quien les enseñara a usar los colmillos -argumenta Kouga muy serio-kagome es la única que conoce todas las técnicas y secreto de los colmillos, pero solo un demonio puede usarlos

-Kagome... -susurra Rin al ver a la miko pensativa

-La cinco almas están malditas -murmura Kagome al recordar sus palabras hace 90 años- incluso si mueres y reencarnas, cargas con esta maldición, soy la prueba de eso ya que tuve que romper la de Kikyo que pesaba sobre mí.

-Es decir que puedes purificar esas almas -murmura Aya pensativa- pero sean unido en un solo ser... puede que eso haya afectado la maldición

-Yo fui un nuevo ser, dentro mi habitaban las almas que pertenecían a Kikyo y luego fueron sacadas para traerla a ella a la vida -les dice Kagome a todos- aun así después tuve que luchar contra la maldición

-¿Es decir que son irrevocables? -pregunta Kohaku

-No, ya que yo solo la puse ahí, no obligaba a nadie a tomarla -le informa Kagome para ver como todos se miran- aquel que venía hacer daño, se juzgaba a sí mismo y se condenaba a una muerte que el mismo elegía según la intensidad de lo que sentía.

-Es decir que esos que sobrevivieron no estaban del todo de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando- murmura Kouga con este nuevo dato-pues estaban muriendo lentamente.

-Es posible, tal vez por eso esas almas aún pueden mantener unido ese nuevo ser-responde Kagome- pero aún están malditas, ellos se condenaron.


	26. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 25

_**Bien, POR FIN! jejejeje llegamos a donde queríamos jajaja. **_

_**Seguimos!**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Como dice el dicho: Lo peor está a la vuelta de la Esquina__"_

**CAPITULO 25**

Kagome piensa que una maldición cuando es tomada por propia voluntad es irrompible, por otro lado ella tuvo la maldición de Kikyo y tuvo que deshacerla, por lo que se puede romper y según Irasue, estos que se maldijeron aceptaron su muerte.

Ahora la búsqueda de los colmillos y su nueva elección de dueños, era la prioridad para poder sellar a Sou´unga y luego acabar con los últimos restos que quedan de naraku. Ese sujeto y la compañera del Lord eran secundarios.

En la cabaña prestada, Kagome tenía la mano sobre el pecho de cada gemelo y ambas manos brillaban de color rosado oscuro, luego Aya vio como un aura blanca cubrió a los chicos.

-Entonces está decidido y hecho -dice Kagome dejando caer las manos para mirar a los presente- pondremos mi plan en acción… veremos como ellos reaccionan.

-Impresionante -dice Kouga para acercarse a los gemelos y rodearlos mientras los olfateaba- solo tienen un ligero aroma que indica que son tus hijos, un poco de sesshomaru casi inexistente… pero en su totalidad su esencia parece humana

-Es parecida a la técnica que uso Naraku para crear a Kana, por eso vemos una aura blanca rodearlos -dice Kagome muy tranquila- es una especie de sello que se enfoca en la nada.

-Llevare a Kyou y a colmillo de acero con Totosai, luego hará lo mismo que Yuu -confirma Kira su parte

-Porque yo primero… -dice Yuu por su parte mirando a la funda Sou´unga

-Estamos tomando ventajas de los rumores que según Kira esos sujetos han esparcido por todo sengoku -aclara Kagome a su hijo- además así te aseguraras de que Serena no haga ningún paso extra

-¡Mama! Prometí no dar pasos extras -exclama la niña sentada al lado de Hikaru

-Dile a Shana que se lo encargo -le dice Kagome a su hijo que mira con horror a su madre, mientras su hermano comienza a reírse a carcajadas- al regresar recuerda, algunos de tus poderes aun funcionan, no quise dejarlos indefenso en este tiempo tan peligroso, pero tampoco quiero que te delates… eres un humano con mínimas habilidades.

-Jajajajaja, ¡Oh dios! Shana y los cabellos de Yuu -exclama Kyou retorciéndose de la risa

-Yo le guiare hasta el cráter cuando regrese-dice Kohaku

-¿Estás seguro de no esperar un poco más? -cuestiona Kagome preocupada por el estado de salud de este

-He envejecido pero aún tengo la fuerza de cuando tenía 30, confía en mi kagome -dice Kohaku y Kagome asiente

-Bien... entonces es mejor que nos marchemos -murmura Yuu entre dientes

A medio día Yuu, Hikaru y serena cruzaron el pozo, pero el joven youkai debía volver al atardecer.

-¿Qué estas planeando Kagome? -pregunta Sango al ver a Yuu cruzar el pozo con su hermana

-Yuuri se encontrara conmigo en el cráter, si esos sujetos están ahí verán a un humano parecido al Lord -dice Kagome girándose para regresar a la aldea- pasare a entregarle a colmillo sagrado para que lo lleve con Totosai, yo los distraeré lo suficiente para que escapen y esperaran a que yo llegue.

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! -escucha la miko una voz que se viene acercado- ¡KAGOME!-vuelve a escuchar y mira hacia arriba para ver caer a la pulga Mioga- ¡Ha regresado! ¡Qué bueno!

-¡Anciano Mioga! -dice Kagome para poner la palma de la mano para que este se suba y así acercarlo a su rostro- ¡Está vivo!

-Pues claro -dice Mioga

-Jejeje, y ¿Que lo trae por aquí? -pregunta Kagome sonriente

-Pues a ofrecerle mis servicios -dice la pulga

-(Suspira) y como funcionaria si siempre sales corriendo -le comenta Kagome para ponerse a la pulga en su hombro y comenzar a caminar hasta la aldea para probar su antiguo arco, ese que le heredo Kikyo y por el cual fue probada en el monte azuza

-Me ofende Señora Kagome -dice el anciano y Kagome vuelve a sonreír

-Lo siento -dice Kagome para ver a su hijo acercarse con Kira- oh cierto, Mioga te presento a mi hijo mayor Kyoushi, este es el anciano Mioga, sirvió a tu abuelo y a tu tío

-Owow -dice Kyou inclinándose sobre el hombro de su madre para ver más de cerca a la pulga Mioga- una pulga de sirviente-Mioga salta y empieza chupar sangre del chico que de una palmada lo despega- mi padre también tenía un sirviente.

-Oh, su sangre es tan sabrosa como la de su padre -dice Mioga para después ponerse en dos patitas sobre la palma de la mano de Kyou- el sirviente de su padre era un sapo

-¡No me lo recuerde! -exclama Kyoushi haciendo una mueca- es que eran malos jefes y pagaban un miserable sueldo

-¡Kyoushi Higurashi! -exclama Kagome- Yaken fue un fiel y pequeño demonio que sirvió a tu padre, respétalo

-Si madre -dice Kyou para aun así mirar a Mioga- que más podría pasar, estoy hablando con una pulga

-Yo te diré que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas -murmura Kira que se pone detrás de Kyou mirando a Mioga- Hola anciano Mioga, ¿Has visto a Shippo en tus viajes?

-Señorita Kira, dichosos los ojos que la ven -dice Mioga para saltar a la mano de la chica la cual se puso al lado de la de Kyou- pues a shippo tengo mucho que no lo veo

-Espero que este bien -murmura Kagome preocupada- la verdad es que me ha sorprendido el que no haya aparecido

-Lo más seguro es que este muy lejos -le informa Mioga- es la única manera en la que no haya podido sentir la presencia de su energía

-Descuida Kagome, los rumores de tu llegada están corriendo rápido -tranquiliza Kira a la miko

-Eso espero -susurra Kagome para en ese instante llegar a la base de las escaleras que llevaban al templo sobre la colina-espérenme en la cabaña

Todos asienten para ver como Kagome empieza a subir las escaleras hasta perderse dentro del templo. Minutos después llegan a la cabaña de sango la cual está separando hierbas y al verlos entrar saluda a Mioga que se presenta pero al ver tal seriedad en sus rostros les pregunta que sucede.

-Tía Kagome fue a por el arco -dice Kira y ve que sango cierra los ojos y asiente

-Sera mejor que les diga a unos de los chicos que preparen flechas para ella -dice Sango para salir de la casa dejando a los chicos solos.

-¿Crees que funcionara? -pregunta Kira a Kyou, el cual la mira confuso- ese plan de hacerlos pasar por un humano es imposible

-Pues claro -dice Kyou para tomar a colmillo de acero y sacarla de su funda- es increíble que esta espada sea lo que dicen que es, si esta toda maltratada

-Ten cuidado, puedes herir los sentimientos de esta -le dice Kira sonriendo pues ella también había escuchado de la espada pero nunca la había visto

Y para sorpresa de ambos, Tetsaiga creció mostrando su perfección y esplendor, pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, para Kyou la espada era tan pesada que su punta cayo rápidamente al suelo.

-¡Mierda!... creo que se enojó -exclama Kyou tratando de levantarla pero no puede- está muy pesada

-Tal vez se deba a que tú no eres el sucesor de tu tío Inuyasha-dice Kira mirando de cerca el reluciente y brillante colmillo-Oh, y pensar que un colmillo de tu tío fue usado para unir las dos piezas cuando esta fue rota por un demonio

-Así es, pero la espada completa es un colmillo de su abuelo -dice Kagome entrando a la cabaña para ver a su hijo tratando de levantar el colmillo pero apenas lo eleva unos centímetros antes de dejarla sobre el suelo de nuevo- y si colmillo de acero esta pesada es porque aun eres un niño y tu abuelo tenia siglos, e Inuyasha entreno mucho para poder ser un gran espadachín-dice Kagome para tocar a colmillo con su mano reluciendo su poder en rosado fucsia, en segundos el colmillo volvió a ser pequeño- aún es demasiado pronto para que entiendas el poder de Tetsaiga- murmura Kagome para guarda a colmillo en su funda y dársela a su hijo otra vez.

-Tu abuelo debió ser enorme -susurra Kira asombrada por la información y se detiene a observar a Kyou- ¿Qué tan grande eres en tu forma Youkai?

-Pues no tan grande para tener un colmillo de ese tamaño -murmura Kyou mirando a Tetsaiga en su mano

-Tu padre no podía tocarla sin resultar gravemente herido -murmura Kira al ver que Kyou cargaba la espada sin problemas

-Es por mi sangre humana -les dice Kagome sentada mientras revisa su arco- Colmillo fue hecha para proteger humanos, y Kyou a pesar de ser un demonio totalmente, cree de corazón que los humanos deben ser protegidos, a diferencia del Lord.

-Es decir que aunque se vea como un youkai y tenga sus poderes, debido a su mezcla de sangre los gemelos son híbridos -comenta Kira con una mano debajo de su barbilla

-Alma, Sangre y corazón, ellos son la mezcla de lo mejor del Lord y mi persona -dice kagome para dejar el arco a un lado de donde estaba sentada para mira a los jóvenes y con un mirada seria - es hora de que se marchen.

-Si -dijo Kira para salir fuera de la cabaña detrás de Kyou

Al salir sango venía con un carcaj de flechas para kagome la cual procedió a entregárselas, para luego ver como Kyoushi tomaba a Kira en brazos creaba su esfera de energía, elevarse y volar en la dirección que esta le señalaba en ese instante.

-Kagome... -susurra Sango preocupada pero Kagome solo sonríe sin mirarla

-Un vez más Sango, me arrojo a mí misma dentro de los vientos del destino que giran a mí alrededor -dice Kagome aun mirando la dirección en que su hijo y Kira se marcharon- ¿Cuánta veces debe repetirse la historia para ser libre por fin?

Sango bajo la cabeza pues nada podía decirle a su amiga para aliviar el dolor que debe estar sintiendo, por ser usada en contra de su voluntad una y otra vez.

/

EPOCA ACTUAL

Yuki estaba sentado en un banco del desayunador viendo como Shana teñía de negro el corto pelo de Yuuri, mientras este le contaba lo sucedido en el sengoku.

-Esto es malo -dice Shuichi pasándole el envase de tinte a Shana, para ella proceder a aplicarlo.

-Esa espada es lo que está causando estragos en este tiempo, si logran abrir la puerta del infierno, en este tiempo la nevada empeorara -murmura Yuki pensativo- aunque ella no quisiera, es su obligación como sacerdotisa cuidar a los humanos.

-Pero ¿Y qué sucede con el demonio de Kagome? -pregunta Shuichi el joven peli rosa- ¿En serio está perdido y condenado... para siempre?

-Ese tipo de sellos hecho por monjes -dice Hikaru sentada en uno de los bancos del desayunador- tardan siglos en debilitarse, y a veces son para siempre.

Todos guardan silencio ante esta verdad, lo cierto es que la mayoría habían tenido la esperanza de que Kagome hablara con Sesshomaru y así poder cerrar definitivamente ese capítulo de su vida.

-Hubiera sido bueno que su padre le enseñara a usar las técnicas para sellar esa espada -comenta Yuki ahora

-No es necesario, mi hermano y yo encontraremos la manera de aprender las técnicas-dice Yuu elevando un poco la cabeza del fregadero, para después bajarla de nuevo- dudo que él nos pueda enseñar algo bueno

-Kagome sabe qué hacer, sé que ella les puede enseñar -dice a su vez Hikaru mirando a Yuki con una sonrisa triste.

Este por su parte suelta un suspiro, aunque los gemelos no rechazan directamente a su padre, algo es seguro... no lo quieren cerca de su madre.

Dos horas después, con un negro intenso en sus cortos mechones de pelo y un trauma por los minutos de sufrimiento mientras Lita le cortaba un poco más de cabellos, Yuu se miró al espejo rojo de ira.

-Eso fue un crimen -murmura Yuki al ver al joven youkai de ojos plateados, con el pelo súper corto hasta la línea superior de las orejas y mechones de diferente largo sobre su frente (El corte de pelo de Souta en el final del anime)

-Bien -dice Shana para ver a Yuu pasando sus garras por sus cortos cabellos negros- realmente te ves muy guapo con el pelo negro -susurra la joven para ver como el joven se gira sorprendido y la joven al darse cuenta se sonroja, al igual que al youkai

-Bien tortolos, creo que es suficiente -dice Yuki para empujar a Yuu- debes prepararte para volver

/

EPOCA ANTIGUA

Kagome se acercó a Kirara que la esperaba al lado de Kouga, ambos serían los que fueran a recuperar los colmillos que ahora pertenecían a su hijos por palabra del Lord.

-Tengan cuidado, es muy seguro que los estén esperando -advierte Sango al ver a Kagome montar sobre Kirara, con sus extrañas ropas.

-Lo sé -dice Kagome para acomodar la mochila sobre sus hombros- es por eso que me acercare lo más protegida posible hasta entrar al campo de protección.

Esta vestía una franela blanca muy ajustada a sus pechos y sobre esta una camisa azul oscuro mangas largas, unos pantalones largo de color crema deportivos de esos que además de los cuatro bolsillos básicos, tienen bolsillos extras en ambos lados externos de los muslos, unas botas cortas de montañas azul oscuro con negro, su mochila, carcaj de flechas y arco sobre sus hombros. Sus cortos cabellos a nivel de su barbilla y lisos daban una extraña y nueva imagen al recuerdo que tenían sango y Rin de su amiga de largos cabellos rizados.

-Vamos -dice Kouga para empezar a correr con su acostumbrado remolino.

-Te sigo -responde Kagome para acariciar a Kirara y luego decirle adiós a las chicas- vamos amiga

La gata demonio alza el vuelo para seguir al lobo y su impresionante velocidad. Durante alrededor de toda la tarde viajaron hasta el Noroeste cerca del bosque sin retorno, donde se llevó a cabo la primera batalla en la cual sesshomaru fue vencido y sellado.

Durante 70 años sesshomaru ha estado sellado en algún lugar. Kagome también se ha percatado de que no le han dicho donde esta ese lugar. ¿Por qué?

Al atardecer la miko observo que el lobo disminuyo su velocidad.

-Sobrevuela al lado de Kouga, Kirara -dice Kagome

La gatita hizo lo que le pidió y volando al lado del lobo kagome miro la dirección en la que era guiada.

-¿Cuando me dirás donde se encuentra sellado el Lord? -dice Kagome mirando el camino que pronto estaría oculto por la oscuridad de la noche- supongo que de eso es que quieres hablar conmigo.

-Si lo que pienso es correcto -dice Kouga sin dejar de correr- veras la cárcel de tu demonio pronto

Ante esta respuesta kagome abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, la cual fue opacada por un ataque sorpresa de

-¡Rayo Infernal!

/

EPOCA ACTUAL

Luego de Yuuri prepararse, tomo el encargo de medicamentos que su madre le pidió para la aldea, además de unas cuantas hierbas que tardarían meses en crecer en la época antigua y con la cual Rin podrá preparar la poción contra el veneno de Naraku inventada por Jinenji.

-Es una suerte de que seas súper fuerte para llevar todas esas cajas -dice Shana para mirar detenidamente las cinco cajas con medicamentos y hierbas- pero no sería incorrecto llevar cajas de cartón... aun no se han inventado

-¡Ya se! -dice Shuichi entrando a la mansión por el lado del lavadero y después salir con una enorme sabana gris- has una gran bolsa.

Minutos después Yuu elevo una elegante ceja negra al ver el gran bolso que tenía que cargar.

-Solo espero que quepa por el pozo -murmura este para con una mano echárselo al hombro, caminar hasta la caseta y de un paso cruzar a la otra época donde su madre lo esperaba.

/

EPOCA ANTIGUA

Al llegar donde los colmillos estaban sellados, Kagome y Kouga son atacados por un ataque eléctrico de Sou´unga que logran evitar separándose.

Kouga salta y corre en dirección contrario, Kirara vuela alto mientras kagome toma su arco y lo carga con una flecha que apunta a su atacante.

-Así que tú eres Kagome la famosa Gran Sacerdotisa de la que todos hablan -dice el sujeto con la espada del infierno enredada en su mano.

-Yo debo suponer que eres el sirviente de Sou´unga -dice Kagome para ver como el tipo ese frunce las finas cejas rojas y muestra los colmillos "Al parecer no le gusto" piensa la miko apuntando a la cabeza del sujeto- tan grandiosa espada no serviría a alguien tan débil como tú.

-¡TU MALDITA! -gruñe el tipo que empieza a girar a Sou´unga sobre su cabeza preparando su ataque

Kagome sabe que no puede dejarle hacer el ataque ya que se les haría muy difícil escapar por los vientos del poderoso torbellino

-¡VE! -grita Kagome al disparar al centro de energía demoniaca provocando una explosión sobre la cabeza del sujeto por el choque de energía pura con la maligna que lo lanza lejos.

La miko ve al sujeto rodar por el suelo debido a la explosión, no se descuida y carga otra flecha rápidamente en el arco tensándolo al mismo tiempo que sostiene otra flecha con la misma mano. El demonio rápidamente se eleva para quedar flotando a unos metros de Kagome.

-No te dejes llevar por esa mujer -dice en ese momento la espada- está tratando de hacerte perder el control

\- Sou´unga, por fin sales -responde Kagome que flota sobre un gran agujero sin darse cuenta por estar pendiente de su enemigo.

-Miko nos volvemos a ver -dice la espada para kagome ver sonreír al demonio que la porta- No sé si te has percatado pero porque no miras debajo de ti

Kagome sin dejar de apuntar desvía su mirada hacia un gran agujero debajo de donde ella está flotando.

-Bakusaiga, Tensaiga -dice Kagome para ver ambas espada tiradas en el suelo entre las raíces que crecieron a su alrededor durante estos 70 años.

-Así es, presencia el lugar donde cayó aquel que protegías -dice la espada con voz victoriosa- el último que podía sellarme y donde tu pronto yacerás

-No sé de qué hablas, pero esta que está aquí solo protege a seres leales -dice Kagome para sentir a Kouga moviéndose debajo de ella- pero pueden estar seguro que me encargare de esas espadas muy pronto

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! -estalla en carcajadas el demonio que porta la espada- eres increíble, no percibo ningún miedo venir de ti -dice este dejando caer la hoja de la espada en la palma de su mano- sabes que tu muerte esta próxima y aun así tienes el valor de alardear de una victoria imposible

-Para mí nada es imposible -dice Kagome para lanzar la flecha directo al rostro del sujeto el cual levanta la espada haciendo que choque contra está provocando un destello de luz purificadora, aprovechando esto, kagome lanza la otra flecha directo al brazo que poseía la unión del demonio con la espada. La flecha se encaja en la muñeca del demonio purificando la unión entre ambos provocando así que empiecen a separarse.

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!-gritaba el demonio tratando de sacar la flecha mientras su mano y muñeca se quemaban-¡MALDITA TE MATARE! ¡AAAARGGGGHHHH!

-¡Ahora Kirara baja! -Grita kagome sosteniéndose fuertemente cuando la gata baja en picada hasta el inicio del cráter- ¡cuando salte, vuela y protégete!- dice la miko y al llegar al borde esta salta al suelo

Kirara alzó el vuelo mientras Kagome rodaba por el suelo hasta detenerse, rápidamente se pone de pie para correr hasta el agujero y detenerse respirando profundo. Esta se echa el arco al hombro al mismo tiempo que observaba la línea que indicaba barrera invisible.

-¡Es una barrera de protección!… pensé… pensé que era un sello de detención-susurra está observando el movimiento de la energía que rodea la barrera.

Kagome sin saber a qué atenerse eleva su mano brillante de un rosa fucsia que despedía su energía pura y cálida, lentamente fue acercándola a la barrera hasta que apenas unos milímetros de esta, cuando su energía chocaba con la de la barrera una esfera apareció y un conjunto de voces comenzaron a gritar.

-He de tomar lo que me pertenece -dice Kagome para dejar ir su mano y sin resistencia alguna dar un paso hacia adelante cruzando la barrera.

"Aquí caíste Lord" piensa Kagome dando pequeños pasos mientras mira todo el lugar del desastre, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano en un puño hasta su pecho mientras con la otra sostenía el arco en su hombro, aguanta la respiración por los sentimientos que la embargan por estar en este lugar.

"¡MUEVETE KAGOME!" se reprende la miko por el momento de aprensión, así que se acerca a tomar la funda blanca de Bakusaiga que estaba al lado de colmillo sagrado en el suelo, acercarse a la espada blanca, tomarla por la blanca empuñadura, envainarla en su funda para guárdala atada en su mochila, para luego tomar a Tensaiga y proceder a guardarla en su cintura a falta de espacio en su espalda.

Cumplido su cometido el campo que guardaba a las espadas empezó a desaparecer en una lluvia de luces que se elevaron al cielo hasta desaparecer.

-Nunca dude de que podrías hacerte con las espadas -dice la voz de una mujer a espalda de Kagome, la cual se gira rápidamente con arco cargado de su poder como campo de protección en mano- ¡Ahora dame lo que me pertenece! -exige la mujer de la máscara negra

Kagome al quedar de frente a la mujer de la máscara negra, recibe un latigazo que la envía al suelo sobre su espalda.

-¡Arrg! ¡Rayos! -gime Kagome para ponerse de pie en el justo momento en que la youkai se le vine encima dándole ahora con las garras que chocan con su barrera con tanta fuerza que vuelven a tirar a la miko-¡Uyyy!- poniéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas

-¡Te matare! -dice la demonio de la máscara alzando sus garras sobre la espalda de Kagome.

Sintiendo la amenaza, la parte blanca de los ojos de kagome se cubre de negro y esta reacciona rápido, girándose con el arco reluciente de poder de purificación la miko hace contacto con la muñeca de la youkai durante unos segundos.

-¡ARGHHH! ¡GRRRRRR! -grita la youkai mientras el arco de Kagome se introducía más y más, penetrando en su muñeca.-¡ARRGGGHHH!

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!-le grita kagome para poner su mano izquierda sobre su derecha que portaba el arco y hacer presión suficiente para cortarle la mano

Ambas se echaron hacia atrás cuando se separaron, la youkai llevándose su brazo cortado al pecho y elevando la garra que le quedaba, Kagome por su parte tomando flecha en mano y apuntándole al corazón.

-¡Dame las espadas y te dejare vivir! -amenaza la mujer demonio

Kagome ante esto sonríe y sus ojos negros brillaron en morado mientras moviendo los labios lanza el hechizo para congelar el cuerpo.

-Ven a por ellas -le susurra Kagome para bajar el arco.

Al ver como la miko empieza a caminar hasta donde ella, la youkai que ahora se percata de lo que sucede intenta moverse.

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! -exclama la youkai luchando con las ataduras invisibles al ver acercarse a Kagome

-Aunque lo intentes no podrás moverte, ya que he atado tu alma... -dice Kagome llegando al frente de la youkai y procediendo a quitarle la máscara- Hayase

La inuyoukai dirige su único, penetrante y frío ojo azul hielo hacia kagome con la mitad de su rostro y cuerpo quemados por la primera purificación que sufrió.

-¡PAGARAS ESTA OFENSA MALDITA HUMANA! -grita Hayase moviéndose

-¿Ofensa?... -Cuestiona la miko incrédula-¡OFENSA!-repite esta vez elevando la voz con la paciencia ya perdida- ¡TE DEJE EL MALDITO CAMINO LIBRE! -exclama kagome que empezaba a soltar energía purificadora con las manos en puños- ¡DEBISTE QUEDARTE CON ÉL Y MANTENERTE ALEJADA DE MÍ!

-Debías ser eliminada por haberte unido a quien me pertenecía -susurra Hayase con odio, rabia y envidia hacia Kagome.

-(Sonriendo de manera fría tan parecida a Kikyo que espantaba) El Lord nunca le perteneció a nadie -le dice kagome para mirar de pies a cabeza a la youkai mientras sus manos empezaron soltar su energía de purificación- Ahora atente a las consecuencias -le susurra Kagome mirando la cara aterrorizada de Hayase

Entonces la miko sonríe, y sin ninguna emoción eleva la mano derecha brillosa de poder para ir a colocarla sobre su pecho y purificarla por completo... pero de repente nota un extraño brillo en su cuello

-Eso es... -murmura Kagome poniéndose seria, desviar la mano y acercarla hasta donde estaba palpitando el brillo dorado

-¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡ES MIO! -grita Hayase para ahora si tratar con más fuerza de soltarse, Kagome detiene su mano para empezar a bajarla.

-¿Querías la tumba de ese demonio perro? -dice la voz de Kouga detrás de Kagome sorprendiéndola como para girarse a mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Qué dices? -cuestiona Kagome mirando fríamente a Kouga con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡CALLETE MALDITO LOBO! -grita Hayase haciendo tanta fuerza que su venas empezaron a resaltar en los trozos de piel sana que le quedaban

-Ahí tienes la tumba de tu demonio -dice Kouga con las garras sagradas de los lobos en su mano y mirando a kagome que se gira para fijar su oscura mirada en el pecho de Hayase

Colgándose el arco al hombro Kagome abre el kimono con las dos manos. Reluciente en oro y colgando del cuello de la demonio, estaba la estrella de la poderosa miko Tsukiomi, con la cual ella sello a su amado para liberarlo de la maldición de la Alabarda Ken-Kon.

-No solo sellaste al Lord -murmura kagome cerrando sus ojos y apretando las manos en puños- también tienes el descaro de lucirlo como si fuera un adorno -susurra Kagome que siente como su sangre empieza a hervir- ¡Y HABLAS DE OFENSAS!

Hayase se pone pálida al ver como al abrirlos, los ojos de Kagome relucían y destilaban energía morada como si fuera humo pero luego empieza tornarse negra.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI... NO ME TOQUES! -grita Hayase negando con la cabeza al ver como la fulgurosa y negra mano de Kagome empieza a elevarse hasta su pecho-¡NOOO! ¡ALEJATE! ¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡ES MIO!

Mientras la mano de Kagome se acercaba, el colgante empezó agitarse y luego Hayase escucho a la miko susurrar unas palabras que parecían ordenes, la estrella se elevó hasta desprenderse del cuello de Hayase y quedar flotando al lado de la cabeza de kagome… pero esta solo miraba a la compañera youkai del Lord

-¡Sabes… ya estoy cansada de ocultarlo! -dice una voz diferente de la de Kagome, el rostro de la miko había cambiado- no sabes cuánto de te odio… -dice la miko negra para sonreír

-¡NOOOO! -grita Hayase dejando escapar veneno por su garras-¡QUE HACES GRRRR!-sintiendo como un fuego invadía su pecho quemándola

-No sabes cuánto… Deseo… que desaparezcas -dijo la miko con su voz ronca, sonriendo mientras con la mano izquierda expelía una energía morada oscura que se filtraba al pecho de Hayase quemando el pecho de esta lenta y dolorosamente (si recuerdan, cuando Kagome purificaba el fragmento de Kohaku se veía como la energía rosada iba de las manos de kagome como un rayo hasta el cuello del niño)

Mientras por debajo de esa voz otra diferente seguía murmurando en voz baja y de un momento a otro eleva la mano derecha con el puño cerrado, menos los dedos índice y medio que se mantenían extendidos y que se lleva a hasta el nivel de los labios sin dejar de susurrar, cierra los ojos, la estrella empieza a girar y brillar. Es como si dos personas actuaran al mismo tiempo pero con fines diferentes.

-¡NOOO! -grita la demonio con los ojos rojos que anteceden a la transformación- ¡DETENTE!

-¡KAGOME! ¡¿Qué HACES?!... ¡DETENTE!-grita el lobo preocupado al ver a su amiga actuar de esa forma, sabía que ella no era una asesina- ¡KAGOME! ¡NOO!-la miko sin dejar de torturar a la youkai se gira un segundo y mira a Kouga con una sonrisa en sus labios, este se espantó al verla- tú no eres kagome…-susurra este.

Kouga al ver lo que está pasando y que no podrá detenerlo se aleja no solo a modo de protección, sino que mirando hacia el otro demonio pudo ver que este estaba consiguiendo quitarse la flecha sin perder la conexión con Sou´unga.

-¡TE MATARE! -grita furiosa al ver como la estrella se estremecía, pero al bajar a mirada ve como en su pecho una gran quemadura se estaba extendiendo- ¡GRRRRRR! ¡AAARRRGGHHH!

La cara de Hayase se ha deformado dando paso a su transformación a perro demonio, pero hasta ahí, ya que el conjuro de Kagome no la dejaba transformarse. Entonces Kagome aleja su mano derecha de sus labios hacia un lado, donde la estrella, que estaba girando sobre ellas, empieza a destellar como si estuviera fragmentándose, para luego formase una gran esfera en expansión explotando de tal manera que lanzo a las dos mujeres una lejos de la otra.

/

Yuuri que casi estaba cerca pudo ver el destello de la explosión y luego sentir los vientos. Kohaku y él se miraron e impulsando al dragón sirviente de Sesshomaru a ir más rápido.

-¡Maldición! -exclama el anciano Kohaku- ¡Vamos Ahum!

El joven Inu sabía que no debía alertar a los demás, por lo que dejo de volar y se montó sobre Ahum. Segundos después sobrevolaban el lugar de la explosión, Yuuri vio a su madre de rodillas y frente a ella un enorme perro demonio, con gran parte de su cuerpo quemado, amenazando a Kagome que le apuntaba con una flecha.

A unos metros Kouga evitaba los ataques de un sujeto de largos cabellos rojos que poseía a la mencionada espada.

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! -gruñe la demonio perro con su gran lengua roja colgando- ¡ACABARE CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE!

Yuuri escucha las palabras de esa mujer demonio y algo dentro de él se remueve provocando que sus ojos se tornen rojos.

-Debes calmarte -le dice Kohaku que sobrevuela el terreno

-¡MUEREEEE! -grita la perra

-¡NOOOO! -grita Yuuri para tomar de su hombro el arco que le había dejado su madre con sango y preparando una flecha la lanza junto con la que su madre estaba lanzando en ese momento.

Ambas flechas impactaron sobre la espada Sou´unga provocando otra explosión. Kagome se gira y ve a su hijo sobre el dragón con arco y otra flecha lista para ser lanzada.

-¡M... KAGOME! -grita Yuuri al darse cuenta que casi destapa su disfraz

-¡KIRARA! -grita por su parte Kagome corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el bulto ensangrentado de un cuerpo

Yuuri de un salto se acerca a su madre la cual toma a Tensaiga de su cintura y se la pone en las manos.

-¡Debes irte! -le ordena Kagome a su hijo mientras se pone de rodillas para girar el cuerpo lleno de sangre seca

El joven Inu abre sus ojos con sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de ese demonio y como su madre lo gira con cuidado para tocar su cuello.

-Ma... -susurra Yuuri en Shock

-¡VETE! -le grita Kagome girándose a su hijo el cual mira perplejo a su madre por el tono usado

-PERO... -exclama este al ver el cuerpo muy malherido de su padre

\- Por favor... aún no están listos-le ruega kagome a Yuuri

El joven asiente y con espada en manos se gira, corre hacia el dragón para montarse y Kohaku rápidamente salir del lugar. En eso Kouga se acerca y ve a kagome tocar la mejilla quemada de Sesshomaru.

-Kagome... -susurra Kouga detrás de esta

La miko no dice nada pero se pone en pie para lanzar tres flechas hacia donde esos dos sujetos fueron lanzados y diciendo unas palabras una gran barrera se creó.

-Ayúdame -susurra Kagome cuando Kirara aterriza a su lado.


	27. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 26

_**Yo jejejeje no tengo palabras para presentar este cap. Asi que **_

…_**.Disfruten lo que sigue!**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Y aunque intento sobrevivir, No puedo deshacerme de este sentimiento que tengo... El dolor pasado está enterrado en mí.__"_

**CAPITULO 26**

Estaba amaneciendo, Kagome miraba el cuerpo limpio de todo rastro de sangre y tierra que había cubierto el cuerpo de sesshomaru desde que fue sellado. La noche anterior, luego de llegar a un cueva que Kouga conocía y ayudarla a colocarlo, este se marchó dejándola sola.

Después de retirar y limpiar el desastre que era el lord, Kagome se quedó a su lado mirándolo. No se cansaba de verlo, su mejilla, cuello, pecho, brazos y piernas estaban quemados, las marcas parecían de rosarios, al parecer fue atado antes de ser sellado y estos rosarios se rompieron cuando libero su cuerpo.

-Lord...-murmura Kagome con voz estrangulada, tragando duro mientras pasaba la mano por la mejilla sana y fría del cuerpo del youkai.

Cuando después de la explosión se acercó al Inu después de liberarlo, el ver la sangre le dio esperanza de que aun viviera, pero cuando giro su rostro para tocar su cuello en el momento que su hijo la llamaba, el no sentir su pulso la enfureció tanto que la pago hablándole en un tono desagradable.

Su corazón no latía y este conocimiento hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta impidiéndole tragar, tanto que al no poder hablar en ese momento, procedió a crear un barrera que le facilitara a ella y Kouga escapar de ese horrible lugar susurrándole un "Ayúdame" a su amigo.

-Siento... haber llegado tarde -susurra acariciando el cuello de sesshomaru con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda reposaba en el suelo al estar inclinada sobre su cuerpo inerte, sus ojos a su voluntad volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas como tantas veces en relación a este demonio y sin poder resistirse, su cabeza baja hasta besar con suavidad los labios resecos del Inu.

Segundos después elevo el rostro, lo miro y colocando la mano derecha en su mejilla quemada la deslizo por su cuello donde estaban las señales de quemadura del rosario que debía haber estado ahí, las delineo con sus dedos, luego fue bajando lentamente por su pecho donde varias vueltas de un rosario más grande se notaban. Con suavidad movió la mano hasta el lugar donde estaba su corazón inmóvil, cerró los ojos y dejando salir su energía empezó a tocar su alma.

-Te llevare conmigo a casa -le dice kagome con voz cargada de dolor, y sin poder resistir verlo en ese estado, cierra sus ojos y deja caer la frente sobre el pecho del demonio mientras dejaba fluir su energía cálida reconfortando así el alma sellada de su demonio.

Bum bum

El aumento de la vibración hizo que la miko abriera sus ojos sorprendida y no paso un segundo cuando enterrando salvajemente las uñas de la mano izquierda en el suelo, con la que se sostenía sobre el cuerpo de sesshomaru, Kagome sintió como algo filoso se deslizaba en el interior del lado izquierdo de su abdomen.

-¡Uff! -gime Kagome al sentir un punzante y sofocante dolor recorrer su cintura, y después su cuerpo hasta su cabeza.

Lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la miko que aún tenía su frente sobre el pecho de sesshomaru, solo que ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

Lentamente kagome elevo la cabeza, paso por el pecho herido de sesshomaru, para deslizar su cansada mirada por el cuello que ahora palpitaba, después la deformada boca roja con enormes colmillos sobresaliendo del deformado y demoniaco rostro canino del Lord. El cuerpo de la miko se estremeció.

Cuando Kagome por fin llego a sus ojos, estos estaban negros y sus pupilas verdes no estaban en ellos "¡Oh por dios!" exclamo en su cabeza cuando sintió el frio de la premonición abrazar su cuerpo "¡El rostro de su sueño!". Durante un segundo se miraron, para Kagome quitar la mano derecha del latido desbocado del corazón de Sesshomaru y llevarla hasta su estómago donde sintió la mitad de la mano del Lord dentro su vientre.

Con lentitud y con la mano derecha temblando, Kagome la elevo al nivel de sus ojos y como confusa, perdida, miro su mano empapada y goteante de su propia sangre. Después miro a los rojos, vacios y demenciales ojos negros del Lord que no la miraba, entonces dejo caer la mano ensangrentada sobre la mejilla quemada de sesshomaru y perder debido al cansancio, el consumo de energía vital durante la pelea, y de haber liberado a sesshomaru de su sello, la conciencia en un susurro:

-Sessh... -susurro Kagome dejándose caer sobre el pecho herido del youkai

/

Esa misma mañana Kyoushi miraba a su hermano seriamente, no podía creer que él hubiera dejado su madre sola en semejante situación.

-No viste su mirada -responde Yuuri mirando a su hermano de la misma manera

-No podías... -comenzó a reclamar Kyoushi pero su hermano lo detuvo

-Me suplico -susurra Yuuri y ve a su hermano abrir sus ojos sorprendido- me sentí humillado, de verla rogar así -dice este evitando la mirada de su hermano mayor

-Hermano -murmura Kyoushi acercándose y poniendo las dos manos sobre los hombros de su hermano menor- tranquilo -le dice al ver que su hermano no quiere verlo a los ojos- ¿Crees que debamos volver a la aldea?

Yuuri se mantiene en silencio mirando hacia el suelo mientras su hermano aprieta sus hombros en señal de comprensión y al escuchar la pregunta este suspira para elevar el rostro y mirarlo.

-No... No lo sé. -contesta mirando a los preocupados ojos de su gemelo que se ve desea al igual que él salir corriendo en busca de su madre- creo que debemos, tú debes volver para que te tiñan el pelo y así llevar a cabo el plan. Y también creo que debemos esperar hasta que mama regrese.

Kyoushi al escuchar la sugerencia de su hermano, asiente para hacer lo que él dice, ya que al ser tan tranquilo y centrado siempre veía las cosas de un modo que él al ser más sentimental no veía… es lo mejor.

/

Mientras en la cueva a varia horas de la aldea, el último recuerdo de sesshomaru antes de perder la conciencia era un dolor abrasante, caliente. Al recobrarla sentía una energía abrazante, tranquilizadora pero a aun así caliente.

"Purificación" piensa de inmediato sesshomaru al sentir un peso sobre su pecho y recordar los rosarios que lo rodeaban, solo que ahora al parecer ellos se habían roto y podía mover las manos, una rabia que lo cegó corrió a través de él salvajemente al recordar la tortura que había pasado y que ahora parecía seguir. Por lo que sin pensarlo trato de romper el peso sobre su pecho con sus garras y despedazar a sus torturadores.

Su garra atravesó fácilmente lo que parecía piel y un cuerpo... demasiado pequeño a su parecer, recordaba a esos monjes como hombres altos y fuertes. El gemido siguiente estuvo fuera de tono y la mano que rodeo su muñeca impidiendo el avance de su garra lo desconcertó totalmente. Mirando hacia abajo, su pecho, Sesshomaru trataba de ver a su alrededor, pero esa niebla negra no lo dejaba enfocar, por eso mientras miraba su pecho empezó a respira más despacio.

Mientras trataba de recobrar el control de su cuerpo, sintió el otro cuerpo estremecerse y el Lord pensó que de dolor, luego un aroma familiar le llego, conocía ese olor, pero su olfato no lograba ubicarse, después de unos segundos en que pensó que por fin logro controlar su cuerpo, sintió como una pequeña y cálida mano reposaba en su mejilla herida, al estar más cerca de su nariz pudo fácilmente reconocer el olor de esa sangre en el momento que su nombre por esa voz tan dolorosamente familiar era susurrado

-Sessh... -escucho Sesshomaru el tono cansado y exhausto de su mujer.

Los ojos del Lord por fin se aclararon a rojo y luego a blanco al sentir esa presencia conocida, pudo ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de su miko, mientras que sus ojos aun derramando lágrimas se cerraron para caer a un lado de su cuerpo liberando así su garra.

-Ka-go-me -susurra el youkai que sigue acostado en el suelo para de inmediato y con esfuerzo ponerse de lado mirando ahora sí, sin duda alguna el cuerpo de su miko- Kagome -le llama el lord, pero Kagome no le contesta, cuando elevaba su mano para tocarla se detiene- No...

Sesshomaru mira la sangre gotear de sus garras y con lentitud acercarla a su olfato, es sin duda la sangre de su Kagome. El youkai mira su mano y luego el cuerpo tirado de lado de Kagome y ve como lentamente la sangre empieza a esparcirse sobre el suelo.

-No... -susurra Sesshomaru sin poder dar sentido a lo que sucedía

-¿Qué has hecho? -cuestiona una voz y el Lord se gira hacia la entrada de la cueva para ver a Kouga de pie con un bolso de tela en las manos.

-Yo... -murmura Sesshomaru mirando el cuerpo de Kagome y luego su garra

Al sentir el aroma de Sangre de Kagome, Kouga suelta el paquete que llevaba en las manos para correr y dejarse caer arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de la miko girándolo con cuidado.

-¡Maldición Sesshomaru! -exclama Kouga mientras abre la camisa de Kagome y elevar la franela dejando al descubierto una herida en forma de tajada del largo de la mano de Sesshomaru.

Aun en su confusión, sesshomaru reconoce a Kagome y se calma, pero al ver como Kouga la desnuda una rabia y deseo de posesión lo azotan.

-¡NO LA TOQUES! -le grita Sesshomaru que intenta ponerse en pie fallando al caer de rodillas y desnudo.

-No ahora perro -dice Kouga mirando fríamente a sesshomaru para después tomar el bulto de Kagome, sacar una de esa compresas a presión que le vio usar a ella en las heridas en que el sujeto botaba mucha sangre y un envase que tenía algo que hacía que la gente dejara de sangrar después de unos segundos- Está sangrando mucho, y después de todo lo que ha hecho la noche anterior, puede ser mortal para ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? -pregunta sesshomaru mientras ve al lobo poner algo en la herida para después sellarla con un cuadro de tela blanca que se quedó pegado en el estómago de su mujer

-Piensa -dice Kouga para cubrir a Kagome otra vez, recoger todo para guárdalo en la mochila y girarse a mirar el lord

-Yo... -empieza sesshomaru al ver en su mente sus últimos recuerdos. Al saber que estaba perdiendo en ese momento y lo que le pasaría después, miro a Kohaku para decirle algo, luego el dolor se apagó junto con su conciencia- Fui sellado.

-¡Bingo! -dice Kouga con sarcasmo para ponerse en pie y acercarse a la entrada para tomar el paquete, mientras le relataba las últimas horas hasta que Kagome lo libero- pensamos que estabas muerto, ella quería llevarte de regreso a la aldea pero tu ropa estaba destrozada y quemada -dice Kouga tirándole en el suelo frente a las rodillas desnudas del Lord el paquete- fui a buscar ropa para ponerte luego de que ella se ocupara de limpiarte.

Sesshomaru mira su mano aun ensangrentada y ve a Kagome inconsciente, ve la ropa, de color blanco y diseños azul verdoso.

-Al parecer nos equivocamos -murmura Kouga para ver a Kagome y suspirar- esa herida es profunda y con esa descarga de energía no sé qué esperar, debemos llevarla a la aldea para que las mujeres la curen.

Sesshomaru mira una vez más a Kagome, su pulso y respiración es débil, dándole la razón al lobo. El Lord asiente y procede a ponerse en pie cuidadosamente, cuando siente que está estable y que controla su cuerpo, comienza vestirse.

Kouga ve en silencio al Inu vestirse "Esto se está complicando" piensa el lobo mirando al lord acercarse a Kagome, tocar los mechones negros y cortos de su cabeza mientras la mira con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

-Debemos irnos -dice Kouga para tomar la mochila y llamar a Kirara, por la mente del lobo pasa decirle sobre sus hijos al Lord, pero se lo piensa mejor.

/

EPOCA ACTUAL

La tarde de ese mismo día, después que Kyoushi se fue luego de teñir su pelo, Serena comía su merienda en la cocina con Shana que estaba terminando de limpiar los restos del proceso de coloreado, la niña elevo el rostro y observo a su amiga al preguntarle esta sobre la época antigua.

-Y ¿Cómo es ese tiempo? -pregunta Shana terminando de secarse las manos con una toalla de cocina al tiempo que se sienta frente a serena en la mesa grande de desayuno que había en la cocina

Shuichi que en ese instante entraba hojeando unas cuantas hojas y al escuchar la pregunta eleva la vista con los ojos brillándoles

-Es cierto -dice el peli rosa para acercarse a la mesa y tomar asiento en la mesa rectangular quedando al igual que Shana frente a serena que estaba al otro lado- ¿Cómo es? Cuenta, cuenta.

Serena procedió a contarle sobre todo lo que vio, de las personas y niños que ayudo a calmar con lo poco de poder que tenía. Les dijo de la hija de Sango que era un exterminadora y volaba en una enorme gata demonio llamada kirara, que su madre hablaba con una espada y una funda llamada saya que también hablaba, del amigo lobo de su madre y de la chica sacerdotisa melliza de la exterminadora que siempre estaba ordenándole que hacer a Yuuri-niichan.

-Es decir que a los chicos le gusta ese tiempo ¿Cierto? -pregunta suavemente Shana con preocupación

-Si -dice Serena y ante esto Shana muerde sus labios con nerviosismo

-Ya veo -dice para mirar sus manos y luego eleva la vista para mirar por la puerta de cristal de la cocina que da al patio.

En eso siente un mano sobre las juntas de ella y cuando eleva la mirada se da cuenta de que Shuichi la mira con una dulce sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Él te quiere, jamás te abandonaría ¿Lo sabes? -le dice Shuichi y Shana tomando un largo mechón de fuego que era su cabello le sonríe insegura

-Sé que me aprecia...-susurra Shana para inclinar la cabeza y luego mira al peli rosa de nuevo- pero aun así temo perderlo, supongo que el no haberle dicho mis sentimientos hacen más tortuosa la espera.

-En eso te doy la razón -murmura este pensativo

Mientras tanto dentro del templo donde estaba el ataúd de Hikaru, esta lo miraba pensativa.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste? -pregunta Yuki que en ese momento entro en la sala y se encontró con la mirada triste y perdida de la joven youkai

-No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto -murmura esta mirado sus garras y luego su ataúd

-¿En que no estás haciendo lo correcto? -vuelve a preguntar Yuki esta vez recostándose de la puerta del templo mientras enciende un cigarrillo y espera la respuesta de la joven mirando su imagen transparente atrás de la cortina de humo

-¿Debo dejarlos luchar solos? -dice Hikaru apretando su larga y afilada garra- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ser útil si siempre he sido un carga? En ese tiempo y ahora en este.

-¿Es así como te sientes?-dice Yuki para apagar el cigarrillo acercándose a la joven y poner una mano sobre su plateada cabellera- pero desde que apareciste has estado haciendo cosas ¿No lo ves?

Hikaru alza la vista sorprendida ante este alegato, y de repente un sinnúmero de imágenes le llegan. Cuidando a Serena en la escuela aunque no la veía, después creando el campo que la protegió a ella y Shuichi.

-Si no te has dado cuenta -dice Yuki para girarse y comenzar a caminar fuera del templo- entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunto

"Proteger a Serena" pensó de inmediato la joven youkai "Le he prometido a Kagome que cuidaría de la pequeña que la ha protegido desde que la encontró en esa cueva" suavemente Hikaru cerró sus ojos para respirar tranquilamente.

-Sé que ahora estoy haciendo lo correcto -susurra esta para mirar hacia la puerta pero el señor Yuki ya no estaba cerca.

A media mañana Shana buscaba a serena, al no encontrarla tiene un mal presentimiento y corre a la caseta del pozo, al entrar no ve a nadie pero aun así entra.

-¡SERENA ¿Estás aquí?! -grita Shana caminando hasta los escalones que daban al espacio donde se encontraba el pozo- Vamos enana, sabes que no debes volver a esa época hasta que tu madre regrese -sigue diciendo la joven de cabellos de fuego mirando los escalones y el espacio hasta el pozo.-Vamos serena, ven... sé que estas aquí.

Pero solo hay absoluto silencio dentro de la estancia. Pensando que tal vez la niña le estaba jugado una broma como siempre, decide bajar y mirar si la pequeña terremoto esta dentro del pozo.

-Te juro serena que esta me las pagaras -dice para subir de rodillas sobre el marco del pozo entonces bajar la cabeza acercándose al oscuro interior, al tiempo que mascullaba un monto de malas palabras por tener miedo de un espacio vacío y silencioso, inclinada tratando de ver algo dentro del oscuro pozo dice…- ¿Serena?

-Serena -dice la voz de Hikaru que se aparece en su forma fantasmal al lado de la joven inclinada

-¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grita Shana pálida al mismo tiempo en que Serena sale de debajo de los escalones tirando levemente hacia atrás del largo cabello de fuego de la joven

-¡BOOOOO! -grita Serena que siente que Shana se gira de lado tirando de su pelo haciendo que la niña pierda el equilibrio, suelte el mechón en sus pequeñas manos y la pelirroja caiga de espalda dentro del pozo- ¡SERENA TE…!

Serena y Hikaru ven con ojos como plato como el pozo brilla y la voz de Shana desaparece, con rapidez el espíritu se acerca al borde pero no hay nada.

-Serena... ¿Qué has hecho? -murmura Hikaru aun viendo hacia dentro del oscuro pozo

-¿Eh?... Asustarla -susurra Serena para mirar a su nueva amiga- ¿Crees que me pase?

-Creo que te pasaste unos 400 años -murmura Hikaru para solidificarse, tomar la mano de Serena y correr con ella hacia la casa.

/

EPOCA ANTIGUA

Dentro del pozo y a cuatro patas Shana respiraba tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué... fue... eso? -tartamudeo Shana para con lentitud girar la cabeza y- ¡KIIIAAAAAAA! -gritar al ver los enorme huesos de monstruos-¿!QUE DEMONIOS!?

Exclamo Shana furiosa poniéndose de pie para mirar mejor a su alrededor y luego hacia arriba donde pudo ver el cielo azul de la mañana.

-¡Oh dios... no puede ser! -exclamo al darse cuenta de que el espacio azul lumínico por el que paso era la puerta a través del tiempo- pero... pero... ¿Cómo? -se cuestionó la joven para mirarse y asegurarse de que estaba entera, a pesar del susto no tenía ninguna rasguño pero al llegar sus ojos a las muñecas de ambas manos, en la izquierda el amuleto de protección que le había puesto Yuuri estaba reluciendo en la oscuridad- Sera posible... tendré que informarle de esto a la señora Kagome

-Creo que te has equivocado -dice un aldeano de los que vigilaba el bosque cerca del pozo

-Te dije que no -dice el otro acercándose al pozo- escuche el grito de una mujer

-Yo creo... -empieza a decir el hombre cuando Shana alzo su vista y vio dos hombres con tipo era antigua- ¡Por kami! Es cierto

-Hola... me pueden ayudar -grita Shana a los hombre que perplejo la miran

/

En la aldea a medio tarde Yuuri y Kyoushi con semblantes totalmente humano miraban perplejos a Shana que se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió -dice Shana terminando de contar lo sucedido antes de que ella cruzara el pozo- yo... yo...

-Increíble -dice Kira mirando y tocando el largo pelo que brillaba como el fuego con los rayos del sol tocándoles- su mundo debe ser increíble

-No, solo se llama mezcla de razas -susurra Shana incomoda por como todos los están viendo

-¿Mezcla de Raza entre humanos? -repite Kira a la joven confusa

-Luego te explico-dice Kyoushi a Kira, para acercarse a Shana y pasarle un brazo por los hombros- y dime qué te parece este lugar Sha-Chan-comenta el joven demonio imitando las acciones de su hermana Serena, para ver a Yuuri hacer un gesto de "¿Has perdido el Juicio?" en el momento justo en que Shana golpea y manda al suelo a Kyoushi que queda acostado en el suelo mirando las nubes en el cielo- ya entendí, estas bien -dice Kyoushi

Kira se sorprende de la familiaridad con que se tratan los demonios con la humana. Yuuri por su lado suspira para apartar el cuerpo de su hermano con un pie haciéndose espacio entre Shana y el, para así tomar la mano de ella y empezar a caminar por la aldea.

-¿En serio te encuentras bien? -pregunta Yuuri con preocupación

-¿Eh?, si claro, en cuanto tenga a tu pequeña hermana en mis manos estaré mejor -dice Shana para detenerse al encontrarse aparte y sin gente alrededor para ponerse delante de Yuuri- yo, solo siento ser una carga ahora, perdón si mi presencia te incomoda

-¡Estás loca!, no me molesta tu presencia -dice Yuuri y Shana sonríe

-Gracias, es un alivio-responde Shana tocando la mejilla de Yuuri el cual aprieta la mano de esta- espero serte de ayuda mientras espero a que regrese al señora Kagome y me mande de regreso

-Mama se sorprenderá cuando sepa que sus rosarios pueden transportar a una persona -murmura Yuuri pensativo

-Mmm, Yuuri... en cuanto a eso -comenta Shana y el joven la mira atento

-¿Si? -responde el joven

-Creo que no deberíamos comentar esto con nadie más... podría ser peligroso -dice Shana

El joven mira la preocupación de lo que podría suceder en los ojos de la joven y asiente.

-Por cierto -pregunta Shana mirando alrededor- ¿Es seguro estar aquí?

-Sí, gracias a la barrera de mi madre -dice Yuuri para tomar la mano de Shana entre las suyas- estarás a salvo

-Yuuri yo...

-Shana yo... -susurra Yuu para una energía llamar su atención y ver una esfera pasar volando con rapidez hacia la aldea- ¡Mierda!-exclama para salir corriendo hacia la aldea.

-¿Qué? -pregunta la joven corriendo detrás de Yuu

/

Minutos después, Shana al entrar en la cabaña se queda estática al ver la belleza masculina de largo cabello plateado que rosaba el suelo y se encontraba arrodillado al lado de la señora Kagome. Kira que se percata de su presencia se acerca.

-¿Qué sucede? -le pregunta con la mano en su hombro

-Escuche que la señora kagome está herida y quiero ver como esta -le dice Shana muy seria pero aun desviaba la mirada hacia el demonio frente a ella

-Rin se encargara de curarla -le dice Kira pero ve que la joven de cabellos de fuego la mira seria

-Soy aprendiz de la señora Eiri, se tratar heridas y se usar lo que esta tiene en su bulto -le informa Shana con voz firme

-Si es así ven a verla -dice Rin que le tiende la mano

-Gracias -dice esta para acercarse y ponerse de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de kagome con su corazón latiendo rápidamente "¡Cielos es hermoso!... ahora entiendo a la señora kagome" piensa la joven al estar ahora al lado de sesshomaru y sintiendo sus presencia mientras revisa la herida- la herida es profunda pero es extraño la herida ha parado de sangrar...

-¿Y eso es malo? -pregunta Aya que entra en ese momento seguida de Sango

-En una herida como esta... si -dijo Shana para tomar la mochila de kagome y sacar lo necesario para ponerse a trabajar- puede indicar que por dentro sigue sangrando y tomando en cuenta por lo que ha estado pasando la señora kagome… esto no me gusta

En eso Yuu y Kyou entraron para chocar de frente con su padre que los miraba de manera penetrante, Shana sigue trabajando mientras los demás ven el encuentro.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarla a un hospital en casa-dice Yuu muy serio- si vamos a enfrentarnos a ese tipo ella tiene que estar completamente curada

Justo al terminar Yuu de hablar todos sintieron una fuerza rodearlos. Kyou dio un paso adelante junto a su hermano, no es que pudiera hacer algo, solo le llegaba al hombro a su padre y se notaba a leguas la diferencia de poder. "La verdad por ahora solo quiero mantener las distancias." Piensa Kyoushi.

-Tenemos lo mejor en medicina -dice Kyou mirando a su padre que no dejaba de mirarlos a ambos

"Debe estar confuso, Yuu y él habían pintado de negro sus cabellos, sus ojos se habían puesto oscuros porque su madre había sellado completamente su presencia demoniaca, la parte que los transformaba en perros demonios, también algunas de sus más fuertes y mejores habilidades…. Pero más que nada al parecer no quería dejarla ir.

Pero aunque sus poderes estaban sellados, aun así la tensión de ver a su padre había sacado las marcas magenta en nuestros rostros, de seguro se le hacía extraño ver sus marcas en rostros humanos." Concluye Kyou nervioso sus pensamientos sabiendo que en su rostro tenía sus marcas, mientras le daba las espadas tetsaiga y tensaiga a Kira.

-Estoy de acuerdo, la herida es bastante larga, sería mejor si tuviéramos una vista de su interior para descartar daños en los pulmones y entrañas -dice Shana mirando Rin- ¿Que causo la herida?

-Mi mano -se escucha esa voz varonil, firme y baja.

Todos miraron a sesshomaru que se pone de pie aun mirando a sus hijos. Por su lado Shana mira las filosas garras de sesshomaru y tragando en seco por su garganta, eleva la mirada para ver un semblante neutro

-Entonces es muy profunda -dice Shana para recoger lo sobrante- además sino me equivoco necesitara una transfusión de sangre a causa de la perdida, tal vez por eso no despierta.

-No es por eso -dice Kouga sentado en una esquina mirando la interacción de los hijos con el padre y recordando con preocupación el comportamiento de Kagome- es debido a la cantidad de energía que uso, le dejo exhausta.

-Otra vez -murmura Kyou mirando el pálido rostro de su madre

-En serio, mama no tiene remedio -dice Yuu elevando las manos con resignación

-Mientras pronto hagas la radiografía mejor ¿Quién la llevara? -pregunta Shana a los gemelos

-Kyou lo hará, yo me quedare para seguir con el plan -dice Yuu mirando a su hermano que asiente- esos sujetos vieron cuando tome la tensaiga, lo más seguro querrán saber quién soy, les facilitaremos las respuesta.

-Me parece bien -dice Kouga poniéndose de pie- iré a recorrer la zona

Suspirando Kouga miro a todos antes de salir, a decir verdad necesitaba un respiro de las energías chocantes dentro de la cabaña… "Que familia más complicada" Es su ultimo pensamiento a salir.

/

Yuu estaba de pie al lado derecho de Shana mientras observaban como Kyou con su madre en brazos se lanzó por el pozo. Sesshomaru un poco más a la izquierda de sango que estaba al lado de Yuu se giró para empezar a caminar hacia el bosque.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la aldea -dice sango para girarse- creo que Kyou no regresara hasta tener noticias definitiva del estado de Kagome -Todos asiente y se marchan a la aldea.

/

Horas después, Clínica privada de los Eiri que forma parte de los laboratorios.

Kyou observo a su padrastro salir de la sala de cirugía en compañía de Naoki Irie, el doctor para el cual su madre trabajaba al principio de su carrera.

-Es la herida más extraña que he tenido que operar -dice Naoki mirando los presentes en la sala de espera mientras se retiraba el gorrito y el cubre boca de papel para tirarlo a la basura- pero viniendo de Higurashi, no me sorprende, esa mujer siempre ha sido un misterio.

-Gracias Naoki -dice Yuki quitándose el gorro que tapaba su cabello en la sala de cirugía.

-Descuida, pero ten cuidado con las quemaduras internas -dice Naoki muy serio a Yuki- esperemos que actúen como cicatrizantes… aunque no sé cómo obtuvo el envenenamiento, debo interpretar que estaba en el arma usada.

-Nos encargaremos y gracias otra vez por la confidencialidad -le dice Yuri mientras se estrechaban las manos y se despedían.

Ya solos en la sala de espera, Yuki se giró hacia la familia, en eso Hikaru se hizo visible al lado de Kyoushi, Lita, Souta, Serena, Shuichi y la madre de Kagome esperaban noticias.

-Kagome está fuera de peligro y debemos dar gracias a sus poderes -dice Yuki de pie delante de la familia- un poco más y hubiera alcanzado su columna…

-Fue un mal entendido -dice Kyoushi estrujándose el rostro- mama pensó que padre estaba muerto y al tratar de purificar su cuerpo la energía lo despertó de lo que parecía un coma, su bestia despertó primero y confundió la energía entrante en su cuerpo con el anterior ataque que sufrió

-Debo decir que esa no era la manera en que pensé que esos dos se reencontrara -dijo Yuki mirando a Kyoushi muy serio- pero más que nada, que creen que están haciendo al meterme al medio

-Bueno…-dice Kyou masajeando ahora la parte de atrás de su cuello para mirar a Shindou que niega con la cabeza y suspira- si mi padre cree que mi madre está casada en este tiempo no creo que le ponga atención

-Tú en serio no sabes cómo funciona los demonios Inu ¿Verdad? -dice Yuki peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás- son territoriales y no renuncian a lo que es de ellos… en otros términos debo agradecer que nos separen quinientos años, pues es lo único que mantiene mi cabeza en mi cuello

-Sí, eso… -dice Kyou para agachar la cabeza y recordar los rosarios de su madre que podían ayudar a atravesar la línea de tiempo- no puede cruzar…

-Si los poderes de Kagome siguen así, para mañana podremos llevárnosla a casa -dice Yuki ya ignorando a su hijastro- saben que no le gustan los hospitales, están llenos de almas perdidas y oscuridad.

-Si… pero si pudieras preferiría que la sacáramos esta noche, yo podría encargarme de ella en la mansión -dice Lita con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras mira a Yuki muy seria, ya que tenía su experiencia con una kagome interna- ya no estoy de servicio y hay una parte de kagome una oscuridad que aún no es controlada-dice mirando a Serena y todos recordaron lo que paso- si ella perdió el control con su hija no quiero saber lo que pueda hacer con un extraño.

-Bien hare los arreglos -dice Yuki para girarse y salir de la sala de espera

-Espero que la anestesia dure lo suficiente… -susurra Lita preocupada

/

A la mañana siguiente Serena salió en silencio de la mansión y corrió rápidamente al pozo y cruzo. Ya no le daba miedo la sensación de flotar en el mar azul que había dentro del pozo, al contrario lo encontraba divertido.

Al llegar al otro lado la niña subió los escalones y esta vez tuvo cuidado con la diferencia de altura.

-¡Sí!, lo hice -dice Serena mientras se gira para pararse de golpe al ver frente a ella al ser más hermoso que hubiera visto, incluso más lindo que su papa.-Oh…

-Tu… -susurra sesshomaru viendo a la pequeña niña idéntica a su Kagome pero con cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos rosados, pero lo que lo desestabilizo volviendo sus ojos rojos demoniaco y sacando sus garras de forma letal fue su aroma, era el de su mujer… y el aroma de otro hombre.


	28. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 27

_**Mil disculpa por el tiempo que tardo y gracias por su paciencia ^_^ **_

_**¡Aqui lo que sigue!**_

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Ahogándose en el aroma de sus consecuencias….__"_

**CAPITULO 27**

A unos metros del claro Kouga observo como el shock cruzaba por la mirada dorada de sesshomaru cuando este se percató de quien era la niña de cabellos dorados.

"Podría decir que sentía lastima por el perro, pero estas eran las consecuencias de sus actos. Todos conocimos a kagome, sabíamos que ella era diferente de las mujeres de esta época en todo…

¿En verdad Sesshomaru, creíste que conociendo a Kagome como la conocíamos, lo que ella era… aceptaría tus actos así como si nada?" pensó el lobo acercándose por si tenía que sacar a la niña rápidamente de este lugar.

-Sesshomaru -dijo Kouga con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al ver al demonio perro mirar intensamente a la niña

-Es… su hija -dice sesshomaru aun en shock con las garras más largas y brillantes que nunca, sus colmillos largos, sus marcas deformadas y sus ojos rojos

-Kagome se casó en su época -dice Kouga con moderación y al instante sintió como los nervios le vibraron "Peligro" cuando el Inu recibió la noticia, viendo el largo cabello plateado elevarse al igual que su energía.

El lobo dio un paso adelante para tomar la niña y correr como quien le sigue el demonio dicho literalmente… pero la bebe de repente sonrió dejándolo congelado en su sitio y la energía de sesshomaru se apagó de inmediato.

"¿Qué fue ese sentimiento?... eso fue…" pensó Kouga tocando su pecho para ver como Serena con esa enorme y brillante sonrisa miraba encandilada a Sesshomaru "Confianza… la niña en verdad creía que el Daiyoukai no le haría daño…" negando con la cabeza, el lobo sintió como la energía del hijo de Kagome se acercaba, se alejó del lugar sabiendo que el peligro había pasado.

-Esta familia… en serio… quedare viejo antes de tiempo si sigo alterándome de esa forma -murmura Kouga rascándose la cabeza- ¿Qué diablos tenían esos perros que todas las mujeres que cruzaban el pozo caían prendado de ellos? -se pregunta en voz alta el lobo al recordar como el hijo de kagome llamado Yuu no se separaba de la chica con cabellos de fuego.- ¿Sera verdad eso de la … ge… gene-tica?-siguió preguntándose antes de ser cubierto por el bosque.

/

Cuando Yuuri sintió la presencia de su hermana cerca de la de su padre que se encontraba alterada, algo dentro de él se disparó. Por lo que tomando a Shana de la cintura corrió rápidamente al claro del pozo y lo que vio ahí un minuto después lo dejo… sorprendido.

Su padre tenía una rodilla sobre la hierba mirando atentamente a su hermana Serena que lo miraba con su pequeña cabeza con sus dos moñitos inclinada a un lado y sonriente.

-Serena -dice Yuu cortando el extraño encuentro de su padre y su hermana

-¡Yuu-niichan! -grita Serena emocionada para empezar a correr hasta su hermano pero antes, detenerse y mirar a sesshomaru con una sonrisa- en verdad Kyou-niisan es igual que usted

El comentario sorprendió a sesshomaru que solamente elevo el entrecejo pues recordaba que su hijo tenía pelo negro y ojos oscuros, mientras se ponía de pie vio como la niña saltaba a los brazos de su hijo y esta le abrazaba mientras elevaba su mirada hacia él.

-Jajaja, conocí a tu papa niisan y es más lindo que el mío -dice serena en brazos de Yuu que la mira con una ceja alzada- por cierto mama ya está en casa, papi la llevo a la clínica y la sanaron.

-Viniste sola otra vez ¿Cierto? -dice este mirando muy serio con la niña por haber repetido lo que se le había prohibido

-Lo siento Yuu, Kyou dijo que su papa estaba vivo y yo quería conocerlo -dijo esta con cara de cachorro herido que el joven se encontraba gracioso

-Olvídalo, al final creo que no tendrás remedio -dice Yuu tirando de una de sus coletas- te pareces demasiado a mama

-Si… no sé si es bueno o malo -dice Shana para mirar muy enojada a Serena- porque me lanzaste por el pozo, sabes el susto que me lleve al ver esos huesos enormes!

-Lo siento Sha-chan! -dijo Serena sonriendo, cosa que contradecía su disculpa

-No es verdad… ah… Maldita enana!... ven aquí -dice para lanzarse a los brazos de Yuu el cual le pasa a Serena- te daré tu merecido

-No!... aaaaa… No! Kiiiiaaaa… Sha-chan! -grita Serena agarrándose de la chaqueta de Yuu

-Nada de Sha-chan -dice esta para ver como Yuu miraba a su padre, por lo que tomo a la niña y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea

Por su parte Yuuri observo como su padre los miraba y luego se giraba para empezar a caminar en silencio hacia lo profundo del bosque.

"Por un segundo creí haber visto… nostalgia…" pensó Yuu al ver la espalda de su padre desaparecer en el bosque. "No lo creo… pero debía admitir que ni Kyou ni él había intentado acercarse al hombre que su madre aun amaba… ¿Estaban haciendo mal?"

/

Más tarde sesshomaru encontró al lobo sentado sobre las raíces de un enorme árbol, durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio mirando la vista de la aldea desde esa altura.

-¿Qué más ha sucedido en mi ausencia? -pregunta Sesshomaru sin mirar al lobo

Kouga durante unos segundos se preguntó si arriesgar su cabeza al contarle o dejar que Kagome se encargara de hacerlo… pero recordando la línea que se había impuesto la mujer, estaba casi seguro que la miko mandaría al diablo a sesshomaru.

-Mmm… bien… que te digo además de que Kagome sabía todo antes de irse -dice Kouga para ver como sesshomaru se gira para mirarlo asombrado- ¡Oh sí! Pero déjame ponerte la guinda del pastel

-¿A qué te refieres? -susurra el youkai girándose para quedar de frente al lobo

Kouga le conto los sucesos del embarazo de kagome, pero no menciono lo que hizo con los gemelos, con la sangre, todo para darle la razón a él.

Si, le contó cómo sintió el alma del siguiente vástago de sesshomaru dentro su compañera.

-En verdad pensaste que una miko que usa el poder de las almas y el tiempo, no notaria una dentro de otro cuerpo, ella tiene muchas, dos en el cuerpo de un demonio no son nada -le dice Kouga- en serio ustedes los Inus no sé si es que me sorprendan sus actos.

Le informo que a la edad de cincuenta años, Hayase intento matar a Hikaru por lo que Aya tuvo que sellar su alma en el cofre. Le dijo de los sucesos en el tiempo de kagome con Hikaru y que fue Serena quien la encontró, de cómo el cuerpo de esta se perdió y eso motivo el regreso.

-Estuve encerrado por 70 años -susurra sesshomaru apretando el puño

"Al pensar en todo ese tiempo perdido, de alguna manera no me afecta como pensé que lo haría… -rememora sesshomaru en su cabeza- al fin y al cabo ella no estaba a su lado, la soledad se estaba volviendo asfixiante, lo que le rodeaba era monótono y aburrido, pero lo que si le afectaba era el destino de su kagome, era mía, solo mía… el solo pensar que otro la cuide, proteja… la hubiera tocado como él lo había hecho hacia hervir su sangre-analiza sesshomaru con una opresión en el pecho, pero entonces un pensamiento cae como un cubo de agua fría sobre él- fue así… así te sentiste tu kagome, al sentir esa nueva alma dentro de Hayase… esta sensación que te ahoga y que no puedes deshacer…"

Los pensamientos y sensaciones dentro de sesshomaru eran muchos, nunca había sentido tanto... no estaba preparado, se sentía saturado y quería destrozar todo a su alrededor "¡Maldición!".

Entonces recordó la confianza con la que la niña lo miro… "Kagome había depositado la misma confianza en él y la había traicionado… nunca debió irse para hacer las cosas a su manera, debió quedarse… de alguna manera… ¿Era demasiado tarde?..." ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un vacío que lo dejo paralizado

Kouga al ver como el semblante del Inu se apagaba le dejo solo, lo que pasara ahora sería interesante

"Creo que tendré que enviarle un mensaje a Ayame de que tardaría un tiempo en regresar" pensaba el lobo mientras caminaba hacia la aldea.

/

Dos días después Kagome despertó, vio a Lita manipulando la intravenosa por la que le suministraban sangre y a Shindou sentado al lado de su cama escribiendo algo en su cuaderno.

-Despertaste -dice Lita tocando la frente de la miko para darle una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Entumecida -susurra kagome con la boca reseca- dame agua -Lita le da un vaso con pajilla para que no se moviera mucho.

-Y ¿Que recuerdas de lo sucedido? -cuestiona Shuichi dejando el cuaderno a un lado- te juro amiga que tu vida es una odisea

Kagome hace una mueca mientras con la mano libre del suero se la pasa por la frente al recordar los sucesos de las últimas horas, al terminar suelta un suspiro.

-¿Quién me trajo de regreso? -pregunta esta con desanimo

-Kyou, Yuuri se quedó con Shana en el sengoku -dice Shuichi y Kagome al oír el nombre de Shana abre los ojos con sorpresa.

Lita y Shuichi le cuentan lo que saben hasta el momento, incluso que encontraron el cuerpo de Hikaru.

-Es cierto, no se me pasó por la cabeza que el lord estuviera en una especie de coma -afirma kagome al escuchar lo que Kyou les conto- estaba muy alterada, ofuscada al ver esa estrella budista, debí recordar al demonio de tsukiomi y como después de tantos años el sello se rompió solo, saliendo él a buscar venganza, saber que era lo más probable después de ese tiempo.

-Pues agradece que no estuviera más enojado… casi te divide la columna en dos -dice Lita- en serio, ¿tu relación con ese hombre no puede tener una sola línea de normalidad?

-Dale crédito… -dice Shuichi sonriendo para tomar su cuaderno en mano otra vez- no es un hombre, es un demonio y si fuera normal no sería especial

-Dime que tiene de especial que el hombre que amas casi te separa de la parte inferior de tu cuerpo con una mano -le contradice Lita haciendo una mueca

-Jajajaja -se carcajea él peli-rosa y Kagome sonríe ante lo extraño de la situación

-La verdad es que cuando nos conocimos lo primero que hizo fue tratar de hacerme picadillo-Lita y Shuichi se miran- la segunda vez también pues casi me barre con el viento cortante después de lanzarle una flecha purificadora, quede inconsciente-Lita se lleva una mano a la frente y el peli rosa deja caer al suelo su cuaderno de canciones- la tercera fue más sorprendente pues me puse en el medio de Inuyasha y él-les cuenta ante los ojos asombrados de Shuichi y Lita que la miraban como si estuviera loca

-Tú en verdad has perdido la cabeza por esos Perros-demonios -susurro Lita mirando a Shuichi que eleva los hombros

-Supongo que desarrollas una especia de unión con la persona que ha estado a punto de matarte… tantas veces -dice Shuichi pensativo- piénsalo, no tienes que preocuparte de que te pase nada malo pues solo hay una persona que te matara y no dejara que nada más te pase… creo…

Durante unos minutos hablan de su estado, y de si todo está bien podría caminar a la mañana siguiente.

-Veo que te despertaste con buen pie mi pequeña miko -dice Yuri entrando con la chaqueta en la mano para dejarla sobre uno de los muebles de la gran habitación de kagome, para detenerse frente a Shuichi darle un beso en los labios y luego sentarse en la cama al lado de kagome para apretar su mano suavemente

-Sí, gracias por hacerte cargo de la situación -dice la mujer con una sonrisa apagada

-Ya sabes, desde que te conocí creo que me he vuelto una clase de guardián contigo y los gemelos -le dice esta para darle un guiño travieso

-Un guardián con derechos -murmura Shuichi que le saca la lengua y lita sonríe

-A todo esto, puedes decirme ¿A qué se debe que en el sengoku y para un demonio perro de más de 800 años que además come humano, y para mejorarlo un poco… el tipo es tu compañero, tú estés casada conmigo cuando el divorcio ya se hizo efectivo? -le cuestiona Yuki con los brazos cruzado al pecho

-Oh kami! Que han hecho ahora los gemelos -gime Kagome tapándose la cara, la verdad es que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, que las cosas se iban a complicar de esta manera

-Creo que Kyou está metiendo cizaña entre él y su padre -dice Yuki- sino terminan dándose un paliza estilo demoniaca será un milagro

-Kyou tiene cierto parecido con su tío Inuyasha -dice Kagome un poco preocupada

-Se suponen que esos dos no se tragaban-murmura Lita viendo la preocupación de su cuñada

-La verdad, creo que en algún momento me cruzo por la cabeza que si Kyou y su padre se encontraban -comenta Kagome sus miedos- su encuentro no sería pacifico… mi hijo es demasiado emocional, Yuu al menos trataría de analizar la situación.

Todos guardaron silencio, ante esto la miko tendría que pensar en lo que haría, por ahora solo debía concentrarse en recuperarse.

/

Sesshomaru entro a la aldea caminando despacio mientras observaba los cambios hechos por los años cuando la voz de su hijo y como lo llamo le detuvo, se giró lentamente para verle a la cara.

-Padre -le llama Yuu deteniéndose- el anciano Totosai te está esperando en las escaleras del templo

-Te has dado cuenta de cómo me has llamado -susurra Sesshomaru al no ver reproche en los ojos de sus hijos

-Eso es un hecho inquebrantable -dice Yuu dándole la espalda a su padre- y mama no se arrepiente.

Sesshomaru camino detrás de su hijo hacia la base del templo, donde el anciano estaba sentado con una piedra delante de él.

-Señor Sesshomaru, Bakusaiga me ha llamado -dice Totosai mirando la blanca espada en la cintura del Inu

-La sentí -dice Sesshomaru mientras le pasaba la espada al viejo

-Tensaiga y tetsaiga están preparadas para sellar la de su padre -dice Totosai, pero todos ven como Yuu niega con la cabeza para mirar a su padre.

-Es tetsaiga -dice Yuu a su padre que eleva una ceja a modo de pregunta- para Kyou es imposible levantarla y a mí no me interesa… así que… no tenemos nada mientras no se busque una forma de que esto funcione

-Yo digo que es por falta de entrenamiento -dice Totosai- una espada demoniaca no es igual que una normal, deberá adaptarse a las energía que despide cuando esta se transforma en colmillo de acero

-No comprendo… el debería ser capaz de usarla -murmura Sesshomaru mirando a su hijo

/

Al anochecer Yuuri y Shana se despidieron de Serena la cual en brazos de Kyoushi decía adiós.

-Mama despertó y mañana intentara caminar -dice Kyou con serena colgada de su espalda- regresare mañana para empezar a practicar con la espada.

-Bien, por lo que dijiste la situación sigue igual en casa, así que deberíamos actuar pronto para evitar daños mayores-dice Yuuri

Shana a su lado asiente mientras le da una lista a Kyou de que cosas que se necesitan, este la toma y la guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué hay de nuestro padre? -pregunta Kyou

-Esta con el señor Kouga, si abren la puerta del infierno necesitaremos ayuda hasta poder sellar la espada -le informa Yuu

-¿Qué opinas de su encuentro con serena? -cuestiona para ver a su hermano mirarlo pensativo- tan mal fue

-No -dijo Yuu negando con la cabeza- si quiere mi opinión al ver a serena nuestro padre se ha puesto en la piel de mama

-Yo opino que ahora sabe lo que es sentir de verdad -susurra Shana apretando el hombro de Yuu

/

A la mañana siguiente Kagome estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y todos la miraban asombrados.

-Tu herida está casi sana después de tres días -dice Yuki tomando café de su taza

-Ya te dije que es gracia a la forma en que fui creada -le dice Kagome soltando un suspiro para mirar su plato en un silencio sofocante

Los demás se miraron sin saber que decir, Kagome estaba inquieta…

-¿Qué te preocupa Kagome? -susurra Yuki y esta eleva la vista con una sonrisa triste

-Estaba pensando que el enemigo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba -dice la miko para terminar su desayuno- Kyou no puede manejar la espada de Inuyasha, Yuu es bueno con el arco nunca ha tenido afición por las espadas así que es novato en esa área, además de que todo su entrenamiento fue dado por humanos por lo que nunca han sentido la desesperación y presión de un combate real -dice Kagome para dejar caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa- es inevitable que salgan heridos.

-Entonces habla con tu demonio -le dice Yuki y el hombre ve que kagome gira el rostro de lado dejándolo recostado

-El lord… -susurra Kagome recordando que su hija regreso anoche del sengoku- que abra sentido cuando vio a Serena, ella parecía muy tranquila por lo que deduzco que este se comportó.

-Bueno, él no tiene derecho a decir nada, él fue quien se marchó sin consultar contigo lo que planeaba hacer, al menos tú te marchaste por una razón que él causo y por lo tanto no tiene derecho a reclamarte -dice Shuichi tomando un sorbo de su vaso de jugo.

-Lo sé -susurra esta sin moverse de su posición

En eso suena el teléfono y segundos después la madre de kagome entra con el anciano rostro arrugado por la tristeza.

-Naomi ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Shuichi al verla, haciendo que Kagome se moviera de su posición para ver la cara de su madre

-Kagome es del hospital -dice para pasarle el inalámbrico a la mujer.

-Entiendo -dice esta después de arrugar el rostro con el auricular en la oreja, después se pone seria- por supuesto… lo entiendo -dice esta para cubrir sus ojos con su mano derecha mientras escuchaba- gracias por avisar… si… gracias

-Kagome -dice Yuki

-La abuela de Shana a muerto -dice kagome dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa

Shuichi suelta un suspiro de resignación mientras deja la servilleta sobre la mesa y Yuki deja su taza también.

-¿Qué harás? -pregunta el rubio

-No tenían mucho, la casa era parte de la pensión de la señora pero ahora -dice Kagome negando con la cabeza- ya había hablado con ella (suspira) su última petición fue que me hiciera cargo de la niña ¿Qué piensas?

-Shana ya vive en esta casa -dice Yuki para dejar su servilleta y mirar a Kagome- solo que esta vez no tendrá que ir y venir

-Sabía que dirías eso -murmura Kagome sonriendo, para luego ponerse seria y pensativa- será mejor que me prepare para regresar… Shana estará destrozada

-Creo que lo mejor es que ella no regrese por ahora -dice Shuichi y Kagome lo mira- se sentirá sola, si esta con Yuu y con todos los inconvenientes que de seguro te encontraras, eso mantendrá su mente fuera de dolor de su perdida

-Pensándolo así suena lógico, ella tiende a analizar demasiado las cosas -dice Kagome pensando que en eso ella se parecía mucho a su hijo Yuu- creo que sé lo que puedo hacer para aliviar un poco su perdida

-Antes de irte hay algo que debes hacer -dice Yuki mirando a Kagome seriamente

Kagome mira durante unos segundos a su ex marido y cuando este eleva la mirada hacia el segundo nivel esta asiente.

/

En el garaje Kagome se acerca a la caja que contenía el cuerpo de Hikaru, había un sello de papel que reconoció como el de Aya y pasando la mano sobre este, rápidamente el papel se consumió en un fuego blanco. Con cuidado Yuki retiro la tapa del ataúd y todos pudieron ver el hermoso y preservado cuerpo de la hija de sesshomaru… pero también se alejaron al sentir el penetrante olor ácido y quemante del veneno que infectaba el cuerpo.

-¡Oh por dios! -exclama Shuichi tapándose la nariz y la boca sintiéndose mareado al respirar el poderoso veneno

-Sal de inmediato Shindou -le dice Kagome al peli rosa con mucha tranquilidad después de tocar el cantante, para girarse, extender su mano dejando el cuerpo de la youkai y ella dentro de un campo de purificación.

Yuki, Lita, Kyou e Hikaru podían ver como los vapores del veneno se volvían pequeños destellos brillantes de color rosado blanquecino cuando chocaban con el cuerpo de la miko.

Kagome se acercó al cuerpo, abrió el kimono a nivel del pecho para ver la quemadura en forma de garra tendida sobre el corazón de Hikaru "Al parecer sacaron su alma justo en el instante en que el veneno arropaba su corazón… Aunque de alguna manera este nunca llego a tocarlo" pensó la miko mirando más atentamente para dar un paso atrás. "La hija del Lord estaba a punto de morir… pero eso… eso la protegió"

-¿Por qué?…


	29. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 28

_**CRUCE DE ALMAS**_

"_Reencuentro__"_

**CAPITULO 28**

Kagome descubrió que el veneno dentro de Hikaru era demasiado, debía estar muerta… pero algo lo impedía y al mirar más adentro vio lo que más temía.

"Así que no puedo engañar al destino, si te deshace de algo, al final deberás volver por el -piensa está mirando inmóvil dentro del corazón de Hikaru- ¿Qué quieres lograr dejando la vida de tu hija en mis manos Lord?" Pensaba la miko mientras extendía las dos manos sobre el pecho de la joven youkai, para proceder a crear una burbuja blanca que salía de sus manos.

Esta burbuja comenzó a absorber el veneno del cuerpo de Hikaru (estilo Kikyo al purificar el cuello de Kohaku en la kan ketsu hen), que después de hacer un giro dentro de esta se tornaba azul claro, salía de la burbuja en forma de energía demoniaca pura para regresar con ese brillante y limpio color al cuerpo de la joven auto curándose como hacia el cuerpo de sesshomaru cuando era infectado con miasma… pero al mismo tiempo en que la energía demoniaca chocaba con la mano de kagome, latigazos en forma de rayos cortaban la mano de la miko.

-¿Qué haces Kagome? -pregunta Yuri al ver la forma en que purificaba el cuerpo de la youkai, muy diferente de la manera en que purifico a Shuichi

Kagome tenía un gesto de dolor en el rostro, mientras apretaba los dientes y varias pequeñas heridas iban apareciendo en sus manos

-Hikaru es… una youkai, no puedo tocarla… no con mi energía… no sin purificarla -tartamudeo Kagome concentrada- estoy… filtrando… el veneno… sin tocar su esencia, esta luego regresara con su energía a su cuerpo eliminando el veneno y activando su curación… natural… como la tenía el Lord

Hikaru al ver lo difícil que estaba resultando, se cubrió la boca para silenciar el grito de horror que quiso salir al ver otra herida romper la piel de los brazos de Kagome.

-¡DETENGASE! -grito Hikaru a ver lo que estaba sufriendo la miko, pero Souta se colocó delante de la joven youkai que lo último que vio fue las lágrimas de dolor bajando por las mejillas de Kagome.

Kagome estaba concentrada viendo como la gran cicatriz por fin empezó a retirarse del corazón de la youkai, con lentitud la oscuridad y la contaminacion se iba retirando dejando solo el rastro de una quemadura rosada en la piel.

-Esta… funcionando -susurra Yuki al ver como el veneno se retiraba y era absorbido por las manos de Kagome desapareciendo del flujo vital de la youkai.

Cada cantidad que kagome absorbía y purifica era una herida en las manos sangrantes de esta, por lo que, cuando por fin el cuerpo de Hikaru estuvo limpio la miko cayo.

Yuki se acercó rápidamente a Kagome que estaba sentada en el suelo muy débil con sus palmas hacia arriba seriamente heridas y sangrantes sobre su regazo, sus hombros estremeciéndose mientras lloraba y las lágrimas caían sobre sus antebrazos heridos

-Era demasiado veneno… tienes heridas hasta los codos -le dice Yuki mientras Kagome trataba de callar su llanto y asentía a las palabras de Yuki

-Es… estoy… bien…-dice evitando la mirada de Yuki, para después mirarlo con sus ojos negros lagrimosos, una sonrisa adolorida y falsa.

-Sí, lo siento… pero no podrás sostener el cofre con las manos heridas -dice Yuki viendo que los cortes no eran profundos, pero si muchos.

-Me… me duele… duele mucho… -dice Kagome luego de intentar cerrar sus manos sin poder hacerlo, estas temblaban de miedo "Eso… Casi lo logra…" piensa está sintiendo un trazo de calidez en su corazón

Yuki suspira viendo los ojos sin iris de kagome y su rostro tallado en tensión, pero sabiendo que la miko quería concluir de inmediato con esta parte de la situación.

-(Soltando un enorme suspiro y sosteniendo con delicadeza ambas manos de kagome mirándolas) puedo ponerte un poco de morfina en ambos brazos -dice para ver como Kagome asiente- pero recuerda que aunque no sientas dolor las heridas seguirán abierta y sangrando… no abuses mi pequeña -le dijo con un gesto serio y de no me tientes

Por orden de Yuki, Lita fue por el maletín médico y después de anestesiadas, con precisión luego de unos minutos los dos brazos de kagome estaban vendados dedo a dedo y hasta los codos como si fueran guantes.

Con ayuda de Yuki Kagome se puso de pie otra vez y tomando el cofre del pasado de la mano de Kyou, mientras Lita sostenía el del futuro, con cuidado la miko ajusto ambas manos sobre este.

-¿Lista? -le pregunta la miko a una nerviosa Hikaru que asiente.

Kagome mira el cofre y respirando profundo procede abrirlo, durante unos segundos el sello se resistió.

-Tu puedes Kagome -susurro Yuki viendo como el sello iba creciendo mientras se estiraba deformándose.

Kagome sentía la resistencia, podía ver la los latigazos rodear sus manos intentando mantener el sello en su lugar, pero no sentía dolor en las manos, por lo que cerrando sus ojos la miko se concentró. Sus manos y cuerpo empezaron a brillar, sus cortos cabellos flotaron alrededor de su rostro… ante este poder el sello se inflo rápidamente como una burbuja blanca y exploto. (Como en la película numero 4)

Un fuerte viento salió de la caja absorbiendo el reflejo de Hikaru, vieron como los vientos giraban alrededor de kagome y luego se reunían sobre su cabeza para descender con fuerza dentro de la caja, mientras las manos de kagome temblaban por el poder demoniaco que se estaba concentrando.

Después que todo el poder entro en la caja, este salió, giro alrededor de kagome se impulsó hacia arriba y cayó de golpe en el pecho de la youkai haciendo explotar la caja mientras entraba a gran velocidad.

Cuando todos abrieron sus ojos después de la explosión el cuerpo de Hikaru flotaba frente a kagome brillando con una luz azul blanquecina, que luego le dejo sobre su pies.

-Hikaru -susurro Kagome viendo el cuerpo frente a ella

La joven youkai movió sus parpados sin abrir sus ojos… unos segundos después volvió hacerlo, luego con lentitud elevo sus manos hasta su rostro tocándolo tentativamente, para segundos después, dejando las palmas sobre sus mejillas marcadas herencia de su padre… la joven abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Hola -le dice Kagome con una suave sonrisa de sus labios, pues sus ojos no mostraban nada

Hikaru parpadeo para bajar sus garras por su cuello hasta su pecho, donde procedió a bajar la mirada para ver su hermosa piel limpia de la cicatriz del miasma, luego con ojos abiertos de asombro se percató de algo más haciéndola elevar la mirada hacia Kagome.

-No… (Niega con la cabeza como despejándose) no… no hay dolor -susurra la youkai para tragar fuertemente cuando las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas

-No -susurro Kagome colocando las manos vendadas sobre los hombros de la joven que era de su mismo tamaño

-¡Ya no hay dolor! -volvió a repetir la joven cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho dejándose caer de rodillas llorando sin poder creer que el dolor que la acompaño desde temprana edad se había ido.

-La caja… se ha abierto -dice Lita con la caja del futuro abierta y vacía.

/

Horas después todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, viendo como Hikaru revisaba cada centímetro de su pecho.

-Tengo poder de curacion… -dijo la youkai al ver que su cuerpo había borrado la cicatriz rosada que quedo de la quemadura del miasma-Señora Kagome… Gracias -dijo con la cabeza pegada a su pecho haciendo una reverencia desde su silla y luego elevar el rostro.

La joven miraba con adoración a la miko que se sintió extraña, y tragando seco miro a Lita como pidiendo ayuda

-Oye… que te parece un baño en un jacuzzi con mucha espuma después de esa siesta de quinientos años -dice Lita sonriendo para ponerse de pie y acercarse al lado de Hikaru

-Oh… en serio… ¿Puedo? -dice mirando otra vez a Kagome en busca de permiso, después de aspirar por su fino olfato el olor a su alrededor- aun apesto al veneno aunque no es dañino

-Claro que puedes, anda -dice la sacerdotisa con sus manos vendadas sobre la mesa- Lita ella y yo calzamos busca algunas prendas en mi armario… lo que necesites.

Lita le sonrió asintiendo, mientras ayudaba a Hikaru, que juntando su blanca y esponjosa estola al frente en una mano, con la otra tomaba el bajo de su amplio y largo Kimono blanco antiguo.

-¿Eso es su cola? -pregunta Serena asombrada

-Mmm… no, creo que cuando se transforma adorna su cuello… bueno eso pasaba con el lord -responde Kagome

-Okey -dice Serena para bajarse de su silla y correr detrás de su nueva hermana según ella.

/

En el segundo nivel de la mansión

-Jajaja… te ves graciosa debajo de toda esa espuma -exclama Serena sentada sobre la tapa de inodoro

Hikaru estaba hasta la cabeza de espuma y movía su nariz por el dulce aroma que la rodeaba.

-Este olor es delicioso -dice cogiendo con ambas manos espuma para soplarla- ¿Qué es?

-Es esencia de manzana verde y canela -dice Serena reventando las burbujas que iban hacia ellas- pero la tarta para comer sabe mejor

-¿Esto se come? -pregunta Hikaru mirando el envase de plástico transparente de color ver lumínico

-Me temo que este no -dice Lita quitándole el frasco a la youkai con las carcajadas de serena llenando el amplio baño que poseía la habitación que le cedieron a la joven-Pero el que está en la nevera de la cocina si es comible -le informo al tiempo que le daba la mano ayudando a Hikaru a ponerse en pie y abrir la ducha para que la joven se enjuagara.

Media hora después Hikaru se miraba al espejo asombrada, a serena le brillaban los ojos y Lita se anotó un punto por sus hábiles manos. La youkai vestía un jean negro ajustado, una camisa azul cielo mangas cortas, unas sandalias blancas planas y su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza que iniciaba en la coronilla de su cabeza y terminaba a nivel de sus rodillas.

-¡Perfecta! -exclama Shuichi en la puerta de la habitación al ver a Hikaru a través del espejo

-Gracias -dice Hikaru con una inclinación de cabeza y un sonrojo en sus mejillas marcadas de magenta.

-Esos parpados marcados son como maquillaje permanente -dice Serena sonriente- ahora vamos

-¿A dónde? -pregunta Shuichi que sale del cuarto caminando detrás de ellas pero al lado de Lita

-Hikaru quiere probar la espuma de baño -dice Lita haciendo que el peli rosa se detuviera

-¡Eh! -exclamo Shuichi

-Jejejeje, lo siento… Hikaru quiere probar la tarta de manzana con canela -dice Lita y Shindou asiente

-Es cierto, la tarta de Naomi es deliciosa -dice el peli rosa.

Después de saborear las delicias del futuro Hikaru se extrañó de no ver a la señora Kagome y al preguntar le informaron que volvió a la época antigua.

/

EPOCA ANTIGUA

Cuando termino de subir la escalera y posar las manos vendadas sobre el borde de madera del pozo, kagome elevo la mirada cuando sintió esa fuerte presencia.

Ahí frente a ella, estaba él de pie mirándola con esa intensa mirada dorada… luego de unos segundos se acercó y tomándola por la cintura la levanto como si fuera una pluma para dejarla de pie frente a él.

-Sessh…-susurro Kagome casi atragantándose por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Sessh… yo… -susurro de nuevo pero los dedos de sesshomaru sobre sus labios la silenciaron haciéndola tragar para bajar el nudo de su garganta.

La miko había posado sus manos sobre los hombros del Inu cuando la levanto, pero cuando la puso sobre sus pies al no ser del mismo tamaño, las pequeñas manos de ella se deslizaron hasta su pecho, por lo que ahora ella tenía el rostro alzado hacia él y sesshomaru tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia ella en una íntima distancia de un suspiro.

Sesshomaru miraba cada ángulo de su rostro, sus ojos vacíos, su fina nariz, sus suaves labios, sus pálidas mejillas, la tristeza que enmarcaba su rostro y su precioso cabello negro ahora demasiado corto.

Kagome apretó ambas manos en puños sobre su pecho y luego la sorpresa se abrió paso en su rostro cuando sintió la presión en su espalda cuando el youkai la llevo contra su pecho, deslizando un brazo por su cintura y con el otro enterraba sus garras en los cortos mechones negros de su cabeza para presionarla contra su cuerpo…. La miko inspiro profundo y contuvo el aliento… su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto para segundos después dejarse ir y cerrar los ojos relajando los puños, con las palmas abiertas sobre su pecho.

-No hay palabras…-susurro Sesshomaru con el rostro enterrado en la garganta de la mujer

-El pasado no se puede borrar…-susurra kagome contra el pecho del Inu con voz estrangulada por el nudo que no se deshacía en su garganta, sintió sus ojos aguarse pero ninguna lagrima salió esta vez "Esta vez no seré… débil" piensa esta.

-Lo sé -susurra este contra su cuello apretándola más fuerte contra él

-Estoy vacía…-susurra kagome para deslizar las manos por la firme cintura del Inu presionándose contra su cuerpo fuerte y cálido.

-Kagome… -susurra sesshomaru elevando la cabeza para ver como la miko enterraba más y más su rostro en su pecho mientras la movía en negación

-Se ha ido… -susurra la miko sin levantar el rostro- se ha perdido en tanta oscuridad

-Regresa… -susurro el Inu deslizando sus garras hasta el cuello de la mujer

Kagome se puso tensa al escuchar las mismas palabras que el Inu pronuncio en su sueños

-Es… imposible -dice la miko para girar su rostro de ojos vacíos y dejar su mejilla sobre el pecho de sesshomaru

-Regresa Kagome -vuelve a pedir el Inu y siente como la miko aprieta las palmas de sus manos contra su espalda

-Ella… -se escuchó el susurro lejano y tenue de una voz diferente

-Regresa -volvió a pedir el Inu al escuchar el cambio en la voz de la miko

-¿Por qué? -pregunto esta vez kagome para elevar sus ojos y ambos mirarse

-Porque te necesito -dice sesshomaru, su gesto no era frio, era sereno y en su voz no había duda pero si seguridad y firmeza en su pedido.

-Tu no la necesitas -dijo esa voz que sesshomaru no reconocía.

Sesshomaru se separó unos centímetros del cuerpo de su miko y pudo ver como la oscuridad se movía dentro de los ojos de esta.

-Porque ella no fue suficiente para ti… ella se ha ido-le responde kagome con gesto neutro y ojos vacíos.


	30. CRUCE DE ALMAS CAP 29

**_Por fin vacaciones! ufff... hola a todos estoy de regreso ^-^, como se habrán dado cuenta por mi ausencia he estado hasta el tope, estudios, el desarrollo de mis propias historia una novela gráfica( bueno es algo así como todo letras y algunos dibujos dentro de su narración) y sus procesos legales, ademas de mi gran amigo el ilustrador al que estoy volviendo loco y cada vez que se reúne conmigo termina con dolor de cabeza jujujuju. _**

**_Ahora tengo unos días libres en los que tratare de terminar las dos historias que tengo pendiente, pero aun si no las termino en estos días, de que las termino de eso no hay dudas._**

**_A toda(o)s gracias por su paciencia y aun así con mis tardanzas, ustedes se toman las molestia y sus preciosos e importantes minutos para esta humilde joven que disfruta de la escritura._**

**_Gracias y Disfruten de lo que sigue_**

**_CRUCE DE ALMAS_**

_"Pensamientos Ocultos"_

**CAPITULO 29**

Esta Kagome no le era familiar al Inu, era fría y calmada. No había vida en sus palabras…. solo certeza.

-Tu no la necesitas, a ella, por eso fue fácil deshacerse de ella… pero esta kagome es mejor -dice la miko sonriendo- esta es poderosa…

-Pero esta no eres tú -le responde el youkai mirando esas orbes negras

-¿Y te importa?... Jajajaja-dice la miko riéndose para alejarse un poco y cruzar los brazos sobre sus voluminosos pechos muy relajada- recuerda que fuiste tú el que se marchó… no te importo antes, ahora tampoco, la dejaste sola… sola… cuando ella más te necesitaba y la desesperación de esa oscuridad la llevo a los limites… a decidir si vivir o morir

-Yo iba a volver -le dice Sesshomaru y ve como la sonrisa moría en los labios de la miko que bajando los brazos a sus lados se acerca para enfrentarse mirándolo desde su poca altura

-Le dijiste que podía quedarse a tu lado, te lo pregunto porque quería estar segura de que lo paso no pasara, Confió en ti, y en el momento más importante de sus vidas juntos le diste la espalda… la comunicación a final nunca fue mutua -le dice la miko con tranquilidad aplastante hablando en tercera persona, sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos- sé que no me amabas y que nunca lo harías, pero sentía dentro de mí que había algo más allá, que era muy superior a decir te amo, no te lo dije pero tampoco te lo exigí… pero jamás me hubiera entregado a un hombre sin amarlo -dice Kagome y el inu se sorprendió del cambio en la forma de hablar, ahora en primera persona de la miko

-Por eso tomaste un compañero -le comenta sesshomaru con voz filosa, pero no vio cambio alguno en el semblante de la miko

-Yuki vino años después de ti, el daño ya estaba hecho… si tu elegiste abandonarla por algo ´Puro´ -le dice la miko otra vez en tercera persona al tiempo que se recogía un corto mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja luego que una ligera brisa la despeinara- ¿No podía recibir amor de alguien más?... alguien de verdad me amo lo suficiente como para aceptarme cual soy y enfrentar los retos difíciles que se nos presentaron.

-Puedes… pero tú no eres Kagome -reconoce el Inu mirando la actitud y tranquilidad con la que se exponía la miko.

-Eso ya no importa porque pude eliminar todo rastro de ella -le dice la miko- entonces… quedamos de acuerdo en que no la necesitas

"Esta actitud suya tan tranquila y pasiva me molesta" piensa el youkai irritado aunque no se le notaba por fuera, mientras veía la mujer frente a él.

"Vacía…" pensó el Inu desviando la mirada de la miko, recordando lo que le dijo cuando llego.

"Esta no era la Kagome que brillaba cuando lo veía, la que le gritaba y perdía los estribos, la que lloraba cuando la hacía feliz con cosas insignificantes, la que luchaba con ahínco y fervor por los que amaba, la que lucho a su lado… no era la hermosa mujer que sentada y abrazada por él decía que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz y a él le daba paz" analiza el Inu mirando a esta mujer "No, ella no era su Kagome… ¿En verdad había eliminado todo rastro de su mujer"

-Yo la necesito… a ella -le dice el Inu y vio como esas palabras enojaron a la miko pues entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo retadoramente

-Pero la abandonaste -le repite con aplastante tranquilidad otra vez, una que crispo los nervios de Sesshomaru haciéndolo dar un paso adelante

-Reconozco que debimos hablar -le concede el Inu mientras ve como la miko suspira y sesshomaru estira los dedos sacando las garras por no poder lograr romper esa maldita tranquilidad que la rodeaba

-Tomaste a otra sabiendo que eso acabaría con ella -le dice elevando los hombros- el daño está hecho, no importa lo que digas ahora.- y llevándose la mano a la sien como si tratara de tomar paciencia con alguien que no entendía lo que se le estaba diciendo…- ¿Cierto?-pregunta.

-Es cierto, pero ella estaría a salvo -le dice apartando la mirada y relajando las garras- los constantes ataques se detendrían-le dice para mirarla de nuevo a los orbes vacíos, que no cambiaron al saber porque lo había hecho "Kagome… ¿Dónde estás?" piensa el inu mirando dentro de las orbes negras, buscando un mínimo de rastro de su miko.

-Inicio del Recuerdo-

Sesshomaru volaba rápidamente hacia la aldea, mientras las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza.

-Inicio del recuerdo dentro del recuerdo…

"-Eres poderoso y era de esperarse que tu compañera de alma también lo fuera… el poder es un poderoso imán.-suspira y mira a su hijo- Pero todo ese poder no servirá de nada si no confían uno del otro ¿Qué harás Sesshomaru?-susurra Irasue-sama

-Ahora… tengo algo que proteger -dice Sesshomaru dándole la espalda

-Esa será una herida muy grande, hijo mío -le dice la youkai- fuera diferente si ya hubieras tenido una compañera cuando ella llego… ella sabría a qué atenerse, pero no fue así y para complicarlo… en este caso tu compañera de alma no es de este mundo.

-Yo soy quien decide -dice Sesshomaru mirando a su madre que procedió a negar con la cabeza

-Al igual que tu padre fue presionado por la especie de Izayoi, estas siendo presionado, en este caso por tu propia especie -dice Irasue"

…Fin del recuerdo dentro del recuerdo-

Cuando descendió pudo ver a su miko acercándose, caminaba más lentamente, podía verse el avanzado estado por la protuberancia en su abdomen, además de que estaba más pálida y débil por cómo se afincaba en el gran arco.

-Volviste -susurro esta con una débil sonrisa y preocupación en sus brillantes ojos marrones

-¿Estas bien? -pregunta sesshomaru para presionar suavemente la mano de Kagome cuando esta se recuesta de su antebrazo para apoyarse

-Sí, y tu ¿Estas bien? -dice Kagome mirándolo a los ojos- te siento preocupado

Sesshomaru desvía la mirada, pero observando de reojo se percata del gesto triste que cubre el rostro de su miko y ve como el brillo de sus ojos se atenúa al sentirse ignorada.

Luego ve como kagome agacha la cabeza, aprieta el arco y retirando la mano se sostiene por si misma alejándose del cuerpo en el que se apoyaba, pero en un parpadeo el Inu toma su mano evitando que se aleje de él.

-No… -susurra Sesshomaru

Ve como kagome alza el rostro, lo mira con una sonrisa débil y la tristeza borra el brillo de sus ojos, para ella desviar la mirada mientras de un jalón libera su mano de las garras de él y apartarse unos pasos.

-Kagome…-dice el Inu

**¡BOOOOMMM!**

Una llamarada de fuego hace que ambos se giren y vean una nube de demonios acercándose a la aldea.

-Otra vez -dice Kagome para comenzar a caminar rápidamente ya que no puede correr.

-Vete al templo -le dice Sesshomaru y ve como Kagome se gira con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza- no pelearas

-¿Qué dices? -murmura Kagome y ve como Sesshomaru la mira fijamente

-No puedes, tus poderes están fallando -dice Sesshomaru- solo estorbarías

Kagome abre sus ojos asombrada por las duras palabras, sesshomaru se percata muy tarde de que se expresó de manera incorrecta cuando ve como la miko baja la cabeza mientras aprieta fuertemente el arco en su mano, le da la espalda y asiente sin contradecirlo.

-No te estorbare -susurra Kagome dándole la espalda para encaminarse hacia el templo

-Kagome… no…-dice sesshomaru pero esta vez la miko no se detuvo

En eso los gritos de los aldeanos aumentaron, con rapidez Sesshomaru se dirigió al enfrentamiento. Los humanos subieron hasta el templo y cuando vio que Kagome creo un campo alrededor de ellos se dispuso a pelear confiado de que nadie resultaría herido.

Una hora después cuando le dio el golpe final al último de la gran cantidad de ogros, se percató del silencio y de los cadáveres a su alrededor...

"Algo estaba mal… siento un vacío dentro" el pensamiento llega rápidamente a la cabeza de sesshomaru como si estuviera en sintonía con algo y de repente no estuviera.

Observo su alrededor buscando que era lo que estaba mal, entonces mirando hacia lo alto en el templo se dio cuenta de que el campo estaba fallando.

"Kagome…" piensa sesshomaru y en un parpadeo llega a la cima para ver como Sango esta de rodillas frente a la miko y la está sosteniendo por los hombros como evitando que se vaya hacia delante.

Cuando la exterminadora se da cuenta de la presencia del Inu susurra algo a la miko, de repente el campo desaparece totalmente y sesshomaru ve como el cuerpo de kagome se va hacia un lado pero es sostenido por Kohaku que está a su lado derecho, es entonces cuando el Inu ve la flecha en su hombro izquierdo de su miko.

-¿Qué sucedió? -pregunta sesshomaru acercándose para tomar el cuerpo de kagome en sus brazos

-El campo estuvo fallando desde el principio -dice Sango mirando con preocupación- no sabemos de dónde salió la flecha, pero sabemos que entro cuando durante un segundo la protección fallo.

Sesshomaru recoge un poco de sangre de kagome y al olerla su gesto se vuelve mortal.

-Es de los demonios serpientes, la flecha esta envenenada -dice sesshomaru para ver como Jinenji se acerca

-Su sangre se está volviendo negra -dice Jinenji- debemos apresurarnos.

Una semana después kagome despertó, lo primero que la miko vio fue su rostro durante largo tiempo.

-Debiste llamarme -le dice sesshomaru sentado al lado de la mujer

-No… volveré… a ser… una carga -susurra Kagome cerrando los ojos y no ve cuando sesshomaru abre ligeramente sus ojos

El Inu ve como la miko intenta tragar con la garganta seca, por lo que tomando su cabeza la ayuda a tomar un poco de agua.

-No te has ido… ¿Por qué? -pregunta la miko con voz débil

-Estás herida -responde este y ve como kagome abre los ojos para mirarlo

-Lo… siento -responde la miko apretando las manos- no debiste… pudiste haberte ido

-Quería quedarme -responde sesshomaru y ve como su miko desvía la mirada

-Si es tu decisión -susurra esta para con lentitud tocar su hombro herido y sentir las vendas

-Kagome no eres… -empieza a decir Sesshomaru pero la mirada que le dio la miko lo silencio

-Sesshomaru -dice Kagome mirándolo seriamente y al ver que sus miradas se cruzaban- ¿Qué sucederá con el niño si yo muero? ¿Sufrirá lo mismo que Inuyasha? -le pregunta de manera fría y tranquila

-No -dice Sesshomaru, ve que la miko respira profundo y se relaja

Días después el Inu se marchó, para regresar cuando Kagome estaba en labor de parto e informarle que tomaría una compañera.

-Fin del Recuerdo-

-Así que fue por eso que a finales de mi embarazo los ataques continuos se detuvieron -comenta la miko tranquilamente

-Tu embarazo no fue del todo una sorpresa, no después de ver como tus poderes se incrementaban según madurabas… piénsalo, las mikos normales pierden su poder después de tomar un amante -le cuenta sus sospechas el Inu- tu tomaste a un Daiyoukai, por lo que sería lógico que no pudieras quedar embarazada… no sin purificar la criatura, pero era de esperarse que fueras diferente, tus poderes al contrario aumentaban mientras más luchabas a mi lado -le comenta sesshomaru- pero luego después de quedar encinta al no sentir presencia u esencia alguna dentro de ti supe que algo extraño estaba sucediendo

-Pensaste que debido a mi extraña creación y como mis poderes se habían debilitados hasta casi desaparecer, dejándome como una mujer normal, el niño nacería como un simple humano -le contesta al recordar esa vez que el mencionaba y que las heridas sufridas por el envenenamiento no se curaron en tres días y con la rapidez que solía suceder, provocando que el proceso de parto empezara- ¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez mis poderes se aplacaron para no hacerle daño al niño?

-No era necesario, no me importaba si era humano o hanyou, al ser mi hijo estaría en peligro a cada momento hasta que desarrollara sus poderes, mi padre murió, sabes que no somos inmortales… eso te preocupaba-le dice el youkai y ve que ella recuerda su preocupación por las constantes peleas que tomaban, porque si algo les pasaba a ambos… el niño quedaría solo como su medio hermano Inuyasha

-Lo recuerdo -dice está asintiendo pero sin darle la más mínima importancia

-Así que decidí quitarlo de la mira-le revela sesshomaru- Si presentaba a una youkai frente a los demás señores demonios, pensarían que era como mi padre, teniendo un heredero en ese lado podría estar contigo -le revela evitando la mirada de la miko

-Hikaru -dice la miko asintiendo en comprensión

-Ellos sabían que regresaría contigo al terminar la ceremonia, así que tu interrupción no cambio en nada los planes que ellos tenían… solo les dio motivo para apresurarlos, solo querían eliminarte-dijo sesshomaru mirando hacia donde estaba la aldea- éramos los seres más poderosos y nos querían fueran del cuadro.

-Por eso querían matarla, a Hikaru, ella era tu heredera frente a los demonios, temían que heredara tu poder -susurra pensativa entendiendo mejor los ataques sufrido por la niña

-Cuando llegue ya era muy tarde, Hayase la había herido mortalmente -le conto- los restos encontrados al lado de la bebe tenían la esencia de Hayase

-Era una bebe, no había desarrollado sus poderes-murmura la miko muy seria y pensativa- es entonces que la trajiste a la aldea y se la entregaste a Rin-y ve a sesshomaru asentir a sus palabras- Pero Hayase está viva y es responsable de esta inútil guerra -le dice Kagome

-Kyoushi y Yuuri tendrán que sellar la espada antes de que las puertas del infierno se abran -le dice Sesshomaru, entonces como si la hubieran golpeado, el semblante de la miko desapareció y ese rostro conocido por el Inu apareció "Kagome"

-Yuuri no quiere saber de espadas y Kyou no puede manejar a tetsaiga -le dice kagome para girar el rostro tratando de ocultar la preocupación que ahora se podía reflejar en ese pálido rostro

-Regresa Kagome -vuelve a pedir sesshomaru para ver como el rostro de kagome pierde toda emoción y una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios

-Ella perdió las esperanzas que tenía en ti-dice la miko que miraba a sesshomaru- por eso fue fácil para mi despertar y a ella hacerla desaparecer, ella me limitaba… pero ya no hay límites puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Debes volver -dice sesshomaru posando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la miko

La miko que hablaba con sesshomaru elevo la mano derecha y la poso sobre las marcas magenta del youkai para con suavidad delinearlas.

-Para regresar deberá sentir todo de nuevo, el dolor, los limites… -dice la miko y dejo que su mano descansara en el cuello del youkai- este poder que está usando ahora no es correcto para ella… no es ella porque no necesita sentir para expresarlo-dice para agachar la cabeza y cuando la vuelve alzar la miko lo mira a los ojos- su verdadero poder está ligado a sus sentimientos… ¿Porque he de pasar por eso otra vez? ¿Por qué he de tener poder basado en sentir, cuando puedo usar mucho más poder fuera de los sentimientos?... puedo ser sincera… soy libre incluso para matar sin remordimientos

-Porque no eres una cobarde -susurra sesshomaru apretando la mejilla de la miko- porque tienes personas que proteger

-Ella desapareció -le dice la miko con mucha tranquilidad

-No, ella está ahí -insiste sesshomaru agarrándola por los antebrazos

-Ves lo fácil que fue confiar en mí, decirme tus inquietudes -dice suavemente ahora Kagome, y Sesshomaru la mira sabiendo a lo que esta quería llegar- ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes de decidir? ¿Por qué no demostraste esa confianza en ella? ¿Por qué te alejaste?

-No hubieras aceptado -le dice Sesshomaru soltando sus brazos y la miko abre sus ojos con incredulidad y perdió los estribos

-**¡****¡****¡****PUES CLARO QUE NO****!****!****!**-explota kagome de repente apretando los puños a ambos lados- **¡****hubiéramos buscado otra manera, al fin y al cabo para que sirvió, nos apartamos, nuestros hijos se criaron lejos de su padre y tu hija ha vivido en dolor sin conocer lo que es reír o a felicidad!**

-¡KAGOME…!-murmura sesshomaru viendo como empezaba a brillar con esa aura morada oscura

-**¡TENÍA MIEDO!** -le grita esta kagome abriendo los brazos- **¡Es cierto que no había donde estar en paz, pero estaba contigo! **-luego deja caer los brazos- **nunca me preguntaste como me sentía, y yo nunca quise molestarte con mis debilidades… ¡Pero si hubieras hablado conmigo te lo hubiera dicho!**

-¿Qué me hubieras dicho? -susurra este dando otra vez un paso adelante viendo que una parte de esta kagome aún era afectada por los sentimientos de la otra y quería aprovechar esa fisura para hacerla romperse...

-Interrumpimos -suena la voz juvenil de Kyou desde la boca del pozo

Sesshomaru y Kagome se giran para ver a su hijo y detrás de él a Hikaru con Serena sobre su espalda, los tres observaron a la pareja que segundos antes estaban gritando.

-Hikaru ¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestiona Kagome ahora tranquila, viendo el atuendo moderno de la chica

-Kyou dijo que podía pasar y yo quería… -dijo está mirando a Kagome y luego a Sesshomaru

-¡MAMA! -grita Yuuri que venía corriendo con Shana detrás

Kagome respira profundo mientras se da un masaje en la frente, luego siente una mano sobre su hombro y eleva la vista para ver a Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado -dice Sesshomaru para ver a su hijo llegar acompañado de su amiga

-¿En serio? -responde Kagome para ver como de un salto Hikaru y Kyou salen del pozo, mientras Yuuri se detiene al lado de la youkai.

-¡Bien la familia por fin está unida! -dice Kouga saliendo de detrás de un árbol- díganme que no se van a descuartizar y yo me iré a la aldea sin preocuparme… ustedes en serie me ponen nerviosos

-¿Por qué vamos a des..descu…arti…zar? -pregunta Serena en la espalda de Hikaru mirando a su madre y al lobo

-Nadie va a descuartizarse… y ¿Qué haces aquí Serena? -dice Kagome mirando severamente a la niña

-Papi me dio permiso -dice la niña con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Así de simple te dejo venir? -pregunta Kagome asombrada

-Sí, el señor Yuki dijo algo sobre que Serena actuara como línea contra la desgracia -repite Hikaru las palabras y la joven se percata de cómo se crispa su padre al escuchar el nombre del ex marido de su miko

-Esto es una broma cierto -dijo viendo a los niños de un lado y Sesshomaru y ella frente a ellos

-Demasiadas energías… destrozaran mis nervios -dice Kouga para decir adiós y encaminarse a la aldea

Todos ven como Kouga camina muy tranquilamente hacia la aldea. Luego Kyoushi de un salto vuelve al pozo para salir cargado con una bolsa.

-Mama se te olvidan los medicamentos -dice Kyou con la bolsa en la mano- Yuki dice que el efecto de la morfina esta por pasar -Kagome eleva ambas manos y se da cuenta de que está empezando a sentir dolor.

-Es cierto -dice Kagome y ve como Hikaru agacha la cabeza- no empieces de nuevo niña.

-Si -dice Hikaru para ver cómo sesshomaru toma una mano de la miko para verla de cerca.

-¿Qué sucedió? -pregunta el Inu

-Es mi culpa… -empieza a decir Hikaru pero la mirada mortal de kagome la silencia

-No te incumbe -dice Kagome tratando de sacar su mano de las garras pero no puede

-Lo hace -dice Sesshomaru y siente como Kyoushi da un paso adelante- márchense

-No te quedaras con ella -dice Kyou

-Hermano -dice Yuu dando un paso adelante

-No estarás pensando dejarla con el -dice Kyou mirando a Yuu

-Estoy aquí por si lo han olvidado -dice Kagome dejando salir un poco de energía haciendo que Sesshomaru la suelte- ¿recuerdan que soy mayor… muy mayor de edad?

Todos hacen silencio y la miko mirándolos a todos severamente, se gira para marcharse a la aldea.

/

En la Aldea

Kagome termino de tomarse los medicamentos cuando sesshomaru entro en la cabaña, se sentó y se recostó de una de las paredes mientras veía a Kagome guardar lo que había estado usando.

-¿Por qué crees que Kyoushi no puede con Tetsaiga?-pregunta Sesshomaru

-Lo he pensado… Tal vez -dice esta para tomar un sorbo de su taza de Té- se deba a su nacimiento, ellos nunca han experimentado las noches de luna nueva como Inuyasha.

-Ataron tus poderes temporalmente cuando estabas dando a luz -comenta Sesshomaru- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que haya experimentado lo mismo?

-No he sentido nada parecido, pero al estar en esta forma…. hay muchas cosas que se me escapan -reconoce kagome una de las debilidades de usar el poder como ella lo estaba usando

-¿Están preparados para esta pelea? -le cuestiona Sesshomaru viendo como Kagome aprieta las manos vendadas en puños.

-No -dice Kagome para elevar la mirada y verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces tenemos que saber cuáles son sus límites -dice Sesshomaru para ponerse en pie dándole la espalda- ¿Algún inconveniente?

Durante unos segundos Kagome miro su ancha espalda cubierta de largo cabello plateado hasta más debajo de las rodillas y relajando las manos vendadas que estaba apretando en puños respondió:

-Ninguno -responde Kagome agachando la cabeza y Sesshomaru salió de la cabaña.

La vendada mano derecha de la miko temblaba cuando segundos después se la llevó al rostro gimiendo de dolor, al momento sus ojos empezaron arder y el vapor negro empezó a salir.


End file.
